The Fear of Mages
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: Louise has always been the Zero of Tristain Academy, but her summoning made it worse. Yuudai. That is the familars' name. He is normal by all means other than the fact that he contains one rune that have not been seen before and one that hasn't been since the Founder Brimirs' time. Watch as Yuudai falls into the biggest adventure of his life.
1. Portal To Halkeginia

Before I start this, I don't know if any of you would read this. I am currently reading the light novels which is what it'll be based around. I will use an OC instead of Saito because I don't want to accidentally make him OOC. I will be using the novel version as my basis of this fanfiction, just so you know. With that out of the way, let's start chapter one!

(What you are about to read is an, hopefully, better version of this first chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Portal To Halkeginia

"See ya guys later." He says walking out the door of his parents house. He is getting ready to leave for a walk. The boy has enjoyed this since a young age. He is now in his second year of highschool at the age of sixteen. He is wearing a black jacket with a black T-shirt under it. His pants are just a regular pair of black pants and shoes.

His mother passes by him, but stops as she catches sight of what her son is wearing. "Must you go out looking like some rebel?" She asks jokingly. "Your black hair is bad enough already. If it wasn't for your blue eyes you would be taking after your father completely."

The only thing she gets is a deadpan stare. "I just don't feel like wearing bright colors today." He responds shrugging.

She smiles warming anyone who can see it, in this case, her son. "Do you even own any bright colored clothes?" She wonders out loud. "Well you be careful out there and be back as soon as possible." She tells him.

With a nod, the boy walks out the door contemplating on where to walk to this time. After a minute of thinking, he decides that a walk into the shopping district will be good for today. He starts for the district at a slow pace taking out his new phone. His eyes shift to look at the phone catching sight of a notification, but just puts it back in his pocket.

"Why do I keep the stupid thing if I don't even have anyone's number?" He sighs. "Oh well. Doesn't hurt having it." He says to himself. The walk continues on until he stops. Those blue eyes of his latches on to some kind of mirror looking thing. It is a little ways off the ground. He proceeds to walk in front of it. "What is this?" He mutters looking around to see everybody ignoring it.

He walks around the thing confirming that it is floating. He then tries to poke it with a finger only for his finger to go through. He pulls his hand back immediately. He checks his hand finding nothing different. The mirror shimmers and stops after a second.

He straightens up frowning. "Is this some kind of trick?" He wonders out loud.

"Move it kid." A middle aged man orders bumping into him. The next thing the teen knows is being pushed into the portal.

Halkeginia: Tristain Academy

At the end of her incantation, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière causes the third explosion of that same period begging in her mind that a incredible familiar will show. 'Please Brimier, let me have this one thing! Please give me a strong familiar!' Everyone is already bracing themselves and are just waiting for the chance to laugh at the failier known as the Zero.

Mr. Colbert squints his eyes noticing a figure in the center of where the explosion was. The figure is sitting up it seems. As the smoke subsides, he finally realizes there is a human boy there looking confused. And finally it clears all the way showing that the boy is wearing all black.

"What is this!?" Louise cries out in shock.

"Louise the Zero summoned a commoner! How typical of the Zero!" A kid mocks making everybody laugh except the teacher and Louise.

"What are they laughing at?" He wonders under his breath looking around. "Where am I?"

Louise turns to Mr. Colbert quickly. "Please let me try again!"

The older mage shakes his head. "Sorry, but you can only do the ritual once. That is the rules."

"Come on! Please!" She continues to beg only getting another no.

Meanwhile, the boy shakily stands up catching the attention of the crowd of students. He looks to his right to find a giant castle. His eyes widen in awe at the huge building. His eyes narrow realizing something.

"This is not something I could find just anywhere." He blinks and everything is still the same. "Could that doorway have been a portal somewhere?"

"Hey commoner!" Louise calls to him, but he either doesn't hear her or is ignoring her. A tick mark forms on her forehead in irritation.

"The Zero can't even get the attention of her own familiar!" Another kid laughs along with everyone else. This only reddens the face of the pinkish blond girl.

The boy turns around to look at the guy who just said this and locks his eyes on some playboy looking blond kid. "What are you talking about blondy?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. The blond boy tries to retort, but is cut off. "You know what? Nevermind, you don't look too smart." He says turning towards Louise as the blond fumes at the commoner's blatent insult towards him.

The two lock eyes. "Stay still commoner." She orders sternly.

He crosses his arms and tilts his head. "Why do I have to stay still?" He asks carefully since he doesn't know who she is and what she'll do. The blond guy is nothing except a playboy that can't do anything. At least, that's what he assumes.

Everyone just stares on ready to jab at Louise's pride at the slightest response of her or the familiar that seems to be a commoner. "Because I told you to!" She states as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

He chuckles a little bit at the poor girl. Everyone starts to think he is going to refuse. However, he stands there for a few seconds staring at her. "I'll give you one minute and don't try anything stupid."

Another tick mark threaten to pop on her forehead. She calms herself down thinking of ways to punish him. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She chants clearly for all to hear. She then walks up to him like some kind of noble and stops in front of him. Him being taller than her, she gestures for him to lower his head. He rolls his eyes crouching a bit lower.

She grabs his head and kisses his lips causing his eyes to widen. He pulls away after a couple seconds looking freaked out. "What the hell!? Why did you kiss me?!" He questions quickly. A burning pain flairs in his right and left hand that forces him to his knees.

"Your lucky. Not every commoner gets to be a mage's familiar." She tells him with a frown. "The rune will be finished in a few seconds, so shut up."

He grits his teeth in pain trying to stop screaming in pain. He is not going to like this girl very much, he can already tell. The rune finally finished showing a set of runes and the other rune depicting a pistol. He makes a confused face once he catches sight of a rune on one hand and another on his other hand.

Mr. Colbert walks over to the boy that is getting back up. "May I see the back of your hands please?" The boy glares at the older man, but holds his hands up anyway. Colbert frowns just a bit at the runes. 'I have never seen anything like these before. What are they?' Colbert then backs up once he finished his inspection. He turns to the class. "Class is finished, you all can head to your next class."

The class starts to fly up, but not without a have at Louise. "Have fun with your useless commoner Louise the Zero." The class laughs then takes off.

The boy watches as the teens fly away and thinks one thing. "Am I at Hogwarts or something?" He mutters this under his breath. He proceeds to shake his head and look at the girl. "First off, where am I? Don't worry about your name because I can already guess it is Louise."

"A familiar should never talk to their master like that!" She growls out at him. She then puts her hands on her hips. "You're obviously at Tristain Academy."

"Doesn't really answer anything since I have no idea where this academy is either." He says under his breath. A sigh escapes his lips. "Where is this academy?"

"In Tristain, duh." She is really not happy right now.

"Where is Tristain?"

"You ask too many questions, but it is located in Halkeginia." She explains.

He puts a hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "I imagine that since I never heard of this place, I am no longer in Japan." He mutters looking over to the wide field. "And no sign of regular normal technological things either. I can safely assume that it was a portal that got me hers."

"What are you muttering about?" Louise demands.

"My name is Yuudai." He introduces with a respectful bow.

She smirks a little bit. "At least you have some manners."

He straightens up. "You said something about a familiar, so I am guessing you brought me here somehow?"

A nod confirms Yuudai's question. "The bottom line is you are now my familiar."

"I guess that is fine until I find a way home."

Louise sighs. "You can't go back. Once you're summoned, you can't be sent back."

Silence ensues her statement. Louise starts to figet after a minute of awkward silence. He turns and looks at the wall. "This is a dream. If I run into this wall I will surely wake up."

"What are you doing?" Louise asks about to not tell.

"Considering this is a dream, I am going to be honest. This place is unreal. You also seem like a brat that not many can stand. Having said this, bye!" Yuudai rants sprinting towards the wall with his head lowered.

"You better hope that kills you!" Louise yells furious.

His head hits the wall hard with a loud thud. Yuudai then screams in pain saying "Ow!" constantly. After a few minutes, he looks around still in the same place. He touches his head immediately regretting it as pain shoots through his head. As the pain resides again, he slowly sits on the grass. "So I am not dreaming." He sighs and lays on his back until he notices something strange in the sky. "There is two moons?!"

Louise walks over to him and kicks him in the side eliciting a yelp of pain from the human familiar. "Let's get a move on familiar." Louise orders. Yuudai grumbles and gets up. "Your punishment for all of what you said is no dinner."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Whatever Blanc."

Louise tilts her head in confusion. "Blanc?"

He just rubs the back of his neck while releasing a yawn. "Look Blanc, I am tired and you are no doubt any different. Let's just skip whatever is going on today and sleep until tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"You don't make the decisions here! And you will sleep when I tell you to!" She shouts.

Yuudai crosses his arms. "What's your plan of action then?"

Her eyes twitches a bit. "First is dinner then we will go to my room. Not too difficult for you, is it?" She asks sarcastically.

"Just let me go to the room, I can't eat dinner anyway."

"You're so useless!" She yells looking frustrated.

"Says the one that summoned a human, me, compared to what others summoned. I seen them and I am impressed with them, but you summoned me. So don't go calling me useless until you fix your uselessness." He retorts.

Her hair casts a shadow over her face making her look intimidating, but Yuudai refuses to back away. "No food for a week you mouthy dog!"

"Then I don't need to go to your stupid dining hall!" He snaps. Yuudai takes a deep breath and breaths out. "Sorry, it's been a long day already." Yuudai apologizes calming down somewhat.

She puffs her cheeks. "Since you apologized, I will let you eat only eat dinner for the rest of your punishment."

Yuudai shrugs with a content look on his face. "Thanks Blanc." Louise nods and continues to walk to the dining hall with her new familiar in tow. "She might have the potential to be such a caring girl." He mutters happily. He then notices the arrogant walk of hers. "Maybe not…it'll be an adventure nonetheless."

End

And I finished the start of this story (And the update of the first chapter)! How do you like it? I hope so!

And now for some notes. If you want early information on the Yuudai's rune on his left hand then you'll have to PM me about it because it is not an actual gun he gets. Similar, but it works differently. I don't want to spoil the rune for people by putting it here because some people hate spoilers.

Next up is Louise's nickname. Blanc. I don't know why nobody used this part of her name before. If some has then I haven't read it. But I think that this nickname would be approved by her since it is something that is in her name and not her first or last.

I don't want to continue this unless I know people will read this, so here is to hoping! BTW, please don't flame this story, just criticize if you see something you think could make it better since I don't have a beta reader.

Without anything else in my mind, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Starting Life In A New World

Welcome back! If you are reading this chapter then thank you for giving it a chance! Thank you my four followers, three favoriters and the one review!

To my review: I was thinking about it and thought "Why not have her middle name that was clearly mentioned in her name become her nickname?"

Now, let's start! (And I fixed up this chapter too!)

Chapter 2: Starting Life In A New World

"This is too much for a bunch of teens." Yuudai mutters walking into a huge dining hall full of teenagers with three different colored capes on indicating what year they are in. Now Yuudai is gathering attention from a few nobles because of his obvious preferred color.

"Speak up when talking to your master!" She growls out.

"I'll keep that in mind." He responds not wanting to argue right now. They continue walking until Louise stops at a table looking at her familiar expectantly. However, he looks right back at her. "What?"

"Pull the chair out." She orders with a sigh.

He deadpans towards her. "Are you really that lazy?" He questions starting to look at all the food.

"No! Your my familiar, so you are supposed to just listen to me!" She exclaims losing her cool again.

Quite a few nobles are looking at the two whispering about them. Immediately Yuudai overhears one kid. "I wonder how the commoner will react once he finds out he has to eat on the floor like a dog?"

Yuudai looks at the floor and notices the bread. "Oh well. I wasn't feeling hungry anyway." He mutters. He has always been one of those loner kids that didn't really talk to others. He would talk if talked to or something, but he was never fond of the drama that came with having friends. He never even had a brother. So he usually ends up talking to himself because it feels better saying something out loud instead of just thinking it in his head. But that doesn't mean he didn't have friends at one point.

"Nevermind!" She says upset. She pulls out her chair and sits down.

Yuudai pulls out two chairs confusing those watching. He then lays on the two like a bed except for his legs going over the chair. He lets a sigh of relief escape his mouth while growing a serine look.

"Look at Louise's familiar!" A random girl points out.

Louise gets up and pulls the chair right out from under him causing him to fall on his butt and have a tick mark appear on his forehead. "What was that for?!" He asks waving a fist in anger.

She just smirks. "Familiars stay on the floor." Louise proceeds to sit back down in her chair.

Yuudai rolls his eyes and relaxes on the floor. "Whatever. Tell me when we are leaving, I'm going to sleep for a little bit." With that said, he closes his eyes. He hears a huff of irritation and actually falls asleep.

Two hours later

Louise is walking back and forth in her room with her familiar in her bed. Why? Because she is a nice and caring person sometimes. But that's not why she is walking back and forth. The reason is because of the rune on his left hand. The right hand looks fairly normal, but the left one is weird.

"What kind of rune is it?" She asks out loud. She then lets out a sigh. "I give up."

A loud yawn echoes through the room from Yuudai. He groggily opens his eyes and scratches his back. He apparently isn't fully awake yet because of what he says next. "I wonder if I ever ended up putting music on the phone" He pulls out his phone while Louise stares in confusion at the weird object. He scrolls through to the song app, but then sees nothing in his music section. "Seems like I never did." He puts the phone back in his pocket and sits up. His eyes look around and realize he is not home. "Well crap. I must have done something really stupid to still be here."

Putting the question of the weird object in his possession in the back of her mind for later, she walks over and pushed him out of her bed. Yuudai looks at her like he half expected it. He stands up then pushes out he stomach and back cracking his back. He returns to a straight posture.

Louise flinches at the cracking. "Don't ever do that do that again!" She orders.

He just waves a hand at her. "Sorry Blanc, but old habits die hard. Don't expect it to stop happening anytime soon." Yuudai replies calm. He had his rest and had time to cool down, so he is less likely to lash out at her.

"Don't talk back to your master!"

"Let me know when you see her." He says with a small grin. He does have the tendency to be sarcastic and a smart ass sometimes though. She rolls her eyes as she starts to strip. Yuudai's eyes widen to saucers. "As much as my male body likes this, I don't think teenage girls should strip front of teenage guys."

"Let me know when you see a teenage guy then." She says smirking while putting on her nightgown.

He turns his head in a mock pout. "Cheap shot."

She laughs a little bit and gets into her bed. Yuudai doesn't comment to the laugh because he knows if he does he'll just end up being denied dinner again. "Get my clothes cleaned by the time you wake me up." She demands softly.

"I'll see about it Blanc." He replies while planning on just handing it off to the nearest girl so that he doesn't have to wash her underwear. He picks up all the dirty clothes in a basket and walks out of the room. He walks away for a few minutes looking around until he walks by the blond playboy and a first year.

"Would you please meet with me tomorrow Lord Guiche?" The girl asks nervous and obviously infatuated with him.

He lifts her chin with a gentle touch and a gentle face to go with it. "Of course I will my beautiful Katie. I would anything for my darling jewel."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Too bad she can't see the deceit in his eyes. If I were her I'd ignore him and go on with my life." He says to himself.

He gets a little ways before he hears the blond. "Your Louise's familiar! The one who insulted me today!" Guiche yells furious.

Yuudai sets the basket down and turns around. "Yo Guiche, what's up?" Yuudai greets grinning.

"Do you know this guy Lord Guiche?" Katie questions.

"Unfortunately we do, but oh well. Disappointing things happens all the time." Yuudai answers. "I'm sure his parents could attest to this." He adds under his breath as a joke for himself.

"How do you know my name commoner?" Guiche asks gritting his teeth.

"I heard your girlfriend there say your name. Not sure how you expect me not to know, but I do." He explains. "It's been nice talking to you, but I gotta deliver this laundry to someone who actually knows how to clean it." He turns back around picking up the laundry. He then walks away to find said someone.

He walks for a while unsuccessful in finding someone still. He turns a corner expecting nothing again. Wrong. He actually walks into a girl in a maid uniform. The clothes fall out as he fall onto the floor as well as the maid.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Here." Yuudai offers his hand to her once he is standing. She looks up at him and a surge of familiarity shoots through both of them. The two simultaneously look at each other while Yuudai shrugs the feeling off. "Well?"

She snaps out of her state of familiarity and takes his hand. He then pulls her up giving her a warm smile. "This is strange, but have we met before?" The girl asks.

Yuudai can easily tell she is around his age. "Highly unlikely, but who knows?" Yuudai replies still smiling. "My name is Yuudai."

She tries to return the smile, but fails causing her to look way more nervous than she actually is. "Mine is Siesta. I am sorry I bumped into you, I was just thinking of what the human familiar looks like and if he acts like one of the nobles."

"If you mean arrogant and a jerk then that is debatable." He responds knowing that he can be arrogant sometimes.

"How do you know Mr. Yuudai?"

"Please don't ever call me mister again." He requests shivering at being call Mr. "It makes me sound like I actually have a social life. Oh and it makes me feel old." He explains. "And to answer your question, I am that very familiar!" He exclaims hitting a pose with a peace sign up in the air with his other on his hip. His legs are also spread at arms length.

Siesta sweat drops at him. "Your definitely a weird one."

An imaginary arrow impales him from behind. He then slumps down to his knees. "So cruel."

Siesta looks over to the fallen clothes noticing they're women's clothing. "Do you need help cleaning those?"

He stands back up with a straight face and normal attitude for him. "Yeah, I was actually walking around looking for someone that knows how to clean them. Do you think you can help me by cleaning them?" He questions putting his hands in his pockets.

Siesta nods gesturing for him to follow her outside. The two walk in a comfortable silence as they reach their destination. The water fountain. Yuudai stares blankly at the body of water. He sighs in exasperation.

"What was I expecting a washer and dryer?" The teen boy asks himself.

"What is a washer and dryer?" Siesta asks him while starting the laundry.

"Something I took for granted for far too long back home." He replies.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Siesta asks seeing if this weird, but kind boy will answer her.

Yuudai puts a hand under his chin. "Want my honest answer?" She nods turning to face him. "Then my answer is that I can't tell you." He states bluntly. Her face turns to shock and hurt. "Sorry, but as much as I like you, I only just met you. I do plan on paying you back for this, but I am not one to trust anyone immediately. There are some, but I haven't even mentioned my past to anyone yet. I plan on telling those I trust. So strive to be one of those I trust." He explains putting a determined look on her face.

"I will!"

"That's good to hear." He says looking around. A few minutes pass in silence. "I'll just head on up to Blanc's room. Bring the clothes there when your done please."

She nods. Yuudai then heads back inside just to be greeted by a red haired girl in her teens. She is a darker skin tone compared to most he has seen at this academy so far.

"Must be from another country or something." He assumes out loud.

She smiles seductively. "How perceptive of you." He stares at her for a minute. "What?"

"Why are you talking to me? No offense or anything." He quickly explains.

She giggles a bit making him cringe for some reason. "Is it wrong of me to want to talk with you?"

"Yes." She face faults to the floor. "I've been here long enough to know how people work. Nobles don't like talking to us commoners and the commoners hate talking to you as well though most tend to not show it." He then walks right on by her. "I have to return to Blanc's room, so goodnight."

Later in Louise's room

His eyes gaze softly at the basket that has just returned from being washed by Siesta. He had thanked her and said their goodbyes and now he is wondering what he should do next. Put them away or leave them there for tomorrow.

He picks up a bra of hers and laughs a lot and stops five minutes later. "Why does she even need a bra? She is as flat as a board!"

A dark feeling surges from behind him. Cold sweat starts dripping from his forehead feeling absolute dread. One small feminine hand plants itself on his shoulder sending a shiver down his spine.

"What did you say dog?" She demands darkly.

"Let's just calm down now Blanc, let's not play the blame game and say things we don't mean." He nervously suggests.

"No dinner for…for…" She trails off and then falls back to sleep. She starts to fall to the floor, but Yuudai catches her. He then carefully picks her up and carries her to the bed. Once gently placing her down, he lets out a sigh of relief.

He looks around for a bed only to find a haystack. He shakes his head in disappointment. "She really must have expected an animal." He says. He walks over to the window sill and sits there. Yuudai looks out the window. "Long way down if I fall." He then looks to the sky. "Two moons huh…one extra moon for one extra life I guess."

End

And this is the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! This actually got more readers, favorites and followers than any of my other stories first chapters. I am happy about that.

I know that some things will be different from the original book, but that isn't going to be too obvious until later on. Especially his new power. He still has the power of Gandalfr, but he also has the other one too. I now have a full detailed of the power. Pm me to find out or wait till after it is shown next chapter. Either way.

I released this chapter because I finished early. If I finish a chapter then I will release it at that time, so I can't promise exact days.

Thanks for everyone reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Guiche The Drained Bronze

It's me! The creator of the Fear of Mages! Who can taste the fear? Who can hear the screams? Who can smell the blood? If you are any one of these then I have no idea what you've been doing. Nor do I wanna know.

Anyway, welcome back my friends! And before I start I would like to thank my newest reviewer. And don't worry, this story is going to go on as long as I read the book series. Not going to stop!

Hopefully…

Nothing else to say now. Now SCROLL DOWN TO BEGIN! (This chapter has been updated too.)

Chapter 3: Guiche The Drained Bronze

"You stupid familiar!" A pinkish blond girl screams.

"Quiet down, I'm sleeping." The human familiar mumbles waving a hand. He is currently half asleep and half awake. He is sleeping on the window sill still with a leg hanging over the edge.

"What did you just say to me?! I swear I will push you out that window!" Louise shouts getting closer.

Yuudai opens one half lidded eye to look at her. "Would you really do that to your only familiar?" He asks holding a tone that is hiding a hidden meaning. That meaning is that he knows she won't kill him because he is the only thing she has that proves that she has even a sliver of magic.

"Your going to be the death of me." She says out loud. "Anyway, get me my clothes."

"What's my motivation?" He asks turning his head and opening his other eye.

"Your motivation is do it or get whipped!" She yells.

He finally gets up from the window. "Jeez, doesn't your throat hurt from your constant yelling?" He ask rhetorically walking to her basket he left on the floor the night before. He grabs a pair of panties first then throws them at the girl. He also turns and relaxes while watching Louise strip.

She hesitates in taking off her panties to replace them with the new one. "Stop watching dog." She orders.

He sighs. "If I am a dog then you shouldn't have a problem being naked in front of me. After all, I am just a low dog. Or are you admitting I am a human?"

She takes off the gown and throws it over his head. She quickly changes panties before Yuudai could remove the gown. She didn't need to rush since it seems he isn't in any rush. He removed it while resuming his search for clothes.

"Any particular clothes you want?" Yuudai asks.

"Just the one outfit from yesterday." She responds acting calm.

Yuudai looks for the uniform in silence appreciating the silent morning. He pulls the whole outfit out then hands it to her. She stares at him expectantly. Yuudai's eyes narrow becoming fully awake.

"I swear if you say I have to dress you then I will walk out of this room." Yuudai threats. He stands up.

"Of course you have to dress me! A noble doesn't dress oneself if there is a servant to do it." Louise explains like it's the most common thing in the world.

The black haired teen stands up up. He walks over to the door and opens it. The teen boy walks out while shutting the door behind him. Louise's right eye twitches. Yuudai continues walking through the halls stopping after hearing something from one of the many rooms.

"Oh thank Brimier!" Some girl exclaims from the room.

He rolls his eyes then goes back to walking. "I guess this Brimier guy is some kind of important person. Maybe a god to them." Yuudai ponders out loud.

"Still ever so perceptive." A girl whispers in his ear. He recognizes this voice. It's that red haired chick.

"You still want to talk to me?" He questions turning around. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

She reaches out to seductively touch his chest, but she stops for some reason. He is looking into her eyes. Eyes of which isn't looking at her giant assets. He isn't looking over her body. She can't believe it. Not a single boy their age has ever ignored her well endowed body before.

He smirks. "I see. So your the girl that wraps guys around your finger then use them to your advantage." Yuudai states still grinning. "It's not very hard with such a hot body like yours, is it?"

"No it isn't." She admits in disbelief. This commoner boy has her figured out as if he had known her for years.

"The name is Yuudai. How about you?"

"I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." She introduces herself full of pride. "And this is my familiar." She says pointing to a giant flaming salamander.

"That's nice and all Kirche, but I gotta leave. Isn't that right Blanc?" He asks looking past Kirche to see a fuming Louise. All she does is stomp over and drag him away. Yuudai waves in goodbye to Kirche. "See ya Kirche."

She awkwardly waves back. "Right…"

Dining Hall: Breakfast

This is a pathetic scene. Yuudai is under the table eating pancakes. Louise has no idea of this though. She told to stay outside and left him there. He didn't like that order very much. So he snuck to a different end of the table that Louise sat at. Next to Guiche.

Yuudai continues eating happy and reaches up from under the table for orange juice. He brings down grape juice instead. "Hmph. Can't get anything I want I guess." He mutters taking a drink from it.

The sound of metal meeting the floor rings in his ears from his side. The black haired boy turns his face meeting Guiche. The blond's jaw drops.

"What's up?" Yuudai greets as he eats the rest of his pancakes.

He sits back up out of Yuudai's sight. "Hey Zero! Why is your familiar under the table?"

"What!?" Yuudai rolls out from under the table immediately starting a sprint towards the exit causing a scene. Everyone watches as the Zero chases the commoner out of the dining hall. "Get back here!"

"No!" He replies turning a corner.

The whole room had no idea what to do. They just saw a commoner get chased out from the dining hall when they didn't even know he was there. If they made a joke about it then they all would be the joke too.

"I got twenty gold on the commoner outrunning Louise the Zero!" A third year calls out. The hall then erupts into a huge bet on if Louise would catch her familiar or not. Let's just say it was fifty percent of them say the familiar gets away while the other half say otherwise.

Later that day

"Get me tea." Louise demands wanting to just relax.

"Right away Blanc." He says with a mock solute. "But not too fast since I don't want to leave you too far in the dust." Yuudai walks away with a frown. After a little bit he finds Guiche with some blond girl. His frown deepened. "Playboy piece of trash." He says out loud before walking away. It's not his problem, so he shouldn't care.

That is before he spots the girl from last night. Yuudai wanted to walk past her, but that wasn't going to happen it seems. Katie grabs his arm pulling him back. Yuudai looks at her and pulls his arm back.

"Do you know Lord Guiche is?" She questions getting a nod from Yuudai. "Could you take me to him?" She gets another nod.

He leads her over to the two blonds. Yuudai presents a hand toward Guiche as if he is some presentation. "Here he is Katie."

The spectacle starts here. "Guiche, who is this girl?" Katie asks letting her voice crack.

The other blond girl crosses her arms adopting a stern look. "I am his girlfriend. Guiche who is this first year?"

"He said I was his girlfriend last night." She admits tears streaking down her face.

Guiche tries to state his side, but Yuudai does the unthinkable. He lays a hand on Katie's shoulder attempting to comfort her. "It's alright. Did you really expect to be with someone like him without this happening?" He lightens his expression. "Besides, at least you were the one that he went to cheat with. It means that you were desirable." He explains cheering her up a tiny bit.

"Thank you familiar." She thanks wiping away tears.

He pulls his hand away from her shoulder. "Now kick blondy here in the face."

"WAIT WHA-" He screams just as her foot flies into his face knocking him to the ground. The other girl follows suit and walks over to stomp on his stomach. Afterwards, the two leave him on the ground.

Yuudai crouches over the dirt covered Guiche without any pity. "You look like hell." He states bluntly. He grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his face in front of his eliciting a pained yelp from Guiche. "And you'll look worse if you ever directly or indirectly pull me into something like this again." He let's go of his hair.

Yuudai proceeds to walk away. "Wait a minute you filthy commoner." Guiche orders starting to stand up. Yuudai turns towards him frowning and glaring.

"What do you want?"

"You made those two beautiful ladies cry and I, Lord Guiche, will not tolerate that!" Guiche announces dramatically.

"You really think I care about two girls I haven't met before?" Yuudai questions surprising everyone listening. "I only cheered her up because she looked like a kind and caring girl. Now that I did that, I couldn't care less what she does if I tried." He explains. What nobody knows though, is that he is bluffing. He isn't an uncaring jerk, but he can play the part.

"I challenge you to a duel commoner! A duel for their honor!"

"If it'll shut you up then hurry up and tell me where and when."

Guiche smirks. "Vestri Court in an half Hour. Don't be late."

"If we fight and you turn out to be a waste of time then you best pray to your god that he saves you, because nobody else will." He threatens.

Guiche steps back in a brief instance of fright, but he regains his composure. He turns walking away from the crowd that had gathered. "Yuudai!" A concerned voice calls out. The voice of Siesta.

Yuudai then feels pulling sensation on his ear creating a lot of pain. Yuudai moves his eyes to see Louise looking like she wants to kill him. However, Yuudai isn't in a carefree mood right now.

"Hands off me." Is all he says while shoving Louise away. This shocks everybody. They all expected an argument or some type of speech, but he straight up pushed her away. "I don't need to hear your little speech of how I can't win. I don't need you to make my decisions." With each word he say, Louise's heart hurts more and more. "But if decide to grow up then you watch me. Because maybe that might open your eyes. If it doesn't then your hopeless. Cold and uncaring isn't the way to live your life anyway." He leaves a speechless Louise staring at his retreating form. Right towards where Guiche went.

"Please be careful." Siesta begs to the wind in hope that Yuudai would hear.

Vestri Court

"Are you ready commoner?" Guiche asks arrogance flowing off him.

"Spare me the theatrics playboy." He replies getting in a fighting pose. "He is a scrawny guy, so he will likely use his magic to fight me. Let's start this brawl." He mutters to himself calculating the situation.

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze and you'll be fighting my valkyrie." He flicks a rose summoning exactly what he said he would. In the blink of an eye, Guiche's valkyrie is in front of Yuudai pulling a fist back about punch.

A tingling sensation appears in his left hand at that moment. Yuudai tries to dodge and barely does. That isn't long lasted though because the next moment became a pain filled moment he'll never forget. It erupted from his stomach. The pain then made a coarse through his body. Not in a normal way though.

The pain flows into his left hand pushing something out. Out of his hand comes out a black pistol looking gun. That's not the strange part. It is pure black and darkness is radiating from it.

Yuudai smirks through the pain. He grabs the gun into his right hand making his right hand glow. He then dodges the next punch easily by jumping into the air. Yuudai takes aim and shoots at its heart forcing a blue energy out of the barrel of the gun. The bullet hits its mark putting a hole in it.

Yuudai lands on the ground as the enemy swirls into the bullet and returns to him. Yuudai's eyes widen when the bullet of energy is absorbed into him making him more powerful afterwards. His appearance is now brown hair and brown eyes. Yuudai looks over to Guiche who is staring shell shocked along with the whole crowd.

"I told you to pray to your god. Unfortunately, it seems he left you out to dry." He asks smirking.

End

And I finished this chapter! How was it boys, girls, men and woman? Did you enjoy this next chapter? And thank you for reading, following and favoriting!

Now here is the Information on his new weapon. If you don't want to know then skip this. Here it is!

A gun that shoots a bullet of a blue energy that negates the other mages' magic and adds that element to his physical power and durability, depending on how weak or powerful the spell is, until the gun is dispersed. It can also render magic using familiars useless. Can only be summoned after coming in contact with magic based items, summons or pure magic. Can not kill people, only absorb magic and anything of magical origins.

Earth magic: Increases durability and how heavy an attack can be. Side Effect: Changes hair and eye color turns to brown.

Water magic: Increases agility and reflexes. Side Effect: Changes hair and eye color turns to an aqua blue.

Fire magic: Increases strength and and attack. Side Effect: Change eye and hair color turns to a fire red color.

Wind magic: Increases swiftness and how quick he can go. Side Effect: Hair and eye color turns to a very light blue.

Void magic: Increases all physical attributes. Side Effects: Changes eye and hair color to the darkest form of black.

That is the information. Do you think it looks good? I hope so.

With nothing else to say, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	4. A Trip To Town

Guess who's back. IT'S ME GUYS! I am ready to return to you fine people. To return what's rightfully mine. And yes, I know that doesn't make sense.

Before I begin again, thank you new follower! You made my day along with everyone else! This is easily my most popular story by far. It has got so much popularity than I ever thought it would, so thank you all! By the way, my main story, The Zengaria, doesn't count since it has been out for a year and a half.

With all that out of the way, onto the story! (And this is officially edited!)

Chapter 4: A Trip To Town

"Is this all you've got?" Yuudai asks maneuvering through the six Valkyries trying to attack him. Ever since he had grabbed hold of the gun and absorbed the first valkyrie he has been impossible to hit. He jumps back a ways. "I'll give you a free shot!"

Three of the six rush over to him then each throw a fist towards his face, gut and groin. Seeing the one going for his groin, he shoots a blue energy bullet through its head absorbing the valkyrie. The other two connect their fist with their targets sending him a few feet away onto the ground getting a cheer and boo from the large crowd.

"Yuudai!" Siesta yells choking up with forming tears.

"I think it's you that needs to pray to Brimier that I don't kill you! Of course if you apologize and explain to the two ladies that this was a ruse to rile them up then I might have half the mind to forgive you." Guiche offers arrogantly.

A little giggle starts from Yuudai's mouth at first. To everybody's surprise, Yuudai starts to get up while his giggle evolves into a full blown laugh. By the time he is standing up all the way, he is laughing so much that people are wondering if he has broken or if he's gone crazy.

He finally calms down landing a stare on Guiche. "I guess I am sorry." He says giving a look of amusement to Guiche. "I am sorry for not taking you seriously!" Yuudai gets serious. "Now I am going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Yuudai watches one valkyrie dash towards him, but Yuudai side steps the fist. He switches his gun to his left hand and throws a punch straight at its head sending the bronze head flying. It lands in the crowd that is staring in awe. The valkyrie proceeds it disintegration after his punch.

Yuudai looks to the other five motionless valkyrie with the look of a predator in his brown eyes. He dashes straight for the next one and punches it in the gut so hard that his fist makes a hole through its body. Yuudai waits patiently as it's fades away in tiny particles. He pulls back his fist.

"I don't care if you die now! I refuse to lose to a commoner!" Guiche exclaims using his magic again. Yuudai watches as the four valkyrie now have swords. Yuudai trades the gun to his right hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you blondy." Yuudai replies catching a sword coming at him with his left hand. He points the gun at the wielder's head. "But I don't plan on losing."

Yuudai pulls the trigger blasting a hole in its head. Having the energy absorbed, he runs to the next enemy. Yuudai then front flips and slams his foot onto its head. The force is so powerful that it makes a small crater in the ground. Leaving nothing left of it, he shoots two more of the valkyrie destroying them.

"Looks like there is only one left. Time to die valkyrie." Yuudai proceeds to run over to it. However, he stops right in front of it. He raises his right foot. "One kick is all I need." He slams his foot into the valkyrie sending it flying into Guiche. The two crash onto the ground with the summoned beast disappearing. Yuudai slowly walks to the blond sending a chill down Guiche's spine. Yuudai glares daggers at the blond before stopping in front of the poor teen. "Your turn punk."

The brown haired teen pulls back his left fist. Guiche summons every last bit of courage he can. "You wouldn't dare to hit a noble!" Wrong move.

Yuudai throws the fist. But just before he connects his fist to Guiche's chest he says something. "Do yourself a favor and don't get back up." He finally hits his chest. This sends Guiche a few yards away with a few broken bones and no breath. Yuudai looks at his fist. "Why did I hold back?" He asks himself. He makes the gun disappear as the crowd cheers. Along with the gun, his absorbed power and power up disappear too. And the hand that caught the sword starts to bleed.

"Yuudai!" Siesta and Louise cry out as his vision blurs and he falls.

Just before falling unconscious, he smirks. "It's only a scratch." With that, he falls flat on his back.

One Day Later

"Please wake up Yuudai…please." Siesta begs alone in the hospital room with him.

As soon as they got him to the room a day ago, they had diagnosed him with having too much stress for his body to handle all at once. They didn't know when he will wake up. They could only say it'll be within the coming days.

"Yuudai…why am I so attached to you?" She ask her motionless friend.

The door opens to Louise walking in. "Is he awake yet?" Louise questions with regret in her voice. Siesta merely shakes her head.

"This is all my fault…" Louise admits sadly. "If I would have been more persistent then he wouldn't have been sent here."

A pain filled cough erupts from the human familiar startling the two girls. He starts to mutter things, but are unable to hear. The close in on him to listen.

"Hey Mom...can I have a Mountain Dew?" He mutters in his sleep. "So what if it isn't a healthy drink? I am thirsty!" The two girls stare at him curious.

"What is a Mountain Dew?" Louise asks the maid.

"I have no idea Lady Vallière." She replies respectful of the noble. She doesn't consider her bad since she is worrying for her familiar.

Yuudai shoots up from the medical bed with a terrified look. He looks around and puts his head in his hands. "I can't believe it. My mom's face…I don't remember her face. I can barely remember the magical soda (pun intended). It's like I am losing my memories I spent my life creating." He gets up walking to the wall. The two girls want to help, but they can't bring themselves to stop him. Yuudai stops in front of the wall. "No use in crying about it…I will just make new memories then." He turns to the two girls. "I am hungry and thirsty. Anything to help with that?"

Louise's hair shades over face. "After all that and all you can think of is food?" She questions trembling.

"To be perfectly honest, yeah. I only had a couple pancakes and grape juice." He says totally ignoring her trembling.

"I remember telling you no food for a week." She tells him.

Yuudai puts his hand under his chin. "Must've forgot."

"And you pushed me." Siesta walks out the door feeling like the two need their time now.

Yuudai takes up a serious pose. "Sorry for pushing you Blanc." Louise stops trembling. "The reason I pushed you might not be good, but I don't like it when people drag me into their problems and then someone else tries to control me."

Louise is blushing from under her hair. She turns her head to the side. "I guess I will forgive you for pushing your master. Don't let it happen again."

Yuudai gives a wide smile. "Enough of this serious crap though. Let's get some food!"

"Not until you answer what exactly happened at the duel. What were you using?" She questions placing her hands on her hips.

"A gun obviously. Although I never seen anything like it since there is a firearm ban where I come from." He replies.

"I haven't seen a gun like that before. What model could it be?" She questions again.

"Nevermind that Blanc. Why don't we get some fresh air and something in our stomach? Preferably food." He says walking towards the door.

"Can you shut up about the food?! Plus I still am going to punish you for getting in a fight with a nobel!" She tells him.

"Why couldn't this happen to some other idiot?" Yuudai mutters.

Back in Japan

"Achoo!" Saito rubs his nose with a tissue. "That's weird." He checks his emails again. "Why can't I find a girlfriend?!"

Some time later with Princess of Tristain

"Tell me, do you know where Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt is?" A young princess asks.

"Sorry your majesty, but we have not found her since her last theft."

She scratches her head. "This is so troublesome. Be prepared for anything."

"Of course, your majesty." The guard replies.

Tristain Academy the Next Day

"Tell me again why I need a sword." Yuudai questions while getting ready a horse.

"Because I don't trust your little power." She replies getting on her horse.

"Fair enough." He says getting on his horse. "How far is this town of yours?"

She looks towards her familiar. "About three hours by horse."

Yuudai sighs. "Might as well get moving then. I'd rather get this over quickly."

"What do you have going on that we need to be quick?" Louise asks starting their long ride to town.

"I'll have you know that I have an appointment with anyone but you and I absolutely can't miss it." He says following after her on his own horse.

Louise smirks devilishly. "I think I know your new punishment."

A shiver runs down Yuudai's back. "I don't think I like it at all."

"You will run around the academy until dusk when we get back!" She announces happily.

Yuudai's eyes widen to saucer plates. "What the hell did I do to deserve that?!" He yells freaking out.

"It is for everything you have done without my consent. And to be fair, I am letting you off easy if you ask me." She explains arrogance dripping from her tone.

"Letting me off easy?! Bull crap! Letting me off easy is giving me some Daifuku, Ramune and a day off!" He exclaims.

She gives him a deadpan look. "I have no idea what first two things are and there will not be a day off!"

Three hours later

The two teens are now walking through an alleyway. They have been wandering for a few minutes now and the both of them are tired. Yuudai looks around once again grinning.

"Exactly like a video game or anime." Yuudai says to himself.

"I swear to Brimier that if you say one more thing like that like it is a thing then I will make you run back!" Louise growls not in the mood to deal with her familiar's antics.

Yuudai rolls his eyes losing the energetic mood he was just in. "Fine, but you really need to hurry up and find that stupid store."

"I'm trying!" She replies unhappily.

Yuudai lets out a sigh and then spots a sign that indicates a weapon shop. "Hey Blanc."

"WHAT?!" She yells.

Yuudai pretends to be offended. "How could you be so mean to me? I'm just trying to tell you I found the shop, but I guess you don't want to know." He says adding a faked tear to it.

"Oh shut up you idiot familiar and come on." She says walking in.

Yuudai nods while following her in. Once they walk into the store they know, well Yuudai knows, this guy sells an unfair priced collection of weapons. Why? Too much video games from years past and to much anime from current time. The man at the front looks at them and frowns. Looks like this guy knows a noble when he sees one. Doesn't seem to like them either. After looking Louise over he looks at Yuudai observing his black clothes and hair.

He forces a fake smile. "Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" He asks faking a sweet voice.

"You can stop acting all sweet for starters." Yuudai mutters. Louise elbows him in the chest knocking some air out of him.

"I want your best sword." Louise demands. Yuudai and the shop owner stare at the pathetic noble for a minute.

"I'll see what I have in the back." He replies dropping his smile once his back is turned.

Once the owner is out of sight Yuudai stares at his master. "Your social skills suck." He states bluntly.

"They do not!" She snaps back. "I just don't see the need to be nice to a commoner."

The black haired boy sighs. "Learn to be civilized with the "commoners" as you so call them, and they won't screw with you. Trust me, much easier deal with." He explains as the man comes out from the back room carrying a bright golden sword with jewels on it. Yuudai's eyes widen. "Such a amazing wall mantel." He mutters drooling.

The man smirks. "This is a famous sword made by-"

"Like I said. A wall mantel." Yuudai interrupts stopping his drooling. "How much would it be if we were to buy it?"

"About ten thousand gold."

"Bull crap!" Louise and Yuudai both say out loud.

"That sword better be able cut through anything!" Yuudai continues furiously.

"The kid may have the wrong idea, but at least the brat knows a rip off when he hears one." A strange voice say laughing.

Louise and Yuudai quickly look around the seemingly empty shop. "Oh shut up you stupid sword!" The owner yells growing a tick mark.

Yuudai walks to the barrel the voice came from. He looks in to see a rusty sword. "So rusty here is a talking sword?"

"What did you call me?!" The sword yells offended by him.

"Unfortunately. He has been running customers out of my store and I am tired of it! I am willing to sell that thing for only a hundred gold!"

Yuudai slowly turns to the strangely quiet Louise. "Get me this one Blanc. This is cheap and cool." He says sternly.

She nods reluctant about this. "Fine, but you better learn to use it."

"You cool with this rusty?" Yuudai questions the sentient sword.

"My name is Derflinger!" It exclaims.

"Derf is ok with this." Yuudai says. Louise pays the man the hundred gold and the two leave. The two walk in silence until they reach the horses and saddle up. "Tell me Blanc, why didn't you speak up at the shop?"

She looks toward him and his new sword. "Because I thought that you would know commoners more since you said I should learn to talk to them to get to know them. I don't need to do that and you already seem to know, so I thought that you can do it on your own."

"Lazy." He mutters.

Later at the Academy

Yuudai smirks while leaning against a wall with his new sword. "All I gotta do now is wait."

"You seem really lazy brat." Derflinger states.

"Would you want to run around this ridiculously large castle until dusk?" Yuudai asks.

"No!"

"Exactly." He says still smirking and watching the sun set. "I gotta admit. This sunset is pretty nice."

End

And I am done! How did you people like it? Hope you did since I won't be able to work on this much for the next week. I have some stuff to do, so yeah.

Any questions? I will answer anything to a certain extent. Thanks again to my nine followers, six favoriters and two reviewers! Without anything else to say, have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Fouquet The Crumbling Dirt

What's up people? Did you enjoy yourselves since my last chapter? If you did then great! If not then I am sorry.

Anyway, I want to thank my new favoriter. Don't have anything else to say, so let's start this crazy thing!

Chapter 5: Fouquet The Crumbling Dirt

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yuudai hears Louise yell on his way back.

"What do you think is inside there?" He asks the sword on his back.

"Here is a better question, do we want to know?" Derflinger questions back. Derflinger sighs. "I just got here a little bit ago. Now ask yourself who she wouldn't mind dead."

Yuudai tries to think of a person, but he can't think of anyone off the top of his head. "I can't think of anybody. Except maybe Guiche. Even then I don't think he would go near our room. Any case, I better go save her less I get yelled at." He says picking up his pace. Yuudai makes it to the door opening it to find the red headed girl from the other day and his master glaring at each other.

"Who do you think you are barging into my room like that!?" Louise questions harshly.

The red head shrugs her shoulders holding her hands up. "I thought I would find the commoner boy here. I came to give him a gift." She pulls the cool looking decorative sword from the shop earlier that day. "After all, such a great boy deserves more than what you can afford."

Louise fumes at her. "Who said you can think of my familiar like that?!"

Yuudai blankly stares at the two that haven't even noticed him yet. "I feel like I should have just slept somewhere else tonight." Yuudai says to Derflinger since he is there and slightly to himself.

"I think the red headed broad should mind her own business." The sword replies glaring at the nice looking, but useless sword. Even though he can't see.

"Be nice until nobody is around. Can't just talk crap about people in front of them unless you want to insult them to their face." He explains. He returns his attention to the girls finding the two staring at him. "What?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Derflinger asks.

All Yuudai does is shrug feeling tense. "Honey!" Kirche exclaims gleefully running towards him. Yuudai moves to the side dodging her. She falls on to the floor outside the room as Yuudai closes the door.

Yuudai walks to the window then sits on the window sill. "You have undesirable friends Blanc." He says looking at the stars.

"She isn't my friend!" She argues.

"Still undesirable." He responds uncaring. Suddenly the door flies open showing Kirche about to jump at him again. Before Louise can say anything Yuudai beats her to it. "Jump at me and you will fly out the window."

She pouts attempting to look cute about it. "Why are you so mean darling? I came here with a gift for you!" She shows him the sword.

He hums a rock melody to himself for a couple seconds. This earns a weird look from the two girls. "I guess I could use a new decoration for this depressing room." He says thinking out loud again.

Louise glares at him along with an unsatisfied look from Kirche. "I bought it for you since a strong guy like you will need a real sword to protect me when you ditch this Zero." Kirche explains pushing out her chest to give the appearance her breast got bigger.

He shakes his head giving himself one second to think over if he should say what he is about to say. "Too bad that isn't going to happen since I would avoid girls like you."

Her face lights up red and stuttering. "L-l-like me?"

Yuudai nods. "Girls only looking for a little fling using the excuse of passionate love only to kick guys out to talk bad things things about them the next day. It happened to an old friend, so I became his only friend until he finally couldn't take it. He moved to another town just so that he could live somewhat happy." He brings his eyes upon her. "Thus the reason I would rather avoid you."

Seeing her chance, Louise gloats. "Looks like you will just have to go back with your gift in-between your legs!" She smirks darkly making Yuudai shiver. "Wouldn't be the first thing between-"

Yuudai quickly runs over to tackle her to the ground. "That is a way too far Blanc!" He exclaims paling a little bit. "You can't just say that because you don't like her!"

"Get off!" She orders pushing gets back up. "Leave my room Zerbst."

However, Kirche refuses to leave. "Not until my darling accepts my gift for defending my honor." She smiles in a dream like state. "Already protecting me…"

Yuudai sits in an criss cross position on the floor. "You know Derf, I really should have just kept walking past this room."

"You really should have." The sword replies.

"Since it's obvious he can't decide we will have a contest to decide whose sword he takes!" Kirche proposes irritating Yuudai.

Having enough of the drama, Yuudai stands up passing by them out the door. The two stare blankly at the door he left through for a moment before comprehending what he did. The two rush out the door attempting to find him.

Yuudai eventually passes through a door outside. He looks around noting how he feels a slight tremor. He tenses up knowing that a tremor of any kind is bad especially since he is in a world of magic.

"Let's find where that tremor came from." Derflinger suggests.

Yuudai puts his hand on his chin. "If it is a monster that caused that tremor then that could be a good stress reliever."

The sword grunts in agreement. "Exactly. Now let's head over before it's too late."

The black haired teen sprinted over to the side of the school finding a huge earth looking golem. Yuudai's eyes widen and his jaw drops at the sight of the creature carrying a cloaked stranger on its shoulder. He regains his composure pulling out his sword earning his right hand a glowing symbol like the other day.

"Hey you giant piece of ruble!" He bellows to both the golem and human duo. The person's mouth frowns at his presence. "I don't care who you are, but I need to get rid of some stress." Yuudai speeds at the golem's foot then spin cuts where the foot tendons would be. He stops after running a few feet away. His smirk turns to shock seeing its foot is already healed.

"Who do you think you are dealing with commoner?" The person in the cloak questions acting condescending.

"Sounds like I am dealing with some lady who thinks she's above the law." He answers irking the woman. "You can't cover your voice by making it deep and expect to not be caught. Now." He points his sword at her. "Law dictates that I rip apart your golem then you run while you have some semblance of dignity left."

"Whose law is this?" She asks dropping the deep voice.

"It's called Yuudai's law." He says dashing towards the golem. Yuudai jumps up to its left knee preparing a slash. "Nobody goes against it." He swings the sword across its knee ripping through it. He watches it regenerate on his way down.

His eyes also catch its fist rushing at him. He puts his sword in front of himself defending himself since he knows there isn't really much he can do to dodge. The fist connects sending him through some trees before stopping. Through the blood on him from crashing through so many tree, he smirks grabbing hold of his dark gun that came from his left hand that is now holding it. He takes aim from the far distance at its leg and the pulls the trigger.

The girl turns back to the wall ready to try breaking it again until she is thrown off balance by the golem falling to the ground. She grits her teeth looking at the missing leg. "What happened?" She growls quietly to not attract anymore attention.

"Hey lady." She whirls around seeing the same boy except with a weird thing in his hand plus brown eyes and brown hair. Her eyes widen shocked beyond speech. "Run or else." He emphasizes his point by kicking a tree breaking it in half.

"What's going on over here!" The voice of Louise demands getting closer.

"Darling?" Kirche's voice questions along with her.

Yuudai grits his teeth. "Really? Why right now?" He questions upset and not paying attention to the golem with Fouquet on it.

The golem now has its leg back and is getting up. It takes the opportunity and goes to stomp on Yuudai only for the teen to dodge. Yuudai jumps up to its knee again then kicks it forcing it to fall to one knee. As Yuudai lands, the head is next to it's standing knee. He jumps up again shooting its left arm absorbing more earth power. He proceeds to kick its chin sending it on to it's back after being airborne for a moment.

The cloaked lady rolls onto the ground to use the momentum to move instead of getting hurt too much. She stops rolling to glare at the teen that just beat her golem and her so easily. "Who the hell is this brat?" She asks herself. 'He obviously has no idea who I am, so what could he want?'

"A golem!" Louise and Kirche yell casting a spell each.

Kirche's spell hits it mark at its head while Louise hits the wall she was trying to break down. An explosion rattles the ground and cracks the wall. The lady smirks about to call her golem over only to gape at its head. Since that's all that is left of it. It is suddenly struck with blue energy sucking into the boy that was fighting her golem. Difference is that he has an aura that is just as powerful as her golem if not more so.

"What are you going to do lady? Fight or flight?" Yuudai questions sounding like a rumbling earthquake with a voice.

She summons another golem and quickly punches the wall breaking it. She jumps in quickly searching for a specific item of interest. The Staff of Destruction. She immediately run out seeing her golem being punched apart by the teen. She uses the last bit of her power to summon one more to run off into the distance leaving behind the place she nearly was defeated at.

Yuudai finally destroys the golem completely showing this with all the craters he made in the process of the beat down. He wipes some sweat off his head after his stress relieving he just finished with. Yuudai then turns to the two gobsmacked girls giving them his happy grin that he shows once in a while.

He disperses the gun losing all power absorbed from the golems and puts his sword into its sheath on his back letting his right hand symbol fade. "Yuudai's Law is my new thing!" He yells happily. He poses ignoring the two for a moment. He takes a deep tone. "I will destroy you all." He then uses his regular voice. "Too bad Yuudai's Law dictates you fail to even touch me."

The two girls give him a deadpan look. They quickly throw away that for a furious mood from Louise. "Why were you fighting Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt on your own?!"

He sighs wiping away some blood that decided to start flowing from his cheek. "What a buzz kill." He mutters.

"Answer me you stupid dog!" She orders.

"I heard a tremor and decided to check it out. I am a bit sore and bleeding, but other than that I am fine in case you're wondering." He explains.

"You must explain this to the headmaster at once then." An older male voice tells them. They look over at him seeing he is just Colbert. "Both of you seeing as you are witnesses."

Yuudai sighs in relief. "At least I don't have to go."

"You especially. You actually fought him off." He explains.

He tilts his head. "Him? Sorry to disappoint you, but that was a woman."

"Impossible! No woman could-" Before Colbert can go on he is stopped by being tackled to the ground by Yuudai.

"That is going a bit too far. Woman can be strong too." Yuudai tells the adult. "Besides, these two would've killed you if you continued that sentence."

"Please get off of me." He says.

Yuudai does so and helps the adult up. "Now let us head over to this headmaster. I'm sure he will be most certainly know how to handle this." Yuudai says hoping he is right.

End

And finished! I finally finished! After almost ten day I finally finished! As some of you may know I actually updated my other story the yesterday too so that is a small portion of why this took so long. And I know I say this every chapter, but I really like to thank you all for reading this story!

And I don't really think I have much to say other than I will take some time off this story to read the next volume of The Familiar of Zero after the Fouquet arc so that I can write the next chapters. With that out of the way, thank you for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Fouquet: Master Of Golems

What's up friends? I'm glad you can all make it to this chapter that will be like the first volume if this was an actual selling book series. It's not. Because I don't own it. Wish I did, but I would rather do fanfiction rather than that.

Before I start, I want to thank my newest favoriter! Thank you! Let's start! (And it's been edited too!)

Chapter 6: Fouquet: Master of Golems

"What is this girl doing here?" Yuudai asks deadpanning while pointing at a blue haired girl reading a book.

An old man with an impressive beard looks around the room of teachers, three students and the one black haired teen boy. "Are we all aware of why you are all here?" The headmaster asks the room. The majority of the nobles nod. "Good. For those who don't know, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt has just stolen the Staff of Destruction." The room immediately erupts into terrified chatter.

Yuudai's eye twitches a couple of times. He has asked more than a few questions already only to be ignored. It is getting on his nerves. "Why is everybody here such a chicken?" Yuudai grumbles to Derflinger only getting a brief grunt indicating he doesn't know either.

The old man calls for attention and finally gets their attention after a couple minutes. "I know you are all frightened. To be honest, I am too. But we need to be calm so that we can get the Staff back." He glances around the room landing his eyes on Louise. "Miss Vallière here has just confronted her before her escape. Now tell us what happened miss Vallière."

All teachers eyes fall on her. Louise catches sight of her familiar looking at her too. This irks her. She doesn't know why, but it just does.

"Go on Blanc. Tell them about what happened." He says giving her a bored look.

Louise takes a breath then sighs getting ready to explain. "I…don't know. My familiar is the one who found Fouquet."

The whole room turns to the boy eager to hear details on source of their fear. "Ok, listen up." He begins. He explains from the moment of the tremor up to when Colbert came to escort them to the office. "Now that I explained this I can go right?"

The headmaster shakes his head. "Seeing as you almost beat Fouquet I believe you should accompany whoever goes." He explains.

"Why do I get dragged into other people's problems?" He asks himself.

"Who here will help this young familiar?" He questions.

Yuudai sighs gaining everyone's attention. "Tell me, how is one supposed to journey if we have no idea where to look?" Yuudai brings up looking around. He sees nothing except mages full of fear. The door suddenly bursts open showing a woman with glasses and green hair. The woman spots Yuudai making her pupil dilate. Yuudai notices that narrowing his eyes.

"I believe I know where Fouquet is hiding!" She exclaims making everybody gasp. Except for Yuudai. He smirks faintly.

"You sound familiar, have we met?" He questions already knowing who it is. He just wants to get a reaction.

She shakes her head. "Sorry, but I have never seen you before."

"I see." Yuudai replies. He looks below her to find some dirt and pebbles under her. It could be nothing, but seeing as who she is, it's not to be overlooked.

Headmaster clears his throat to get the newcomers attention. "Where is she Ms. Longueville?"

"I heard that a day or two ago there was a suspicious person in a cloak camping out in a cabin a little ways out." She answers.

"Good job, we will send off whoever is willing along with this young familiar." Headmaster says setting off an alarm in Ms. Longueville's mind.

"Are you sure you should send a kid to retrieve the Staff of Destruction?" She asks acting concerned.

"Considering everyone else here is too scared to chase Fouquet, yes." Yuudai says under his breath.

"If my familiar goes then I will too." Louise states firmly.

"I shall go too." Kirche says. "I must not allow Vallière to steal my love away by such affections."

'Yell at her later. Yell at her later. Yell at her later.' Louise chants in her mind.

"Me too." The blue haired girl volunteers.

The headmaster smiles like at them like a grandfather would to his grandchildren when they did something they respect. "Ah yes! Miss-"

Yuudai holds his hand up wanting their attention. "Sorry for interrupting, but instead of wasting time here we should be hurrying to find that staff you all need. Again, sorry for interrupting, but if you want it back then hurry instead of letting her get away with it for even another second." He explains.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Ms. Longueville can you lead these brave mages and familiar to that location?" He requests.

"Of course Osmond, sir." She agrees leaving for the door.

"Good luck you five." Osmond says watching the five people leave through the door. "Now for you all…let's get some wine so that we can drown away our sorrow if they fail and drink like kings if they somehow win!"

Everyone in the room gives him a doll stare. "I'll go get the wine." Colbert offers already wanting to forget all of this.

On The Carriage With The Five

"How far away is the cabin anyway?" Louise asks Longueville from the back of the carriage. Right behind Longueville, whom is driving, is Yuudai. He told everyone that he would sit there with nobody else. Nobody seemed to mind, so that is how that happened.

"It should be about an half hour till we get there." Longueville answers.

"I know I am the one who gave the speech about how we should hurry, but why couldn't we wait until morning?" Yuudai asks nobody in particular looking into the start night sky.

"Quit whining." Louise orders.

Yuudai sighs. "I can't wait to give Fouquet a beat down for interrupting what should be my sleeping."

"That makes two of us." Kirche says rubbing her eyes.

"Ditto." The blue hair girl, Tabitha, adds in a monotone voice.

"Same." Louise reluctantly agrees.

"I'm sure if Fouquet was here right now she would be such a idiot to be so close to the enemy." Yuudai says watching Longueville twitch out the corner of his eye. "She can't even escape properly. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"Could you four please be quiet? I have a headache and I still need to focus on the path to the cabin." The older woman says taking a smile.

Yuudai glares at her. "I just hope Fouquet is ready to rot in a prison cell."

"I bet she would be laughing once she shows us all that there is no point in fighting back." Longueville replies glaring back at him.

"And I'm sure she nothing but talk. So I am betting she will be at my feet in fear of us by the end of all of this drama." He tells her still glaring. He smirks darkly. "I guess I'll get the chance when we arrive."

"I guess we will." She says turning her attention back to the path.

The other three stare wondering about what just happened. The rest of the ride is silent as the trees go by. A comfortable silence. They finally reach the cabin a while later. The five get off the carriage.

"I am going to go into the cabin to search for it. Who is going in and who is staying out here?" Yuudai asks.

"I'm going in." Kirche says.

"Me too." Tabitha adds.

"I will stand watch outside the cabin." Louise announces.

"And I will search the perimeter for anything weird." Longueville offers already moving.

"Don't take too long then." Yuudai tells her. "Alright, I am going to poke my head inside to take a look." He opens the door slowly peeking in the cabin. "Nothing here." He says walking in. The two girls walk in to help in the search for the Staff of Destruction.

The two girls and boy search all over the cabin in search of the staff. Tabitha opens a chest finding a big round thing. "I think I found it." Tabitha announces as if she found an earring.

"Finally! Let's hurry up and get out before Fouquet gets here." Kirche says wanting to get away unscathed.

Yuudai sighs. "Too bad she is already watching us right now." He states. The two girls gasp. Well Kirche gasps while Tabitha narrows her eyes sensing for another energy she isn't familiar with. "Her name is-"

He is suddenly interrupted by the sound of something large being summoned and a screaming Louise. Yuudai sighs again walking out while other three ran out. The three girls are already gaping at a hooded woman on a giant golem. The golem and Fouquet both seem to start glaring at Yuudai even going as far as to start growling at him.

Yuudai frowns pulling out Derflinger activating his power up on the back of his hand. "You have interrupted my sleep for the first and last time." Yuudai starts a rapid rush towards the golem. "Now accept my punishment!" He exclaims running towards the heel to immobilize it.

"Not this time you brat!" The lady yells in a rigid voice. She starts a chant summoning ten human sized replicas of the golem. Not expecting this, Yuudai barely manages to block with his sword that sends him a few feet away by the attack of one of the mini golems. "This time I won't lose!"

Yuudai huffs. "Kirche take out those three! Tabitha, you take out those three!" He commands with natural commands. "And you, Louise, take out those three while I defeat the last one along with Fouquet! Go!" As much as the three girls were surprised at his commands they all nod in respect. Even Louise has a bit of respect for the familiar for the moment.

However, Louise isn't confident in his abilities. "How? I can't do any magic." She admits dejectedly.

Yuudai takes a calm look then turns to her. "You make expositions. Now no more excuses! This is the battlefield! Not some school scrimmage that we can just avoid! Now fight or flight!" He explains full of confidence. He senses an oncoming attack dodging to the side as a mini golem attacks hitting the ground creating a small hole in the ground.

Yuudai spin kicks the golem knocking it back. That starts the all out fight between mages and familiar vs Fouquet: Master of Golems. Tabitha mutters a spell sending wind that cuts through the three golem several times making them just dirt and gravel again.

Kirche smirks arragently at the three golems she is to take out. "Sorry, but you have to die now!" She create three fireballs then shoots them at the golems destroying them. "Too easy." She says feeling cocky.

"Be careful, I sense that there is something more to this." Tabitha tells her red haired friend.

Meanwhile, Louise is throwing explosions anywhere except at the three enemies of hers. Yuudai finally cuts down his enemy looking to Louise in time to see one of the three golems hit her in the stomach causing her to spit up some saliva. Time seems to stop for the sleep deprived Yuudai. No, he is not mad about his sleep schedule now. His vision goes red in anger. His anger is now being directed at a pile of rock that hurt his master/friend.

He suddenly seems to disappear to everyone's eyes. He is then found in front of the golem holding its fist aiming to strike Louise again. Everybody steps back as his eyes are bloodshot and he is starting to crush its fist. Yuudai finally crushes it into nothing, but dirt. His hand then glows summoning his gun that he catches in his free hand that isn't holding his sword. Everyone gapes at the boy that then shoots the golems head turning it into energy for him to use as he willed.

"You all with die." Yuudai growls to the golems as his hair and eyes turn brown. He immediately shoots the other two gaining more power. He then sticks his sword in the air. "Time to die Fouquet! Earthen Slash!" He yells slashing at the air sending a deadly line made of the dirt the golems are made from.

"WHAT?!" Fouquet roars. "Impossible!" She yells as the Earthen attack collides with the golem cutting it from shoulder to waist. The golem falls to the ground bringing Fouquet with it.

Yuudai's hair and eye color fade back into his normal colors. "If you don't want to be beaten to a bloody paste then you will go to jail." Yuudai says. Fouquet growls unhappy with the turn out. She mutters a spell summoning a mini golem right behind Yuudai. The three girls try to yell to him, but find that three of the once destroyed golems had snuck behind them after regenerating using their other two ally's energy that was left. They then put a dirt hand over their mouths to silence them while grabbing them into a bear hug. Kirche and Louise try to scream, but can't due to the amount of pressure that is being applying.

Tabitha stands there confident even in the confine of her captor. Tabitha watches as a dirt fist flies at Yuudai's back wondering if he will dodge it. Just as the fist would hit, a dragon, Silphid, swoops down ripping Tabitha's captor to pieces. Tabitha continues to watch as Yuudai turns to see what happened. As he turns, the fist slams into his cheek eliciting loud cracks. Yuudai flies back from the force of the punch now dazed. He hits the ground a couple yards away skidding to a stop in a daze still.

Tabitha sighs then mutters a chant destroying the other two mini golems holding Kirche and Louise using more wind magic. Louise frantically looks around spotting the Staff of Destruction on the ground a few yards away. She quickly runs for it then picks it up garnering unwanted attention.

"Work! Work already! Work you piece of junk!" Louise exclaims swinging the thing around.

"Looks like you don't know how to handle the Staff of Destruction! You are so pathetic!" Fouquet laughs summoning one more giant golem. "I underestimated that boy last time, but this time I was prepared!"

"Shut up." The voice of Yuudai orders in a dangerous tone. They look for the teen boy and find him standing up. His hair is shadowing his eyes causing him to look fairly intimidating.

"Or else what? What can you do?" Fouquet taunts.

"I may not like those three all too well, but they are innocent. If you touch them again," He looks up at her looking furious. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She demands laughing from the shoulder of her golem.

"Shoot fire and wind at me Kirche and Tabitha. Now." He demands leaving no room for argument. They do as he commands and watch him shoot the attacks absorbing them. His hair then turns to a mix of light blue and fire red while one eye is firered and the other light blue. His sword then glows a little bit as if reacting to the magic induced swordsman.

"We are more than ready Yuudai. Let's destroy her!" Derflinger exclaims.

Faster than ever before he moves like the wind of the strongest hurricane and more towards the mini golem then jumps up high into the air as everyone watches. He then uses his new immense strength to throw his sword straight down hitting the ground almost immediately shattering the golem and the ground beneath it. He falls to the ground and gently lands on his feet. He pulls his sword from the ground leveling Fouquet with a glare.

"What? I thought you could only steal earth magic!" She exclaims not feeling safe anymore.

"Underestimated me again, did you? Big mistake that you won't get a chance to fix!" He states striking the golem's leg with his sword cutting straight through the golem.

Before it can try regenerating the cut leg, Yuudai spin kicks it making it erupt in a storm of earth chunks and dirt. The huge golem falls onto its side flinging Fouquet off its shoulder on accident. Fouquet tumbles across the ground for a few seconds stopping in front of her current fear: Yuudai. For a moment it seems like Yuudai flares an energy that impersonates her giant golem before the energy fades away quickly as he points his sword at her throat.

"One last chance at giving up got it? Longueville." He says getting gasps from two girls and an interested look from the third girl. The thief nods slowly so that the blade doesn't scratch her throat since the blade is still glowing with energy. "Good. Seems you actually know when to give up."

Louise runs over holding the Staff of Destruction still. "That was stupid! You could have killed yourself!" She yells sounding genuinely worried about him.

Yuudai sighs. "What could you have done? Wave a rocket launcher around like another one of your magic sticks?" He questions sarcastically.

All the girls and Fouquet stare at him confused. "Rocket launcher?" Kirche asks.

Yuudai nods keeping his sword near Fouquet's throat. "Either that or a bazooka. I can't remember which, but it is from where I came from."

"Where did you come from?" Louise asks as if now considering this.

"I am from Tokyo, Japan. Why?" He replies casual about it.

"You're lying! There is no such thing!" Louise yells.

"Sorry, but I didn't ask for an opinion. I told you where I came from and I couldn't care less if you believe me or not." Yuudai says shooting Fouquet a glare.

"If not that then how did you use that magic without chanting a spell?" She asks.

He sighs again. "I simply transferred the magic I took to my sword then I attacked. Wasn't that complicated. Anyway, let's get Fouquet back to the academy before she to decides to get herself killed trying to escape."

Early Morning at the Academy

"I can't believe it." The old headmaster of the academy says. "It was Ms. Longueville this whole time?"

"Yes. I could have called her out on it when she showed up, but the only way we were going to get the weapon back was getting her to think she was tricking us to go with her." Yuudai explains.

"How did you know though?" Colbert asks honestly curious.

"When I first fought her I heard her voice and when Longueville got here her voice was the exact same. It was so simple that I swear she was just asking to be busted. That and the fact she came in dropping some dirt that most would not have had unless you've been busy outside and on a golem." Yuudai replies.

"In any case, you four caught Fouquet and you three girls will have a celebration tonight in your honor." Osmond announces.

Louise fidgets in her spot. "What about him? It was him that caught Fouquet."

"Sorry, but he is just a familiar. If that wasn't the case then he is just a commoner. Nothing I can do for him." The old man explains.

The normal looking Yuudai cracks a small smile. "Letting me get some sleep would be reward enough for me."

Everyone gapes at the boy. "You would rather sleep than be rewarded?" Kirche questions as if that is outrageous.

"Maybe letting me skip the celebration tonight would be nice too." He suggests.

"No!" Louise exclaims. "You are going no matter what."

"Then all I want is to sleep for now. I missed out on sleep because of that thief, so I'm heading out." He walks to the door opening it as everyone looks at him with either respect and admiration. He looks back at them all. "Wake me up when the thing starts. Who knows? It might be worth going to." He closes the door leaving for Louise's room.

"Don't take him for granted." Osmond says to Louise.

She looks over to him. "Huh?"

"Your familiar. Don't take him for granted. He is one of a kind and trying to to think that he is just replaceable is one thing that you don't want to make the mistake of thinking." He explains.

"I agree with Headmaster Osmond." Kirche adds. "I would kill to be able to have him spend the amount of time and patience he gives you."

Louise goes to scold Kirche, but Tabitha starts to talk closing her book. "He isn't replaceable at all. He is a once in a lifetime phenomenon."

Louise looks around at the four who just spoke in surprise. A small smile forms on her face. "I won't. I won't ever take him for granted." She whispers as if to Brimier himself.

Later at the celebration

"Why did I have to come with you?" Derflinger questions looking at its wielder even though it doesn't have eyes.

Yuudai spares it a look through the corner of his eye. He then returns his gaze over a beautiful stretch of land on a balcony outside the celebration room. He breaths in a lung full of air the exhales. "I considered leaving you, but you helped win that battle, so you deserve to be here as much as I do."

The sword chuckles. "You are so much different than my previous wielder." Yuudai nods to let it know he heard. He continues looking over the stretch of land contently. "So why don't you go in and enjoy the festivities?"

The black haired teen sighs. "Because I am not one for these kind of parties. I don't mind them, but I'd just feel out of place."

"I guess I understand." The sword replies letting a comforting silence wash over them for a while. The night granting the land the most beautiful look Yuudai has ever seen.

"And now our final guest of honor has arrived! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" An announcer announces as the girl starts down a set of stairs in a beautiful dress.

Yuudai smiles to himself not looking at her yet. "Take me down to the river bend. Take me down to the fighting end. Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again. Fly me up on a silver wing. Past the black where the sirens sing. Warm me up in a nova's glow. And drop me down to the dream below(Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park)." He sings quietly remembering a song he would listen to back in his world where he could use the internet to listen to it.

"That was pretty nice." Louise says smiling from behind Yuudai. Yuudai turns to Louise looking at her with a smile.

"It's a song I used to listen to." He says. "And I would like to say you look pretty for once." He admits.

This doesn't even phase her mood. Unless you count her happiness skyrocketing as well as blushing. "Thanks. I was thinking…"

Yuudai keeps smiling. "What is it?"

She averts her eyes. "I was thinking that maybe…you should dance with me."

This shocks Yuudai a bit. "Are you feeling alright, Blanc?"

"Of course I am. I just think that this should be your reward for what you did to defeat Fouquet." She explains keeping her slight crush on him deep inside herself.

"Aren't you afraid you will be picked on a bit more for dancing with your familiar that is also a commoner by your community's standards?" He questions testing her.

"I don't care. You are getting a reward and this is the only way I can think of." She tells him.

Yuudai leans on the railing tilting his head towards the nighttime land. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She looks over the land too. "I guess so. Why stall like this?"

"I'm not stalling Blanc. I am appreciating this life for what it's worth. Cause if I take it for granted then I could lose the chance to ever see it again." He explains in a soft voice warming up the cool night chill that was biting at Louise.

Louise stares at Yuudai in awe. 'He doesn't take things for granted…' She thinks. A big smile spreads on her face. 'I will try to never takes things for granted either.'

He looks back at Louise. "Now we should get going I guess." He says bringing Louise out of her thoughts. He holds out one hand to her. "May I have this dance miss Blanc?"

Louise takes his hand. "Of course." She responds leading him to the middle of the dance floor. They start to dance around holding each other fully enjoying the night as the night went on for hours while they never stop.

End

And that is a wrap! I finished this whole chapter finally! I finally finished it!

So how did y'all like it? I hope you all liked it because I know I enjoyed making it for you all!

Flo463: I know what you are talking about, I thought about it myself. I didn't because I want to respect what legacy he created in the original, so I made this instead.

keysjake36: Thank you for your opinion! It helped a lot!

And now that I finished that, on to explanations. For Yuudai's new attack. I did that because I never gave the whole depiction of it's full abilities. I want to leave some things secret so that you can't guess everything about a fight.

And now the reason why this is a long chapter. I made it this long for a couple reasons. One is that it is a final chapter in the arc. And because you all wanted the fight and I couldn't finish the fight without the aftermath.

And I don't think there is much else to say. With that said, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	7. Arrival Of The Princess

And I have returned! I have resurfaced from the depths of time to give you the next chapter! It was a deep dark abyss of…relaxation. Ignore that! I have got quite the story for you, so read on! (Guess what. UPDATED!)

Chapter 7: Arrival Of The Princess

"What are you doing?" A talking sword questions looking metaphorically at its wielder. Yuudai puts a finger to his lips at the edge of his master's bed. "Not much of an answer."

Yuudai shoots a glare at the sword. "Shut up before I get caught." He orders quietly, but making it sound threatening.

"Fine. At least tell me why." The sword reasons.

Yuudai sighs crouching by the bed. He reaches under grabbing a metal chain. He slowly pulls it out trying to make any noise. He shows it to the sword.

"This girl is kinda freaky. I thought you were trying to get in bed with her at first." Derflinger admits.

The black haired teen rolls his eyes moving towards the window. He then opens the window. He holds the chain out and drops it. Yuudai smirks while closing the window.

"What purpose was there to doing that?" It asks watching Yuudai take his usual seat on the window sill. A sudden scream of pain pierces the night. Yuudai's eyes widen in surprise. He looks through the window frantically. He then walks away from the window looking extremely guilty.

"Let's not speak of what happened." He says laying next to the sword.

"Only if you tell me why you threw that out."

"I don't trust Blanc with that thing. Things have been good for the last couple of weeks, but I'd hate to chance it." He explains. "I still think she has something hidden around here, but I can't think of anything."

"Are you in love with Louise?" Derflinger asks out of nowhere.

Instead of freaking out trying to deny it he shakes his head. "No, I am not."

"Then what was that night about?" Derflinger presses on.

Yuudai chuckles a little bit. "Nothing came out of that night except us becoming more familiar with each other. I wouldn't say friends, but we have a more stable bond."

"Stop…stop!" Louise exclaims in her sleep.

"What's she going on about?" Yuudai mutters looking to her.

"Stupid familiar!" She exclaims louder, but still asleep.

"Screw off." Yuudai replies feeling that he needed to say that out loud. He then sighs. "I'm going to walk around outside for a while. Think you can hold down the fort here?"

"Verbally, yes. Anything else is just wishful thinking." Derflinger answers.

"Considering this is Blanc we are talking about that is all you need." Yuudai opens the door. "Try not to argue with her because she'll just try to blame me somehow."

"No promises." Derflinger says chuckling mischievously.

Yuudai watches the talking sword for a second. "Better than nothing, I guess." Yuudai then carefully walks out closing the door behind him. The teen starts his walk outside in the field. He looks up admiring the beauty of the night sky filled with so many stars.

He proceeds to lay on his back. Yuudai smiles looking at the stars. This goes on for a good half hour before someone shows up.

"Hello Mr. Yuudai." A shy voice greets.

Yuudai's smile grows bigger. "Haven't seen you in a while, Siesta. How have you been?"

The girl blushes little bit walking over to him. "Just serving the nobles as usual."

"Well then lay here with me! I wouldn't mind some company." He says to her.

Her eyes widen a bit. "Are you sure Mr. Yuudai?"

"Of course I am. By the way, just call me Yuudai." He tells her smiling still.

She smiles back then lays next to him. The two look into the night sky together not saying a word. After a while Yuudai feels her hand touch his own hand. He turns to her finding her looking at him.

"Tell me Yuudai, where did you come from?" She asks him.

He looks at her curious now. "I will tell you, but I have a question too. Will you answer if I tell you?" She nods quickly now sitting up. Yuudai lets out a sigh. "I came from a place called Tokyo, Japan."

Her eyes widen a lot. "Tokyo…Japan?"

He laughs lightly. "You're the first that is trying to tell me I'm not lying right away."

"That's because…my grandfather…he…he used to talk about Japan all the time. Especially Tokyo." Siesta admits finding the ground interesting all of a sudden. "I just thought it was just the rambling of a senile old man, but you clearly aren't old or senile."

"Listen Siesta, I told you where I came from and I am not asking you trust me on it." He explains catching her by surprise.

"But why? Doesn't it hurt to have people not believe you?" She questions.

"Not really. Do you know why?" Yuudai asks staring into her eyes. She just shakes her head. "Reason is because if they don't believe me then they don't trust me enough to matter. If they don't trust me to at least try and believe me then I see no reason to be hurt when they say I am lying."

"I believe you. If nobody else will then I will!" She exclaims determined.

"You are a good person Siesta. Even better than those idiot nobles."

"No I am not. Nobles have magic and will always be on top." She replies giving him a sad smile.

"One day magic won't be able to cut it. That will be the day non magical people and the like will come in." Yuudai says turning to look at the two moons. "After all, Tokyo got along fine without magic at all."

"Maybe someday." Siesta says. "What was your question?"

"Huh?" He turns to her confused for a second. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot." He admits laughing a little bit. She giggles a little bit too.

They once again go into a comfortable silence. After an hour, Siesta stands up. "I have to go and get some rest before tomorrow. The princess is coming and we must prepare a royal welcoming for her."

Yuudai's smile turns into a wicked grin. "I see. So this is a good chance to embarrass Blanc." He mutters starting to devise a plan. "Anyway, goodnight Siesta. Hope to see you again sometime."

"I hope so too." She then runs off.

Yuudai proceeds to stand up and dust himself off. "Looks like tomorrow will be quite a lot of fun." He then adopts a thinking posture. "Judging by Blanc not hyperventilating about the princess coming I can safely assume that she doesn't know. Plus the kitchen people couldn't have known for too long either since they seem to be rushing." He nods. "A surprise visit? But what for?" He shrugs. "Not my problem. Now I just need to find something fun to do for the princess to come here to."

A loud moan comes from a little ways away catching Yuudai's attention. A boy is lying unconscious on the ground. On his leg is the chain Yuudai thrown out earlier. Yuudai grins.

"That could work." He walks over and picks up the chain. He looks at the boy. "Wrong place at the wrong time I guess. Nothing I can do, so good luck." He says turning away. "Now what can I do with this?" A thought suddenly brings an even bigger grin to his face. "Perfect."

Next day

Yuudai smirks. He had finished his plan earlier and set it up to go off in an hour. That is when he suspects the princess will arrive. Currently the hall just finished their prayer and are eating.

Yuudai puts his plan aside for now in favor of sneaking some juice. He then gets under the table and starts to drink. He doesn't like doing it under the table, but knows Louise wouldn't allow it.

He finally finishes and moves out from under the table taking a seat on the floor next to his supposed master. Yuudai looks to her face to find her zoning out. He snaps a couple times in front of her snapping her out of her little trance.

"Something on your mind Blanc?" He questions curious.

"Nothing." She states. 'Why did I have that dream? He wouldn't force himself on me. Would he?'

"You're such a terrible liar. But I lost interest at this point, so have fun with your problem." He tells her.

'Maybe I should discipline him before it can happen? Yes. That is what I will do.' She decides. "From now on you will only bark in response, got it mut?" Yuudai completely ignores her. "I asked you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yells in his ear.

He turns to her looking bored. "What do you want?"

"You will bark in response to whatever I say, got it?" She repeats.

Yuudai stands up to his full height while openly grabbing a piece of toast. He takes a bite angering the pink haired girl. She goes to yell at him, but he interrupts her.

"Shut up Blanc." He orders in a stern tone. This shuts her mouth, but getting more upset in the process. He takes another bite of the toast. "I don't know what got you thinking I am some animal, but you better knock it off before you find yourself regretting it." He threatens.

"Oh and what will you do?" She challenges standing up herself. By this point everyone is watching the argument. "You can't hurt your master! Besides, a man can't hit a lady, let alone a noble!"

"A master is someone I respect, but I can't bring myself to respect you you pint sized narcissist." He retorts earning a gasp from the hall. "Now choose your words wisely."

Her anger hits its peak finally and she goes to slap him. He moves back in time while grabbing a glass of water then throws the water in her face getting her face wet. She growls frightening the others in the room other than Yuudai.

"Have it your way then you useless dog!" She yells throwing a whole plate of food at him. He ducks under it letting it hit another kid.

A grin spreads across Yuudai's face figuring out how to cure his boredom and his tension. "Food fight!" Yuudai yells starting a food fight between the teens.

Yuudai keeps grinning then walks out of the food hall. He keeps walking until he is standing in front of the gate. Yuudai sits down then lays on his back. He stays that way until he sees everyone running out of the academy. He looks out the gate to find a grand chariot coming. And what seems to be a gryphon. He frowns at the man riding the majestic creature. He has a feeling the guy is trouble.

The moment the chariot passes through the gate the sound of a chain hitting brick wall causing everyone to look. Even the princess pops her head out. Near the top of the building is a chain holding two pairs of panties and a large sign. [Can Louise and Kirche please pick up their panties please?]

Yuudai grins widely. "I am so glad I included her in my prank or it wouldn't have been as fun." He says out loud.

"Oh really?" The air around the courtyard chills. Yuudai immediately starts running towards the chariot shocking everyone except a furious Louise chasing him. "Get back here you mangy mutt!"

He jumps up landing on top of the chariot earning a gasp from the crowd. He senses an attack coming, so he dives forward rolling across the ground. Without missing a beat he continues his escape into the building with the back of his black jacket cut.

The man on the gryphon frowns at the boy. 'How did I miss?'

"What a strange boy." The princess says quietly.

"More like a foolish idiot. I shall have him arrested!" Her advisor, who looks older than he really is, growls.

"No." She tells him.

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I said so. Or is that a problem?" She demands looking at the man. She is still irritated with the man from earlier.

The man grits his teeth, but forces a smile. "Of course not your Majesty."

"Good." She replies frowning. She looks up at the sign and panties gaining a small smile. 'I see Louise has had her share of troubles as well.'

Suddenly a smaller flap of the sign falls down too. [Welcome to the Academy for foolish mages Princess! I hope you have a nice time!] It says. He added this part as an honest welcome while insulting the students.

"I guess it will be fun here." She admits.

"Or a nightmare." The old man mutters.

She ignores him smiling. The crowd then begins to cheer for the smiling princess. She waves to them continuing on her way.

End

And that is done! How did ya like it? I hope you did since I finished this way before I finished the volume. I have read up to this exact part to be honest.

Anyway, I want to thank my newest followers and favoriters for coming and showing support in this story! I really appreciate it. Very much.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be, so keep supporting and I will keep writing! Between you all and me, I like writing this story so much that I might continue to the twenty-fourth volume! With your support, it might happen!

Now without any further announcements, that I can think of, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	8. Princess Henrietta's Request

Guess whose back. I am back. Know who's back. Yes I'm back. I'm not Shady, but I am back!

Anyway, music butchering aside, welcome back lovely folks. I'm sure you are here to read a quality chapter and I am here to deliver. Before we start I have to respond!

Keysjake36 (Guest): Thank you! I am glad since I meant for that chapter to be the tension killer chapter. Meant to be light hearted and funny.

JOOP-ROLL: Sorry if it seems like he was, but I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was going for a happy atmosphere, but I guess I screwed up a bit. Again, sorry if it seems like that.

Chapter 8: Princess Henrietta's Request

"Do you plan on going back into the room soon?" The voice of Derflinger asks unhappy with the current arrangement.

Yuudai looks at the sword as if the sword is crazy. "No way! Not until she is asleep!" He exclaims.

Yuudai is standing on the flat of Derflinger that is stabbed into the wall above Louise's window. He has been there since Louise resumed chasing him earlier. Ever since he has been standing there. It is dark out, but they know Louise is still awake.

"I know you are in here somewhere you filthy mut! Get over here so I can punish you!" She yells from her room.

"What if she finds you?" Yuudai looks down to see how high up he is. He pales a bit. "That'll be a long fall."

"Please don't let her find me. Please don't let her find me. Please don't let her find me." He chants closing his eyes. He opens his eyes catching sight of someone wearing a cloak running into the building. He sets his fear aside for now. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but she has the same physique as Louise." Derflinger replies.

"I noticed that too. We need to figure out who she is. We will have to get past Louise though." He drops from his perch grabbing Derflinger and jumping through the window into her room.

Yuudai immediately sees Louise attacking him with a whip. He grabs the whip coming at him with his bare hand. He notices Louise is about to start another rant, but he pulls the whip towards him with Louise holding onto it. He then pulls her behind him while pointing his sword towards the door.

"What are you doing mut?!" She questions getting flustered.

"There is someone in the building with a cloak inside this place. Unless you want to take the possibility of dying you need to be quiet." He answers never taking his eyes off the door.

Louise sighs. "Fine, but you better not die either."

"Don't plan on dying anytime soon." He replies. A minute later there is a knock on the door. Louise tenses up afraid for some reason. "Who is it?"

"A friend." The person answers.

Yuudai slowly walks to the door. "I am going to open the door and if you make any sudden moves I will not hesitate to ram my sword through your heart. Are we clear?" He says.

"Y-yes." The person stutters.

He opens the door to find the person with the cloak on the other side of the door. "Take off that hood. No secrecy here." He orders in a serious tone.

The person takes off the hood to see she is the princess! Not that he knows this. He never got a clean look at her, so he still holds up his sword. Henrietta stares wide eyed at the boy from earlier guarding Louise's room. Why?

"Put down your sword you idiot!" Louise shouts.

"Not until I know this lady isn't here to do anything funny like Fouquet." He replies staring at Henrietta.

"That's the princess!" Louise screams.

Yuudai smiles while putting his sword against the wall. "Why didn't you say so? I have been meaning to ask her something anyway."

Henrietta tilts her head. "What is it?"

"How did you like your welcoming present?" He asks smiling still.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" Louise cries out.

"It was more than I expected for sure." She admits.

"Now I am sure you didn't come here to have your life threatened, so what are you here for?" Yuudai questions getting serious.

"I came here to see my friend Louise!" She exclaims racing to Louise hugging her.

Yuudai smiles a bit. "So she does have a real friend." Yuudai then frowns as the man on the gryphon pops into his mind. "Why do I feel like he is trouble?" He thinks for a minute. "Maybe he's just one of those people I don't like for no reason." He turns his attention back to the two.

"What's wrong princess?" Louise asks.

"I must've missed the beginning of the conversation." He mutters.

"I…it's nothing." She says thinking of what to say.

"Please tell me princess! We have been friends from such a young age! You can tell me anything." Louise looks into Henrietta's eyes with compassion.

"Maybe if she we this eager to learn magic maybe she would be a good mage." Tatsumi mutters earning a snicker from Derflinger.

"Well…I guess we have Louise Francoise. Promise this never leaves this room though." The princess says.

"I promise it will never leave this room." Louise promises holding a hand over her heart.

"I guess I will leave the room for you two." Yuudai says turning.

"Actually I was wondering what your relationship with my friend Vallière?" The princess says questioningly.

Yuudai turns back to the two. "I am the unfortunate soul taken from familiar grounds to a land unknown to myself." He brings a hand up to his forehead in a lazy solute while giving her a warm smile. "My name is Yuudai the familiar of Blanc." He introduces.

The princess's face takes a confused complexion. "I never seen a human familiar before."

"And I never met a princess before, so we are even." Yuudai retorts.

"Don't you dare back talk the Princess of Tristain!" Louise growls at him. She doesn't want to yell in front of Henrietta which is the only reason she didn't yell.

He puts his hands in his jacket's pockets. Henrietta notices his attire for the first time thinking it is weird. "Sorry, but I don't think your opinion matters. Just like opinions on the internet." He says.

"What is internet?" Henrietta asks politely.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that wasn't a thing here." He mutters. "Well I guess I will just wait outside the door for your secret to finish."

"No, a familiar of my friend has the right to be here too." Henrietta tells Yuudai.

Yuudai shrugs deciding to lean on the wall. "Alright, I have no problem listening to your troubles I guess. Better than hearing Blanc complaining. So what has you worried?" Yuudai questions.

Henrietta takes a deep breath and exhales. "I am going to be married to the Emperor of Germania."

"Germania!?" Louise exclaims in surprise. Yuudai just stares blankly at the princess. "The country of barbaric upstarts!?"

"Yes. It can't be helped. We need to solidify our alliance." Henrietta admits sadly. Yuudai looks at her knowingly. "What?" She asks confused while still being sad.

"That isn't the only reason, is it?" Yuudai questions.

"You're right, but it is the main reason as of the moment." She says. "I must say that you are more intelligent than you let on."

He shrugs. "I don't really hide it, but I don't always show off my knowledge."

"Why not?" She asks.

Yuudai sighs. "I could explain it, but you still need to finish your story."

Her cheeks turn a very light shade of pink. "Yes, of course. Remember how I told you about the alliance we would have once I am married?" The two nod. "We need the alliance in order to increase our chances in defending against Albion." A small gasp comes from Louise and from behind the door. Yuudai looks at the two girls noticing they didn't hear it. "The only way to defend against Albion is this alliance, but there is something that can screw up the marriage and leave Tristain helpless against Albion."

Yuudai hums to himself quietly. "The only logical things that could do that is either a hostage or a letter with something written on it that isn't meant to be seen." He mutters.

Henrietta hear what he muttered with an impressed look. "You are right. It is a letter that must not be seen by Germania." Yuudai hums a bit. "This letter is currently in Albion right now."

"Your screwed then." Yuudai states bluntly.

Louise throws her boot at Yuudai nailing him in his chest harder than he anticipated. He is knocked on to the floor from the force. "Don't ever say that so casually to the princess! Now woof if you understand!" Louise yells surprising Henrietta.

Yuudai sits up looking unimpressed. "I thought we had an understanding of that animal crap." He stands up while Louise storms over to him.

"Get down on your knees and woof. Now." She orders.

"How about you get on your knees and..." Yuudai forces himself to pause. "Bottom line is I am not an animal and you should know this." He says.

Yuudai and Louise glare at each other with imaginary lightning sparking between them. "Umm, could you two please calm down?" Henrietta asks nervously.

Louise immediately bows. "I'm so sorry Princess!"

Yuudai sighs again looking to the princess. "Sorry about that." He puts an adoptive look on his face. "I don't think I heard your name. May I ask what it is?"

"You don't just ask the Princess her name!" Louise tells him upset.

Henrietta's cheeks turn a light pink. "My name is Henrietta."

He gives her a small smile. "Well Miss Henrietta, my name is Yuudai." He tells her. "I know we should've got this out of the way earlier, but it was a bit hectic. Anyway, please finish your story."

"Well…it is with Prince Wales. So it is currently safe." She says earning a sigh of relief from Louise. Yuudai's eyes widen a small fraction while Louise suddenly becomes serene a second later. "You two already know, don't you?"

"Yeah." Yuudai confirms.

"I do too Princess." She too confirms. "You want the two of us to go and retrieve the letter from Prince Wales."

"I'm sorry to ask you two of this, but I don't have anyone else to turn to." She admits. "Besides, having the the two who defeated Fouquet The Crumbling Dirt retrieve the letter would be an honor."

Louise gets ready to brag that his achievement was hers, but he starts talking. "I understand now." He says. Henrietta and Louise stay silent curious to his statement. "This is the reason for the sudden visit here. Am I right?"

Henrietta looks downcast a little bit. "I'm afraid that is my main reason. Sorry if you feel used."

Yuudai smirks causing her to look at him. "Are you kidding? Your country is in danger of being invaded then come to me and Blanc to save this alliance of yours?" He chuckles a bit. "I think it is awesome!" He holds up a fist to his heart. "Don't even worry because we will accept this taste and complete it with flying colors!"

The princess looks shocked and surprised trying to understand the black haired teenage boy. Louise nods in agreement with him. "He is right. We will finish this task you gave us." Louise says.

"Thank you. Both of you." She thanks happy.

"How urgent is it?" Louise questions.

"I heard they managed to get the nobles cornered, so it is only a matter of time." She answers.

"Crap. That doesn't give us much time to prepare. We would have a better chance at succeeding if we leave at the break of dawn tomorrow." Yuudai mutters. The two others hear him though.

'He is acting so much smarter than normal. What the hell is he trying to prove?' Louise says in her mind. "He's right, we will leave tomorrow at the break of dawn."

The princess nods turning her attention to Yuudai. He doesn't notice since was looking at the door for a second. He finally notices and looks right back at her.

"Mr. Dependable Yuudai, I have a request." Henrietta says.

Yuudai feels elated for a moment and swears he could hear someone crying outside the door. "Please just call me Yuudai, Henrietta." He tells her flashing another smile.

"Smile at her one more time and I'll blow you into the afterlife." Louise mutters too quietly to hear.

"Please take care of my dear friend here through your journey." She requests.

"I already do, but if you ask then will protect her even more to the best of my abilities." Yuudai states.

"Thanks you, Yuudai." She holds out her hand that has a ring on one of her fingers. Yuudai knows for a fact that someone is outside the door since there is a fairly noticeable cry of shock from the hall.

"You are offering your hand to such a mut?" Louise asks earning a glare from Yuudai.

"Why not? I don't see no other way to reward him." Henrietta says.

"I think I saw something like this in a show or was it an anime? Maybe it was just a story I read some time back?" He mutters. "It had something to do with kissing. Does she really want me to kiss her at a time like this?" He continues trying to understand the situation. "I think it was grab her hand and kiss her cheek? Lips? Yeah, it was definitely the lips."

He grabs her hand gently quickly kissing her lips for a brief second. He pulls away watching the dazed look on the princess. Two roars of rage scream from behind him although one seems to be outside the door still.

"Y-you mangy horn dog!" Louise yells running at him with the whip.

Yuudai dodges to the left avoiding the whip. "She told me to kiss her and from what I heard I have to…" The scene from a book he read resurfaces to his knowledgeable mind. "Oh crap." He says out loud.

"It's ok." Henrietta tells Louise and Yuudai still dazed.

"But-"

"No, it is really ok. Besides, he deserves some type of reward." She says. Another cry sounds from behind the door making Yuudai get irritated.

He walks to his sword and grabs it marching towards the door. He opens the door quickly grabbing a blond boy's shirt collar then hoists him in the air keeping his sword by his side. He looks at the intruder knowing it is Guiche.

"And what would a playboy like you be doing here?" Yuudai demands.

Guiche is shaking in fear, but he steels himself up. "I came here because I heard the Princess and wish to help her." He explains.

Yuudai looks Guiche over. "Perhaps he can be our scout for places that give us a bad feeling." He says out loud.

"Who is he?" Henrietta asks.

Yuudai throws him to the ground in the middle of the floor of Louise's room while closing the door. Guiche quickly rushes to stand up. He proceeds to bow.

"My name is Guiche Chevalier De Gramont, your Majesty." Guiche says not daring to look up.

"Are you the son of General Gramont?" She asks curious.

"Yes, I am his son." He says although a bit more dejectedly.

"Daddy issues?" Yuudai wonders to himself quietly.

"Probably." Derflinger says hearing what his wielder had said.

Guiche then whirls around holding his rose looking wand. "You had dared to kiss the lips of the Princess of Tristain! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Sure, just meet me before me and Louise head out then I will be glad the beat the crap out of you." Yuudai says happily. Guiche just shivers in fear. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask about the nurse visit. How was it?"

The sound and pain of his bones being forced back into place rings throughout his head. "N-no m-matter! I won't lose to you again! I simply underestimated you." Guiche stutters ignoring his fear.

"Says every sore loser ever." Yuudai comments.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Guiche exclaims with tick mark on his head.

"Anyway, is there anything else we need to know?" Yuudai questions looking over to the princess.

Henrietta had just gave Louise a ring for luck and money if they run out. She turns to Yuudai. "I only have this letter to for you three to give." She says pulling out a letter. "I want you to hold onto this letter Yuudai. I know you won't ever let it go without a fight."

"I promise that not another soul shall touch it until I give it to Prince Wales himself." Yuudai tells her sincerely.

Henrietta smiles brightly at him. "Thank you, this means a lot."

"It is no problem Henrietta." He replies.

She hands him the letter. Yuudai then puts it in an inside pocket of his black jacket. He zips up the cot half way to make sure it doesn't somehow fall out.

"Thank you. All three of you. I know this is selfish of me, but I hope you can excuse and Brimier can forgive me." She says. The three watch her walk to the door while pulling her hood up. "Goodbye for now Guiche Gramont, Louise Françoise and Yuudai. I wish you luck." She then disappears out the door.

Yuudai looks over to Guiche sending a chill down the blond's spine. "Why are you still here? You need your energy to be a proper scout for us."

Guiche nods then quickly runs out the door. "I think I will let you off the hook for tonight. I need the energy for tomorrow."

"Thanks Blanc. Goodnight." He says laying Derflinger on the hay. He walks to his window looking into the night sky closing his eyes. "A new adventure huh? Should be fun."

End

And I have finished! I have given you the goods! Hahahaha!

This is a longer chapter than normal because I couldn't find a good place to end it. But I think I did fairly well with it. Let me know if you agree.

Thank you too my newest followers and favoriters! And to the comments! They are very appreciated no matter what they are!

Now I can't promise an exact date on the next chapter since I gotta read more to actually create the chapter, but fret not! Well I don't think I have anything else to say. So thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	9. Road To La Rochelle

Hello my fans! Or should I say, friends! I don't have anything to say, so let's start!

Chapter 9: Road To La Rochelle

"This sucks." Guiche groans. He is getting the three horses ready to be used.

"What did you say, Guiche The Errand Boy?" Yuudai asks lifting his head up to look at him. He is laying on the ground in his back enjoying the morning.

"Nothing." Guiche grumbles.

Yuudai nods then looks to Louise next to him. "How long do you think it'll take? To get to Albion."

She shrugs. "Probably a few days at least. All depends on how fast we travel."

"I have a request." Guiche says finishing the horses off. "I wish to bring my familiar."

"No." Louise answers bluntly.

"Why not?" Guiche asks.

"Because it might be a perverted playboy like yourself." Yuudai tells him.

"The real reason is because Albion floats in the sky and I don't think you have a flying familiar." Louise explains.

A feeling runs through Yuudai's body warning him of incoming bad intentions. Basically his instinct is ringing. He gets up to his feet getting himself ready for anything. He looks around ignoring their bantering. Yuudai notices Guiche rubbing his cheek on a giant mole, but he turns away trying to find the bad feeling.

He looks up into the sky spotting a gryphon. And a man on it with a huge hat. "What is he doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be with Henrietta?"

The guy locks eyes with Yuudai. The two look at each other sizing each other up. There isn't a single good vibe about their staring contest. But there isn't any hate either. Neither of them are willing to take their eyes away for even a moment.

"Get away from the ring! This is from the princess herself!" Louise yells.

Both the man and Yuudai turn their attention to Louise. She is on the ground protecting the blue ring from Guiche's familiar from on the ground. The man sends a gust of wind hitting the giant mole and hitting Guiche knocking the two a ways away on the ground.

Yuudai walks over to Louise holding out a hand for her. "Are you alright?" He asks looking out the corner of his eye. The man just touched ground on his gryphon. Louise doesn't even attempt to grab his hand so he puts his hand in his pocket. Yuudai and the man stare at each other for a minute still calculating each other.

"What did you do to my dear Verdandi?!" Guiche yells at the man marching over to the man. Yuudai puts an arm out in front of the blond. "What are you doing?! He hurt my Verdandi!"

"I don't care." Yuudai tells him. "He was with the princess yesterday and I can tell you that the position doesn't get obtained easily no matter where you go. Now why are you here?"

The man starts to speak, but is cut off. "Count Wardes?" Louise asks flustered.

The man smiles. "Hello my dear Louise. How have you been?"

Wardes walks to her and picks her up bridal style. "I-I have been good."

"This is just pathetic. It feels like I just fell into the world of a terrible love story instead a whole new world of magic." Yuudai mutters. "Would one of you like to explain anything? How about my personal question, why are you here?"

He puts Louise down on her feet. "My name is Viscount Wardes, Captain of the Griffin Knights." He introduces. "Before we get on that how about we introduce each other."

Guiche runs over then gets on his knees in a prayer position. "My name is Guiche Chevalier de Gramont!" He exclaims as if this is the greatest moment of his entire life.

"The name is Yuudai. Her name is Blanc and judging by your exchange I can safely assume you two are in a relationship of sorts."

Wardes tilts his head in confusion. "Blanc?" He then comes to a realization. "Oh! That is pretty clever. Although I wouldn't expect anything less than clever from the one who took down Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"Just make sure you call her anything other than Blanc because that is my thing." Yuudai says.

"Don't worry, I won't since I can call her my fiance." He replies with a smile.

"H-hey! Why did you tell them?" Louise asks even more flustered.

Guiche has his jaw wide open while Yuudai deadpans at Louise. "As long as you two don't start making out in front of me then I don't care." Yuudai states.

"May I see what we are delivering my dear Louise?" Viscount asks.

"I would, but my familiar has it." She says.

Yuudai smirks remembering what he did that morning before waking up Louise. He couldn't be more happy with it since he knows it is going to be very useful. Wardes turns to Yuudai.

"May I see it young familiar?"

"No. Sorry, but I don't trust you at all." Yuudai explains.

"What!?" Louise and Guiche exclaim.

Wardes chuckles. "You really are quite reliable. I have no doubt that it'll be safe with you no matter what it is."

"Don't even try to doubt it. I have a safety measure that would confused anybody that isn't me." Yuudai says. "Now since you seem to want to come with us, I guess Henrietta sent you?"

"The princess doesn't even let me call her that, you must be very special." Yuudai only nods. Wardes sighs. "You are right, she sent me to accompany you just in case you three need help."

Yuudai smiles a bit. "Thanks, we will need it since your fanboy here probably will be useless in combat."

"Hey!"

"It's no problem familiar. Shall we get going then?" The man asks.

"The quicker we get there, the better." Yuudai and Guiche jump on their horses while Wardes and Louise ride on his gryphon. "Let's get this adventure started!" Yuudai mutters happily.

Later

It has been some hours since leaving the academy for the four travelers. Yuudai is near ready to just say screw it and try to hijack the gryphon. The only thing stopping his is the fact he knows it would be pointless to even attempt it.

Guiche is sleeping on his horse while somehow able to stay upright. The two love birds are up in the air on the comfortable gryphon. Louise looks back seeing the two.

"Hey isn't this a bit too fast pace to be going at?" Louise asks. "Guiche is sleeping on his horse and my familiar is on the edge of exhaustion."

Yuudai grunts deciding to take his chance at hijacking the gryphon. He makes his horse speed up to catch up to it. He then cracks his knuckles preparing to jump for it.

"If that's then case, why don't we leave them behind?" Wardes suggests stopping Yuudai from his plan. Yuudai growls a little bit in anger, but refuses to let the two know he is listening.

"We can't do that!" She exclaims.

"Why?"

"Aren't we in this together? Furthermore, a mage should not abandon her familiar. Especially since my familiar has the letter." She replies.

"You seem protective of the two." He says. "Which is your sweetheart?"

"What...what sweetheart?" She asks.

"That set's my heart at ease. If my fiance were to tell me she had a sweetheart I would just die from heart break." He says.

Yuudai takes some deep breathes deciding to play dirty. He stands on his horse pulling out a letter from his pocket. He holds it up in the air.

"Hey idiots!" He yells startling the two. "Unless you can swear on your lives we will be there within the hour then we better stop unless you want to go there without the message." He yells to the two.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Wardes whispers.

"He hates having his sleep interrupted, but he seems a bit more upset then usual." Louise explains.

"I promise it will only take a half hour at most." Wardes says eyeing the letter.

Yuudai frowns returning it to his pocket. "Damn it. Looks like I have to keep the real one hidden now or I will be up all night again." The group carried on finally reaching a narrow path way to the port.

Torches start to fall catching Yuudai's attention. He quickly takes out his sword jumping off his horse. He knows what happens to a horse once they are spooked. He lands on the ground as the torches hit the ground. Guiche is then thrown off his horse.

Yuudai's runes on his right hand starts glowing from holding the sword. Arrows start raining down towards him. He growls loudly deflecting them with his sword with ease.

"Is that you got you bastards?! Come down here so I can kick your asses!" Yuudai roars finally snapping. "Hurry up! I want to go to sleep and if you don't hurry then I will shove your arrows through your throats!"

"Whoa, who ticked you off?" Derflinger asks.

Yuudai takes deep breathes in and out. "Some stupid bandits or whatever attempted an ambush and it is too late to be testing my patience. That is why I am yelling death threats."

"They are stupid to be messing with you."

"No doubt."

"Are you alright familiar?" Wardes asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just lost my cool for a moment." Yuudai replies cooling down.

Screams are then heard from the cliff as wind magic sweeps them off. The four travelers look up finding a dragon using wind magic with two girls on it. Yuudai frowns even more knowing who they are.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kirche says flipping her hair.

"Nobody was waiting for you." Yuudai states bluntly putting away his sword away in his sheath.

"He is right! What are you even doing here?!" Louise yells.

"Not to help in any case. I saw you four leaving this morning and quickly woke Tabitha up to follow you all." She explains.

Yuudai looks over to Tabitha seeing her in only her pajamas. "Sorry that you were dragged into this by your lust driven friend." He says. She nods in his direction to show that she heard.

"Zerbst! This is a secret mission given to-" Louise starts, but stops.

"If this is a secret mission then don't you think you should shut up about it?" Yuudai questions deadpanning. "Now less talking about it and we can find an inn to stay in."

"Why stop talking about it?" Kirche asks.

"Because it's a secret." Yuudai explains simply.

"In any case, I am not here to help you. Besides, you should be thankful to me for helping take care of the bandits." Kirche says acting like she is their savior.

Yuudai looks over to the bandits seeing them pale at his stare. He walks over to them slowly. "You made me quite upset tonight." He picks up an arrow from the ground. He keeps walking while making sure the tip is in good condition. "Tell me what you were doing and I might not actually shove this arrow through each of your throats."

"We are just robbers! We didn't mean it as anything personal! Please spare us!" One cries out.

"What's my motivation?" He asks crouching to get eye level with them.

"We have money! Please take it all!" The one cries.

Yuudai sighs dropping the arrow. "You all are pathetic. Keep your money, we will decide your fates. Though I think you all will be let off with a warning." He walks back to the group to see Kirche being pushed away by Wardes.

"At least the guy is faithful." Derflinger says popping out of his sheath.

"I guess he isn't terrible, but I don't like him still. He suggested that they leave us behind, so therefore I can't take my eyes off him. He is too much trouble if you ask me." Yuudai says.

"Actually I came for my beloved!" Kirche announces running for Yuudai. Yuudai dodges expertly without even touching his sword. He watches her fall to the ground after missing him. "Why did you move?"

He just shrugs at her then looks over to Wardes looking at Louise lovingly while Louise blushes. "Hey love birds." He says getting their attention. "I asked them a few questions and found out they are just robbers. What do you want do with them?"

"Just robbers? Let them go then." Wardes says. "We are staying here for the night and we will leave at the break of down." They all mount their respective horses, gryphon and dragon and start their way for the city of La Rochelle.

End

This is the end of another well made chapter of The Fear Of Mages! Thank you for tuning in!

Now I am sure you are wondering why this came so early and that is because I was on a roll and thought you all wouldn't mind an extra chapter. As for Yuudai's little outburst, he just snapped. He wouldn't have done it if he simply didn't get his sleep yet, but combine that with his agitation of hearing Wardes suggest leaving them behind. And yes I know this chapter is back in the two thousands and that is because that is what a normal chapter is unless I can't find an area to stop. Unless you all would like me to bump it up to three thousand.

Thank you all for following and favoriting this story, it means a lot. I don't think I have anything left to say, so thank you for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	10. Dueling In La Rochelle

Welcome to the world of mages! May I takes your coats? No? How bout I take your freedom then? In return you get cool powers that will help you survive! Just like your very own Yuudai! It only costs your freedom and must leave your home for a few years.

Anyway, welcome my friends! You came for a story and I don't have anything to say, so read on!

Chapter 10: Dueling In La Rochelle

"The ride there won't be ready until the day after tomorrow." Wardes tells the group dejectedly.

"But this is urgent…" Louise complains.

"Why worry so much? Yes it is urgent, but if we worry ourselves to death then we wasted our time. So rest up tonight and tomorrow." Yuudai explains with a straight face.

"The familiar is right. Now this is our sleeping arrangements." Wardes starts while we are all in the lobby of the fanciest hotel they have ever been in before. "Kirche and Tabitha sleep in one room, Yuudai and Guiche-"

"Screw that!" Guiche cries out.

"Why?" Wardes asks looking curious.

"I don't trust him! He broke all my chest bones and I don't want to sleep in the same room so that he can kill me!" He explains with tears rolling down his face comically.

"Me and my love will share the room then!" Kirche exclaims.

"No." Yuudai says. "I refuse to be in the same room as the girl who wouldn't think twice before trying to rape me."

"I would never!" Kirche retorts offended by his words.

"First of all, bull crap. Second of all, Guiche will be in my room or else I will break every bone in his body." Yuudai says. Kirche pouts while Guiche shivers.

"Alright then, me and my fiance will stay in a room since we are engaged." Wardes finishes.

"B-but we aren't even married yet!" Louise says blushing.

Wardes simply shakes his head. "There is something I need to ask you. Before that, can you all leave me and the familiar alone for a few?" They all nod while Yuudai narrows his eyes. They all leave for their rooms leaving Yuudai and Wardes. The two stare at each other sizing each other up again.

"What is it you want?" Yuudai asks breaking the silence.

"Is it true you beat Fouquet all on your own? Without the use of the Staff Of Destruction?" He questions getting serious.

Yuudai doesn't answer right away. He just stares at Wardes. "Yes." He answers without giving more information than asked.

"I want to find out what kind of power you possess that allowed such a feet. Will you show me this power in a duel?" He requests.

"Yeah, sure. Wake me up tomorrow and we'll have the duel." Yuudai tells him.

"Then get your rest because it will also determine whether or not you are fit to protect my dear Louise." Wardes adds.

"Then prepare yourself to lose." Yuudai tells him in a dangerous tone.

"I could say the same for you, Gandalfr." He retorts. The two stare each other down again before deciding to leave for their rooms. Before they separate, Wardes lays a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I hold onto the letter for the night?"

"No. I will let you keep it if you can beat me though." Yuudai bribes. Little does Wardes know, Yuudai wouldn't be so stupid to give up such precious cargo. Which means Yuudai must have a plan for if he loses.

"Wise young man. Goodnight Gandalfr." Wardes says leaving.

"Goodnight pedophile." Yuudai replies stopping the man in his tracks. "Well technically you're not, but in some places you'd be considered a pedophile."

Yuudai continues to his room knowing the guy is wishing he was allowed to kill him. The moment he opens the door he finds Kirche on his bed laying in a seductive position. Yuudai pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Although his hand pulls out his phone then takes a picture instinctively without his knowledge. He puts it back and walks to her.

"Hello honey-" Kirche starts to say. Yuudai grabs her by the back of her shirt collar then throws her out the room closing the door after hitting the floor.

"Pervert." Yuudai mutters proceeding to fall onto his bed. He lets out a long sigh releasing all his pent up irritation from the feeling of a proper bed. "How long has it been?" He wonders smiling. A sad mood befalls on him. "How about you Mom and Dad? Are you looking for me? I am still on my walk, but you won't ever find me…I'm so sorry." He whispers as a small tear forms in his eyes. He wipes away the forming tears. "Crying isn't going to solve anything though. I will live on in this world. I owe them that much."

"Why not just go back then?" Derflinger asks popping out of its sheath.

"My home is in another world. As far as I know, I can never go back home." Yuudai tells his sword.

"A home is where you feel loved and like you belong right?" The sword asks.

"I suppose that is right." Yuudai says.

"I only knew this feeling with the first Gandalfr and now I feel the same feeling with you. As screwed up your personality is, I feel like you could be the same person as my first wielder."

Yuudai laughs a little bit. "You're definitely a first. Not many people ever liked me because I never associated with many people. I got in a couple fights that sent those to people to the hospital and after that I had less people interested in talking to me. So it is strange for a talking sword to be one of the first things in a while to like my company."

"Get your sleep partner. You'll need it for the duel." Derflinger tells him.

"I guess you are right" Yuudai asks, but gets up and lays his sword against the wall. He then walks to the door and locks it.

"What about the blond boy?" Derflinger asks sounding amused.

"His fault for not walking straight here." Yuudai says jumping onto his bed. "Besides, the place is so fancy that the floor is comfortable enough to sleep on. He will be fine."

Later that night

A cold and shivering blond knocks on Louise's and Wardes' door. Louise opens the door to find Guiche shivering. "What's your problem?" She asks.

"Y-your f-familiar locked me out! M-may I s-sleep in here t-tonight?"

"Hmm. What do I get in return?" Louise questions.

"Anything!"

"You'll be my errand boy for the day tomorrow." She says grinning.

"Thank you! You are so generous Louise!" Guiche exclaims.

A knocking down the hall catches their attention. They look down it to find Kirche knocking on Yuudai's door. However, the door never opens. "Please open the door my love!" She says not even getting a response.

Louise is torn between feeling happy and angry. Happy that Kirche isn't getting her way and angry that she would dare try to seduce her familiar. "He won't ever open the door. I knocked for hours and he never opened it." Guiche says shivering still. "I wish he wasn't so damn good at fighting even without his powers and sword or else I would destroy him." Guiche mutters in the corner of Louise's room.

"Did you get kicked out of your room young Guiche?" Wardes asks looking very amused.

"I never even got in." Guiche admits sadly.

"May I ask why?" Wardes asks.

"I…kinda listened into your conversation with Yuudai." Guiche says reluctantly.

"I see." Wardes says looking serious.

"Be careful of him tomorrow sir. He is so much more than the one who beat Fouquet, he is a nightmare in a fight! He is more than even the original Gandalfr! Don't underestimate him." Guiche rants in worry.

"Don't worry, I haven't lost to anything in a long time. I don't think I will lose to some familiar." Wardes assures.

"Your right! No way will you lose to someone so pathetic!" Guiche exclaims.

"Unlike you." An imaginary image of Yuudai says.

"Shut up!" Guiche yells at the image that only he is seeing.

"I think you need to sleep now." Louise tells him while closing the door.

"Yes. I will." Guiche agrees laying down on the floor.

The next morning

"So this is the place. Looks like a wasteland if you ask me." Yuudai says out loud as he and Wardes arrive at what used to be a court yard used for dueling in years past.

"Better than in some nice place that somebody else has to clean up after." Wardes says.

Yuudai looks around the court yard finding multiple things he could use as projectiles. "Well then I guess we should start." Yuudai says pulling out his sword resulting in the back of his hand glowing. He holds the weapon at his side feeling the boost throughout his whole body. Yuudai looks at Wardes observing his body movements for any indication of an attack.

"Hold on. Duels have specific rules and we must have a witness." Wardes explains.

"Should we kidnap one the citizens as a captive witness?" Yuudai asks earning a look of amusement from Wardes.

"I can here just as you said. What is it?" Louise asks gently until she spots the two in duel positions. "Don't tell me this is happening again."

"Don't worry, I'll try to not send your hubby to the hospital." Yuudai says with a smirk. Instead of a response she looks down with a blush and an undecided look on her face. "Now watch how even royal knights can be brought to the their knees!"

"You sound sure of your ability. Why?" Wardes asks curious.

"I guess I can spare this one fact." Yuudai points at the many bottles of bear, rocks and countless other things litter the ground. "If I find myself in a disadvantage then all I need to do is use my surroundings."

"Do you have no pride or shame?" Wardes asks.

"I'd rather not have broken bones, so pride and shame hold no place in my mind." Yuudai explains.

"That's a dangerous mind set to have. It means you don't care how you win." The man says

"There are actually a few things I won't sacrifice, but they aren't involved in this. So stop stalling and let's start!" Yuudai says excitedly.

"As you wish." He pulls out his wand that looks like a lance. "On your mark."

Without a word Yuudai rushes towards the captain. He swings his blade at the man never expecting to hit anything. Instead Wardes blocks with his wand sending off a hurricane of wind that sends Yuudai away. Yuudai lands on his feet in time to dodge an attack from him. He then quickly throws a kick towards the man whom simply moves back.

The two combatents stare each other down once more not moving. "You aren't as much an amateur as I thought you would be." Wardes admits. Yuudai doesn't bother to talk only nod his head. "I see you aren't here for my compliments."

Wardes goes on the assault this time moving at an impossible speed for an normal man. However, Yuudai easily blocks it making wind erupt from the clash of the two weapons. Wardes pulls back then begins an assault full of high speed attacks, but Yuudai keeps blocking and dodging. Wardes jumps back a few feet to rest for a second.

"How can you move so fast familiar?" Wardes asks wondering why Yuudai hasn't broke a sweat yet.

"Give up Yuudai! Please." Louise calls out. "I don't want you hurt."

"Why should I give up? I think I am doing good." Yuudai says not taking his eyes off Wardes. "Although I really wish he would stop treating me as if I am some weak idiot with power I can't control."

"Dell Yill Sell La Windy." Wardes chants.

"He's channeling some magic! What is our move?" Derflinger asks.

Yuudai rushes to Wardes getting ready to stab the man through his gut. Wardes realizes this and moves to the side. Just as he misses Wardes uses the spell at point blank range hitting the teen. The spell send his many meters away as Yuudai smirks through the pain. His other hand starts glowing black energy and pushes out his gun made purely of shadow. Yuudai then catches himself midair and lands on his feet while skidding back a bit.

"Oh no…Yuudai!" Louise screams. "Please don't hurt Wardes!"

"It's too late for that Blanc! He dealt pain and I sure as hell am returning the favor!" Yuudai exclaims as Wardes stares at the new weapon in Yuudai's possession. "Send more magic if you wish Viscount! It won't matter since you've hurt any chance of winning you had."

"Dell Yill Sell La Windy!" He send an even stronger wind this time only to have Yuudai shoot at it. The entire wind magic the goes into Yuudai's body turning his eyes and hair light blue.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" Yuudai taunts knowing how fast this'll end.

End

And another! Man I am pumping out these chapters now! Aren't you thankful for that? I am also able to mix new and original elements to a story that already set itself in the throne of good fantasy novels.

Well nobody followed or favorited yet, so I am going to thank all of you! Again! Woohoo!

Happy Holloween young and old ghouls and fools! Thanks for reading and have a spooktacular day/night/morning!


	11. A Stay In La Rochelle

Sup my friends? How are you doing? I hope it's going good. Because it's time for another chapter!

Chapter 11: A Stay In La Rochelle

Yuudai grins evilly unnerving Wardes. Yuudai then jets towards him at the speed of lightening and strikes Wardes in his cheek with a well placed whirlwind kick. Wardes is then sent flying to the side some yards in a state of shock. Yuudai keeps grinning holding his weapons at his side.

"What's wrong Viscount? Are you that weak? It looks as if…" Yuudai then blurs next to him. "You can't protect Blanc." He whispers blurring many yards away as a look of irritation flashes across Wardes' face. Wardes pushes himself back onto his feet. "Ready for more? Fine with me."

"Air Bolt!" He yells sending an straight column of air magic at Yuudai. Yuudai jumps up high in the air thanks to his power boost. He then comes down on Wardes with a downward slash. Wardes blocks this cracking the ground beneath him from the power behind the slash. He then pushes against Wardes' weapon pushing himself a few feet away.

"Give up Viscount before I break my promise and send you to the hospital." Yuudai threatens not dropping his grin. Wardes goes to reply, but he is cut off feeling a sharp metal pressing against his throat. "Choose wisely Viscount. Unless you'd like a scar."

Wardes growls in frustration. "I…I concede this win to you."

His grin widens. "Too bad. I think I might continue this fight for a while." He says sadistically. "But I don't think you are worth it." He makes the gun disappear and puts his sword away in its sheath. The grin disappears too. He notices that the area where he held the sword on Wardes' neck is bleeding a small bit. "If that was your best then I am very disappointed." Yuudai says. Seeing an opportunity, Wardes swings his wand at Yuudai, but he catches the wand in his hand. Yuudai punches the man in the face hard enough to make Wardes stagger backwards. "This is over. Don't try to play dirty when I am no amateur in regular fighting as well."

Wardes wipes his lips wiping off a little blood. "You are very powerful familiar. Stronger than I could have imagined. But you need to control your emotions with that power." Wardes advises.

"It is a gun made of pure darkness. I would think that it is obvious it influences my actions while using it. Why wouldn't you assume the same?" Yuudai questions frowning.

"That is a fair point, but you should try better to control it." He says.

"You dog! You made Wardes bleed!" Yuudai turns to see a fuming Louise.

Yuudai rolls his eyes at her. "I didn't send him to the hospital so calm down." Yuudai tells her. He turns to Wardes. "Mind if I borrow some gold?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a drink and all she is doing is giving me a head ache." Yuudai explains.

Wardes sighs lightly. "Don't drink too much. It's only the early morning." He says handing Yuudai a bag a coins.

"All depends on what they have." Yuudai replies.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Louise orders angrily.

Yuudai walks past her. "I'm sure Wardes will happily keep you company while I am gone. See you later."

"You...I don't know why I even bother!" Louise yells.

"Let's just leave him be." Wardes says laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But he-"

"Just let him go. Maybe you can talk with him later."

Louise stares at Yuudai as he walks away without looking back. A look of hurt flashes in her eyes. 'Why do I care about him?' She asks herself in her mind.

Later

"Another one please." Yuudai says handing the bartender his empty cup and some gold coins.

"This is your third one, is everything ok?" The man asks poring another cup of his requested drink.

"Just a lot of stress lately and then I am sure I get a break tomorrow either." Yuudai explains. "So I decided to get as much a break as I can today."

"Well don't try to drink the problems away. Brimier knows I tried." The man says.

"Don't worry, this'll be my last drink." The teens says taking a drink of his newly fill cup.

"Get me what he's having." Guiche says putting some gold coins of his own on the table. The bartender does while Yuudai looks at Guiche.

"Where were you? I would have thought you would like to watch the duel." Yuudai says taking another drink.

"I wanted to watch, but I was still sleeping." He explains sighing. "But from Wardes and Louise's moods I would assume you won and ticked Louise off."

Yuudai laughs for a minute. "You are getting used to being around us aren't you?"

"Unfortunately." Guiche replies.

"So why did decide to come here?" Yuudai asks curious as to why the blond would be where he is.

"Because I guess I want to be around you a bit more. I don't know why, but even though I don't like you, I can't help feeling confident that our group is safe around you. It's strange." Guiche explains.

Yuudai smiles at Guiche a bit. "Now if you were this honest and nice more often I wouldn't be abusing you like I have been."

"I have a bad feeling though. I feel like something bad is going to happen and it won't be pretty." Guiche admits taking a drink from the cup the bartender just gave him.

"Hey Guiche." Yuudai says wanting Guiche's attention. "Can I trust you with a big secret?"

"Of course." Guiche replies solemnly.

"You know that letter we are delivering?" Guiche nods. "Well I made two more letters each with different messages."

"Why?" Guiche questions with wide eyes.

"Because I want to be sure that nobody will ever find the real one. I am currently carrying all three letters." Yuudai explain pulling out one of the fakes. "In a way I want someone to take one of the fakes. I would love to see the reaction to the letters."

"Can I see?" Guiche asks. Yuudai hands it to the blond. Guiche opens it then reads it eyes widening with each word. He finishes it then hands it band to Yuudai. "That's messed up."

"It would get my message across clearly though." Yuudai reasons proud of himself. "I think I might go to sleep for the day. I don't know what else to do, so see you later Guiche."

Later in a day dream

"Come on Yuudai! It's time for dinner!" A motherly voice calls to said teen.

The teen grins happily running for the dining room. "Yay! What's for dinner?" Yuudai asks sitting in his chair across from his two parents.

"You seem excited today. Did anything happen during your walk?" His mother asks with her warm smile.

"Yup! I met some new friends that I can hang around with!" Yuudai exclaims happily.

"What are their names?" She asks seeming to fade away along with his silent father.

Yuudai's eyes look down showing a depressing smile. "Their names? Their names are Blanc, Siesta and Guiche."

Out of day dream

Yuudai blinks his eyes realizing he is staring into the night sky. He then sighs. "Will I ever see them again?" He asks himself. "That is only wishful thinking."

"You shouldn't be in here moping." Louise states without any emotion in her tone.

Yuudai turns to the pink haired girl. "You're right, but I have nowhere to go. Nothing much to do except think of my past that I can only revisit in my memories." He explains growing a faint smile.

'I don't want to be angry at him like this. Not like he is now, but why? I shouldn't care about this.' She thinks. She walks next to him. "Can you tell me about your past?" She asks gently.

Yuudai's heart skips a beat at this. "You…you want to know about me?" He asks in disbelief. Louise nods with a very light blush. "Well I can tell you that I wasn't ever social. The few people that I did talk to stopped talking to me after a couple fights I have been in." Yuudai starts.

"How about your family? I want to know about them." Louise tells him.

"Well my mom is and has always been a caring person. She could just smile and you would feel warm and happy. She was a great person." Yuudai says smiling at the memory. "But my dad was always a quiet and calculative guy. You couldn't get anything past him. If you were to like to him he would know you are because he could always see the slightest twitch or nervous look. He was very strict too. He's also the reason I have very good combat ability. He also gets really distant and cold when he gets upset."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I do not. I never really even wanted one. My family was never on the wealthy side, so I hoped every night that they don't have another kid so that they don't have to worry about spending more money than they need to." Yuudai explains.

"I…I need to tell you something." Louise says nervously.

"What is it Blanc?"

"Wardes…he…he wants me to marry him after this mission." Louise finally tells him looking very undecided.

Yuudai looks into the night sky. "What is your plan of action?"

"I don't know. My father arranged the marriage since my childhood, but now it just doesn't feel right." Louise admits to her familiar.

"I don't know all the factors, but the most common reasoning is that you didn't get a choice at first. Now that you are presented with the choice you don't know how to react." Yuudai suggests.

"How do you know something like that?" Louise asks.

"Let's just say that it lead into one of the fights that lost a friend through." Yuudai says remembering how he knocked the other guy out cold for not leaving his friend alone when she said she wanted time to think.

"Since you're my familiar and all, I want to know your opinion about this. Should I marry him or should I not marry him yet?" Louise says looking into the night sky as well.

"If you really want my opinion then I would say absolutely not." Yuudai answers. "The reason being that he is too interested in the letter for my comfort."

"What do you mean?" Louise asks.

"He has been asking for it since we started this journey and I don't like it. It just doesn't feel right." Yuudai says. "Sadly I can't do anything drastic without any solid proof. But if you were to marry him, imagine what it would be like."

Louise tries her hardest, but comes to an awful conclusion. "I…I see myself looked down on and compared to my sisters more than ever."

"Do you think you could live your life like that?" Yuudai questions looking into her eyes.

"No. I don't think I could."

"Then how about I drive you both into the ground? After all, I owe you that much." An angry voice growls from over the balcony.

Yuudai smirks not looking at the intruder yet. "Hello Fouquet I see…oh hell no." His face pales as he looks at Fouquet on her new golem. A golem made of stone. He also notices another guy in a mask next to her, but the stone golem is a bigger problem at the moment.

"Yes! I love that look! Now stay still as I smash you!" Fouquet yells.

"Calm down. I didn't recruit you to attack blindly." The man states.

Yuudai grabs Louise and carries her bridal style then runs. He proceeds to kick the door down while running into the hall. "Why in the blue hell is Fouquet on a freaking STONE golem?!" Yuudai exclaims.

"Why didn't you just fight her?" Louise asks a little fearful.

"If I took one good hit from that I would have been smashed into the human pancake." He replies trying to calm himself. "Let's regroup with the others. Where are they?" A loud boom echoes throughout the hotel down at the ground floor. "I guess we know now. We better hurry" Yuudai hurries to the ground floor with Louise in his arms.

They finally reach it to find the four other hiding behind a table trying to avoid being hit with an arrow. He quickly ducks behind it too. Yuudai sets Louise down on the ground peeking up to see a bunch of mercenaries shooting arrows at them. He quickly pulls his head back to look at his companions for the mission.

"So I guess this is a surprise to everyone?" Yuudai asks nobody in particular.

"Unfortunately you are right. They just came and started to attack us." Guiche explains.

Yuudai sighs unhappily. "We need a plan and Fouquet being here isn't a good sign."

Tabitha closes her book catching everyone's attention. She points at Guiche, Kirche and herself. "Stay." She then points at Wardes, Louise then Yuudai. "Leave."

"Are you sure? Will you all be ok?" Yuudai asks a bit worried for Tabitha and Guiche. Maybe Kirche, if not just a little bit.

"We don't know, but we can't hide behind a commoner when things get tough. That would just be embarrassing." Kirche explains.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought." Yuudai says. "You all be careful and don't die."

"Alright we need to get to the docks! Let's hurry." Wardes tell his two companions.

The three run out and are immediately shot at. Yuudai grabs one of the arrows out of midair then touches his sword making his hand glow. He then throws the arrow as hard as he can at one of the mercenaries ripping into one of their stomachs making blood come out. Yuudai continues to follow the two out the back door running to the docks that may hold the key to their escape.

End

And we got another one finished. I got chapter upload fever! Whoohoo!

Well I don't got any new followers or favoriters, but I got a lovely bunch of you! I don't think I have much to say today. So thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	12. Onwards To Albion

I am back again! I have some great news! There are new favoriters and followers that have joined our merry crew of readers! Welcome my friends! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Viper4K: Thank you very much! I always aim to please my readers. And it makes me so happy to be in your favorite and follow list. It feels more awesome each time I get more.

Let us start our new chapter!

Chapter 12: Onwards To Albion

"I think we escaped." Louise says letting out a sigh of relief.

The three have been running for some time now never stopping for anything. They are now climbing a huge staircase up some mountain. "Last I checked, ships float on water. Not air." Yuudai says out loud. "Though I shouldn't be surprised since this world is full of magic."

"What do you mean by, this world?" Louise asks since Wardes didn't hear and she did.

"Like I said before. I am from another world made up of no magic." Yuudai replies. Yuudai's instincts act up again putting the teen on guard. "What is happening now?" Yuudai mutters looking around.

The three make it to the top showing the greatest scene of Yuudai's life. A huge tree probably taller than Tokyo Tower! The scene leaves him speechless in awe and he drops his guard forgetting the feeling he had. He notices a ship coming from one of the branches as if it was on a zip line.

"This is amazing." Yuudai says. His instincts roar at him telling him to do something. He looks up to find the man in the white mask from earlier jump behind her. "Blanc!" Yuudai calls out already pulling out his sword that leaves his hand glowing in the night. "Don't you dare touch her!" Yuudai growls as he grabs her from behind.

Yuudai rushes towards them as the masked man jumps into the air. Wardes uses a wind hammer spell knocking Louise out of his arms down the hill towards her death. Wardes immediately jumps for her like a grebe (it is a real thing, I promise) catching her.

Yuudai stays still with his hair covering his eyes in a shadow. His grip tightens on his sword as the masked man lands on the ground in front of him. "I will kill you. I swear I won't let you off the hook easily!" Yuudai growls in anger not showing his eyes still.

All the masked man does is start chanting a spell. Yuudai rushes at the man slashing at him. The man dodges still chanting. The air starts to chill allowing Yuudai to see his own breathes. Yuudai then jumps backwards a few yards at the same time as the man shoots lightning.

"Watch out, that's Lightning Cloud!" Derflinger advises.

Yuudai braces himself knowing he can't dodge that based on his current power up alone. The lightning hits Derflinger that is blocking it's path to Yuudai. The teen grunts in pain, but holds his ground as the lightning finally goes out. He blinks his eyes as his gun appears out of his other hand. He tries to grab it, but earns a painful shockwave in his body. He then shoots at his body feeling all the pain turn into power.

A dark smirk forms on Yuudai's lips as his hair and eyes turn a light blueish yellow. "Thank you for the power up you bastard." Yuudai thanks looking to him just as a full current of lightning strikes him in the middle of his chest making Yuudai's eyes go white from the excruciating pain.

The poor teen is sent flying back over the mountain. He forces all his will power to shooting at his chest where the pain originated. This only gets rid of the pain of the electricity going through his body still feeling the pain of being hit by the full force of that lightning attack. Wardes uses the fly spell on his slowing his decent onto the ground.

"YUUDAI!" Louise screams breaking away from Wardes running to him as Yuudai falls onto one knee.

The teen with a strange hair color forces out a small chuckle. "This hurts like hell." He says getting to his feet. He goes to fall, but Louise barely catches him as his gun disappears. His hair and eyes also return to normal. The teen struggles to put his sword in his sheath while in Louise's arms.

"Where does it hurt Yuudai?" She asks worrying.

He lifts his shirt showing the top half of his chest all red and in the middle is the reddest and painful part. "I am assuming this isn't going away for some time." Yuudai says. "Damn it! I let my guard down and now I will have this to remind me." Yuudai angrily says.

"Please calm down Yuudai. All that matters is you're alive." Louise tells him hurting inside seeing the ugly bruise he now has.

"That was Lightning Cloud. I don't know how, but you made it out alive when that usually kills it's target." Wardes says gravely. "We need to get to the ship, so try to keep up as best you can."

"Wardes!" Louise scolds.

"I will try my best." Yuudai replies letting Louise let go of him. "Don't worry Blanc. I will be fine." Yuudai says hiding the pain he is feeling.

"You better be fine." She tells him.

Yuudai smiles at her. "Let's get going then."

Later

"That must be the ship." Yuudai says trying his very best to keep up with Wardes and Louise. He is doing much better than what the two expected since he was keeping up with them the whole time.

The trio continue on board the ship meeting a drunk sailor. "What are you three doing? Ship doesn't leave until tomorrow."

Yuudai goes to pull out his sword to threaten the sailor, but Wardes shakes his head. The injured teen reluctantly puts his hands in his pocket. "Where is the captain?" Wardes asks.

"He is asleep. Come back in the morning." The drunken man tells them.

Wardes pulls out his staff and points it at him. "You want a noble to repeat what he just said?"

"A n-noble!" The man runs back into the captain's room.

"Why couldn't I pull out my sword if you got to pull out your staff?" Yuudai questions.

"Because you need to save your energy for now. You're lucky you're doing this good so far." Wardes replies.

"Yes, you have done more than enough for today." Louise tells her familiar.

"I will make sure I get payback next time. Next time I won't let my guard down because of my past victories." Yuudai states. A shockwave of pain burns from his injury making him grab hold off his chest and grit his teeth so that he doesn't cry out in pain.

"I still can't believe you survived that attack." Wardes says noticing Yuudai grab his chest in pain.

"I still gotta keep my promises to Henrietta, so dying would be pathetic." Yuudai tells him giving a pained smirk.

"You are a strange one for sure." Wardes says sighing.

An old man that looks to be in his fifties walks out unhappy at being awake this late. "What do you want?" The captain asks irritably.

"I am the leader of her royal majesty's mage guard, Captain Wardes." Wardes introduces evenly.

The old timer quickly straightens up. "So what service could ship do for you?"

"Take us to Albion."

"Madness!" The old man exclaims.

"Then make it work. We don't have time for your bull crap. The Princess of this land has us doing this mission." Yuudai explains in a calm tone. "And if I have to hurt you to fulfill the promise I made to her then so be it."

"Calm down Yuudai." Wardes tells him looking at the very much frightened ship captain. "Now why can't you take us?"

The man gulps. "B-because we don't have enough wind stones. We only have enough for the shortest trip there."

"Sorry, but what is a wind stone?" Yuudai asks calming himself.

If the boy didn't scare him so much the man would deadpan. Sadly, the man is terrified of ticking the teen off too much. "Wind stones are stones with wind magic inside them. This ship can't fly without them." He explains. "If we had more then we could have gone earlier."

"I can make up for all the wind stones. I am a square class wind mage, so it won't be a problem." Wardes explains.

"Then it won't be a problem, but you will have to pay for the ride." The captain says a bit reluctantly.

"I see. What are you carrying?" Wardes questions.

"Sulfur. It is worth it's weight in gold gold. Nobles seem to have increased it in desperation for security. To have that, gunpowder and firepower are a must." The captain tells him.

"I'd hate to be on the ship if somebody decides to blow the ship sky high." Yuudai says jokingly.

Louise glares at him. "Don't even joke about that. I don't need to add that to my growing list of worries." She tells him sternly.

"Sell it all to me."

Yuudai's eyes widen a small fraction while the captain smiles deviously. "Leave port! Untie anchors! Set sail!"

The sailors mutter insults and unhappy words as they expertly get the ship ready. Wardes walks over to chat with the captain as Louise checks on Yuudai. She lays a hand on his shoulder getting his full attention.

"How is your injury doing?" She asks worrying about her familiar.

Yuudai sighs looking at his shirt that is covering his injury. "Hurts like hell still. It definitely won't be going away anytime soon."

Louise looks at the ground guilty. "I'm sorry Yuudai." She says surprising him that she said his real name. "If you wouldn't have been trying to protect me then you wouldn't even be hurt."

Yuudai chuckles irking her. "No need to feel guilty Blanc. I was too arrogant and I got what was coming to me. Besides, I did promise to protect you to the best of my ability." Yuudai tells her smiling a bit.

She takes her arm away looking away. "I guess you are right. Just don't overestimate yourself again. That's an order."

"As much as I love disobeying you, I won't ever overestimate myself again." He tells her. "I promise."

She smiles a little as Wardes comes on over. "Well we got some bad news." Wardes says getting a groan from Yuudai. "The Albion Royal army near Newcastle is completely surrounded and are fighting an uphill battle."

"Well this isn't good at all. What about the Wales guy? Is he still alive?" Yuudai asks seeming to have asked Louise's question.

"I am not completely sure, but I believe he is."

"Wait, isn't the port taken over by the rebels?" Louise asks remembering that bit of information.

"Unfortunately it is." Wardes replies.

"Then how will we be able to get to Newcastle?" Louise questions wishing she had a decent idea.

"From the way things are going, I would say we fight our way through." Yuudai states unhappily. Wardes nods agreeing with the teen boy. "It won't be fun for me since I officially had a weak spot." He mutters.

"Once we get through all we gotta worry about is travelling in the dark." Wardes tells them.

"So it will be the easiest part of the trip." Yuudai says. "Or the hardest depending on who happens to be lurking."

"Speaking of which, where is your gryphon?" Louise asks.

The man grins then walks to the side of the ship. He whistles loudly that starts some flapping of wings from below the ship. The beast flies up and onto the deck startling some of the sailors. The gryphon looks at Yuudai for a moment.

Yuudai holds up two fingers in a peace sign. "What's up?" The beast lets out a screech as a reply. "Nice to know." Yuudai turns to Wardes. "Why don't we take the gryphon all the way there. It would save so much time."

"It isn't a dragon. It can't fly for that long of a distance." Louise tells him.

Yuudai deadpans. "First of all, that is bull crap. You and your boyfriend over there road it all the way to La Rochelle in one go." He stops to think for a moment. "Though it would make sense that it can't fly all the way there because of the strain already put on it." Yuudai sighs walking over to a hay stack. "Wake me up when we arrive. I need to get some rest."

He then closes his eyes as Louise looks at him worried still. Wardes watches in interest at the strong teen. The gryphon screeches again at the boy. The boy shoots up with a fist up.

"Shut up bird brain!" He exclaims. The gryphon screeches again in a challenge. "Bring it!"

End

And we got this done! It took some time, but I have been working on my other stories finally as well so please forgive me. Definitely isn't easy, but it is fun.

Now that Yuudai has tasted defeat, rather brutally, what do you think will happen? And yes I do know that it originally was meant to be on his wrist, but as far as I know (still reading the book) it doesn't matter, so I thought that it would make an interesting little change.

Next on my list of things to talk about is that if I don't update this for a little bit then it is because I am working on my main story. The Zengaria. Not as popular as this, but it has over 80,000 words that show how much my writing has improved since I started that. But I like this story so I won't quit on it.

I think I finished what I wanted to say, so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	13. Pirate Troubles

Peek a boo, I see you! I can see you from behind. I am watching you read this and you should lay down and read this. Just in case it gets weird...well too late for that part.

Viper4K: Oh you definitely had a help in making the chapter come out sooner. As do each favoriter, follow and review. And each awesome review I see reminds me that good people read this and like it and that motivates me to do more. And the gryphon bit was my favorite part to write. I enjoyed giving the gryphon a personality that fits it rather than have it as a sign of power.

SnapDragon21: Hmm, you are quite the abnormality. Four reviews of yours to wake up to…I will answer them all! First one: yes! Second one: indeed! Third: yes! Fourth: yes! Although the main difference is he got in a fight with the animal and Snow White loved them and Yuudai got in a fist fight with one. Whether or not Snow White had an little "fun time" with the animals is debatable.

BEGIN THE STORY FOR GLORY!

Chapter 13: Pirate Troubles

"Albion is in sight!" The lookout announces loudly for everyone on the ship to hear.

Yuudai sighs opening his eyes. He only got a few hours of sleep. After all, arguing and fist fighting with a gryphon is a time waster for sure. Yuudai moves his finger along a long scratch across his cheek. It isn't deep so it'll heal over eventually.

Unfortunately for the gryphon, it also has a lot of bruises. The two were watched by the crew and the other two travel partners. The crew was in awe and Louise and Wardes were a mix of disappointed and amused. Yuudai and the gryphon finally stopped once they knocked each other out at the same time. That was about an hour after they started fighting.

"Note to self. Never fist fight with a gryphon." He says to himself out loud.

"That isn't a bad idea. Now if only I could believe in you to not do that again." Louise says sitting beside him.

Yuudai grins at her amused. "Silly Blanc, I wouldn't fist fight with a gryphon again. I promise."

She sighs in relief, but then she glares at him. "You are going to use your sword next time. Aren't you?" Louise accuses.

Yuudai laughs. "You are catching on Blanc dearest." He says playfully.

"Why are you so playful now?" She asks suspicious of him.

Yuudai keeps smiling while turning his gaze to the gryphon that is glaring at him from across the deck. "Because it seems to tick it off." He answers sounding really pleased with himself.

Louise sighs. "Why must you antagonize it?"

He sets himself on a straight face. "Need to have fun before I go risking my life again. Appreciating life while I can."

Louise ponders on this for a while. "Unknown ship on a course toward us!" The guy from earlier yells frantically. "I'd doesn't have a flag! Pirates!"

Yuudai shoots up to his feet. "There there shouldn't be pirates without the caribbean!" Yuudai stops himself giving himself a pat on the back. "So many references to be made in this deprived world." He says to himself playfully. A cannonball shoots ahead of us shooting Yuudai's happy mood through the heart.

"They are signaling for us to stop!" The sailor tells the captain.

"Wrap the sails and stop the ship." He replies.

Yuudai growls a bit at the black ship as Louise tries to hide beside Yuudai. "We are pirates! Stop the ship!"

"Pirates?" Louise asks in fear.

"Go to hell!" Yuudai yells back. The whole crew look at him with wide eyes. They can't believe what he just said even when they have guns and other weapons as the climb on over. He grabs hold of his sword as Wardes lays a hand on his should.

"These aren't armed barbarians. They have cannons pointed at us. You got to measure their strength if you wanna live on the battlefield." Wardes tells him. "They might have mages on their side."

"I don't give a damn if they do or not." He growls back. "They want to get in my way, so now I get to exact some stress they created."

A extravagant man with an eye patch jumps on board not looking to happy. He glares at Yuudai whom is glaring right back. "Are you the captain boy?"

"No, but if you try anything then I promise I will get you like a pig." Yuudai threatens with his sword in hand.

The pirate smirks. "Quite the confidence you have there boy. You dare threaten me when I have cannons aimed right at your ship?"

"They wouldn't dare shoot the ship with their own captain on it. Unless you are expendable." Yuudai tells him putting a frown on the pirate leader.

"That is a fair point boy." The captain says. "Tell me your name boy."

Yuudai stays silent for a minute glaring at him. "My name is Yuudai."

The pirate leader nods. He then pulls out a real gun. "Any last words?"

Yuudai turns to Louise. "I told you there are guns in this world. How did you never know?" Before she could answer her familiar, he turns back to the pirate. "Try to shoot me. I dare you." Yuudai says.

"Don't be stupid." Wardes tells him quietly.

Yuudai looks at Wardes from the corner of his eye. "Back off Viscount. This is my battlefield, so stay clear before you step on a landmine." Yuudai tells him.

"My gun is going to talk now." The pirate leader says firing off a loud bang. Yuudai swings his sword around that hits the bullet so hard that it is deflected into one of his own crew members right in his heart. The poor pirate falls off the ship bleeding without anyone thinking about him afterwards. "I must say, you are quite interesting. Defecting my bullet isn't normal by any means."

Yuudai moves faster than anyone could see dodging a sleeping spell unintentionally and grabs their captain by the hair. He gets behind him laying the sword against his throat. "Now listen here you useless waste of space." Yuudai whispers in his ear as the leader gets upset. "Call of your band of fools and I will consider keeping you alive."

"I could, but how will you get past the port unscathed when the rebels know of you trying to get to the Albion royal family?" He asks sounding a bit too cocky.

"I guess I will cut them down as well." Yuudai replies. "Hurry up before I leave them needing an new leader." He presses the blade more into his neck releasing a tiny bit of blood.

The leader of the pirates elbows Yuudai in the dead center of his chest right where his injury is. This makes Yuudai drop his sword and fall over in immense pain. "Yuudai!" Louise cries out.

The pirate lays his foot on Yuudai's chest pressing down eliciting a pained yelp from him. "Seems you sustained an injury recently. Unfortunate for you, huh?" The leader taunts. "Grab those two nobles and this boy with his sword. We are taking them prisoner. The rest are to be let go."

"Yes sir!"

Yuudai glares with hatred burning in his eyes at the leader. He grabs his foot prying him off. Yuudai gets up putting his fist up too. "Like hell I'm going without a fight."

The leader set aside his things raising his fist as well. "If you wish then."

Yuudai throws a precise fist at the pirate missing because he dodges. Yuudai proceeds the use his momentum to throw a side kick at his side. The pirate blocks with one arm letting out a grunt. It had hurt him a bit. It would have hurt a lot had it actually hit his side.

The pirate leader grabs his foot and pulls him towards himself. As he gets closer the pirate punches his injury hard making Yuudai cough up spit and a small amount of blood. Yuudai falls on the deck hurting a lot. Despite this he tries to get up. The leader kicks him in the stomach dropping him to the deck again.

"Stay down Yuudai! Please!" Louise pleads not able to stand seeing him hurt so much.

Yuudai ignores her just like he is trying to ignore the pain. He tries to stand only getting to his feet when the pirate kicks his feet right out from under him. Yuudai falls on his back cracking it. Not injuring him, but not exactly feeling good.

"Stay down you idiot!" Wardes urges noticing the blood on his face and clothes.

Yuudai refuses to go down, but is hit by a sleeping spell. He then falls asleep after a minute of fighting against its affects. The leader sighs in relief. He then puts his things back on.

"That boy is persistent to say the least." He says. "Round the two up and send them where they belong."

Later

"Damn it." Yuudai mutters opening his eyes. Greeting him is the ceiling of a below deck ship boards.

He scans his person finding one of the two letters missing. He smirks. The other one is still on his person. He knows this one is the real one. Mainly because it feels like the letter that the process used unlike the normal ones he created. He also notices how clean he is compared to his bloody self from earlier.

He checks his chest finding the injury almost gone. He puts his shirt down. "Looks like they healed me up." He mutters looking around seeing nobody. Not even Wardes or Louise.

A door opens finding an irritated Louise. "Where the hell is it you dog?!"

Yuudai stands up all the way. "I don't appreciate that tone, but I also know how insulting those letters must have been." Yuudai says.

"Answer!"

He sighs. "I have it and I won't give it. Not until I give it the that Wales guy myself." She grabs his arm and leads him to the office where a fancy guy and Wardes are.

The man smiles at him. "Hello familiar. Sorry about earlier. That was a bit harsh, but in return we healed your injury as best we could."

"Thanks, but who are you?" Yuudai questions.

"I am Prince Wales. Son of the royal family of Albion." He tells him showing a ruby to to him.

However, the ruby reacts to being pointed at Yuudai and so does he. Yuudai seems to eminate wind energy around himself as his gun is pulled out and the ruby ring glows a bit. Some of the wind energy flies into it making a wind symbol on the right side of it. Yuudai unconsciously tells it to stop and it does. He also dispels the gun quickly making sure the Wales guy didn't notice that part.

Everyone in the room stares wide eyed at Yuudai as the ruby ring forms a Y in the center of the jewel. Wardes gapes at it. Wales laughs a bit taking it off. "I am quite surprised. A familiar of both the Gandalfr, the Shadow Absorbtion Gun and now the bearer of the Ring of Albion."

Yuudai stares funny at the ring as Wales walks to him. Yuudai grabs the letter and hands it to him while Wales hands Yuudai the ring. "What is up with this ring? Isn't it yours?"

"Under normal circumstances that is correct, but there is an old tale that someone will one day come to Albion to keep the ring for the sake of protecting others." He explains. "It will make one more agile and quick for the one it chooses to wear it."

Yuudai puts the ring on his ring finger. It fits perfectly around it. "Never thought I would be getting a ring from a guy." He jokes. "In all seriousness though, that letter was entrusted to me by the princess and I have done much to make sure nobody touched it."

Wales nods. "I know. I had seen the other one letters and couldn't find this one. I must say that I never expected such vulgar paragraphs in a letter that ended with it saying that is the fake letter."

"To be fair, I expected enemies to try to take it rather than you." Yuudai says.

"I could tell." He replies.

"Wait! I am still confused. Isn't this ring only for the royal family?" Louise questions.

"Yes, but I am allowed to pass it down if I feel the need. Now let me read this letter." He opens it reading through the lines. "The princess is marrying?"

"From what I heard, yes. Try not to be jealous though." Yuudai says to the prince. "The other prince will die eventually and you can kiss her and all that perverted stuff whenever. Even if she is your cousin." He continues forcing a deep blush from Wales.

"Be respectful you dog!" Louise yells.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Yuudai questions. "Let me guess. Wardes 'sword'?"

"What?!" Louise and Wardes cry out blushing.

"Anyway, she wants me to return a letter and it happens to be over at Newcastle. Sorry, but you'll have to come with me to get it." Wales explains.

"Don't worry about it Wales." He says. "We completed the first half of our mission. I am going to guess in another few days I will be back at the academy relaxing."

'I can see why Henrietta trusted him so much.' Wales thinks in his mind.

"Well thank you for the healing. It feels much better." Yuudai tells him. "But I think I will be heading up to the upper deck for a while."

"Alright then. I will let you know when we decide to leave." Wales says watching Yuudai leave. 'Take care of that ring. I will trust you familiar. But if what Henrietta said is true then he is more that capable.'

End

And finished! That was quite fun!

And before you question the ring thing, I know it isn't cannon. As far as I know. So now that is that. And the wind symbol will be fully introduced later and what it does. Reason being that he hasn't seen it.

Now I don't have much else to say so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	14. Party Before The Storm

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Look over your shoulder! It's…it's…it's your parents/guardian looking through your browser history that you forgot to delete! Run! Scat! Scatter! Every individual for themselves!

And welcome back fellow fanfic lovers. I hope this chapter finds you well this fine time of day/night/morning. Because we are answering some reviews!

SnapDragon21: Oh I believe it will. Especially since it has a little something to do with wind magic itself. I believe you and everyone else will like it.

Viper4K: I put that as a comical moment. Plus he had hit the gryphon in a weak point on its head. That is definitely a idea if I can't get a real chapter out in a certain amount of time. The "pirates" had taken him to the room in the ship that Saito, Louise and Wardes were in in the book and anime. They had taken him to the water mage they had and had him healed too. One last thing, WEIRD ONES ARE THE BEST ONES!

We never die in the shadows! And neither will this story! So read, for nobody will know if it is left to die. Let us fly into the light and persevere through these trials together! FOREVER!

Chapter 14: Party Before The Storm

Yuudai looks over the ship spotting another ship. He notices that the ship is pointing cannons at a castle. "What is that stupid ship doing?" Yuudai asks. They had left a few hours earlier and are almost at their destination. "Isn't it pointing cannons at its own castle?"

"Unfortunately that is not the case." Wales says walking over. "Those are rebels that have taken our best fleet. They took it from us when they won their first battle against us."

"That must have sucked." Yuudai says.

"That's putting it lightly." Wales tells him. "We will have have to sneak past it."

Yuudai nods while the ship hides in the clouds. The ship fires a cannon at the castle putting a hole in the side. The sound of the cannon reminds him of how he killed that pirate, or so he thought at the time. His eyes widen.

"Sorry about killing one of your guys earlier." Yuudai says to Wales.

Wales smiles a bit. "It's alright. We knew the risks of what we were doing, so we knew that something like that could happen."

"Still. It is one less soldier and life. I don't like killing, but killing an innocent isn't something I even approve of. I just feel guilty." Yuudai tells Wales.

"Would you feel sorry if you killed a real pirate?" Wales asks leaning on the rails.

"Not really. It all depends on what they have done with their life up to that point. If they have never felt remorse then I won't show none for them." He replies.

"As it should be." Wales says. The ship eventually docks at a secret entrance to the castle.

"Wonderful military results I assume?" An old aged mage asks Wales.

"Well we kinda forgot about the reason for being out there." Wales admits rubbing the back of his neck.

"May I ask why this is, your highness?" The man asks politely.

"Because an ambassador from Tristain came to see us." Wales tells him.

Yuudai instantly deadpans at Louise. Louise finds his deadpanning. "What? What else could I have said? Plus it is pretty much the truth."

Yuudai places his fingers along the bridge of his nose. "So disappointing."

"What would you have done?!" She yells at him catching everyones attention.

"Easy. I would have said that we are on a secret mission for the princess of Tristain and then threatened them to take me to their leader unless they want to die." Yuudai says casually. He turns to Wales. "Speaking of which, may I please have sword back?"

Wales nods. "Fetch his sword and hand it to him. Along with these two's wands."

"Excuse me, but who are these three?" The old mage questions.

"My name is Yuudai." Yuudai tells him bowing. "This is Viscount Wardes." He says pointing at Wardes. "And this is the ambassador Blanc. Otherwise known as Louise." He introduces. Louise feels a pleasant shiver down her spine when he called her by her first name.

'Why did that feel so good?' She wonders.

"I see. Welcome to the castle of Newcastle. I wish we could give you more of a proper greeting, but with our castle nearly in ruins that is pretty hard." The old mage, Paris, explains.

A pirate hands the three their weapons back. "No worries. We didn't come here expecting a huge greeting or any at all." Yuudai tells him.

"Indeed." Wardes agrees.

"You two are a nice couple of young gentleman." Paris says smiling.

"I get that a lot." Wardes says smiling.

Everyone looks to Yuudai to hear something similar, but he doesn't. "Sorry, but nobody paid enough attention to me before I became Blanc's familiar. Therefore, I never got that from anybody other than my parents." He explains shrugging.

"Well I am sure you want to get back to your homes, so let us get the letter." Wales tells them walking into the castle. The rest follow after him without a word.

The group walk into to his room. The room doesn't have much other than two chairs, a table and one wooden bed. The painting depicts a battle scene that is pretty interesting.

Yuudai looks at the bed with a pained expression. "That has to be painful to sleep on." He says to himself.

Paris gasps loudly. "Why do you have my majesty's ring?" He questions pointing at the item on Yuudai's finger.

Yuudai sighs. "Apparently it chose me to be its user or something." Yuudai explains to the old mage.

Louise puts her head in her hand. "Why do I have such a disappointing familiar?"

"Love you too Blanc." Yuudai retorts sarcastically. Despite knowing the clear sarcasm of his words her heart beat speeds up for a few seconds.

Wales moves the painting revealing a jewelry box. He grabs it then walks to a chair next to the table. Wales opens it with a key on his necklace taking out a letter with incredible care. He kisses it then opens it reading the letter. Wales proceeds to fold it and put it in the envelope. He holds it out to Yuudai.

"I could tell how well you kept the last letter hidden, so I would like you to keep it safe while traveling to my dear cousin." Wales says as Yuudai takes the letter using great care.

"I promise to deliver this letter to her myself and will protect it with my life the same way I did with the other letter." The black haired teen promises putting the letter into a pocket inside his jacket.

"I have no doubt." Wales turns to Louise. "I know you're the ambassador and all, but I feel better giving it to him."

Louise nods. "I understand. But I have a question. Do you plan to die?"

Wales nods. "Of course. We only have three hundred men while they have fifty thousand."

"You are royally screwed." Yuudai says. Everyone deadpans at him. "Screw you guys that was funny." He turns his head and crosses his arms.

"Anyway, it is impossible for us to win against such odds. Therefore we will die with honor and glory." Wales explains having Paris nod in agreement.

"I…I have more questions. Are you and Princess Henrietta…" She trails off. Everyone knows what she is asking though.

"Yes. Henrietta and I are in love although it has been sometime sincerely I heard from her." Wales admits.

Yuudai takes a more serious posture. "You love her, right?"

"With all of my heart."

"What about your honor and glory? Which is worth dying for?" He questions. "I don't care which way you go for, but I do know that I want to know what kind of prince gave me this family heirloom. A lovestruck teen willing to die for a cause or an suicidal guy using titles to shield himself from looking bad?"

Everyone in the room stares at Yuudai and Wales in absolute shock. They had not thought things would get so serious when with Yuudai. Except for Louise. She knew how easily he could do that, but she never thought he would be so blunt to Prince Wales himself.

"When you put it like that, I would rather die for Henrietta. However, I can't let those rebels think that they can scare me away. Not even at these odds my men and I face." Wales explains sincerely. "Being a noble means to never stop defending what you truly believe in. That is what I believe."

"I see. Then I won't press on the matter of having you leave with us." Yuudai says.

Wales takes out a mini clock and smiles. "Looks like it's almost time for our party. You three are my final guests. Or, at least, I would like you to be."

Yuudai loosens up grinning slightly. "I may not go to many parties, but a royal party? Count us in!" Yuudai exclaims excited. He walks out grinning like a foolish while Louise follows him trying to act like she doesn't know who he is. Wardes stays behind. "What do you need?" Wardes whispers into his ear. "That sounds lovely. It would be my pleasure."

A little bit later Yuudai is sitting in a seat by the corner of the room. He aquired the seat by taking it before anybody else got there. He really loves how comfy it is. But he is currently almost drooling looking at the amazing feast before his eyes.

"I gotta hand it to them. They know how to make their last dinner the best looking thing ever." Yuudai says out loud.

"I guess you could say that." Wardes says to the teen.

Wales walks into the dining hall filled with all his guests and even the king. The ladies swoon over being in his presence. The king smiles trying to stand. He almost trips trying to get to Wales.

"Your Majesty! It's too early to fall!"

"Yeah, save that for tomorrow!"

The people laugh in good spirit. Even Yuudai laughs at the little joke. "Don't worry, I was sitting down for too long."

The king then makes a speach informing them than women, children and anyone else that wants to leave can leave. The whole hall of people refuse to do that. They want to serve their beloved king to the end.

Yuudai smiles feeling impressed. Impressed that there are nobles that deserve the title unlike those who flaunt the title as some tool. The feast begins and Louise runs out.

"I think you should go help her Viscount." Yuudai tells him.

"Why?" Wardes asks. He looks at his eyes following them to the table. "Is food really that important to you?"

Yuudai shoots an intensive stare at Wardes. "I haven't eaten any proper food for days now and she is your fiance so shut up and cheer her up." His ring glows a little bit as he touches his sword causing his right hand to glow too. His hair color stays black, but there are a couple of light blue streaks in his hair. He proceeds to appear on the opposite side of the room with a plate full of food.

Wardes rolls his eyes walking out to find Louise. Wales walks over to Yuudai with a smile. "I see you are enjoying the food."

The black haired teen nods. "This is amazing! I haven't had food this since I was summoned as a familiar!"

"Speaking of which, is that a common occurrence? To have a human familiar?" Wales questions curious.

Yuudai sets his plate down. "Not as far as I can tell. If I remember correctly, I am the only one in recorded history."

"Tell me, what would you do if you knew you were going to die the next day. Would you weep and complain or die fighting?" Wales asks wondering about Yuudai's personal opinion.

Yuudai puts thinking face on. "I would fight to the bitter end, but I wouldn't fight knowing I am going to die. I would fight knowing I will make it out alive. I know it sounds like hopeful thinking, but it is useless thinking about dying while fighting."

"Even against an army of fifty thousand soldiers?"

"Yes. Mostly because I would need to defend myself and thinking about that would make it pretty hard. Just think about that out of battle not in battle."

Wales laughs. "That is all too true my friend."

"I learned that the hard way. A life threatening lightning bolt right here." He points to where the area his injury used to be.

"Come Yuudai, let me introduce you to a couple other good people." Wales says leading him to the middle of the room.

Later

Yuudai is walking down the hall now smiling pleasantly. He hears the faint sound of footfall behind him. He turns finding Wales right behind him.

"Hello Viscount. That was an awesome party you missed." Yuudai tells him still smiling.

"There is something you need to know." Wardes says in a stone cold serious voice. Yuudai drops his smile to be serious too. "Me and Louise are getting married here tomorrow." Yuudai's eyes narrow. "Will you come?"

Yuudai nods. He the grabs Wardes shirt collar and pulls him closer surprising Wardes. "I am still charge of protecting her as her familiar and as a promise to the princess, so if I find anything that points to you forcing her while I am there, I will not hesitate to kill you." Yuudai pushes Wardes away now that he got his words out.

"Why don't you trust me?" Wardes questions.

He says nothing for a moment. "Some people say that first impressions are everything. I met you attacking my friend, heard you suggest leaving us behind and have fought you. I don't trust that kind of people." He explains turning around. He walks away leaving Wardes to his thoughts.

'That familiar is too troublesome. I have to hope this will work before he finds out.' Wardes thinks heading out to his own room.

End

And we are done here! How did you like it? Hopefully it was to your standards.

Yup. That little streaks in his hair is a side effect of using his Gandalfr rune while wearing the ring. Since it is based around wind magic it will naturally do that. Reason it didn't summon his gun is because he didn't want to and it wasn't enough to force it out. He could have summoned it, but he didn't.

Next, I don't know when the next chapter will come out since it is the end of volume two. It'll be more than two thousand words, but it'll take time. Depending on my motivation and ideas. Anyway, that is about it.

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	15. Fury Of Yuudai

Pop quiz for those who read the book series called Escape From Furnace! At the end of book two, Solitary, what happens to Alex? This is a lead on into book three. Who can answer? I'll be waiting…

Anyway, welcome back you beautiful people! Glad to see you again! Thank you new favoriter and followers! I'm glad to see you still coming here to enjoy this story! Not much to say right now, so on with the responses!

Viper4K: Thank you!

Without further interruptions, read the end of the volume two of this series!

Chapter 15: Fury Of Yuudai

"Looks like he ruined my good mood." Yuudai mutters sighing.

Yuudai notices a lit candles sitting next to a pink haired girl. Louise is crying. Tears running down her face. It is at night too, so this makes the scene all the more insulting to Yuudai. Such a beautiful scene daring to be present while such a depressed girl is here. He walks over to her.

"What's wrong Blanc?" Yuudai asks gently while locking away his frustration for later.

Louise runs at him pressing her face against his chest hugging him for dear life. He wraps one arm around her back and the other wrapping around the back of her neck trying to comfort her. She continues to cry on his shirt. She then sniffles.

"How…how can they just…just throw their lives away Yuudai?" She asks through tears.

"Sometimes there are things that others believe in that are incredibly stupid." He answers. "For instance, remember how I believe that I have the right to do whatever I want?" She nods. "It is the same idea. He believes that it is his duty to show what a true noble should act."

"But I always thought your loved ones come first." She tells him unsure of herself.

Yuudai looks through a window noticing how pretty it looks. He turns to the the window. "Look into the night sky Blanc."

She looks into the sky loving the beauty even in her distressed state. "Imagine this. Wales runs away to Tristain taking your advise. Now that Albion is taken over by rebels they come for Tristain whom is now dealing with a prince who has a crush on the princess that will marry so that they can have a chance to defend themselves."

Her eyes widen in pain and realization. "So…there isn't anywhere else for him to go…"

"Correct. I don't want him to die either, but he wants this and if he doesn't he will just be hunted down until they kill him." He explains. She replants her face on his chest.

"I just want to go back to the academy. Away from all this nonsense. Where things make sense and where nobody has to die." She cries.

"I know Blanc. I wish we could too, but we need to steel ourselves until we return the letter." He tells her.

She goes silent disturbing Yuudai. "Don't you miss your family or girlfriend or something?"

His face goes into a sad smile. Louise looks up at Yuudai. "I never had a girlfriend, but I do miss my family."

"Then I will find a way home for you." Louise states. Louise watches as his eyes grow cold. 'What? I thought he was supposed to be happy.'

He lays his hands on both of her shoulders. "I don't want to." He tells her shattering her entire vision of him being selfish.

"W-what?" She asks in complete shock.

"I love my family to death, but I never had a purpose in Japan." He tells her. "But I now feel like I have a reason to go on into the bright future. A future that I desire to be apart of."

"What about all those things you said before? Won't you miss them?" She questions trying to straighten her thoughts.

"Yes, but what use are those things if I have no other purpose in that kind of life? I like to reference things to my world because it feels right, but I feel at home in this place. I just feel full of life." He explains full of happiness while speaking the words coming out of his mouth.

"Why won't you let me hate you?" She asks softly.

Yuudai grows confused. "What do you mean?" She starts crying a little more then runs away down the hall. "Blanc! Wait!" He calls out reaching out to her.

She doesn't even turn back as she runs from him. He drops his arm to his side feeling confused and now frustrated. He looks out the window to the sky again. It no longer is shining down beautifully. It is just darkness with stars that look down at him with pity. Yuudai clenches his fists.

"Stay calm Yuudai." Derflinger tells him from his back.

"Why? Blanc is marrying a guy I don't trust and apparently she wants to hate me!" He growls punching the wall forcing a fist sized crack in it.

"If you don't trust him then stop the wedding." Derflinger tells him. "I don't like the guy either so denying him his wedding should show his true colors."

"Your right." Yuudai mutters. "If I can show his true colors then I can give pay back for what he has done."

"Exactly! All we need to do is play the waiting game now." Derflinger says.

"Then I believe a nice sleep is in order." Yuudai walks to his room feeling a bit more content about things.

Next Day

"You know that it is against tradition to bring weapons to a wedding, right?" Wales asks sweat dropping.

Yuudai deadpans. "It is also against tradition to have a fleet of enemies ready to destroy the very building that the marriage is happening at."

"Fair enough." Wales says smiling.

The doors open revealing the two main people of the day. He normally would look to Louise first, but his eyes are on Wardes. Or should we say, his narrowed eyes. He plans on doing something, but that'll have to wait. In fact, he has another plan in mind.

He stands up and stops Wardes from advancing to the podium. He allows Louise to head up. "What do you want familiar? I'm in the middle of something."

"There is a tradition back where I come from. A tradition where the closest person to the bride that isn't the groom has the right to punch the groom." Yuudai explains. This is a lie though. This is step one.

"Alright then. I will respect your traditions. No matter how pointless they are" Wardes says bracing himself.

Yuudai smirking cracking his knuckles. Louise cringes at the sound of his knuckles popping. Yuudai then sucker punches Wardes in the face knocking him to the floor. Yuudai walks back to his seat knowing that he ticked him off.

'I can't wait to kill him.' Wardes thinks in his mind as he gets back up. He walks to the podium with a bruise on his face.

Throughout this scene, Louise is deep inside her mind. Thinking about her decisions up to this point. The thing is that now the wedding she always dreamed of is now here, but she feels as if it should be someone else. Not Wardes.

"Groom Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis De Wardes, do you take this girl to be your wife and swear to love and respect her in the name of Brimier?" Wales asks Wardes looking at him.

"I swear."

"Bride, the third daughter of the De La Vallière family, Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière do you take this man to be your husband and swear to love and respect him in the name of Brimier?"

Yuudai feels his entire plan fall off the island itself at Louise's next words. "I'm sorry Wardes, but I can't marry you."

Wales blushes and frantically turns to Wardes. "Viscount I am terribly sorry, but she doesn't wish for this ceremony to continue."

"…You are just nervous Louise. You can't seriously be refusing my offer." Wardes says acting as if he hadn't heard Wales.

"I'm sorry Wardes. I may have yearned for you and maybe even loved you, but things are different now." She tells him hoping he would understand.

He places his hands on her shoulders with a cold stare. He goes to yell at her about ruling the world with him, but is sent flying away from her into the wall. He lands on the the ground, but hurries back to his feet. His eyes meet with the eyes of cold wind. No. A pair of eyes holding a hurricane of emotion.

The eyes belong to Yuudai. The boy has his hair streaked with light blue again and his hand is glowing from holding Derflinger. Yuudai is standing in front of Louise looking very unhappy.

"You screwed up bastard." The boy states in a voice full of contained rage.

Wardes growls in rage himself. "You have been in the way since the beginning. I had three goals for this trip and I have not gotten even one accomplished because of you!"

"Seems like I am doing a good job then, huh?" He says in a cold voice.

"But before I kill you." Wardes chants a spell called Air Needle at Wales. However, Yuudai throws himself in front of Wales shocking everyone in the room. The Air Needle impales itself through Yuudai's chest forcing blood to seep out of the wound.

"YUUDAI!" Louise cries out as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Wales wordlessly stares with wide eyes at Yuudai. The boy took the attack for him. A boy who he hasn't known for even twenty four hours.

Despite the magic impaling him, he wraps his hand around it gripping it with an insane amount of strength. Yuudai rips the staff right out then drops it. Blood starts to come out the wound harder, but then seems to slow as his ring glows brighter.

"Like hell I will let you kill anyone today. I won't let you!" Yuudai yells raising his sword.

Wardes' eyes widen in surprise. "You…" A grin spreads on his face. "Killing you would make everything on this unbearable trip worth it."

"Not before I send you to hell." Yuudai states. He proceeds to move incredibly fast towards Wardes. Yuudai makes a downward slash at Wardes who dodges it at the last second. His sword crashes into the floor sending numerous cracks throughout the tiles.

Wardes immediately flies into the air as the area he was just in is attacked by Yuudai's sword. He moves to the side to dodge a flying tile from the floor. He looks at Yuudai making use of his surroundings to go on the offensive without being in the air himself.

"Ubiquitous Dell Wind." Wardes chants summoning two other clones of himself. "You're outmatched familiar. Just give up!"

Louise covers her mouth in horror. She is watching her own familiar, whom still is bleeding from his wound from earlier. Not to mention the one she once wished to marry caused it and now is trying to kill her familiar. She looks at Wales and cries harder. An Air Needle has pierced his heart from behind. By another Wardes that is smirking from behind him.

Wales falls to the floor face first as blood flows out of his mouth and wound. Yuudai notices this. His eyes are then hidden by the shadow of his hair. The fourth Wardes grabs him from behind forcing him to drop his sword. However, his ring grows much brighter upon contact with the clone of Wardes.

The ring then flashes a blinding light that blinds everybody watching. The moment everyone gets their eye sight back they all stare in absolute shock and for Wardes, fear. Yuudai is no longer standing on the floor.

He is high in the air above Wardes himself. He is holding his gun, but they are many differences. One being that it isn't made of darkness anymore. It is made of wind! A contained hurricane in the shape of his gun. On the side of the gun is a dark spot that indicates his original gun.

His hair is completely light blue and his eyes are completely light blue. Not just his pupils, his entire eye. He grips the gun harder.

"W-what is this?! How are you doing this?!" One of the Wardes demands in fear. Yuudai doesn't make a sound. "Get him!" The three clones of Wardes rush at him, but he shoots at one in the head. Instead of absorbing it, blood spurts from the wound then the clone disappears now that it is defeated. Wardes grunts in pain feeling what his clone felt.

The real Wardes grits his teeth and tries to leave through a hole in the wall. However, Yuudai appears front of Wardes with another Wardes held by his neck in front of him. Yuudai shoots the clone with a cold glare pointed at the real Wardes. The blood is splattered on his face a little bit. The clone disappears leaving nothing between Yuudai and Wardes.

"Where are you going Viscount?" Yuudai asks in a dark voice. "I thought you would want to die along with your clones." He places his new gun in front of Wardes privates. "Although I might let you live. I think that will work." He says as a sinister grin spreads on his own face.

Wardes face pales. "I beg you, please don't!"

A look of fury appears on Yuudai's face. "You beg me?! After you killed a man?!" He sucker punches Wardes in the gut then kicks him into the floor.

Yuudai proceeds to float to the ground in front of the man groaning in pain. He grabs a fist full of Wardes' hair and pulls him up. Yuudai puts the gun in front of Wardes' privates again.

Yuudai pulls the trigger sending a wind bullet into Wardes' most sensitive spot. Unfortunately it doesn't explode, but it seems that it will simulate the pain as if he did get shot there. Wardes screams in pain holding himself together by a strand of thread.

Yuudai brings his head closer to Wardes. "If I ever see you again you can bet your life will be mine. Even if I have to kill you in front of Henrietta." He growls. Yuudai throws him through the hole making him disappear.

Wordlessly, Yuudai walks over to Derflinger and picks the sword up. "There is fifty thousand enemies coming our way. Are you ready Yuudai?" Derflinger asks solemnly.

Yuudai breathes in and out. "Yes." He replies. "Hey Blanc." He calls over.

"Yuudai." She mutters in a quivering voice.

"Leave this place. Get away safely. I will cover your escape." His gun forcibly disappears as does his wind powered power up. His ring returns to normal as he falls to his knee.

"Please don't stay Yuudai!" She pleads.

"Damn it Blanc!" Yuudai yells scaring her a bit. He gets back to his feet with his sword in hand. "I'm sorry, but my job is to protect you. Not to go wherever you want if it endangers your safety." He tells her in a more gentle voice.

The floor starts to rise making Yuudai tense up. And out from the floor comes…Verdandi. This shocks Louise and Yuudai since they last seen the mole at La Rochelle.

"How did you get here?" Yuudai asks disbelief clear in his voice. The mole catches site of Yuudai's new ring. "Don't even think about it." Yuudai says hiding his ring in his pocket with his hand.

"Hey you two." Guiche greets popping out of the hole.

"Guiche…" Louise says.

Guiche looks around at the damage. "This place looks like it was caught in a tornado."

Yuudai smiles a little bit enjoying the blond's cluelessness. Kirche comes out of the hole too. She locks her eyes on Yuudai, but is the first to notice the bleeding hole in his chest.

"What happened to my beloved?" She asks instead of what she planned on greeting him with.

Yuudai sighs. "Nothing important." He says hearing incoming soldiers. "Get in the hole Blanc. I have to do something." Louise nods reluctantly. Yuudai walks over to the dead boy of Wales. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Wales. You deserved a nice full life."

"Hurry up!" Guiche urges.

Yuudai smiles sadly. "I guess I will see you when I die then."

Yuudai runs to the hole and jumps through while sheathing Derflinger as the door is blown off covering the escape hole. Unfortunately for the black haired teen there is nothing under him except for the clouds now. Luckily for him Tabitha's dragon catches him on her back.

"Thank you Sylphid. You are amazing." Yuudai tells the dragon. The dragon makes a happy noice. He then finds Louise unconscious. "At least I managed to keep her from being harmed." He mutters feeling happier.

He looks back up to the hole where he came from. He starts to think about what he said to Louise. He had been more than willing to risk his life against an army of fifty thousand soldiers for her safety. He can't believe it. A week ago he would've told her she's on her own, but at that moment his body and mind synced into the goal of killing anyone who came in that room.

"Would I have died?" He wonders out loud. The pain shoots through his body reminding him of his actions in the room. A smile forms on his face despite his chest wound. "I would gladly do it again too. After all, it doesn't hurt as much as that lightning bolt."

He turns back to Louise. She's still asleep, but her breathing isn't relaxed. It's as if she is talking to someone.

"Is that you…Yuudai?" Louise asks in a low voice.

"She's dreaming." He says out loud. He then remembers what she had said the night before. "What did she mean by that?" He sighs. "Oh well. All that matters is that Blanc is safe and I have the letter." He says with his eyes starting to widen. He takes out the letter finding some of his blood on it. "I hope she likes the envelope's new color."

Louise smiles to herself in her sleep. Because in her dream is Yuudai. Yuudai and her kissing in her old childhood secret place. She knows the real Yuudai wouldn't do this, but in her mind things are perfect.

End

And we finished the finale! That was easier than I anticipated. Although I assumed it would be longer. Oh well. I can only write so much without dragging it out.

Now that volume two of this story is done I don't know for sure when the third part will start. Hopefully another this month, but if not then don't worry too much. After all, I plan on having a special one shot story out soon. Hehehe.

"How did you all like what I did with Yuudai? Just an FYI, but Yuudai can only access that form if he comes into contact with too much wind magic at once. The reason being is that the ring unlocked this ability. And the reason it didn't kill Wardes is because it only hurt wind mages. It will only give the feeling of the pain, but not the injuries that usually come with it. The flying part is because of all that wind magic gathering in one area inside him.

Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	16. Kingdom In Distress

Oh hello there! Long time no see! How have you been? I hope your doing well.

Welcome to the newest chapter! I hope you came here excited for more like I am. Because here it comes!

[Volume 3] Chapter 16: Kingdom In Distress

Yuudai cracks his neck to loosen the tension irritating Louise. "One more time and I will push you off." Louise threatens.

The group of travelers are still flying towards Henrietta's castle. They have been traveling for some hours now. Louise decided to wake up an half hour ago. Not much has been said throughout the time. Yuudai only explained what happened to the rest when they were still flying away from Albion then nobody wanted to talk.

Yuudai looks at Louise then averts his eyes. "Don't you have a smart remark or something?" Louise questions worried about him now.

"Not right now. I'm still tensed up from the fight." Yuudai tells her in a serious voice.

"I see the castle right now. We should be there in a minute or two." Guiche announces.

Louise looks at Yuudai. 'I want to thank him, but I just can't. I think he knows I'm thankful though.'

Yuudai looks at the hole in his chest. It has stopped bleeding, but it is a miracle he is awake, alive and has enough strength to do anything he normally does. He groans in irritation.

"Why am I now noticing that there is a bloody hole in my shirt?" He questions out loud. He zips up his jacket covering the bloody mess. "It will work for now." He mutters.

"I know it looks pretty bad, but why hide it?" Guiche asks flying next to the dragon using his magic.

"If we are going to the princess then being seen covered in blood on my chest isn't a good idea. That's just begging for violent interagation." Yuudai explains.

"Good idea." Guiche says. "How did you get that hole in your chest anyway?"

"Let's just say I was on the wrong side of an Air Needle." Yuudai tells him remembering the pain. It hurt like nothing else he ever experienced when it happened, but he was in protection mode. He wouldn't have slowed down if he had got another stab wound.

"Must have hurt." Guiche replies happy it wasn't him.

The silence takes over after his last comment. It lasts until they finally land in the courtyard. A whole squad of soldiers are surrounding them. One with an especially noticeable mustache walks over.

"There is a flight ban. Didn't you know that?" The guy questions.

Yuudai and Louise look at each other. Yuudai gestures for her to talk to them since he's sure he'll say something stupid. She nods then steps forward.

"I am Duke De La Vallière's third daughter, Louise Françoise. I come here to seek an audience with the princess." Louise explains.

The man twists his mustache in thought. He knows of the Duke and his family. "Third daughter of duke De La Vallière?"

"Indeed." Louise looks confidently into his eyes.

"Well I can definitely see your mother's eyes. What is the purpose of your request?" He asks deciding he might as well give them a chance.

"That we can't tell. It's a secret." Louise admits.

"Then your request will be denied. Any requests without a verbal or written reason will be denied." He tells her.

Yuudai jumps down before Louise could repeat herself. He shakes his head to her. She nods back. Yuudai turns to the man with a stern look.

"We don't want any problems, but if you think we will just leave after all we went through then you are really stupid." Yuudai tells the man in a cold voice.

"Watch your tone commoner. Hasn't your master taught you anything?" The man retorts.

'Oh no.' Louise thinks.

"I'm going to rip your mustache off and shove it down your throat." The teen threatens.

The whole squad raises their canes. "Is that a threat commoner?" The guy asks angrily.

"It will be a fact if you don't listen." Yuudai replies.

Louise shields her eyes bracing for a lot of pain inflicted by magic. Yuudai and the guy glare daggers at each other one threat away from going at each other's throats. The teen clenches his fist preparing to punch the guy.

"Hey Louise! Yuudai!" Henrietta calls out stopping the grudge match from starting between the two guys. Louise uncovers her eyes happily. As of the moment the princess is pretty much an angel that came to save her in her eyes.

"Princess!" Louise exclaims embracing her inside the circle of guards.

Yuudai hits the guy in the back of his head creating a bruise. "What was that for?!" The guy yells.

"We told you and you didn't listen." Yuudai tells the soldier simply.

"I'm glad to see you made it back safely Louise Françoise." The princess says enjoying their embrace.

"Princess…" Tears start to fall from her eyes. "The letter is safe, but…it was damaged."

"How so?" Henrietta asks. Yuudai walks over pulling out the letter with blood on it. Her eyes widen in shock.

"If it makes you feel any better nobody ever touched it." He tells her smiling a bit.

"Then…" She looks down at the ground. "Thank you. Thanks for risking your life for me."

"It's fine. It hurts a lot, but I'll live." He tells her. She lets go of Louise and walks to Yuudai. He knows what her intentions are. After all, she knows the letter was inside his zipped up jacket.

She unzips it herself and gasps at the bloody hole in his chest. She holds a hand over her mouth and the guards' eyes widen. "Oh lord Brimier." She looks down.

"I earned this from trying to save Wales. I failed though. Sorry." Yuudai says sadly.

She shakes her head. "You did your best and protected my dear friend Louise. That's all I asked for. May I ask why Wardes isn't here?"

Yuudai grits his teeth, but he keeps his temper in check. "I have that piece of trash to thank for this wound."

Henrietta's face darkens. Her attention briefly turns to her guards. "They are guests commander."

"I see." The commander says feeling like an idiot.

Yuudai looks at the commander. "I may not like how you treated us, but it seems you are doing your best to try to keep Henrietta safe. However, if you get in my way again I will still rip off your mustache and shove it down your throat still." The black haired teen threatens.

"Calm down." Louise orders. Yuudai sighs silently listening to her.

"Louise and Yuudai follow me. Everyone can get some rest. Follow me." The princess tells them. The group of three head to her room then close the door. "Please tell me everything."

Yuudai looks at Louise. "You can tell her if you want." He offers. She nods. Louise proceeds to explain the whole adventure to her with some added information from Yuudai.

"And that's when we escaped. Sorry we couldn't do anything to save Wales." Louise finishes remembering how Wales fell to the floor before her very own eyes.

"It's fine Louise. I just can't believe Wardes is a traitor. He was even in the Royal Mage Squad." She says as tears start to form. Louise clasps her hand around Henrietta's own hand.

"Princess…"

"It feels as if I myself had killed Wales. It was I who sent the traitor." She says crying more.

"He still would have died even if you hadn't let him go." Yuudai says. "His two hundred and ninety nine men and women against five hundred thousand others? Wouldn't have worked."

"Did he at least read the letter?" She asks looking at Louise.

"Yes he did." Louise replies.

"Then he did not love me." She says sadly. Yuudai frowns. He knows Wales loved her a lot. The prince went on a pretty long rant about her when they at the party. All about how amazing she is.

"So you actually did ask for him to come here?" Louise questions.

"Yes I did." She answers. "Did he love his honor more than he loved me?" She mutters.

"Don't ever say that." Yuudai tells her defensive of Wales. "I could see many horrible outcomes if he would've came here. He saw them all too. Tell me, is love worth war? Is your love more important other's own love? Love that birthed whole families?"

"Don't talk to the princess like that!" Louise orders. Yuudai ignores Louise staring at the princess waiting for an answer. Henrietta sighs as tears start to slow down.

"I…no. The safety of my kingdom is, but what proof do he have to prove that he loved me? Please tell me familiar." Henrietta says to the teen boy.

Yuudai stays quiet for a few seconds. "He has told me himself. On the night before his death." Yuudai replies finally.

Yuudai had been ready to leave the party for his room, but Wales stopped him. Wales had told Yuudai to give a message to Henrietta. Not one made my ink and paper, but one made from his heart.

"His words were…eye opening. Since I have never been in love I never thought of it like he had told me. He said that he dreamed of you again." He explains as Henrietta's eyes widen by a small fraction. "He dreamed of you and him living together in a perfect world. A world without pain and sadness. One where war was unheard of. And how you two had children running around. He dreamed that you two were sitting on a bench out in a beautiful field with a forest behind a small cabin enjoying the beautiful weather. He told me he dreamed of that kind of life every night." Yuudai finishes. "Now tell me that he didn't love you. I dare you."

Henrietta's eyes a wide open with tears streaming down her face. Louise just looks really shocked. 'So while I was crying over Wales being stupid for not caring about the Princess he was dreaming of a future he could never have?' Louise thinks feeling disappointed in herself.

"There wasn't a waking moment he didn't think about you." Yuudai adds.

"Why did he entrust all of this to you?" Henrietta asks through her tears.

"He was fairly drunk." Yuudai replies earning deadpanned looks from the two even through their depressed moods. "Although I like to think that we had become good friends."

Henrietta laughs a small bit. Louise can't help herself and giggles herself. Yuudai smiles knowing his reply cut through the sad atmosphere. Although he can't help but feel as if it was at his expense.

"You're an interesting familiar indeed." Henrietta tells him. "My next question is the wind ring. You say it gives you power?" Henrietta asks.

"Well it gives me a small amount of wind magic power that will allow me to summon my gun only if I want and a boost in speed and reflex. However, if it comes in contact with wind magic itself then its power grows and gives it to me me. At least, that's what I can assume." Yuudai explains. He holds up his hand showing her the Y on it. "The first letter of my name appeared on this thing the moment I put it on."

"I see." Henrietta says.

"That reminds me." Louise says. She pulls out the water ring. "Here is your ring."

Henrietta pushes Louise's hand back gently. "No Louise Françoise. You keep it. It is the least I can do to repay you for all of what you did for my own selfish sake."

"Yeah Blank. I already had gotten a couple things, so take your own reward. You deserve it." Yuudai says giving her a small smile.

Louise looks between Henrietta and her familiar. She fits the ring around her finger slowly. "Thank you so much Princess. Thank you.."

"No problem my dear friend." Henrietta replies smiling as well. "Now let's get you to the medical wing." She says to Yuudai.

"Why?" Yuudai asks. He looks at himself then remembers. "Oh yeah…good idea Henrietta." He follows Henrietta with Louise in tow.

They arrive there and the mage asks for Yuudai to remove his shirt and jacket. He proceeds to do that. He lays on the medical bed with the mage doing some healing magic on his wound. The mage then covers his wound with some gauze.

"Now keep that on for a couple days. I did as much as I could, but it be sore for a while. There will also be a scar." The mage informs.

"Thank you very much." Yuudai says putting on his cleaned and repaired clothes that they did during his medical attention.

"Are you ready to go?" Louise asks.

"Yup!" Yuudai replies putting on his shirt and jacket. "I'll miss that bed from the castle, but I'm glad we're done and can go back to the academy."

"Same here." Louise says as they walk out to their ride to the academy. The smiling faces of their friends warm their hearts. 'I can't believe it. These are my friends. And I'm happy about it.' Louise thinks.

"Next stop is Tristain Academy!" Yuudai announces getting on Sylphid.

End

And that's a wrap! Wow, that took longer than anticipated, am I right? I can't believe it. I have been way too busy recently…but oh well.

Yeah, one reason for this taking so long is that I thought I could do a fanfiction for someone, but I lost the motivation to do it at seven hundred some words. I hate that I can't do it, but if I lose my motivation to do something then it'll never happen. That kinda sucks about me.

Another reason is because I have a new successful story for Doki Doki Literature Club, but need to figure out how to write the next part. Yup. I like this one more, but it is a good one too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really do do and hope to see your smiling braces! Er, I mean faces! Hehehe…please don't kill me.

Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say. If you have any questions concerning what has happened in the story already then PM me or review and thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	17. Zero's Return

Aliens are going to take over the world! Quick! Grab your device or computer, maybe both, some food and water then hide underground! Or is it inner ground? Huh…never thought about that. And while we ponder upon this we have been killed by the aliens. Nice job. I hope you're proud cause I am.

Anyway, welcome back my compadres! How have you been? I hope you are doing well because I am. Sort of.

I'm sure you're not here to hear me rambling on, let's start the story!

Chapter 17: Zero's Return

"So what did the letter say?" Kirche asks for the fifth time. Louise looks away unresponsive to the red head.

The group of teens have been riding on Sylphid for a while now. Kirche had began asking Louise what the letter said a few minutes ago. Louise refuses to answer her though.

"Come on! We helped you, so we should have the right to know! What do you say Guiche?" Kirche asks looking at Guiche.

He shrugs. "It would be nice to know."

"See!" Kirche exclaims. She turns her attention to Yuudai. "What about you my dear? Will you tell me?"

Yuudai gives her a blank stare. The stress is finally leaving his body and leaving a tired teenage boy. "I don't see the problem in telling Guiche, but you said when you first showed up that you weren't there to help." Yuudai replies looking up into the sky.

Kirche just sits there with a defeated look. "Why did I have to say that?" Kirche mutters. She quickly turns to Tabitha and starts to shake the girl reading a book. "Please convince them Tabitha!"

Unfortunately Guiche looses balance on the dragon falling off with a scream. Yuudai watches Guiche fall looking slightly amused. Guiche uses his levitate spell saving himself from hitting the ground, but there is no way he is going to catch up to them now. Yuudai waves at Guiche as they fly away.

'What was that dream about?' Louise asks herself subconsciously leaning against Yuudai inch by inch. 'Why would I ever dream of kissing him?'

Yuudai looks at Louise out the corner of his eye. He raises an eyebrow. He knows that she isn't aware of the fact she is pretty much cuddling him at this point. He shrugs. "Maybe she is scared of falling or something." He mutters.

'What do I do about it? If I try to do what I did before it will only cause more problems.' Louise thinks unsure of what to do.

Kirche looks at Louise and smirks. "What are you doing there Zero?" Kirche asks with a sly look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Louise questions bringing herself back to reality from her mind. She then catches sight of her holding her familiar. She starts to starter making incomprehensible words quickly letting go of him.

"Could you please quiet down Blank?" Yuudai asks looking her in the eye. "You're giving me a headache."

A tick mark grows in her forehead. "I'm giving you a headache, am I?" She asks irritably. "How about you join Guiche then?!" She then tries to push him, but he moves forward making her miss.

"I think that's quite an appealing idea." Yuudai replies acting as if he wasn't about to be pushed. "But then again you could too. Want to see who'll be pushed off first Blank?" He asks tiredly.

Louise's eye twitches. "J-just shut up and stay still!" She demands.

For some reason her saying that reminds him of when they first met. "Since I find you amusing, I'll stay still for a minute." He says flashing a tooth smile.

In the background Kirche sweat drops. "Why do I feel like the third wheel?" She asks herself. Tabitha just shrugs.

Louise widens her eyes moving closer to Yuudai. Yuudai sees an opening for a joke. "Hey I know I'm pretty amazing, but you don't have to kiss me." He says imitating what Guiche would have done.

She smirks when close enough and pushes Yuudai off the dragon catching him off guard. His ring glows a bit changing a few strands of his hair too light blue along with his eyes. He finally hits the ground landing on his feet causing a tiny crater to surround him. He sits down and starts to rub his feet as the power up fades along with the glow from the ring.

"Ouch. That really hurt." He says to himself.

"I see you fell too?" Guiche asks walking over to him.

"Unfortunately. I really didn't want to walk, but I guess I don't have a choice." Yuudai says.

"How are your legs not broken from that fall?" Guiche questions while Yuudai stands up ready to go.

"My wind power up and I guess my body has strengthened quite a bit since arriving and fighting so many idiots." Yuudai replies. "On the bright side I still have Viscount's bag of gold coins from the bar."

Guiche's eyes widen. "Seriously?!"

Yuudai pulls the bag shaking it a little proving the coins are still there. "Quite a bit too." Yuudai says taking out a handful. He hands it to Guiche.

Guiche stares at Yuudai's hand. "You're giving this to me?"

"Of course. You came on this journey with us most of the way, so I feel like you deserve something." Yuudai replies.

Guiche gingerly puts the gold coin away where the rest of his coins are. "Thanks. You're not too bad familiar."

"You're not too bad yourself blondy." Yuudai tells him. The two proceed to walk to the academy from there.

Later

It has been a whole day since they had returned. Sadly, Yuudai feels something has changed. Louise has been acting…nice! He can't understand why. He has tried to think of reasons, but couldn't figure out any good ideas.

"I'll think about it later." Yuudai mutters getting ready to find Siesta to help wash Louise's clothes.

Louise rubs her eyes. "Leave it there. I'll do it myself." She orders shocking her familiar. Yuudai backs away from Louise. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?! Blank would never offer to do her own laundry!" Yuudai exclaims.

Louise gets a bit angry. "I'm talking about washing my face!"

Yuudai immediately calms down. "I never did that in the first place." He reminds her deadpanning.

Louise scratches her head. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I wonder why that is?" She replies.

"Because you shouldn't be completely dependent on me." Yuudai explains easily.

"Or because he's lazy." Derflinger comments.

"Shut it rusty!" He tells the sword with a light glare.

"Call me rusty again and I'll rat you out on much more!" Derflinger retorts.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Anyway, do you still want me to do your laundry?"

Louise just shakes her head. "I will do them myself later."

Yuudai studies his master very intensely. "Strange." He then shrugs. "Oh well. Less work I guess. Thank you."

"N-no need to thank me." She stutters.

"Well I'm going to step out the door and let you get dressed." He says walking outside to wait. He assumed she'd yell, but since she isn't complaining there's no sense in stopping.

A few minutes later the two are in the dining hall. Yuudai is serving the tables to see where the best hiding spot is to take food from. He doesn't care that it is wrong since most of the nobels seem to think he is nothing more than a pet. Too bad that there isn't any place they aren't guarding with their legs.

"I guess they have learned." Yuudai mutters. He lets out a sigh. "That sucks."

"Hey Yuudai." Louise says earning his attention. "Sit in the chair next to me." She orders.

Yuudai narrows his eyes. "You're not going to pull it out from under me this time are you?"

She blushes. "N-no!"

"Don't you dare sit in my chair!" A chubby blond noble boy exclaims before Yuudai could sit down.

Yuudai turns to the boy, Malicorne, with a doll expression. "What was that snob?" He asks. "Last I checked, nobody has ever been able to order me around other than Blank." Yuudai grabs the collar of Malicorne's shirt. He then pulls him close to his own face. "What makes you think you can order me around?"

By that point, Malicorne is sweating beyond normal. He is fearing for his life. After all, Malicorne knows he had defeated Guiche, Fouquet and finished a mission of some kind that is very very dangerous. Not to mention he heard a rumour that the guy was impaled and still is alive and functioning perfectly. That isn't something he wants to screw around with.

'Why did I think ordering him around was a good idea?!' Malicorne exclaims in his head.

Yuudai lets go him then sits down in the chair. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Just grab another chair or something."

"Y-yes s-sir!" The blond stutters. The boy then runs off.

Yuudai looks at the food in front of him forming a smile. "I've missed you so much." He says to the food.

Louise knows that she has at least some feelings for the teen, but she can't help roll her eyes. "Don't talk to your food. Try to pretend you are human for once." Louise tells him.

"Never!" He exclaims ready to start chowing down on the food as soon as their prayer is over.

Later

"I want to stay out here though." Yuudai whines. Him and Louise are outside the classroom of hers. A huge crowd is surrounding Kirche and Tabitha pestering them for information on what happened. Apparently their absence was a big deal.

"If you don't then no lunch and dinner." Louise simply states.

"Fine. This is going to suck." Yuudai mutters.

'He is right. This is going to suck.' Louise thinks walking in as well as the now arriving Guiche.

The crowd all moan as they can't get answers from the tight lipped girls. Yuudai smiles a small bit in approval. As if sensing them, the crowd surround Guiche. The crowd starts to bombard him with questions.

"You want to know the secrets I know?" Guiche asks feeling as if his personality must be as huge as his ego. "Ahaha, such troubled little rabbits!"

Louise pushes through the crowd followed by Yuudai. She smacks the back of Guiche's head angrily. "What do you think you're doing?! If you tell them the Princess will dislike you!" She tells Guiche.

At the mention of the Princess the crowd grows more curious. However, once Guiche heard that he grows silent. The crowd start to flood Louise with questions.

"Louise! What actually happened?"

"Nothing. Osmond simply asked us to go to the Princess for something. Nothing more. Nothing less." She lies. Kirche smiles mysteriously while Guiche nods. Tabitha continues to read.

"It's probably nothing important anyway."

"Yeah. This is Louise The Zero we are talking about. I couldn't imagine what great feat she could accomplish without even being able to use magic. Catching Fouquet was simply a fluke. She just got lucky that her familiar was able to beat her." Montmorency states irritably.

This irritates Yuudai. After all, his journey is never over. That means he will always protect Louise. Especially if they use him to insult her. Montmorency walks by him, but he sticks a leg out in front of her making her trip.

"Last I checked, only people who've done great things meet Henrietta. What have you done that deserves more attention?" Yuudai asks in a cold voice.

At the mention of the mention of the name of the Princess the class pay more attention to them. "How dare a commoner like you trip me and talk to a noble like that?!" She exclaims getting up.

"Sounds like you haven't done a single thing thing except run your mouth. Now shut up and go to your seat." Yuudai continues glaring at her.

"Control your familiar Zero!" Montmorency tells Louise.

"He has a point." Louise states agreeing with her familiar. Montmorency storms off angrily.

Everyone sits down as Mr. Colbert walks in placing a strange object on his desk. It seems that Colbert had been a bit fearful, but as soon as he gets ready to speak there isn't fear in his eyes at all. He loves his class since it gives him the chance to teach and give his own opinion on some things.

Yuudai lays his head on his arms deciding to take a quick nap. He figures that since this class isn't going to do him any good he can sleep. He quickly falls asleep. Alas, nice things always seem to last a short amount of time.

A while later an explosion errupts from the front of the room causing Yuudai to be thrown back from the force somehow not being hit by the flames. Yuudai lands on his feet in a crouch already pulling out his sword causing his hand to glow. His gun doesn't appear since the fire never touched him and a shock wave isn't purely magic unless the magic was intended that way.

Yuudai quickly scans the room seeing Louise covered in soot. Her uniform is scorched for sure. That is his only worry now. He blurs in front of Louise shocking the few students who actually saw that. Others didn't see since their clothes are on fire. He lays his free hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Blank?" He asks worried for his master. He'd even go as far as to say his friend. Not out loud though.

"The machine was weak." Louise states in a quivering voice.

A large amount of water puts out the flames all of a sudden. "Such a weak fire. Was it even necessary since you're such a great mage?" Montmorency says sarcastically.

Yuudai blurs over in front of the girl. The girl steps back not expecting him to be there so quickly. "You're seriously pissing me off." He growls scaring her. Her eyes spot the sword and glowing hand frightening her more. "Let's see how good of a mage. I challenge you to a duel. Right when we get outside." He challenges.

"Yuudai." Louise calls out sounding depressed. "Let's go." Yuudai glares once more then sheathes his sword following Louise out the door.

End

That's a nice spot to end. So how did you like that? Pretty interesting, am I right? No? Well I tried. That's all I've got to say.

Sorry if Yuudai seems like a jerk, but his personality and him being productive of Louise now means he won't be nice to anyone insulting her. Just letting you all know since I know there will be those who think he is a huge jerk. I promise he isn't. He simply is going through character development. And stuff. Think of it as puberty I guess.

I don't think I have much else to say, so thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and have a great day/night/morning!


	18. Feelings Of The Zero

Welcome dudes and dudettes! What is up? I'm freaking out and you should be too! Wait…didn't those aliens kill us last intro? Huh…death has no hold over us! Hahahaha!

Anyway, I'm back again. Nobody reviewed, but we got some new friends! Say hi! They're good people. I'm sure. Let's start this thing!

Chapter 18: Feelings Of The Zero

A soft sigh emanates from Yuudai. He is sitting on the window sill again. It is his personal area. He knows Louise stays in her bed at night and she knows, or thinks, he stays in his own area at night.

Tonight he isn't looking into the night sky though. He is watching his depressed master. He has been for the past few minutes since they arrived to her room. She's been acting depressed since class, so he stuck by her side silently the whole time. There wasn't anything he could say that felt appropriate for the moment.

"Want me to get your night gown or something?" Yuudai asks calmly.

She blushes. "N-no. I will do it myself." She says pulling out her clothes and going to get some privacy.

"She is a strange one." Derflinger says from beside Yuudai. The sword is leaning against the wall next to him.

"I want to say that, but she is now acting similar to how normal girls act. I can say she's been unusual, but can't say weird." Yuudai replies calculating the events leading up to her acting nice.

"All your smarts at hand yet you are dense." Derflinger mutters.

"I don't think I'm dense as much as curious at the moment." Yuudai says.

"Is there really a difference?" Derflinger asks.

Yuudai stays silent for a few seconds. "Pretty sure there is, but I don't feel like explaining."

Louise walks back in sight with her night gown on. Derflinger decides to stay silent. The sword would tell Yuudai about her feelings, but that wouldn't be fun for him. Or so it thinks.

"See you in the morning Blank." Yuudai says trying to get comfortable.

"Yuudai…" Louise starts nervously.

"Yeah?" He replies curiously.

"It must be uncomfortable there. Sleep next to me." Louise orders nervously. Yuudai smiles a bit. "I swear if you start talking about the night sky again I'll change my mind." Louise threatens. Yuudai laughs a little bit because the way she said it didn't sound threatening at all. Sounded kind of shy.

"Well a nice bed does sound nice." Yuudai mutters wondering if it feels as nice as the bed back at where Newcastle castle once stood.

He watches her sqirm slightly embarrassed for for some reason. He nods. Yuudai stands up then walks to the half of the bed that isn't occupied by the small girl. She squeaks a little bit, but otherwise is silent.

"Hey Yuudai…I was wondering. What was your life like before arriving in my world?" Louise asks sounding remorseful.

Yuudai just sighs. "I know what you're thinking Blank. We went over this at Newcastle." He states. "But I don't see any harm in telling you a little bit more." He relents. "In my world, I was just a normal guy. Mostly a loner, but normal nonetheless."

"What about your family life? What was your relationship with your parents?"

"Well my mom and I always had the bond a mother and son should have. My father is just more reserved. He doesn't openly display affection, but when he does it means you are very dear to him." He explains. He chuckles. "Everyone respected him despite him being reserved."

"What about mages? Surely there had to be some." She says.

"Only if they believed in that kind of thing." He replies.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Mages in my world are refered to as wizards, whitches or magicians. Even then, magicians are known to just used visual tricks. No real magic, just practiced tricks." He tells her. "Then there are the ones that are commonly practice black magic." Her eyes widen. "Those that showed signs of actual magic…let's just say Kirche would likely hate using her magic for a very long time."

"So it's pretty much a taboo in your world?"

"Yup. Other than that, nobody really believes in magic." He then sighs. "To be honest, I never really thought magic was real either. I had a small thought in my mind that it's possible, but could never actually be real."

"But you are here now. Magic is all around us. You even have a talking sword." She says unsure of his feelings towards her. After all, he is telling her about himself a lot. 'Does he like me?'

"I no doubt believe magic is real, but it is still kind of surreal.". He replies. "I've done things I've only day dreamed I can do now."

"Hey Yuudai…why can't I use any magic?" She asks quietly.

"You can obviously use magic. It is just exposive and uncontrollable. Kind of like you." He answers comparing her magic to herself.

"I just want to use simple spells…is that too much to ask?" She wonders. Yuudai is silent for a few seconds. There isn't anything he can think of that would cheer her up.

"At least you have your personality." He adds after some silence. She laughs lightly.

"That's the best you've got?" She smiles sadly. "Even my own personality is explosive and uncontrollable like you said."

"Do you know anyone else that is like you?" He asks.

"No…" She replies slowly.

"There you go then. It doesn't really matter if you can control your magic if you can't do things without it. Eventually there will be a day when magic will be useless or not enough." Yuudai explains. "It'll mean I have a huge advantage, so that'll be awesome to see if I am to be honest." He goes on more to himself than to Louise.

He waits for a response for a while hearing nothing. He turns his head to find her sleeping. Yuudai deadpans towards her. Instead of sighing he gets up from the bed walking out of the room grabbing Derflinger on the way. As he closes the door the eyes of Louise watch in silence. The silence that forces feelings to the surface no matter how happy, sad or mad.

Yuudai walks himself outside stopping just outside the entrance to the building. "Is there a reason that we are out here?" The sword asks popping up out of its sheath a little.

Yuudai shakes his head. "Not really." He replies. "I just wanted to get out of that room for a while. I brought you just in case I decide to practice or something."

"Are you sure it wasn't just to talk to me?" The sword asks in an egotistical tone.

"Well I guess you do have dual purpose, don't you?" Yuudai jokes. "In all seriousness though, I wanted to talk about wanted to talk to you about what happened to me at Newcastle."

"You mean when you were impaled?"

"Yeah. When I threw myself in front of Wales, was that really me in full control?" Yuudai asks.

"What do you mean?" Derflinger asks intrigued.

"When I threw myself in front of him, while I would have done it for anyone innocent, I felt as though I was pulled with invisible strings into blocking it." He explains. Yuudai holds up his hand to look at the ring. "I think that it has something to do with the ring he gave me."

"So you think he enchanted it to save himself with you as a body shield?"

He shakes his head. "My theory, if I am right about this, is that him giving me the ring implanted some kind of instinct to protect him." He tell the sword. "After all, it is a family heirloom. A royal one at that."

"You are quite the smart one, aren't you?" Derflinger says. "If you are right then that would explain why you were so defensive of him at the castle."

"Actually I would have done that no matter what. However, that is what a protector would say." Yuudai reasons to himself.

"Please stop you confuse me." Derflinger requests.

Yuudai lets out a sigh. "The reason I am mentioning all of this now is because the ring pulsed and I felt something inside it go dull as I watched Wales die, but now it feels as though it is like it was before he died."

"Maybe you're just tired." Derflinger suggests. "We both watched Wardes kill him. There is no way that he can just be alive without being revived with void magic and even then it hasn't been seen since Brimir's time."

Yuudai hums to himself a melody from his old world thinking. "There is a war on the horizon Derflinger. I can feel it."

"I know. I just hope we live to see the end of it." Derflinger replies.

Next day

"Sleep already you freaking night owl!" Derflinger yells as lunch continues in the large room.

"Never!" Yuudai replies yawning afterwards. After their serious talk the night before, Derflinger dared Yuudai to stay awake until twelve in the afternoon. To say the least, Yuudai is taking it seriously.

"Just sleep!" The sword repeats.

"You have no control on me Jeff!" He yells not noticing the stares he is getting from everyone.

"Who's Jeff?!"

"Jeff The Killer!" The teen answers hearing fangirls from his world screaming in delight.

"Fifty gold the familiar falls flat on his face from passing out." The same mage that started the bets before calls out.

"One hundred gold says he does it in five minutes." Another bets.

Five minutes pass quickly with bets flying around. And just like the second and first bets said, he falls flat on his face asleep. "We called it! Pay up!" Everyone mutters unhappily, but some decide to laugh a little bit.

Later

"This is going to feel so good." Yuudai says to himself.

A large cauldron is sitting on a pile of wood on fire. The fire is hearing up the water in it for a nice mini bathtub. A grin spreads on his face. He is doing all of this at Vestri Court.

He strips down then gets into the water. He lets out a sigh of relaxation. "How often do I get to get naked in nature and enjoy a nice bath?" He asks himself.

"That's sounds kind of weird." Derflinger says from the ground. "Actually that sounds really weird."

Yuudai just shrugs. "Speaking of weird, you haven't said one thing about your previous wielder."

"Why speak of someone I can't remember?" Derflinger asks as if it was obvious.

"I swear if you forget about me when I die, no matter for how long, I will have you cremated at my funeral." Yuudai threatens in a joking manner.

"You know we are being watched, right?" Derflinger asks ignoring Yuudai's jab.

"You finally noticed?" The black haired teen questions. "I noticed a minute or two ago. The did person didn't seem hostile, so I decided they'd just leave, but apparently I was wrong."

""Why must you be so observant with everything except with women?" Derflinger mutters.

"Plan on coming over anytime soon?" Yuudai calls out. A squeak of surprise comes from the bush along with the sound of something breaking. A glass object. "I have a bad feeling." Yuudai mutters upon seeing Siesta come into view.

"H-hello Mr. Yuudai." She greets with a huge blush.

"Hi Siesta, I haven't seen you in quite a while. Still quite the klutz I see." Yuudai jokes greeting her. He notices only one cup on a tray of tea ingredients. "Do you need any help?"

Her face flushes and quickly shakes her head. "N-no t-thanks!"

"Are you sure? I'll be more than happy to help." He offers. She points at his chlothes reminding him of being naked in a cauldron of hot water. "Seems I won't be helping I guess." She sighs in relief. "After all, I can't let any look at me naked more than once."

She blushes harder shaking her head more. "I swear I didn't see anything!" She says quickly.

Yuudai laughs a little bit. "I'm just joking around Siesta. I'm in a rather good mood."

"O-oh. I actually c-came here with some tea since I saw you come this way with that huge cauldron." She says. "W-would you like some?"

"Of course! That would make this so much better." He says. She smiles pouring him the only cup. She hands it to him carefully. "Thank you very much Siesta!"

"Your welcome Mr. Yuudai." She replies. He takes a sip from it then smiles wider.

"This is really good Siesta. Reminds me of the tea from Japan." He says happily. "I can't remember exactly which one, but I know it is very popular."

"Really?" She asks responding to the compliment. She steps forward as she says it, but trips over one of the wood pieces he left around...convenient.

End

AND WE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHAHA! FINALLY! WE MADE IT! GLORIOUS!

Anyway, I didn't leave. Nope. Read the top again to understand that. I hope you all like this since I originally stopped writing around the first five hundred words because I was busy, so the rest is fairly recently written.

I don't think there is much left to say, so thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day!


	19. Siesta's Feelings

Welcome! I hope that I'm not interrupting something…who am I kidding? I kinda hope I am!

Jokes aside, how have you all been? I hope you are doing well. Thank you my new follower! Welcome to the family! Without much else to say, let's start!

Chapter 19: Siesta's Feelings

"I should watch where I leave extra logs." Yuudai says to himself avoiding looking at Siesta. She is in the cauldron with her clothes drenched in water.

"You don't say." Derflinger remarks sarcastically.

"She's not moving." He whispers. "Is she waiting for something?" He sighs. "Sorry about that log. I forgot to throw it in the fire."

Siesta starts to laugh mischievously. Yuudai looks into her eyes trying to figure out her game. "It seems you're not afraid to be naked in front of a girl." She says smirking.

"The way I see it is stay under the water and cover what I can or jump out showing everything. Not really much of a choice for me." Yuudai explains blushing without even knowing.

"Well my clothes now need to dry and I'm already in, so it looks like I'm going to be bathing with you." She states taking her clothes off in front of the black haired teen.

He tries to tell her to stop, but nothing will come out his mouth. He looks away trying reserve whatever innocence he has left. In the sense of dirty minded, at least. He hears her sit down in the water meaning she is naked now.

"So is this how others bathed in Tokyo?" She asks curiously.

"Pretty much. It was pretty plain and simple, but we usually didn't use a cauldron." Yuudai answers. "Although a hot spring doesn't sound too bad right now…" Yuudai says offhandedly and suddenly feeling warmer by the thought of it.

"Why would you want a hot spring when this is almost like a noble bath?" Siesta questions.

"I mean this is amazing too, but still. With a hot spring no work is necessary. It is just taking off clothes then getting in." He replies.

"Please don't be shy. My body is hidden in the water including my breasts are." She tells him.

He sighs. He decides to turn towards her to find what she said is true. Before he can think of how naked she is he immediately realizes how close they are. "Why do I feel like I'm living someone else's fantasy?"

Japan

All of a sudden Saito sneezes catching him by surprise. "Weird. I feel offended for some reason."

"That is strange." A girl he is hanging out with says.

"So will you go out with me?" Saito asks quickly with while bowing to her.

"Sorry Saito, I don't want to ruin our friendship. And besides, you are like a brother to me." She tells him.

"Why must fate be so cruel?!"

Back In The Cauldron

"That was weird." Yuudai mutters swearing he heard a boy questioning fate.

"I've heard vague details about Japan, but I want to hear about what you know. Tell me, what is your home country like?" Siesta asks looking at Yuudai.

Yuudai sighs knowing this is probably the only thing that will keep him from thinking about the current situation he is in. "Well I know this might come as a shock to many people, but magicians in my world are usually just people looking for quick money from foolish people by using cheap parlor tricks." He starts. "In other words, unless you're messing with some dark things, magic generally doesn't exist."

"What?!" Siesta exclaims. "You're joking!"

Yuudai grins. It seems he can get some fun from her reactions. "Nope. Even without magic we are still more technologically advanced compared to this place." He says. "I even have what one would call a phone in my world in the pocket of my jacket."

"Hold on." She says getting a curious look from Yuudai. "How have you been able to keep it for so long if you've been here for months?"

"Like I'll let the last thing I have from my grasp." He replies in a sarcastic voice. "Other than my clothes, that is the last thing I have from there. As much as I don't want to go back, I'd rather keep something that proves that I didn't originally come from here."

"Anyway, what else can you tell me?" She asks.

"I suppose I can." He says thinking up some things. He begins explaining his home to the maid. Yuudai goes from the beautiful parts to the darker parts even throughout history and current times. He tells her that the darker parts are what brought upon more beauty than beforehand. Except one part. He explains that part as something that was a live and learn experience for Japan as a whole. (I don't think I need to explain what I'm talking about, do I?)

"Wow." Siesta says unable to think up a better word. "Japan sounds amazing, but I can't believe all that had happened. Actually, I think that sounds similar to what my grandfather would say." She says shaking her head. She stands up covering her nudity with her arms. Yuudai's head suddenly is looking elsewhere finding the courtyard immensely interesting. "Thank you for your time Yuudai." She thanks getting dressed into her dry clothes. He turns to her smiling.

"Would you look at that. There was no Mr. I guess you're getting used to me." He jokes. "It's no problem Siesta."

"Can you tell it to me again sometime?" She asks.

"I suppose there is no harm in it." He replies. "I might even tell you more things I didn't get to."

"Hey Yuudai...I was wondering…" She trails off.

"What's up?" As soon as he asks this she runs off. "That was weird." He mutters. "Wait…" His eyes widen. "My phone...it's dead." He mutters realizing he never turned it off. He then shrugs. "Oh well." He then relaxes in the cauldron.

Later

"I feel so clean." Yuudai states walking into the room with his outfit he always wears on. Lucky for him though, he had enough hot water left to give those clothes a good cleaning.

He notices Louise right away with a big book. A book old enough to be as old as his own grandparents. Maybe even his great great great grandparents age. It also looks important.

"Hey Blanc, what's that you're reading?" He asks. He then notices her blushing madly with only her bra and panties on. He turns his head to the laundry basket to see if it needs to be taken to Siesta, but he finds it empty. "What happened to your clothes?" Yuudai questions trying to avoid looking at the half naked girl.

"I...cleaned them." She admits slowly sounding embarrassed.

"Then why are you not wearing one of them?" He questions still not looking at her.

She takes a deep breath. "Since when did I need permission to not wear any clothes?" She asks trying to be upset. All it is taking right now is thinking about the night before and the situation going on with the princess.

Yuudai's straight face turns into a frown. "Nobody did." He replies suddenly feeling as if he couldn't care less about her dressing style.

"Exactly." She says noticing his mood change.

Yuudai silently walks to his spot at the window placing his sword next to the window. He sits down there looking at two people. Louise tries to think of something to say, but she can't think of anything that is worth saying. Nothing that wouldn't upset him anymore than she already did. He stares at the two two intruders with a flat out glare.

"Fly Sylphid away from here Tabitha." He states in a tone that expects complete obedience. "And take her with you." He closes his eyes as Tabitha raises an eyebrow as Kirche seethes. Tabitha decides it is best not to irritate him any further and flies Sylphid down even though Kirche didn't want to.

"Yuudai." Louise says unaware of what just happened. "When I told you to sleep next to me last night I didn't mean just that night." She states. "So get over here in bed."

He lets out a silent sigh. "Is that an order?" He asks.

"If it must be then yes it is." She replies unwilling to let him sleep at that uncomfortable window sill again. He walks over to the bed and lays down without a word. She stays silent, but her mind won't leave her in peace. 'Just say sorry!' She reprimands herself. 'But if I do then then where is the line between master and familiar? Besides, it's his fault he got moody when I asked him such a simple question.' Not another word is said that night as the two go to sleep.

Ten Days Later

"Maybe I should do something productive today." Yuudai says to himself without much interest from his window sill. He takes a look around the room finding not many things to clean since Louise doesn't own many things. "Nope."

"How about you start training with your hand to hand combat?' Derflinger suggests. Yuudai nods in thought.

"That isn't a bad idea. Because if I lose you in a fight against a fight against a foe who refuses to use magic then it wouldn't be a bad idea to have those skills ready." Yuudai thinks out loud. He jumps up quickly as his ring glows blue again adding the sky blue highlights into his hair. "Although I'll definitely have an advantage!" He proceeds to practice for about an hour throwing punch after punch and kick after kick introducing all kinds of different moves that could work so that he isn't stuck to just one style of fighting. Suddenly the door opens to Siesta poking her head in just as Yuudai sits himself down on his window sill while his hair is still highlighed. He catches sight of her and gives her a wide smile. "Hey Siesta, what brings you here?" He asks.

Siesta doesn't answer for a moment due to seeing him without his shirt or jacket on. Just a muscled teen torso on a lean body. She is surprised since she hasn't really seen his body since the only other time would have been that bathing a week and a half ago. She didn't really notice it at that point though. He sighs still smiling.

"My eyes are up here." He jokes using a phrase that most women use as a joke. (Touchy topics I am poking at on this chapter, hmm?)

She blushes and steps in the room all the way revealing a silver tray holding food. His eyes stick on the delicious looking food. "I noticed you haven't been chased out of the food hall lately, so I thought you'd be hungry." She explains.

This brings a smirk to his face. "Well their eyes just can't keep up with me anymore." He says. "That is why that is. Except today. Haven't been too motivated."

"Would you like some food then?" Siesta asks. Yuudai's hair returns to normal as he stands up to put his shirt back on. He keeps the jacket off though.

"That would be awesome right about now." Yuudai replies bringing a smile to Siesta's face. He starts to dig into his food noticing Siesta about to start talking.

"S-so Yuudai...I was wondering if you could tell me more about your world." She says curiosity in her voice.

"I mean I could, but it isn't much to talk about compared to this world. Just a lot of wars, debates, politics and all that stuff." Yuudai says taking another bite of the food. "However, I did promise that I would tell you more, so get ready." He continues on talking more about his world.

Suddenly, Siesta gets excited and looks at Yuudai with sparkling eyes. "I've got an idea!" She exclaims. He raises an eyebrow. "My village is having a celebration since the princess is to be married. Plus there is a beautiful field of flowers that I want to show you there! They'll be blooming right about then. And then my village will be making an amazing stew called yosenabe." She rants as Yuudai listens while eating.

"Hmm." Yuudai cracks his neck slightly knowing that she'll start a internal conflict of sorts.

"Of course if I bring a guy home so suddenly then my family will be shocked." She mutters getting a nod from Yuudai. "I could probably just say your my husband." Yuudai's eyes widen at that. "If I tell them that we are getting married then they all will be happy." She continues to mutter.

"Why do I feel I don't get a say in this?" He asks himself. She finally glances at Yuudai to see him wide eyed and confused. "I want to say you are too bold sometimes, but I know I have no room to talk." He says comically.

"I'm not bold." She replies.

"Bull crap." He retorts quickly.

"Did you say something Yuudai" She asks since she didn't hear him clearly. He shakes his head. "Anyway, my mother told me to only show my body to my chosen man."

"Must be a lucky guy." Yuudai says hoping for nothing more than something snapping his neck. It's not than he doesn't like her, it's that it feels so awkward for him since he hasn't dealt with that kind of thing before.

"I'm not joking Yuudai." She states looking into his eyes.

Yuudai lets out a sigh. "I know you're not joking Siesta." He replies. "Before you get the wrong idea, just know that you are very attractive." He tells her.

"Then why didn't you do anything at the bathtub that night?" She asks.

"Because I was taught to respect a woman's body. To never touch her without expressed permission." He replies. An image of Fouque flying through the air from their fight pops into his mind bringing an amused smile to himself. When he focuses back on Siesta he finds her with a big smile. "I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Yuudai says under his breath.

Siesta starts to take off her clothing making his eyes widen more than ever. He takes a few calming breaths stopping Siesta for some reason. He stands up setting the tray aside. He lays a hand on shoulder keeping a straight face.

"If you are going to do this for me then don't do it in another girl's room." He tells her. Siesta then realizes whose room she is in.

"I don't care whose room I am in, I love you Yuudai!" She exclaims shutting her eyes while blushing.

"So it would seem." He says with a smile. She then tackles him to the floor in a hug right as Louise rips open the door. He attempts a smile. "Hey Blanc." He greets laughing nervously.

End

And we end it here for now! I hope you all liked it, like every other chapter. I honestly am the most proud of this story than my others. I honestly am. Why? No reason, I just like my OC Yuudai. He is awesome in my humble opinion.

I don't really have much to say today. So thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	20. Hatred Born Of Misunderstandings

RIOT! RIOT! THERE'S A RIOT! RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh cool a cute kitten in the window…I-I mean…uh…screw it. Ignore the furball! Or stay and compliment the animal.

Anyway, what's up my friends? We have another one of us! Though that is the only announcement. Start!

Chapter 20: Hatred Born Of Misunderstandings

In that moment, Yuudai experienced many things. The first is seeing Siesta flushed in the face getting up and getting her discarded clothing back on. She then runs out past Louise as Yuudai gets on his feet.

He doesn't bother calling for Siesta knowing hell was already about to rain down on him. Louise finally regains her senses and looks angrier than he has ever seen her. She throws an high kick at him, but Yuudai moves out of the way easily before she could come close to connecting her kick. She lands on her feet, but she doesn't cool down in the least. If anything, she seems even angrier than before.

"Calm down Blanc." Yuudai tells her in a stern voice.

"Calm down?! After what you two were planning on doing in my own room?!" She exclaims with a tinge of jealousy leaking into her voice. Yuudai doesn't notice that though.

"That isn't what was happening." He replies.

"That is it!" She yells. Yuudai straightens up staring right into her eyes causing her to hesitate.

"What is it?" He asks.

Her anger multiplies tenfold. "Your fired!" She yells.

This irks Yuudai making him frown. "What do you mean Blanc?"

"Don't call me that!" She orders. "Just leave and die in a ditch somewhere! I don't ever want to see you again (Just a heads up, this is along the lines of what actually happened in the novels. Pretty messed up.)!"

Yuudai's hair shadows over his eyes. "After all I have done to keep you safe." He whispers gritting his teeth. "After pulling me into this world." He continues causing her to flinch. "I even bled for your cause." His eyes show through his hair showing his anger. "Fine then. I guess the next time I see you will be in hell, Louise." He says adding a dose of hatred to her name. That one sentence hurts her more than she would have thought even thought while upset. He grabs Derflinger and gives her one last glare before walking out the door leaving Louise more broken than when she walked in the room.

Three Days Later

"Verdante! Guiche calls out again, but instead of hearing or finding his familiar he hears the sound of anger. Someone hitting stone. He walks to the sound to fight his familiar watching Yuudai slamming his bloodied fist against a statue like he assumed. The statue actually has some damage done to it. Guiche also notices a small backpack beside Yuudai filled with some supplies. "Yuudai?" Guiche asks getting his attention.

"What do you want?" Yuudai asks in a tone that is straining to keep from yelling.

"What are you doing?" Guiche questions.

Yuudai takes a few calming breaths. "I'm trying release my anger I guess." He replies. Yuudai looks at his fist just now realizing how bloody they are. The pain doesn't even register because of how numb they feel. "It would be stupid to leave this place upset and without a plan."

"You're leaving?!" Guiche exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah." He tells him.

"Does Louise know?"

"Who honestly cares about what she does and doesn't know?" He asks causing Guiche to gasp in surprise. "I lost that much respect for her three days ago."

"Then why are you still mad?" Guiche asks. "You could have left already."

Yuudai sighs sitting on the ground. "Those few days were meant to give Louise time to cool down and come here to apologize because I thought maybe we could make up. However, she never bothered. So I got upset about it and continued punching this statue. I think I'll leave in an hour or two." He tells the blond. He points a bloody hand at the mole. "You can take back your familiar if you want. He found me and stayed to watch. Sorry for the trouble." Yuudai says looking into the clear sky.

"You may be a lowly familiar, but please...stay for another day or two. Give Louise more time." Guiche says.

Yuudai smiles sadly. "If only you were such a gentleman with the ladies you wouldn't need more than one since the one would be all over you." He gives off an unamused laugh.

"I'm leaving familiar, but don't leave yet." He says walking away as the maid Siesta runs over with tears in her eyes and medical kit. Guiche stays for a moment to watch.

Siesta quickly and carefully cleans his hands and disinfects them. She proceeds to bandage his hands even though she is crying still. "Why Yuudai? Why must you do this?" She asks sadly. Yuudai doesn't answer unable to give a good reason. Guiche remembers the proud Yuudai who beat Wardes in an one on one fight comparing that Yuudai to the current one. It brings a sad look to his face. He decides to stay for a while longer with Verdante by Yuudai's side.

Later That Night

"Where is he?" Kirche wonders looking for Yuudai. She searched the Vestri Court, but only found a statue that had been destroyed and had dried blood on it. She thought he would be there, but he wasn't.

"So do you have a plan yet?" The voice of Guiche asks from beside the main entrance to the academy.

Kirche spots the blond, Verdante and Yuudai sitting against the wall next to the gate. "Maybe. How does exploring this world sound?" Yuudai suggests. "Or perhaps go back to Albion and kick the crap out of Viscount just for fun. Honestly that sounds like a good time right now."

"What would I do?" Guiche asks.

"Flirt with less girls and just one?" He suggests.

"Hey darling!" Kirche calls out. Yuudai flinches.

"What did I do to deserve such an irritating woman follow me?" He wonders under his breath.

"Lucky bastard." Guiche mutters at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Kirche asks finding a backpack with supplies beside him.

"Well I am giving Blanc time to apologize before I leave this place." He tells her. He tried to stop calling Louise Blanc, but it turns out it is ingrained to call her Blanc. This surprises Kirche since what Louise told her Yuudai said was still harsh.

"You're leaving?" She asks once again surprised.

"Well yeah. I can't stay here forever and since there is a whole world for me to explore, I plan on making the most of it." He explains. "By the way, you are not the first to ask that question." He says pointing at Guiche with a bandaged hand.

Kirche notices this and looks at the other hand to find it, too, is bandaged. "What did you do to your hands?"

He sets his hand down. "I'm sure you saw the statue." He says simply unwilling to explain the little fact himself.

"Anyway, do you wish to become a noble?" Kirche asks with a smirk.

A small grin appears on his face as Guiche gawks at her. "You have my attention." He says in an excited voice.

"He's just a commoner though!" Guiche points out.

"Let the nice lady speak Guiche." Yuudai tells him getting a deadpan look from the blond.

"In my home country, Germania, if you have enough money you can buy yourself land and in the process become a noble." She explains.

Yuudai sighs. "As you can see, I am broke. I can't even buy a candy bar." He replies. "Add assassin for hire to the list of ideas." Yuudai tells himself offhandedly.

"I have some treasure maps!" Kirche announces. "We can ditch the Zero and find these treasures. Afterwards you can sell them and get become a noble with some land. Then marry me!" She tries to hug him, but he jumps on to his feet and out of the way.

"There are a few flaws." Yuudai says watching her pout. "First flaw is that if it's called treasure then I'm probably going to keep the good stuff. Two, ditching her sounds awesome, but I'm was leaving anyway. And finally, I won't marry you."

"Even if you did have a chance at him, he is mine!" Siesta exclaims catching Yuudai and the other two by surprise. During that surprise she grabs his arm causing Guiche to gasp.

"In all my time I knew him not one girl was able to catch him." Guiche says in awe.

"But wouldn't you want him to be happy?" Kirche asks trying to play Siesta into her trap verbal trap.

"Just because you become a noble doesn't mean anything you will be happy. You can use the money to buy a vineyard in my village and we could have a business called Yuudai And Siesta!" Siesta says excitedly.

"I'll think it over Siesta." Yuudai says. "Yuudai's Treasure Cove though." He says under his breath. "Maybe get an extra room for it so that I can call it that." He looks up finding everyone staring at him.

"Anyway, I doubt you can find any treasure." Guiche states casually.

"You could have a bit of treasure to get some attention from the Henrietta." Yuudai says catching his attention. "Of course if you don't want to I can understand. Actually I can't, but that's not the point."

Guiche is immediately up and ready to go. "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" Guiche says.

"I'm going too." Siesta states. Kirche tries to object, but Siesta continues. "I can cook edibly food since you can't rely only food you bring."

Kirche sighs. "You have a fair point commoner. I guess you can come with us. Just know that we will be going to some very dangerous places."

"As long as Yuudai is here I will be safe." Siesta states happily.

Yuudai fist pumps the air with a grin. "I don't know about you all, but I'm getting pretty excited about this trip. Let's meet here tomorrow morning with everything we need to leave."

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaims with grins too.

Later Elsewhere

"They're coming, get ready." Yuudai says quietly from on a branch in a taller tree.

Currently Tabitha is behind a tree on the ground and the other two are out of sight. They are just outside of an abandoned village that has been taken by orcs. Ungly creatures that seem like pigs on two feet. Two meters tall though.

Suddenly an explosion rattles the ground since Kirche had set a trap at the gate for the orcs. Yuudai's hair is suddenly streaked in blue highlights and running at the orcs right as seven bronze golems appear and charge at the head orc with their small spears. Tabitha holds in a groan.

"That wasn't the plan." She mutters.

As the golems attack the leader orc, Yuudai swiftly draws Derflinger starting a spinning attack. On his second swing around he slashes its throat cutting deep causing some blood to spurt out as it falls to the ground. Yuudai looks around to see the golems gone and Tabitha's ice magic taking the forms of sharp ice sickles stabbing into the orc leader from every direction.

Suddenly a large fireball flies over his head trying to hit the others. However, them their agility was better than one would assume based on their appearance. The fire ball homes on to one though shooting right into its wide open mouth mid scream bursting its head into flames.

"I'll continue on!" Yuudai yells to his allies. The orcs all stare in a mixture of anger and fear at the blue and black haired teen. The teen had killed one of them with pure power alone, so of course they would have some fear. "Don't chicken out pigs!" Yuudai exclaims speeding behind one of them cutting the tendons behind the knees forcing it to kneel.

Just before he can deal a finishing blow another tries swing its human sized club at him. The teen dodges moving back watching the club completely shatter the spine of the one kneeling. The orc falls on to the ground fainting from the pain soon to die from infection in the broken bone or blood loss from behind its knees.

"Talk about brutal." Yuudai mutters with wide eyes. The remaining six howl in anger sending a slight shiver down Yuudai's spine. "Hey Fire Salamander thing, attack!" He orders as Flame springs out into the open.

"Hey!" Kirche protests offended that he didn't remember her familiar's name.

It sends some powerful flames at the orcs only burning one to a crisp. Yuudai bursts towards them again slashing his sword across one of their eyes blinding it. It cries out holding its hands over its bleeding eyes. He lands, but jumps up ramming his sword through its throat all the way to the hilt causing it to stop screaming since it is now choking on blood. He jumps off using its body pulling his sword out forcing it to the ground.

"Four left." Yuudai states casually looking at the remaining four that seem to be in absolute fear. "I'll end this now." Yuudai states disappearing to the other side of them in a blur. The four orcs each fall to the ground either cut in half or decapitated. Yuudai wipes the blood off as the others come out. Yuudai's hair turns back to complete black. "Well that was fun." Yuudai mutters.

End

And another chapter done! I honestly didn't think I'd be able to pump this one out, but I had the thinking juices flowing and this all came out. I think it is pretty cool. I hope you think the same.

About the end where Yuudai cut down those four at once, that is actually what would happen. Since Saito in the novel was already pretty fast, Yuudai's same rune does the same except faster since he trained more and his ring allows him to move much faster. I refuse to keep him weak! He will be amazing!

With all that said, I have nothing else to say. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	21. The Hoax Of Tarbes

I don't have any skits today, but I'd like welcome another follower! Start!

Chapter 21: The Hoax Of Tarbes

"This is what we came here for?" Yuudai asks with a sigh. It is night time Amanda the group of teens are sitting around a fire. He is holding a bronze necklace. Supposedly it is supposed to protect you from anything. "This thing couldn't protect someone from killing themselves from the disappointment of finding the treasure."

"At least someone is thinking the same thing as me." Guiche says sighing as well.

Yuudai turns his attention to Kirche frowning. "I thought you said this was going to be our big break." The black haired teen says. "I'm ready to call it quits and start thinking on ways to actually support myself." The group has been traveling for ten days and found nothing that can amount to valuable.

"Same here." Guiche agrees. At this point Guiche and Yuudai are fairly good friends. Though that may be obvious.

"Well I told you two that not all these maps will be spot on." She reminds them. She said this as they left the school though. "However, I understand how frustrating this is. So I have one more map to suggest before you give up." Kirche smirks. "An item that can allow you to fly called the Dragon's Raiment."

Siesta gasps catching all of their attention. "You mean the one in the temple near Tarples?" She asks. Kirche nods. "I know exactly where it is! After all, Tarples is my home village!"

"Then you can fill us in on everything on our way their tomorrow, right?" Kirche asks.

"Yeah, but why not now?" Siesta wonders.

"Because we are all tired from today and need our rest." Kirche answers.

"Probably because she doesn't want Yuudai find you more interesting than her." Guiche teases with a smirk. This causes Siesta to blush and Yuudai to deadpan.

"Y-you think that he would find me interesting?" Siesta stutters.

Guiche puts his hand to his chin closing his eyes with a bigger smirk than before. "Of course! She-" Guiche doesn't finish because Kirche knocking the blond out with several tick marks on her forehead.

Yuudai all the while ignores it. He is looking into the star filled sky once again. Every night since leaving he has looked up into the night sky. Always thinking about that emptiness inside himself. The only things that kept him from thinking about it during the day was the three with him, treasure hunting and killing creatures in his way.

He didn't know what the emptiness was until the third night. The emptiness is not being with Louise. He has been in her company for months then suddenly leaving her with only bitter words. He regrets every last word he said. The anger he felt was real, but uncalled for. He could have just tried calling her down, but he didn't.

He grits his teeth. "Damn it." He mutters to himself punching the ground putting a small crater in the dirt.

"What's wrong?" Siesta asks laying her hand on his shoulder. Yuudai calms himself immediately.

"Just thinking." He replies in a softer voice. He stays silent looking at the ground for a few moments. "I need to get some rest." He states resting his head on the ground and closing his eyes.

'Does he still miss Louise?' Kirche wonders. 'If I'm going to seduce him finally then I need to get him to stop thinking about her. Too bad that seem impossible at this point.' Kirche thinks.

The Next Day At The Dragon's Raiment (Yes, Siesta explained everything)

"No way." Yuudai says in awe.

"So this is the Dragon's Raiment?" Kirche asks skeptically. "It looks like a pile of junk."

"Yeah, how can this thing ever fly?" Guiche asks. "It doesn't even have wings to flap."

"So your grandfather is dead, right?" Yuudai asks getting into a serious mood. Siesta just nods her head. "Then I'd like to see his grave." He says.

"This way then." Siesta says leading them to the village cemetery. They arrive at his headstone to find things he could read easily. Something in his own written language. "This is it. He had written this on the stone before he died, but he refused to tell anyone what it says."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "That was probably the best he could do. This dude was in the Navy after all."

"The Navy?" All three ask.

Yuudai nods. "Navy ensign Sasaki Takeo, rests in another world." He reads off. "This dude must have came here around the time of the second great world war (that is what the Japanese call World War Two, or so wiki tells me)." Yuudai mutters.

"You can read it?" Siesta asks surprised.

"That's what I just read. Your grandfather was a junior officer in one of my world's bloodiest wars." Yuudai explains. Siesta covers her mouth with her hands gasping with wide eyes. "But if he got here on that zero fighter jets then that would leave the question of how exactly was he sent here?"

"W-well in my grandfather's will he stated that whoever could read this could have the Dragon's Raiment." Siesta tells him attempting to calm her berves from the surprise information.

Yuudai slowly turns his head to Siesta. "Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yes, I read his will so many times when I was younger that it is ingrained in my head." She replies.

"What you're saying is…" Guiche trails off.

"I get my own jet?! Awesome!" Yuudai exclaims looking excited.

"But it hasn't ever been able to fly as long as anyone can remember." Siesta states.

"Oh well, at least I can say I have one." Yuudai quickly says. He returns to serious mode. "That being said, I wouldn't take the jet away from its home." He says. "So it'll stay here until I have a need for it. Is that alright with you?"

Guiche and Kirche stare at Yuudai with wide eyes. The idea of leaving such a thing is a concept they don't often associate with. "Of course it is Yuudai." Siesta replies. "Come on, I'll show you three to my house." She offers.

Later

"Heh. The setting sun is nice out here. Almost as nice as the night sky." Yuudai says to nobody.

He is sitting alone in front of a beautiful field of flowers. He left when Siesta's parents decided to start cooking. It isn't that he didn't like their company, but he felt like he needed some alone time. Time to reflect on some things.

"That zero fighter..." Yuudai says looking up still. "I think I'll call it Zero. Named after…" He looks down to the flowers. "After Blanc."

"There you are Yuudai!" Siesta exclaims walking over. "Dinner is ready and father insists that we eat together." She tells him. She notices his far off look at the field of flowers bathed in a beautiful orange light.

"Siesta...this field is so beautiful." He states.

"Yes it is. I actually wanted to show you this field sometime. Seems like you always find beauty wherever you go." She says smiling.

He looks up at her. "How so?"

She takes a seat next to him. "Well every story you have told me about yourself (Off screen conversations?! How dare they!?) always ended with you finding something to find comfort in. That, in my opinion, is beauty enough."

Yuudai stares at her for a moment in awe. He then gives her a genuine smile. "Thank you Siesta. I think I needed to hear that more than you may realize." He tells her.

"And my father was saying that someone from the same world as my grandfather must be fate. He asked if you could stay in the village. He also said if you did then I...could stop my work at the academy and return here with you."

Something in Yuudai's heart stops. He looks away into the field of flowers. His only wish to disappear into them and never return. He doesn't want to hurt Siesta, but he refuses to lead her on. Leading someone on when the possibility of him dying is so high. After all, if someone with his powers was left then it would cause problems in some people's opinions. Especially when he beat the crap out of one of their own.

"Don't worry Yuudai. I know it wouldn't work out. After all, you are like a bird. Meant to fly and never stay in one place." Siesta says in a sad tone.

"Siesta…" He starts earning her attention. "My reason for not being with you is much more complicated than that." He takes a deep breath. "The reason is because I could be attacked any day and you would be caught in the crossfire."

"If you don't like me then just say it." She says pouting.

"That is not true. I do like you." He tells her making her a blush. "Remember that secret trip I was on a while back?" He asks getting a nod from her. "Well let's just say that I beat the crap out of one of the new Albion officials."

"You did what?!" She exclaims.

"Last I saw him was when I gave him one chance and threw him out a window." Yuudai explains. "I can safely say I can protect us from a group of enemies, but against an entire army that had easily overtaken Wales…" His ring pulses at the mention of his name. "Sorry, but that just is something I doubt I could ever protect you from."

Siesta hugs Yuudai despite all of what he said. "I'll wait then. I may not be able to do much, but I can wait until your war is won." She says.

The phrase rings in his mind. 'My own war.' He hugs her back. "I don't plan on ever going home, so sure. But please don't depend on me ever being able to live a life with you. I can't guarantee my survival." He tells her.

They pull away from each other then look into the sunset. "So do you think that you can fly that jet thing?" She asks trying to use the word he called it.

"Wait a minute...did you say your father arrived from the east?" Yuudai asks ignoring her question.

"Yeah, why?" She asks curious.

"Well if he came from over there then it might be worth checking out. Maybe I could find a way to prevent people from being ripped away from their worlds." Yuudai grins. "Looks like I have a new goal. And it might require taking Zero after all." He explains.

"Zero?"

"I nicknamed it." Yuudai replies. "But first, I am going to have to take care of a few things."

Next Day At Tristain Academy

"Hey dragon riders, make sure you send your leader my gratitude next chance you get." Yuudai tells the few dragon riders who had brought the zero fighter jet over to the academy for him.

"Sure thing kid." One of them says.

"Hey, what is that!" Colbert asks as the dragons take off after setting the jet down.

Yuudai turns to Colbert with a smile. "Oh nothing much. Just something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me?" He asks surprised.

"Yes you. I need some gasoline. Do you have any?" Yuudai questions.

"What is gasoline?" Colbert asks.

"I thought that might be a problem. Remember how your invention, the joyful snake, needed oil?"

"Oh, you need oil? That's a problem easily fixed!" He says.

"Not quite." Yuudai replies. "Let's continue this in your lab."

"Of course!"

In Colbert's Lab

"This place reeks of bad smells." Yuudai bluntly states.

That is the reason I'm single. There is not a woman I know of that likes the smell." Colbert replies in comedic sadness.

"So what do you think of the gasoline?" Yuudai asks trying to ignore all of Colbert's lab of oddities.

"Well it definitely has a strange smell without even being heated. If this was used in an explosive then it would definitely be very dangerous." Colbert assesses.

"You don't know the half of it." Yuudai mutters laughing lightly.

"So if I can duplicate this oil that thing outside can fly?" Colbert wonders.

"Not just that, it can fly three hundred fifty one miles per hour. Maybe even faster since it has a performance upgrade from magic." Yuudai replies just thinking of how he once thought looking up random information was all a waste of time.

"Stop saying so many amazing things! I already said I'd help!" Colbert exclaims. "But seriously, this is an amazing machine you have."

"Well in my world there are hundreds of them." Yuudai says.

"Your world?" Colbert chuckles to himself. "I should have guessed. All your rambling, exploits and achievements are all too strange for a regular commoner. Your demeanor and personality are not like others either."

"I'm glad you understand Colbert. Especially since I didn't want to explain the way I got here all over again." Yuudai states.

"Your machine you have. It strengthened my belief." Colbert states. Yuudai raises his eyebrow. "That magic isn't merely a tool. That magic can do so much more than act as traditional tools. If a world of machines that don't run on magic exists then we can accomplish that too!" Colbert rambles.

Yuudai grins. "I like your attitude Colbert."

"As long as you need my help with this kind of thing, I'll always be here to help!" Colbert promises.

"If you ever need something then I'll do my best for you too." He promises as well.

End

And another one is done! I love these creative juices! They are overflowing!

So yeah, not much action again, but we are nearing the end of the volume, so we'll start another volume soon after. And the Siesta and Yuudai moment is not a for sure shipping. Ship them if you want, but I won't confirm any until I feel like this story calls for one.

I don't have much else to say except thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	22. Yuudai's Reunion With The Zero

Guess what. CHICKEN BUTT!

…

Hehehehe. Looks like that joke was as useful as Aqua from Konosuba. Offended? Go over and hang out with Seiko and Sayori! Did I trigger you yet? If not then you are pretty thick skinned. Unlike Alphonse who doesn't have skin at all (Until the end of the show).

Anyway, enough of that offensive crap, we are here to get some quality story read! Let's thank our new followers! Yes! We have more than one this time! PARTY ROCK WITH THAT ROCK WHO IS HANGING OUT WITH THE ROCK! START!

Chapter 22: Yuudai's Reunion With The Zero

"I wasn't aware that my power reaches to telling me all the controls to Zero! I am an expert pilot now!" Yuudai exclaims sitting in the pilot seat. He is currently checking to make sure everything is functional.

"What is that?" A feminine voice asks sternly.

Yuudai starts grinning. "Well look what the cat dragged in." He says in an amused voice turning to her. His grin then wavers. "And it seems the cat chewed you up too." Yuudai states looking over her very untidy figure.

"Answer me!" She growls out.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "This is Zero. The zero fighter jet." He tells her. "Zero is just the nickname I gave it."

Louise widens her eyes at the nickname. "Get off that thing." She orders.

"Why? It's the closest thing that I can call a true lover!" Yuudai jokes caressing the side of the jet. Louise freezes up in cold and unwavering surprise. Yuudai just starts laughing out loud. "I'm just joking Blanc!" He says jumping down. Hearing him say that nickname sends a waves of happiness through to her very soul.

'That name…I missed it so much.' Louise thinks smiling on the inside. "Where were you?" She asks ignoring her happiness.

"I was out trying to find treasure, but only found a bunch of monsters to kill." Yuudai answers.

"Now then…" Louise starts. "What gave you the idea that you could leave your master for so long?"

Yuudai's eyes trail down to his hands that still are bruised up from punching the statue. "The moment you fired me I was lost. I was angry. So I left with Kirche, Guiche and Siesta." He explains. Louise grows red from anger. "However, ever since leaving…I felt as thought I had a hole in my soul."

"What do you mean?" Louise asks calming down from that anger.

"It means…I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I'm sorry we departed on such bad terms." Yuudai tells her then looks to the ground.

Louise's eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't expecting such an apology from her free spirited familiar. She crosses her arms with a small blush. "I-I guess I'm s-sorry for what I said too."

"Just curious, why were you upset? That misunderstanding can't be all that upset you." Yuudai says looking back at her.

"I was…uh…that's all in the past! Let's just forget it!" She quickly replies adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"Well now that we are on good terms I guess I can leave without any regrets." Yuudai says to himself causing Louise to pale.

"Leave? You can't leave again!" Louise tells Yuudai.

"Why not? I know I said sorry, but that's all I wanted to say before leaving." Yuudai says. "Unless you would like to rehire me." He says offhandedly.

Louise deadpans at him. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" She asks.

"Oh most definitely." Yuudai answers with a grin leaning against the jet.

"Come back or else!" Louise yells. Yuudai just starts laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"It's just that it is so like you to asks a simple question in a loud offensive voice." Yuudai replies. "But sure. I guess I can give it another shot."

"Really? I honestly thought Yuudai would still be upset with her." Kirche says from a little ways away with a broom in hand. She and Guiche were tasked with cleaning while Yuudai didn't have to do anything considering his status is familiar. Nothing else. Not that he would have done anything even if he was a student here.

"I thought Louise would kill him before before he got the chance to say anything." Guiche adds his own two sense.

"I thought you were supposed to be cleaning." Kirche states looking at him.

"Touché Zerbst. Touché."

Later In Louise's Room

"I knew you were in bad shape, but I didn't think you'd stay holed up in your room the entire time I was gone." Yuudai says looking around her messy room. He looks to his window spot, but there wasn't anything within a five foot radius of the window sill. As if she kept that specific spot clean.

"You're not going asks about my absence of my classes?" Louise asks surprised that isn't the first topic brought up.

"Eh. Self wallowing requires you being alone, so I didn't see the need to bring it up." Yuudai replies sitting down on his window sill seat.

"I was not self wallowing!" She retorts wearing Yuudai's jacket. Yuudai deadpans. "Whatever."

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" He asks.

"Cold."

"I personally things it feels nice." Yuudai says. "But it doesn't matter I guess. I should probably stop wearing it so often." Louise takes a peek at him out the corner of her eyes. "You can keep it for now, I guess. At least until I decide otherwise."

"I didn't say you can sleep there." Louise states.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Yuudai asks raising his eyebrow. She points to her side on the bed. "So she did miss me." He whispers feeling a smile on his lips. "Sure, why not?" He says walking to her bed and laying down. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Louise isn't as sleepy though. She waits ten minutes in silence then sits up in bed. Yuudai's sleeping form once again in her presence is an immense fortune to her, but she notices how he is a bit more rough around the edges from not being able to wash up as often. The memory of the night they danced the night away flashes through her mind bring her to smile.

'Maybe...just one kiss can't hurt.' She thinks leaning towards him. She then places a light kiss on his lips quickly backing up afterwards. She watches him, but he is still dead asleep. She reaches her hand to her lips wondering how she was able to do it without his knowledge. 'It wasn't like my dream when he was awake in it, but it was better than never getting one.'

Three Days Later

"Hmm. I wonder if I can somehow get a mage to add some kind of infinite bullet spell or something. Maybe toughen the thing up so it doesn't get blown of the sky so easily." Yuudai mutters inspecting Zero (the jet).

"Yuudai! Yuudai! I did it!" The voice of Colbert yells out across the field.

Yuudai turns around to look at the running man. "Run Forest, run!" Yuudai yells to him stifling a laugh.

Colbert slows down finally reaching the teen. He looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just an old phrase from a place called America in my world." Yuudai answers kind of wishing that he would have understood the joke.

"Anyway, I finished the concoction! I-" Colbert stops talking as Yuudai puts up a pleading hand.

"I may be smart, but please don't get into the specifics of it all." He requests with a small smile.

Colbert coughs into his hand. "Of course. Well I managed to finally to construct the proper formula to create an oil that is more friendly to the environment than the gasoline that you initially requested." The teacher explains leaving Yuudai with a big smile.

"Great! I'm one step closer to figuring out how Sasaki Takeo got to this world!" The teen exclaims.

"Who is Sasaki Takeo?" Colbert asks handing over the gasoline.

"Well he was a fairly high rank of the navy in my world. He came to this world about seventy seven years ago." Yuudai replies filling the tank. "Or so I would assume."

"Why do you think that is when he came here?" The teacher asks.

Yuudai finishes filling the tank with the little amount of gasoline and starts checking Zero over one more time. "Let's just say that the time these were in use was quite a long time ago and if I had to guess then I would guess along that time period."

"I see."

Yuudai hops in Zero and prepares himself as the information of how to fly it floods through his mind. "Hey Colbert, mind spinning the propeller?" Yuudai asks. Colbert nods using some wind magic to spin the the propeller. The human familiar starts up all the proper steps to start is up and hears the whir of the engine. He grins. He proceeds to shut Zero down and jump out. "Seems like we have a working plane!"

"That is perfect! How much do we need for it to actually fly?" Colbert asks.

"Well we will need five barrels to have a full tank." Yuudai answers casually.

"Seriously?!" Colbert exclaims before collecting himself. "I came this far, so I might as well go all the way!"

"That's the spirit!" Yuudai tells him. "Good luck." As soon as Colbert returned to his lab Yuudai sighs. "Not much else to do now." He says to himself.

"Why do I feel I am only here for plot convenience?" Derflinger questions from the ground.

"Well I personally think you are a good friend, so that would mean that you're not just for plot convenience." Yuudai tells the sword.

"Great. I'm not only for plot convenience, but I'm also here as emotional support." Derflinger says sarcastically.

Yuudai laughs at that. "Hey, if that is what you want to think then you're not completely wrong." Yuudai says.

"Why don't I get emotional support?!" The sword cries out.

"Probably because you haven't told me your past so that I can actually support you." Yuudai replies looking at the sword.

"Never!"

"Well there's why you don't get any." Yuudai cracks his back then decides to lay on the ground.

A couple hours pass and Yuudai has fell asleep on the grass. "Hey Yuudai!" Louise calls out seeing him on the ground. He doesn't respond, so she walks over to him finding him sleeping.

She starts to get upset until she hears him talking in his sleep. "Don't you dare touch them…" He orders sleepily.

"Touch who?" Louise wonders out loud growing curious.

"Those cookies are mine." He finishes making Louise facepalm herself.

'I have a crush on this guy?' She questions herself. She kicks him the black haired teen in his side waking Yuudai up immediately jumping to his feet while holding his side.

"What was that for?!" "What was that for?!" The teen demands glaring at her.

"It's time for dinner." Louise states ignoring his demand with a smug look. For some reason she got some kind of amusement from kicking him (heads out of the gutter!).

"Oh. Is that all?" Yuudai asks adopting a much calmer look. "Sorry, but I don't plan on stealing any food tonight. But I have an update on this hunk of metal." He smirks crossing his arms. "Thanks to an awesome guy I know, I started the engine!"

"Oh I'm so glad you started the so called engine. What does that do?" She asks upset at his direct dismissal of dinner.

"It allows Zero to fly!" Yuudai answers spreading out his arms as if it was some kind of grand opening for something important.

"Besides my skepticism on that, why in the world would you need to fly?" She questions.

Yuudai puts his hands in his pockets as he lets his arms drop. "The plan is to head east." Yuudai replies. "Simply knowing that an navy ensign was transported here for no apparent reason is unsettling, so I plan on investigating to see if I can prevent something like that from ever happening again."

"You want to go east? You mean you want to go to Roba Aru Kariie?" She asks with wide eyes.

"If that is where it takes me then you better believe that is where I will go." Yuudai tells her. "You are welcome to tag along if you want, but I can't promise it'll be safe. After all, we did kind of piss Viscount off and I am pretty sure he is with all of those new Albion officials." He says sighing at the fact he now has to be on high alert anywhere he goes.

"But Princess Henrietta's wedding is in five days and I haven't thought up anything good for the edict I am supposed to say." Louise says looking to the ground.

"That's true. I won't miss Henrietta's wedding. She is too nice of a girl to just miss her wedding." Yuudai reasons to himself. "Well I could help out with the edict, but I might not be any help."

Louise gives a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem Blanc!" He replies walking beside her to her room. "By the way I will get my payback for the rude awakening earlier."

"Bring it on dog." She says smirking. He smirks right back at her.

End

And we got another chapter done! I am on fire! May not be in record time like I have been doing, but I am speeding along quite well.

So did you all enjoy this? I hope so because once it gets to the wedding part I might have to cite the actual novel a bit more so that it is actually a real wedding and not a massacre of jumbled crap. I mean I did well with that strategy so far, but that is not the point.

I don't think I have much else to say, so thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	23. Hell Breaks Loose

What's up? What? The mob of offended fans are still after me for insulting Alphonse, Seiko and Sayori? Well at least I'll die knowing I'm not dying for insulting Aqua...oh crap. Is that a mob for insulting Aqua too? RUN!

Anyway, I have returned with more of the story for you all amazing people! Seeing as I have nothing much to say yet, read on!

Chapter 23: Hell Breaks Loose

"Alrighty then, start." Yuudai says to Louise. She nods clearing her throat.

"On this beautiful day, I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, praying for the presence of the holy founders, shall read the blessed edict." She speaks in a clear voice reading from what she has in the big book of hers.

Yuudai smiles. "So far you are doing pretty well. Now let's see about the rest."

"W-well the next part is where I need to use the four elements in a poetic type of writing." Louise explains.

"It can't be too bad, can it?" Yuudai asks suddenly wondering if he shouldn't have said that.

"Um, as fire is hot, one needs to be careful." She starts looking up just in time to miss Yuudai's cringe.

"How about not that. As the flames burn, may your passion burn brighter. That seems a bit better." Yuudai suggests.

Instead of her usual irritation, she gives a thoughtful nod. "That isn't actually too bad." She says writing it down as a possible verse. "When the wind blows, those who sell barrels prosper." She reads off.

"She is absolutely horrible at poetry." He mutters.

"Any ideas?" She asks hoping for another decent verse from him.

"Hmm." He brings his hand up to cup his chin in thought. "When the wind of the sea blows, it will only send itself as its own blessing for this marriage." He says, but he shakes his head. "No, that doesn't sound good." He gives Louise a sympathetic look. "I feel so sorry for you right now."

"Screw it." She says closing the book and setting it aside. "It's giving me a headache thinking about it."

Yuudai sits at his window sill. "As long as I don't have to speak at Henrietta's reception or wedding then I think I will be fine."

"I swear to the founders and Brimier if you keep acting like you don't sleep on my bed speaking at Henrietta's wedding will be the least of your worries."

Yuudai immediately speed walks to her bed. He proceeds to lay down. "You know, sometimes you make very compelling arguments."

"You didn't have a choice." She states deadpanning.

"Yes I did. Try to escape the consequences or do what you say." Yuudai sighs looking at the ceiling. "I hate how Henrietta is being forced into this marriage. If I had my way I'd find another way to protect the kingdom and use this as a cover." He says for no reason. Both Louise and Yuudai then look at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you think she could be doing that?" She asks.

"If so then I would be so proud of myself (I have no idea if Henrietta is or not)." He closes his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning Blanc."

Louise stares at him for a moment before nodding. She looks to his window sill seat remembering the time he was gone. Never once had she slept on her bed. She had slept right where he did. She would lay on her bed, but she was often found on the window sill.

"So you still want to go east?" She asks hoping he is still awake. He doesn't answer for a moment making her assume he is asleep.

"Yes." He answers finally.

"It's dangerous you know. Elves hate humans." She tell him.

"As long as I stay out of their way I am sure they couldn't care less." He replies.

"And if that's not the case?" She questions looking to him.

"Then I fight and hope they're not as fierce as you say they are." He answers.

"There isn't any way I can talk you out of this, is there?" She asks.

"There isn't anything that I can think of that'll keep me from going." He says. She lays her head on his chest getting a surprised look from Yuudai.

"Don't even talk about it pillow." She orders blushing.

"Fine. I'll give you that luxury." He says smiling at her.

She suddenly hugs him after two minutes of silence. "Why must you go? You do the dumbest things, but always make me feel safe." She admits still hugging him.

Yuudai laughs lightly patting her head. She looks up at him. "Consider this Blanc. If you found out you could save people from being ripped from their own world, would you ignore them or do something that could save them?"

She closes her eyes. "I…don't…know…" She says falling into a peaceful sleep.

"I suppose that's a fair answer." He mutters going to sleep himself.

Next Day

"Where is Headmaster Osmond?" A breathless messenger asks panting in front of Yuudai and Louise.

"Up in his office." Louise answers and giving the man directions. The man then runs off in the direction he was told.

"We need to follow that guy." Yuudai states already taking off after him. Louise nods running after him too.

They arrive at the door and start listening. They immediately pale at realizing they are listening to warnings for a war. After to Osmond's and the messenger's conversation Yuudai's face turns into one containing untold amounts of rage. He immediately runs out towards Zero.

"I'm going to tear their heads off." Yuudai growls finally reaching the plane. Louise grabs his waist stopping him for a brief second. "Get off me." He tells her barely keeping his anger from turning on her.

"Then tell me what you are doing!" Louise yells letting go in case he gets even more upset. After all, she has seen the conditions of his enemies.

"I'm going to save as many people as I can before I start killing as many Albion soldiers as I can." He replies trying to calm himself, but he is unable to.

"Didn't you hear them?! Albion's fleets are too much for even us!" She retorts.

"I don't care." He states coldly. "If I do nothing then Siesta's hospitality would have been for some idiot who isn't worth anything."

Louise just stares at him. 'My familiar…Yuudai…you have no idea what you are doing.' She thinks. "What does Siesta have to do with this?"

"She lives with her family in Tarbes. Right where those bastards decided to start burning down!" Yuudai answers feeling even more anger.

"But if you go then you'll get both of yourselves killed!" She reasons hoping using Siesta will get him to see reason.

"I won't die." He says. "Too many people have trusted me. Though they have not known me, they entrusted me with so many important things. Whales even gave me his own ring!" He raises his hand showing the ring with a Y on it. "Like hell I'll sit back and let they gifts be wasted."

"So? You're not even a noble! You are barely a commoner!"

"Then why would anyone care if I DO die? I have an incredible amount of power and I plan on using it to the fullest. Isn't that right Derflinger?" He asks feeling the talking sword pop out of its sheath a little bit.

"Right." Derflinger says solemnly.

Louise grits her teeth finally realizing the futility of the argument. "Then I'll go with you."

"Fine." He says jumping in the cockpit. "Get in."

Her eyes widen getting herself in. "Y-your fine with that?"

"I simply don't have time to argue." He tells her looking at the fuel gauge. He sighs in relief. "Thank you Colbert. I'll have to thank you sometime." He says feelings calmer. Apparently Colbert had refuelled it while he was away doing other things. "But it seems like too small of a runway."

Louise stays silent as Yuudai backs the plane up as much as possible and turns the propeller manually. He jumps back into the cockpit putting on goggles. Within a minute they are flying into the air

"It's time for a beat down." Yuudai says frowning.

Later

A shriek is heard faintly from Zero as Yuudai reaches the burning village. "Sounds like a warning. Does it know I'm here already?" Yuudai wonders out loud. His temper had calmed a bit on the way, but there wasn't a single conversation between him and Louise. His eyes catch site of one of the enemy dragons and he smirks. "Suck on lead dragon!"

Yuudai pushes on the button releasing a barrage of bullets at the dragon just as he notices it has a rider. He must have hit something strange on them because it suddenly explodes in a bloody mess. Yuudai stopped the bullets smirking still.

"Gross." He hears Louise say quietly.

As he manoeuvres around the bloody mess falling to the ground, he spots three more coming from below. "I'd advise against being hit with their fire breath. It'll burn you to ashes in an instant." Derflinger advises.

"Thanks for the information. I'll try to remember that." Yuudai says taking a sharp turn upwards easily going faster. He then flips down targeting the three with the machine gun and quickly letting loose the barrage again adding in an auto cannon she'll to add extra measure.

He quickly dodges to the side and straightens the plane into a glide once more. The three dragons all have big holes in their bodies along with numerous smaller ones. The dragons all fall to the ground in bloody heaps not even able to shriek in pain.

Yuudai laughs a little bit. "In a sick way, this is kind of fun. Sort of like something you'd find in a video game!" Yuudai says confusing and sickening Louise.

"This is great and all, but how are you doing this?!" Louise demands. "As disgusting as the first kill was, I have never seen something so insanely power than it can drop Albion dragons like flies!"

"Get used to it Blanc." He tells her shooting another dragon down. "Because I plan on dropping all these fools to the ground!" He looks at the once beautiful field. "Too bad the village has to suffer though."

"Ten from the right." Derflinger informs.

"Get used to it Blanc." He tells her shooting another dragon down. "Because I plan on dropping all these fools to the ground!" He looks at the once beautiful field. "Too bad the village has to suffer though."

"Ten from the right." Derflinger informs.

"Got it." Yuudai just moves Zero out of range of the fire breath and speeds ahead. "You're messing with real fire now!" Yuudai exclaims making another sharp turn and letting out more cannon shells and bullets. Some try dodging, but accidentally hit another dragon that was hit and is hit themself.

Yuudai's comments continue on for a while as he continues to decimate enemie after enemie. Louise watches in quiet amazement and disgust. Very conflicting feelings at seeing her crush going full on blood thirsty mode. A few moments later they notice the Lexington starting to turn towards them. Showing a side full of cannons.

Yuudai pales. "You know something?" He asks nobody in particular. "I'd rather fight a big dragon right now."

Louise punches him in the back of the head. "Don't you dare jinx us!" She orders paling a bit herself. However, the ship continues turning confusing Louise, but Yuudai immediately knows why.

"Damn it! Tristain troops finally arrived and the Lexington is aiming right at them!" Yuudai exclaims making Louise pale too as she looks back. The troops there are on unicorns and in the lead is Princess Henrietta!

"Princess!" Louise exclaims seeing her. She looks sorrowfully at the water ruby ring the princess gave her and laid her hand on the big book of hers praying to the founders. However, before her very eyes, the book glows opening to a random page.

"And down goes the last dragon!" Yuudai exclaims somehow managing to hit the spotto make it explode like the very first one. He looks right at the giant war ship next. "Time for the suicide mission." Yuudai states calmly.

"You have other people than just yourself!" Derflinger exclaims not ready to be destroyed.

"Now that you mention it, good point." Yuudai replies acting as if he had to think it over.

"You didn't even intend to go for it, did you?" Derflinger asks.

"Hey, I am upset, but I am not stupid enough to actually go for it." Yuudai explains. "Besides, a bit of dark humor in a time like this isn't a bad thing."

"Yes it is! Especially in a time like this!" The sword retorts.

"Hey Yuudai…fly right at it." Louise orders quietly as if unsure. She says it while moving sit between his legs he spread out for her.

"Don't listen to her you idiot!" Derflinger yells.

Yuudai smirks with amusement in his eyes. "She sounds sure enough, it's time to go right for Lexi!" Yuudai announces.

Derflinger starts to make crying noises. "Why must you name the enemy ship?!"

Yuudai doesn't go right at it right away frustrating Louise. "Go straight at it!" Louise shouts.

Yuudai ignores her then nods. "Going in from above." He says taking a turn upwards as a cannon ball is launched where they once were. "If they think they can beat us then they are mistaking." Yuudai states.

"Quite bragging! It's getting annoying." Louise orders getting a chuckle from Yuudai. 'Mad then cracking jokes…what is up with him?' She shakes the thought from her mind as they reach the top. "Now circle around here until I give you the signal."

Yuudai nods getting serious. "I hope you honestly know what you are doing. Otherwise we'll have to improvise." He says starting to circle around the area.

She opens the roof hatch looking at the founder's prayer book for her attack. Earlier when it glowed, it not only gave her a plan. It gave her confidence. Confidence that she can use magic. She can use the Void magic!

As she starts the chant Yuudai hears Derflinger speaking. "We have a follower. And I believe you'll enjoy this."

Yuudai circles one more time finding Wardes flying at him with a wind dragon. He sees Wardes face briefly to see him cringe and his hands subconsciously cover his crotch. "You are very right Derflinger. I will enjoy this." He says flying away to avoid the mage.

Yuudai takes a nose dive as multiple air needles fly past. As soon as he is sure he isn't seen he flies a ways behind Wardes. Once in sight of him he smirks.

"Hey Viscount!" Yuudai yells loud enough for the mage to hear. How loud is that? Way too loud. Wardes looks back with wide eyes. "Your life is mine now!" Yuudai yells reminding Wardes of the warning Yuudai gave him.

Yuudai fires the machine gun again sending more bullets into the dragon and landing a couple of bullets in his arm and totally turning his other arm into shreds from the bullet barrage. Wardes scream of pain is heard as he and his dead dragon fall to the ground so far below.

Yuudai feels Louise nudge him with her leg. He turns for the Lexington again and waits for her. Suddenly a bright ball of light start to expand from the Lexington. Yuudai's eyes widen and he turns around immediately.

"You can do magic it seems." Yuudai states trying to stay calm and escape the bright, burning and expanding ball of light.

Louise closes the hatch moving out of the way. "Yay!" Louise exclaims hugging Yuudai from behind. "I can actually do magic!"

"I think you need to calm down." Yuudai says calming himself finally. The light seems to disappeared, but all the enemy fleets are on fire and the Lexington is too and falling to the ground. "But that was awesome." Yuudai admits.

Louise sighs feeling strangly satisfying fatigue. She laughs a bit. "I'll remember that compliment."

"You better because it doesn't happen too often." Yuudai replies smiling. "Let's land this thing. I'm getting tired of being up here."

He directs it to a clearing where he can easily have a good runway if needed. Once landed he opens the hand and stretches eliciting some cracks from his bones. He jumps over the edge with a grin as the villagers come out of the forest.

"Hello village of Tarbes! Sorry for the destruction of your home, but me and these Tristain troops kicked the ever loving crap out of them! They won't bother you all anymore!" He yells hearing cheers from the villagers. He suddenly sees Siesta running at him with a big smile.

"Yuudai!" She calls out sounding very happy to see him.

"Yuudai!" Louise shouts in a bit more viscous tone. He shrugs it off and gives Siesta a big hug.

"I wouldn't worry about Yuudai, Legendary Mage." Derflinger says to Louise.

"What do you mean, Legendary Sword?" Louise asks.

"If I'm right, then he won't want to be in any relationship." The sword states. "However, Siesta does seem to be making progress. You might not win him over at all at this rate." Derflinger states.

'After I kissed him?' She thinks jumping out of the plane. 'I refuses to let him be with anyone else! I will win him over somehow!' She thinks running over to him tackling him in a hug too.

He laughs a bit and gives both Louise and Siesta a one armed hug. "So now is the time to say that I won't go out on my own. After all, with this war starting, I am going to want to get some punches in." Yuudai says. He looks up to where the island of Albion is. "You wanted war? Now you've got it!"

End

And that is the end of the volume! I hope you all enjoyed this! I know there wasn't much of Yuudai's ring or gun, but it wasn't really required.

Well I don't know when the next one will be. I might take a while off before uploading more. After all, now I have to start volume four. I hope you look forward to it as much as I do!

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	24. Two Souls Intertwined

So, how are you today? Should I do another skit?

I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. You like to? Move it! Let's hear it for our real king, King Julian! Just kidding. The penguins are better. START!

[Volume 4] Chapter 24: Two Souls Intertwined

"I can't believe I managed to sneak myself over here." Yuudai mutters turning off the powers of the ring Whales gave him. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and a few heavy breaths escape his mouth.

The teen had just finished running to the celebration all the way from the academy. He came because he heard that a celebration was going on and Louise and others decided not to go. He definitely wanted to go to a celebration that he had a help in making possible.

The cheers of the townspeople scream out as the princess steps out of her carriage. He smirks running over and walking over towards the princess herself. The guards try to stop him from proceeding, but he just manoeuvres around them easily without any of his powers.

"Sorry guys, but I need to speak to my favorite princess." He says catching Henrietta's attention. "Hey Henrietta!" He greets silencing all the townspeople at his blatant greeting.

A small smile spreads on her face. "Hello young familiar. I didn't expect you to be here." She says in a downcast voice.

"Can we speak in the carriage? I hate having a crowd." He says hearing multiple insults.

"How dare he talk so disrespectfully to the Saint Princess!" One yells.

"Yes, come on in." She says getting in and Yuudai in after her. Once in, he sees another older man in there too. He ignores him though. "Congratulations Henrietta! It seems like you're accomplishing so many things in one go! I'm so proud of you!" Yuudai states with a wide smile.

Henrietta's face softens, but as she goes to say something a vision stops her. The image of Wales shows next to him with the exact same smile. The Whales vision mouths something, but no sounds escape his mouth. The same movement as Yuudai's mouth did. Congratulating her. The image of Wales moves into Yuudai's body as if one of him.

Henrietta is speechless. Her one true love that she made an oath to now is, possibly, one with her best friend's familiar. He entrusted his ring to the familiar, after all. She shakes the thoughts away trying to force a smile. "Thank you."

Yuudai sighs. "Please don't fake a smile. It's unbecoming of my friend." Yuudai states giving her a dull look.

Mazarini frowns. "Don't tell the princess, soon to be queen, of Tristan what is unbecoming of herself." The older man tells him.

"I'm sure you know more than anyone that sugar coating things as a war starts is not a good idea." Yuudai says getting a hesitated nod from the advisor. "So how do you feel in all of this Henrietta?" He asks.

"Hey young familiar…do you remember an oath?" She asks hoping for a positive response.

His ring glows faintly making his eyes widen. "So it seems I do." He replies shocking the princess. "It's like a memory I never made, but was given to me. Perhaps Wales had an actual reason for giving me the ring other than all he told me."

'Whales…' She steels herself. "What was the vow?"

Yuudai looks her in the eyes. "The Prince of Albion, Wales, vows before the the water spirits that he will one day walk on this Ragdorian lake with Princess Henrietta and the sun, hand in hand." He repeats the oath from his new memory.

As he said all of that, Henrietta could have swore Wales had just said to her himself. She smiles sadly. "I see."

Yuudai starts grinning. "Wouldn't it be so cool if I became the new king or prince of Albion?" He asks giving a small laugh.

'If that happened then I don't know if I could tell you apart from my dear Wales.' She thinks in her mind. Her mind flashes to when he kissed her because of his misunderstanding.

'I feel like what the new generation would call, the third wheel.' Mazarini thinks sweat dropping.

"Well I am going to go join in the celebration. As long as somebody doesn't try to kill me for talking to you." He says. "Again, congrats on your victory and ascending to the throne." He proceeds to walk out and disappear into the crowd once more.

"I don't want to like him, but he is interesting. After all, if the report is right, he was the one flying in the so called Fighter Jet." Mazarini says sighing.

'Whales...you couldn't come to me, but why would you trust anyone with our secret?' She wonders. 'But if you trusted him then I'll trust him too.'

Later At Tristain Academy

Yuudai sighs happily laying on the ground with a full stomach. He had run back an hour ago after getting food and just decided to lay down. He hasn't moved from the spot since. In Vestri Court.

"There you are Yuudai!" Siesta says running over to him.

"Yup. Here I am." Yuudai replies sitting up.

"I have a gift for you." Siesta tells him holding a present in front of him. He smiles at her.

"Do you now? You didn't have to." He says as she hands it to him.

"You helped save my village, I wanted to do something in return." She replies.

"Well since you got something for me, I have something for you." He says pulling out a beautiful wrist bracelet. Her eyes start to sparkle from the sight of it.

"I was over at the celebration and had some of Viscounts money still from the first mission I was on and decided to buy a few things. I figured you might like it." She nods quickly putting it on as Yuudai pulls out Siesta's gift for him. It looks like a hand woven scarf with words etched in. "I love this and all, but what does it say?" He asks admiring how nice it feels.

"It says Yuudai and Siesta." She answers. Yuudai laughs for a moment. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well that is because if I said yes that one night then everyone would mistake us for a being engaged." He replies.

"I wouldn't mind that." She says smiling at him still.

He pulls the whole scarf and deadpanning. It's too long for just one person. "Siesta. I may just be dense here, but why is the scarf this long." He asks.

She smiles mischievously. "Just so we can do this." She says as she wraps around his neck and hers at the same time. The length is perfect for what she had in mind. She lays against his side on the ground as well cuddling him pretty much.

"I should have known." He says still smiling.

"Hey Yuudai. Why do you show no interest in having a relationship?" Siesta asks looking at him curiously.

"Because our heart belongs to another." A voice states from nowhere. Siesta doesn't seem to hear it so Yuudai shrugs it off.

"Well I just don't think it would be right." Yuudai states wondering why he said that.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I still feel as though I could be the one the reason for your death because of the war starting, but there is a new feeling. It feels like having any kind of relationship would be…blasphemy I guess. Not many other words I can describe it as." He explains.

"When did you start feeling this?" Siesta asks.

"It was actually while I was talking to Henrietta." He answers. "I didn't really read into that feeling, so I just continued to do what I was doing." Thinking back, I still need to find out what this ring is doing now."

Siesta doesn't hear the last part though. "You met with the new queen?!" She asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I would like to say we a good friends." Yuudai says.

"Do you like her more?" Siesta asks looking at Yuudai very intensely.

He tries to say no, but nothing comes out. He then thinks of another way of saying it. "I personally don't like her the way you are thinking." He says. She smiles and leans her head on Yuudai's chest. He takes off the scarf handing it to her confusing Siesta. "I should probably check on Blanc. I want you to keep that safe for me. Can you do that?" Yuudai asks.

"Of course!" She replies. He smiles at her then heads towards Louise's room. As soon as he was out of sight he jumped out a window and looking for a quiet place to think.

He finds a plance beneath a tree. He sits laying against it. He glances at the ring knowingly.

"So are you infused with the ring or something?" He asks.

The image of Wales appears in front of Yuudai sitting down too. "So no grand surprise for me?" Wales asks jokingly.

"Maybe for the others, but not for me." Yuudai replies.

"To answer your question, no. A part of my soul was infused in the ring, but not anymore." Wales explains.

"Then how are you here?" Yuudai questions.

"The part of my soul infused with that is now infused with your own soul now." Wales explains making Yuudai's jaw drop.

"What?!" Yuudai exclaims. "How?!"

"Well it was meant to only let me fuse with the one in possession if my soul is unable to rest, but that's all I know. After all, I'm the small part of the soul that has no idea what is going on." Wales continues to explain.

"So I guess this means you will forever be a part of my soul?"

Wales shakes his head. "I believe that if you able to put the other large part of my soul to rest you will be able to send me back into the ring."

Yuudai sighs in relief. "This is why I like you Wales. You have solutions to problems."

"So I ask this as a final request, can you bring my soul to rest?"

Yuudai stands up as well as Wales' apparition. "You can bet on it. I will bring you peace even if I have to be impaled again."

Wales smiles. "Thank you. By the way, while I am infused with your soul, you will be unable to show love to anyone other than Henrietta."

"Let me guess. Because you and Henrietta loved each other your soul can't accept any other girl and since your soul is a part of mine it means I can't outright say my love for anyone." Yuudai guesses.

Wales deadpans. "I seriously question why you weren't some kind of royalty. You definitely have the mind skills for it."

Yuudai just smiles. "Prince of Albion perhaps?"

"Get your own title peasant." Wales tells him in a mock offended tone. The two just laugh with each other for a while cracking jokes and enjoying themselves since the serious things are out of the way.

Later

"And I am back." Yuudai announces walking into Louise's room. He finds her sitting on her bed looking out the window. A very tense atmosphere.

"So it seems you are, dog." She says in a very cold voice.

"What did you do?" Wales asks from beside him. Only Yuudai can see him since Wales doesn't want others to see him at the moment.

"I didn't do anything this time." Yuudai replies. "So what is wrong Blanc?"

Louise flicks her wand at the door making an audible click. The sound of the door locking. "Hmm. What did you do? That is a good question." Louise states. "You didn't arrive here until now. Pretty late."

Yuudai summons his gun of blackness and hides it behind his back. "Yeah I guess."

"You did bathe with that maid though." She says. Yuudai's eyes narrow on Derflinger besides Louise.

"Traitor." Yuudai accuses.

"You best run." Wales advises. Yuudai nods shooting the door nob neutralizing the magic silently. He opens the door quietly and immediately runs out after silently closing it.

"Ah, there it is." Louise says as a pelican lands giving her a box. She gives it some gold and it then takes off. She opens it taking out an animal tamer contraption. "A dog like you wagging his tail around was already too much, but I guess it was a mistake. One I won't make again." She states turning to find her familiar gone. "YOU DAMN MUTT! GET BACK HERE!" Louise screams at the top of her lungs.

Yuudai is outside and hears this scaring him. "I am so screwed." Yuudai states hiding in a bush.

End

And finished! I actually finished this earlier than I thought I would. That means the poll and question is finished. The final product: Highschool DXD!

I hope you like this development and as soon as you read this, the nextstory should be up. It will be called Fear Of Devils. Don't expect too much from it yet, it is getting into the run of being in the DXD universe. It won't be a crossover, it will be him brought back to Japan, but he will still mention this story.

With all of that out of the way, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	25. Henrietta's New Lady

Hi It's been a while, hasn't it? Another one of my famous breaks. I've been working on Yuudai's side story more than I should have been doing. So sorry about that. On the bright side, it seems to be doing well. How about you all? Are you all doing well?

Thank you all for your patience, following and favoriting. Without further adieu, let's start.

Chapter 25: Henrietta's New Lady

"I honestly can't remember the last time I was in this palace." Wales states floating next to Yuudai.

"I can. It was when came here right after your death." Yuudai tells him. "Quite a while back it seems."

Louise frowns at her familiar. "Are you quite done talking to your imaginary friend, dog?" She questions. Currently she is upset with Yuudai for ditching her when she was about to dish out his punishment. It was morning time when she found him and the two were already called to princess Henrietta, so she wasn't able to do anything to him.

"Louise Françoise was so much nicer at my castle." Wales comments. The black haired boy nods in agreement.

"No I am not. After all, my so-called imaginary friend isn't trying to treat me like the red headed step child." Yuudai retorts.

Louise tilts her head. "I haven't heard of that term before." She says trying to be angry. She can't be angry if he is saying things that may or may not be a jab at Kirche.

The black haired teen sighs. "I think that is because you've been focused on your lacking magic ability." Yuudai notices Wales has went back into the ring and they have arrived in front of the door to the princess. Or shall they say, queen.

"Remember to show some respect to her even more now that she is queen." Louise tells him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He replies adding a little sarcasm in. Louise knocks on the door firmly then waits.

"Come in." Henrietta tells them from inside the room. The two walk in opening the door finding the new queen is standing across the room crossing it quickly. "It's so nice to see you again Louise Françoise and Yuudai!" She half exclaims.

"It's always a pleasure to see me." Yuudai states jokingly having Louise slap him in the back of the head.

"It our pleasure your majesty." Louise says sincerely.

Yuudai rolls his eyes and Henrietta sighs. "Please don't call me that in private. I hear that title so much that the prospect bores me more than being princess." The queen tells her.

"Then I shall call you princess still." Louise relents.

The queen looks to Yuudai remembering that he is now one with Wales. Kind of messes with her head since she loves someone that is in someone else. Very odd thoughts about the situation.

"Well before anything else, I want to reward the two of you for saving everyone in Tarbes." Henrietta says.

Yuudai holds up a hand. "Sorry, but when I came in blasting dragons and Blanc doing whatever she did, we had no intention of receiving more than a thanks." He informs her.

Louise nods in agreement. "For once, he is right."

Henrietta smiles. "Well I may not be able to award land to you Louise Françoise, I am awarding your familiar a peer's title." She announces to the two. This strikes both of them as if a dragon hit them with its tail with all its strength.

"So...that means I can be called...a Lord?" He asks getting a nod from the new queen. Yuudai looks to his side to see Wales gaping at Yuudai. "Lord of Albion?"

"No." All three people state. Yuudai laughs at the three nos.

"Now, since I can't give you any land, will you keep the Founder's Prayer Book and become my Court Lady?" Henrietta asks. Louise's eyes widen even more, if that's possible, unable to speak. "But that means you can't tell anyone else you are a user of Void magic." (Before you say I got this conversation wrong, I know. I'm doing it my way.)

This brings Louise to speak again. "You mean the lost element?" She asks remembering that only the user of Void magic can use any spell from the Prayer Book. "So...I can use magic after all. To think it was Void magic though."

Yuudai slowly walks to the giant conference table taking a seat. Suddenly he feels a strange sensation. The feeling that Louise is saying something that could put themselves in more danger than they already are.

"You'd think she would learn that saying stupid things gets her in bad situations by now." Yuudai mutters to himself.

"I have one more request young Lord." Henrietta says to Yuudai testing out how it would sound. It made Yuudai subconsciously smirk for a moment.

'Why does that mutt get the title of a peer?!' Louise cries out in her mind.

The teen boy stands up. "What would that be Henrietta?"

"Well I asked you already, but this time I want it to be a more permanent thing." She starts. "Louise has decided that she wants to do everything in my name and is now my Court Lady, so since I don't think it's a good idea to have her using that magic, I want you to protect my best friend with your power." Henrietta requests.

Yuudai places his hand against his chest where his heart is. "I'll protect her to the very extent of my power."

She smiles seeing the rune on his hand. "So this is the Gandalfr rune. The Gandalfr always protected Brimier while he had to charge his attacks." She says offhandedly.

Yuudai nods. "I see. Luckily for Blanc here, she has the best Gandalfr that could have ever existed." Yuudai brags jokingly.

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that you'll be halfway decent one day." Louise jabs smirking. 'I finally got a jab at him!'

"Is that how you thought of your magical training?" Yuudai retorts making Louise's hair cover her eyes.

"Look who's walking back today." She states insinuating him being forced to walk to the academy.

Henrietta sweat drops nervously laughing. "I see you two certainly get along."

Later

The two have started to walk out of the castle after talking with Henrietta for fun for a while. Yuudai sighs putting his hands in his pockets. "I think you forgot that we arrived on horse, so I can easily just get back quicker and go to sleep or stay here for the night." He says pulling out the bag of gold he still has from Viscount. "I can't believe I still have gold left. You'd think there wasn't much. I guess he assumed I'd give the gold back."

"I don't care right now." Louise admits. "Right now I only care about helping her majesty."

Yuudai becomes seriously. "It seems like we are to be chained to the academy to me." He states.

She looks over to her familiar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the east is a portal where a man came through into this world unwillingly and it no doubt can happen again. And I promised to protect you which means staying here until Henrietta calls for you to do something." He explains. "I don't want to return to my world, but if I can prevent others from being forced here then I'm all for it."

"You're not leaving my side again, so forget about it." Louise orders him.

Yuudai stops staring Louise in the eyes. She stops too making eye contact still. "Give me one good reason that I should forget about preventing the people of my world from being ripped away from their family."

Louise tries to think of something. Anything. However, nothing good comes up. "You don't need a good reason, you only need orders from me to follow."

Yuudai frowns. "You can ride back to the academy with those words in your head. Because those words have left me with no respect for you anymore." He states going back to walking into a crowd.

Her head is drooping in guilt. She lost the respect of the one person she actually had a crush on. The one person that was ready to fight tens of thousands of soldiers for her to escape. That thought punches her straight in her heart. Shattering her pride enough for her to apologize to him. She lifts her head to look for him finding him missing.

She panics immediately running into the crowd. The crowd seems to be the ending of the city wide celebration for the win in Tarbes. She tries to get through, but she accidentally bumps into a man holding some sake (Alcohol!). The sake falls to the ground. She tries to keep on going, but he grabs her arm.

"Hey miss, you should apologize for bumping into a person in the street." The man, who seems to be a mercenary, says to her.

Another mercenary sees her outfit. "A noble, huh?"

The man holding her arm doesn't let go. "These days nobles, mercenaries and salesmen are equal, put aside rank, so why don't you have a drink with me as an apology?"

"Let go of me you brute!" Louise demands.

"What did you just call me?!" The mercenary exclaims angrily. "Who do you think attacked the armies in Tarbes? Not the 'Holy Woman', it was us soldiers!" He goes to grab her hair, but his hand is stop by a hand clasping his wrist. The mercenary turns to see a black haired teen glaring at him. "Leave-"

Yuudai punches the guy in the nose knocking him to the ground earning a bloody nose while letting go of Louise. "First of all, you may have been at that battle, but I was there killing enemy after enemy after enemy." He states placing his foot on the guy's chest. The mercenary tries to get words out, but one look into Yuudai's eyes told him that he shouldn't speak. "Second of all, speak of Henrietta again like that and I'll gut you like a pig." He continues. "And finally, attempt to hurt the one I am tasked in protecting and I'll break your wrist." He finishes never looking anywhere except in his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

The mercenary nods refusing to speak in case his pride gets the best of him. Yuudai takes his foot off backing away a few steps. The man gets up and walks away quickly with his friends following quickly behind. Louise stares in shock. How often does he get that upset?

"Do I need to drag you or can you walk on your own?" Yuudai questions Louise breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I can walk on my own." She says quietly not wanting to upset him more. "First I want to...apologize for earlier."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "Do you mean it or is this another joke?"

She only sighs. "I mean it. It was wrong and I went overboard. I just...I want to keep you by my side just in case the academy is attacked." She admits adding the last part so that she doesn't seem love stricken.

"I may still have lost respect for you, I know that you've been stressed out lately by everything. I accept your apology Blanc. Who knows, maybe you'll earn my respect back by the end of the night." Yuudai says giving her a small smile.

This turns her heart into a melting pot. Sadly her head makes her think it's nothing. She nods following behind him. Eventually she leaves her mind as her eyes catch sight of a beautiful jewelry cart from the lines of festival carts. She stops causing Yuudai to stop as well. He spots where her sight has landed.

He laughs good naturally. "Want to see what they have?"

She nods leading the way to cart. The man running the cart rubs his hands. "Ah, a noble! You can see that everything here is rare goods." He holds up a piece of jewelry. "See this? This is made of wrought gold." He says. Yuudai slides over to look.

"You have caught my interest my dear salesman." Yuudai says with a glint in his eyes.

Louise ignores them though finding a pure white pendant carved into the shape of a shell. Out of all the big jewels there, which she knows are all just cheap crystal, this one has caught her attention. She points at it.

"Do you want that one?" The salesman asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"For you, that'll be four ecus." He tells her sweetly.

Yuudai loses interest in all the jewelry seeing nothing that interests him. "She's a broke little noble." He tells the man. The teen pulls out four gold coins placing them down. "Will that work?"

The salesman gapes at the coin. The man can't tell whether or not to be more surprised by the gold, the boy has the money or the fact a commoner just called a noble out without getting punished immediately. "Y-yeah. This will definitely work."

Once the pendant is in her hands, she looks at it happily. After all, Yuudai bought her something after what she said seemingly without a second thought. She can't remember if he ever bought her something or not so it is special to her. Louise puts the pendant around her neck liking the way it feels.

"It looks beautiful on you miss." The salesman compliments.

She turns to Yuudai to get him to see, but his attention is elsewhere. Right across the street. In a green can is something he couldn't have ever hoped to see again (Comedic purpose time!). A Mountain Dew! She pulls on his sleeve only to see him disappear in a burst of speed. She looks across the street to see him buying a strange can.

"How did you get this?" Yuudai asks the merchant excitedly.

The man strokes her fairly long beard. "Well I got it from a traveler along with three more cans a day ago." He answers.

Yuudai slams down five gold coins. "Give them to me!" He orders as the merchant's eyes turn into money signs. A minute later he is carrying a can and the other three in his pockets. He looks at Louise seeing her deadpan at him. "What?" He asks. She can't stop herself from the laugh that shoots through her coming out her mouth.

End

And that's a wrap! I finally finished the new chapter! Can you believe it? I can't.

And I checked the view count. It's over thirteen thousand! Unbelievable! I have never had such an enormous viewing!

How was this? I know it might be strange to read after so long, but I hope it's good. Yuudai even got his Mountain Dew again! And no. It will not be a plot point. That'd be stupid.

Without anything else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	26. Free Time With The Maid

Hello my people! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! That is a song that I can't remember the name of. It might be Start A Riot, I can't remember.

Anyway, how have you all been? I'm now watching RWBY and it is actually good. Volume four is what I'm on. You probably don't care about all though, so I guess you can start reading.

Chapter 26: Free Time With The Maid

"What to do? What to do?" Yuudai wonders to himself walking around the academy. He left Louise that morning thinking that a break is necessary.

For a while now they have only angered each other, so he left her a note explaining this. Then left the room. He tried to find Guiche, but lost interest after a while. He still has the cans inside his pockets waiting for him from a couple nights ago.

His mind wanders to Siesta. "I could always hang out with her for a while. It's been some time since we got to just enjoy ourselves." He says to himself. Yuudai proceeds to walk to the kitchen to find Siesta just coming out looking somewhat bored. "I see you are having a boring morning." He says chuckling as she jumps at the sound of his voice. "And add startling."

She looks at him recognizing him without a problem. Siesta smiles at the teen boy. "It has been a while. How are you?" She asks.

"I'd be doing better if you were to have a break to hang out for a while." He answers.

"Did you just hit on a girl other than Henrietta?" Wales asks from beside him. He isn't sure whether or not to be impressed. Yuudai holds up a finger behind his back to signal he'll explain later.

Siesta instantly becomes so much less bored. "I'll ask, I'll be right back." She runs into the room.

"The reason for that is one, I didn't hit on her. Second is that I figured out another way to screw the rules the universe is trying to force on me." Yuudai answers Wales.

"How could you find a way to escape my soul's restriction?" Wales asks curious.

Yuudai smirks using a tiny bit of the ring magic to summon his gun of darkness. "This little rule breaker is my life hack. I thought last night that is I shot myself I'd be able to do what I want with my feelings without influence still. After all, your restrictions is made from magic." He explains returning the gun.

Wales gapes at Yuudai in awe. "You are impossibly overpowered sometimes." Wales mutters.

"He said I could have a break as long as you payed the kitchen a visit sometime." Siesta tells him running out of the room. She is carrying a box out with her.

Yuudai goes next to the door. "I'll visit soon guys, don't worry!" He tells them all getting cheers and people saying congratulatory things adding Our Blade at the end.

"So where are we going?" Siesta asks.

Yuudai just shrugs. "I don't know. Wherever we end up I guess."

She hands him the box. "Before we start wandering to who knows where, please take this. I've been feeling as if you should keep it yourself." She informs him.

"Well I've actually been thinking about keeping it on me too. I guess we were on the same wavelength." He jokes opening the box and taking out the scarf. Yuudai knew what it was the moment he saw the box. He wraps the scarf around his neck feeling like the coolest guy alive as the scarf somehow is caught by the wind causing it to flap behind his briefly.

"So where to?" She asks grabbing his arm and pulling it close to her.

He deadpans at her. "You've missed me a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes." She answers simply. The two laugh at the short answer starting to walk in a random direction.

From behind a corner behind them is Louise fuming. "He let her hold his arm?! I can't even get him to spend much longer than an hour without him going off on me!" She exclaims.

Later At Night

"It is a beautiful night to behold." Yuudai says sitting on the ground in the Vestri Court next to Siesta.

"It really is." Siesta agrees. Yuudai pulls out one of his cans opening it catching her attention. "What is that?" She asks.

Yuudai takes a drink enjoying the carbonated taste he hasn't felt on his taste buds in so long. "It is my Mountain Dew that I have missed ever so much." He replies.

"Wait, that is a drink from your world?" She questions surprised.

He nods. "Quite good too. Want a taste?" He offers the can.

Wanting to be closer to the world he has described so many time, she happily accepted. She take a small sip almost spitting it out from the surprise of the carbonation and taste. Siesta swallows the liquid though handing the can back.

"What did you think of it?" Yuudai questions curious of her opinion.

She gives him a thumb up. "It wasn't bad. It's probably an acquired taste though." She answers.

Yuudai looks at the can giving a shrug. "To be honest, I couldn't have cared less if I ever got this. This is mainly just me drinking my world back into me. If that makes any sense." He tells her.

"It does in a way." She says.

After that, the two lay in silence next to each other. A star flies on by in the sky above bringing a smile to Yuudai's face. That is because no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't imagine a better life with better people. Minus the war and all.

"So are we going to pretend I never said I love you back before we left for my home town?" Siesta asks smiling as well.

"She did what?!" Wales exclaims popping up out of nowhere. Yuudai ignores him though.

"Not really. I just figured that you somehow got over me." Yuudai answers still looking into the stars.

Siesta rolls over on her stomach to look at Yuudai. "You are the only guy I've found that I genuinely love. How would I get over that?"

Yuudai hums in response. "Honestly, I have never felt love for anyone besides my family, so I wouldn't know. Not to mention my constant reminder I could be the cause of your death if you got that close." He tells her.

"If I die then I die, but I know you wouldn't let that happen." She reasons giving a bright smile.

"That's probably what they'd hope for." Yuudai mutters imagining the many scenarios. Suddenly Siesta is climbing on top of him (Uh oh, Siesta getting a bit touchy feely!). "Explanation please." Is all he can say before Siesta steals a kiss from Yuudai.

She pulls away to look at the teen in the eyes finding him with wide open eyes. When he asked to hang out earlier he never expected or imagined this would be a possibility. Not once. The scariest part for him is one thing: he know Louise has been stalking him for a while now. Watching the two with anger and jealousy in her eyes.

"Please start running in a different direction while I am chased away." Yuudai tells the maid getting a confused look from her.

"Why run? Your life is already forfeit." Louise states with a dark shadow oozing around her. She is standing not even a yard away now holding out her wand.

"Wait, I can get that Guiche's ex to get me a potion to calm her down! Perfect!" Yuudai mutters as his hair gains light blue streaks.

"Are you going to run?" Louise questions sending shivers down his spine.

Siesta finally takes his advice to run resulting in Yuudai quickly standing up. "Seeing as you want me dead...yes." He says before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"You can't hide!" She roars into the night.

"Bet." Yuudai retorts to himself running through the academy hallways. He finally finds Montmorency's room. Yuudai knocks on the door getting no response, but a lot of talking...from Guiche. He opens the door finding the two at the window turning towards him startled.

"What the hell? Yuudai?" Guiche asks.

"Lost cause man. Lost cause." Yuudai starts. "Now, Montmorency, I need a potion to get a potion to calm down a raging Blanc."

She glares at the teen. "What made you think I'd have something like that?" She asks.

"Guiche told me." Yuudai answers pointing at the blond.

Montmorency shoots him a glare. Guiche deadpans at Yuudai. "With that mouth of yours this might be a lost cause." Guiche states.

"Besides, why would I help you?" She asks Yuudai turning back to him.

"Because if you don't then I am pretty sure you would rather lose only one potion rather than everything in this room." Yuudai replies already looking around.

'Wait...if I give him the potion in the wine then perhaps that would create a sort of payback. Screw it, he isn't leaving anytime soon anyway.' She thinks in her mind. She hands him the wine glass. "Give her this. It'll stop her from her raging."

Yuudai sighs in relief. "Now if only people in my world had this stuff, there would be much less broken consoles and computers." He mutters thinking back to his world.

With Saito On Earth

"Damn this game to hell!" Saito screams throwing a computer out of his window shattering it. He then pales.

"Did I hear my son break his window?" His mother asks.

"Yeah and you're about to hear me break his leg!" His dad threatens.

"You wouldn't." His wife states.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

With Yuudai

He is standing outside Montmorency's door seeing Louise storming towards him. Yuudai breathes in and out presenting the wine glass. "Before you kill me, please, have a drink." He tells her.

She wordlessly walks up to him taking the glass from him. "If you spiked this with a sedative, I'll rip your guts out with my bare hands." She growls.

"Like I'd spike your drink." Yuudai retorts looking to the side. "After all, that was Montmorency's doing." He says to himself quietly.

She downs the drink throwing the glass to the side afterwards. "Now prepare to…" Her furious mood suddenly changes.

Yuudai sighs in relief walking into Montmorency's room. "Thank you Montmorency. You have no idea how much you helped me." He thanks the girl getting her to blush.

Louise embracing Yuudai from behind him letting tears fall from her eyes. "W-why don't y-you ever give me the attention you g-give Siesta?" She asks stumbling over her words.

Yuudai's eyes widen. "Oh crap." He says knowing what's going to be said next.

"I-I'm the one that l-loves you!" She states beginning to pound on his back with her small fists.

Yuudai glares at Montmorency. "I know what you just did."

Guiche looks between Louise and Yuudai. "Uh...please tell me." Guiche pleads.

"She spiked this stupid drink with a love potion!" He answers not sounding too happy.

"Quit ignoring me you idiot!" Louise orders him childishly.

"If I could ignore I would, but you are clinging to me like an infant so that is kind of hard to do!" He exclaims. This gets her to start crying again making him cringe. "Unless you want to get pummeled you best start explaining how to get rid of this stupid side effect." He states looking at Montmorency.

She rolls her eyes, but knows he probably would keep his word on that threat. "Sorry, but that would include a huge trip."

"Hey Guiche, we are going on another trip together." Yuudai says to him.

"If we all die I'll tell Brimier that you killed us when I meet him." Guiche tells him.

"Screw that guy, he isn't a god." Yuudai retorts.

"Love me you idiot!" Louise exclaims.

End

Sorry that chapter is so short. I wanted to end with this and I couldn't make it any longer. But still, I managed to finish this before Christmas so yay! Before you start hating for me saying that, happy dreidel spinning Hanukkah and merry Kwanzaa! I think that it's Kwanzaa time...I don't know. I'm uncultured.

Since I know that I won't be uploading another Fear Of Mages chapter before New Year, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great rest of the year!

Yuudai: Merry Christmas you unforgiving swine!

Be nice! I already said the outro!

Yuudai: Screw you, if I'm going to celebrate something, I'm going to do it. Sensitivity is for the weak!

Anyway, have a great day/night/morning!


	27. Love Potion Effects

Hey my friends! I have returned to torture or enlighten your minds with my new chapter! Mwahahaha! Evil laughs are fun.

Anyway, I have returned for this story that I love. Seriously, Yuudai is the best thing my mind ever created. Nothing else could beat him. Let's get a review in, shall we?

Guest: Thank you! I can't explain in words here how much pride I feel every time I hear a compliment like yours.

Chapter 27: Love Potion Effects

One eye opens slowly looking around the room. The one in question is Yuudai. He has been moved from his window sill. The teen boy is now in the same bed as Louise whom is sleeping next to him. Seeing this, Yuudai opens his other eye. Her arm is on him so he lays there unmoving. Thinking of the events of the previous night.

Before arriving back to their room, Yuudai had been aggravated. Though he knows most guys would kill for this kind of thing, he doesn't like this kind of attention. First Siesta kisses him then Louise is announcing her undying love for him. A night most guys kill for and guys like Yuudai would rather avoid.

"So you don't like this either. I can sense it." Yuudai states quietly not looking at Wales beside him.

The soul entwined with him nods confirming what Yuudai said. "Why would I? The best friend of my should-have-been-girlfriend is in love with the one guy that my soul is fused with." He says. "Honestly, I don't know if I should be proud or depressed."

Yuudai just sighs. "I don't know. I just feel like sleeping for a few thousand years would be a better use of my time." Yuudai says feeling like he isn't exactly exaggerating.

"Trust me, it's relaxing, but so very boring." Derflinger comments from his sheath.

"I'll take your word for it then." Yuudai replies to the sword. He then lays his eyes on his new scarf that is still around his neck with his and Sietsa's name on it. "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to burn it yet.'

"Give it time." Derflinger and Wales say at the same time.

A cute noise sounds from Louise letting Yuudai know to brace himself for a ton of unwanted love. "Yuudai." She says opening her eyes as if she is the most innocent girl in the entire world.

"Blanc." He replies noticing that Wales bailed since he is no longer there. "I hope you still don't hate me, but don't like me either."

"Smooth." Derflinger comments again.

"Shut up rusty." He retorts earning an unhappy grunt from the talking sword.

"Please forgive me! Forgive me!" She exclaims burying her head in his chest.

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?" He asks getting her to look at his face with confusion evident on her own. "You never felt the need to apologize on most occasions like last night."

"I know, but please just forgive me!" She says returning her face to his chest.

"Fine. You are forgiven." He relents.

She jumps up happily getting off the bed. The short girl reaches in a small space between her bed and the wall. Yuudai narrows his eyes already having sped next to the door. He knew she was faking. She tricked him and now wanted to chain him up!

She pulls a mess of an attempt at some knitting. His mind racks through the many possibilities of what it could be. "Not going to lie Blanc, I have no idea what that is." Yuudai tells her bluntly. Some tears start to form where she already had red puffy eyes from crying last night.

"I-it's a sweater I made for you." She informs him. He deadpans at her. "I was hoping that if I could make you something that you would only talk to me rather than all the other girls. And Guiche." She explains.

"What's wrong with Guiche?" Yuudai asks sounding vaguely amused.

For a moment the regular Louise shows herself with a knowing look. "What isn't wrong with that cheating liar?"

Guiche's Room

A sneeze from Guiche immediately wakes him up from his sleep. He looks around seeing no reason for it. "I wonder who is talking about me." He says to himself. A look of satisfaction forms on his face. "Must be a girl talking about my dashing good looks and charm."

Louise's Room

She tosses it to him having him catch it without a thought. "So...you want me to wear this?" He asks receiving a nod. "Well I will think about it while I go to the bathroom...that I still have a hard time finding...don't wait up for me." He is the gone like the wind out the door and down the hall.

"Yuudai!" She calls out.

After finishing with the bathroom, Yuudai heads to the dining area. A mess of blond hair catches Yuudai's eyes letting him know he had found what he is looking for. The teen walks over to her sitting next to Guiche seeing her tense at his presence.

He grabs a piece of toast from her plate without her doing a thing and takes a bite. "Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Guiche exclaims. "That isn't-" Yuudai shuts him up with one glare.

"Quiet Guiche. Monty here just needs to come to her room, find something to fix this then you two can go back to your relationship issues." Yuudai tells him not in the mood for playing around.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The love potion thing." Guiche mutters still unable to believe Montmorency would try such a thing on him.

Yuudai turns his attention back to her. "I don't care why you did it, but I do care on how you fix it." He tells her. "If I have to deal with a lovey dovey Blanc for much longer I'm just going to sleep outside and avoid her altogether."

She turns to him looking like she wants to snap at him. To just start yelling at him. Nothing else would make her happier, but she knows that it would end badly. After all, last time she only ended up falling on her face. Actually, if not for Louise, she would have likely been beaten senseless.

"I'm ready Monty. Let's go." He states having her get up and have him follow her followed by Guiche himself. They end up in her room a few minutes later searching her room.

"So I understand that you wanted to drug Guiche with the stuff to stop him from cheating, but you gave me the glass on purpose. You could have just told me that you didn't." Yuudai says to the blond searching still.

"I thought it'd be a good payback for tripping me the other day, but I haven't been able to feel free of guilt, or safe, since you left the room last night." She replies sitting on her bed.

"Tell me, what kind of cures are there?" Yuudai requests deciding that the hostility act is not getting him anywhere.

She places a hand on her chin. "Well there is, but the item was all used up for the love potion."

"Then it sounds like you need to buy another one." Yuudai tells her.

She sighs looking at the teen holding a hand towards her boyfriend. "As Guiche can confirm, money doesn't come easily for some nobles." She admits surprising Yuudai to an extent. "I hate to admit it, but it will be hard to come by that kind of money for a while."

Yuudai smirks seeing Guiche laugh himself. "I see you have me figured out Guiche. Go ahead, tell her."

Guiche turns to Montmorency. "Sorry my love, but money is nothing to this guy thanks to a certain Viscount Wardes." He explains.

Yuudai pulls out the bag and dumps out some gold coins on a table earning a very shocked look from her. He then looks in the little bag. "There doesn't seem to be an end to it all." He shakes his head returning his sight to Montmorency. "Will all of this work?"

"Yes!" She exclaims not admitting there is more than enough.

"Good. Have it bought by tomorrow or I'll escort you there myself by dragging you." Yuudai says walking out of the room satisfied that he doesn't have to deal with a love struck Louise much longer. A shudder runs down his spine out of nowhere once he is halfway to Louise's room. "I feel like something unexpected is going to happen and it isn't going to end well for me."

"Does it ever?" Wales asks appearing beside him.

"I hate how accurate you are about that." Yuudai replies. "Want to place a bet?"

"A noble such as myself should never bet on such bad feelings!" Wales exclaims. His eyes dart back and forth. "What are we betting?"

Yuudai laughs at this. "I'll bet fifty gold coins to anyone you tell me to them to that Blanc is near naked and waiting for me."

"Well this isn't going to be much of a bet since I actually agree with you." Wales states making the two laugh again walking down the hall. By the time he arrived to the door Wales had already disappeared.

He stops in front of the door smelling some incense. Yuudai braces himself opening the door. Sadly, he could not have predicted what is in front of him now. He was right about the near naked part. However, the only thing wrong is that she is only wearing a shirt that is barely covering lower privates.

"What the hell?!" Yuudai exclaims taking a step back.

She looks him in his eyes. "Where have you been?" She asks in a teary voice kneeling on the ground.

"Looking for a cure so that you will stop coming onto me!" He answers feeling his cheeks redden. The teen is not used to this. "This is not you at all!"

"There is no need for a cure since these are simply my feelings!" Louise tells him.

"Your feelings are as real as the skirt and panties that are on you right now." Yuudai retorts somehow feeling as though he had just sucker punched her heart at that point. He then sighs at her downcast look. "Look, the cure will be here tomorrow. So get some sleep."

"I'll only go to sleep if you let me hug you tightly all night." She compromises.

Yuudai touches the scarf Siesta gave him that is still wrapped around his neck. "That's all? Nothing weird or funny?" She shakes her head. Yuudai lets out a sight. "Fine." He folds the scarf and places it on a desk so that she doesn't rip it to shreds while he is asleep.

She embraces the teen before he could even get onto the bed. "I'm ready." She states happily.

Yuudai forces himself to not pry her off himself. He absolutely hates this kind of attention from someone that is supposed to tolerate him at best. The teen boy gets on the bed thinking up something that brings a grin to his face. He knows Louise will try something and he plans on scaring her before that.

"Before bed, would you like to hear a story Blanc?" Yuudai asks getting his voice in a very eerie tone.

"If it's from you then of course!" She answers.

"Back in my world we had a little story. The story of The Ghost Ship (Just watched it. Didn't freak me out, but it was really good)." He starts.

A While Later

Louise is shaking beside Yuudai with fright in her eyes. "After they put her back in the ambulance, she was finally safe from him. Until she saw some workers carry the gold onto the ship with Jack Ferriman right behind her glaring at her as the doors close." Yuudai finishes letting the air of fear simmer inside her mind.

Louise looks to Yuudai after a few minutes still shaking. "T-that's it? It's finally over?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"Yes it is Blanc. Now how does sleep sound?" He asks feeling proud of himself.

Her eyes dart around the dark room. "It sounds terrifying." She admits.

Yuudai pats her head smiling nicely this time. "As long as you fall asleep right away, nothing will harm you. I'll even stay awake until you fall asleep."

"Please do that!" She requests having him nod. "Thank you." She thanks closing her eyes.

Yuudai chuckles a little bit laying down for some time hearing her snore. "You are so cruel sometimes." Derflinger states.

"Agreed." Wales adds.

Yuudai looks at both individually. "Sorry, but that was hilarious. That and the fact she would have made some type of move on me." He tells them. "Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight you two." Yuudai then closes his eyes.

End

There we are! The first chapter of the new year! Yae! Heads up, we have some new family! I humbly welcome you all.

So as you could all tell, I totally had Yuudai bail on the erotic scene part since I know he wouldn't do it for any reason. Therefore, scare the girl. But I finished the chapter and hope you all liked it.

Without anything else in mind, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	28. The Water Spirit's Request

Welcome back everyone! I hope you haven't been waiting too long. If you have though, then what are you waiting for? Read!

Chapter 28: The Water Spirit's Request

"I'd like the cure now." Yuudai states walking into Montmorency's room.

"I'd like to tell you to get out with the stupid thing, but sadly we don't get what we want." Montmorency retorts irritably.

Yuudai narrows his eyes on her. "Are you saying you don't have it?" He asks.

"Yes. We went to the black market and the guy I got it from said he has no more." She explains sitting on her bed next to Guiche that had been sitting on her bed already.

Yuudai sighs. "I can't be mad at something like that. Supplies sometimes get sold out." Yuudai admits. He runs a hand through his hair. "When will the seller get more?"

Montmorency looks out her window. "That's the thing...they can't get it anymore."

"Why not?" Yuudai asks crossing his arms. His only hope for the cure is slipping away quick. The teen boy refuses to let fall too far out of reach.

"The specific medicine comes from the Ragdorian Lake. It is created by the tear of a water spirit." She tells him. "For some reason, they haven't been able to get in contact with the spirit recently."

Yuudai laughs a little bit at this. "No freaking way." Yuudai says shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Montmorency questions eyeing him suspiciously.

"The fact that I actually have heard of the lake before. I even know what it looks like." Yuudai answers. "I don't know how to get there though. It's at some kind of border though, so that doesn't seem too bad."

"I'd ask how you know, but I've seen you accomplish the stupidly impossible." Guiche says.

"Looks like we are going on an adventure after all." Yuudai states. He looks at Guiche knowingly. "I know you are going to follow one way or another, so this time don't act like it's such a chore."

"Well screw you. I'm not going with you." Montmorency tells him as if she was the boss.

Yuudai places his glare on her. "I'll drag you by your hair if I have to. You started this and now you are going to help me finish it." He retorts. Yuudai walks over to the sitting girl. "Do I need to do that?"

She grits her teeth. The girl really wants to lash out at him. If it wasn't for the fact he usually keeps his word, she would have kept telling him no. "I'll go if it'll shut you up." She relents.

Yuudai gives her a hollow smile. It is at this point Guiche notices the scarf around his neck. "This may be off topic, but how is that scarf around your neck? I would have assumed Louise to destroy that." He says.

"I thought she would have to, but I got the scarf from a friend and it'd be rude to not wear it." He replies to Guiche. "Anyway, we will leave tomorrow morning for the lake. I'm going to go get the stupid tear myself."

Montmorency's eyes widen. "What?! The water spirit rarely shows her face before humans! And even if she did, she is very strong! If angered, the results can be disastrous!" She exclaims trying to convince him not to go now.

Yuudai summons his gun of pure darkness by using a portion of power from the ring. "If it attacks me I'll make it regret it. I'm not going to back down." He tells her. Backing down has never been his style. Except for the stone golem at La Rochelle. That wasn't going to be a happy ending if he stayed to fight it.

"We'll be ready when you are." Guiche assures Yuudai. "We'll see you later then."

Yuudai nods turning around. He walks out of the room not happy, but not too upset. After all, another adventure means that he doesn't have to stay cramped up at the academy. Perhaps this journey might even lead to more answers on getting Wales to be dead in peace. Yuudai likes his company, but if he were Wales, he wouldn't want to be stuck in the living world until the other person dies.

Tomorrow At The Lake

The three horses finally stop at a beautiful lake after a few hours. On on horse is Yuudai and Louise since she refused to get on a separate horse on the other two are Guiche and Montmorency. The four teens get off their horses walking to the water's edge.

"Well this isn't good." Yuudai mutters catching the other three's attention. "It seems that the lake is flooded." He says seeing the silhouette of houses beneath the clear water.

Montmorency kneels next to the water putting her hand in. She closes her eyes allowing her power to feel the lakes energy. She finally opens her eyes standing up. Montmorency turns to the small group.

"It seems the water spirit has been angered." She reports. "I can tell since my family has had a alliance of sorts."

"So what you are telling me is that the spirit is angered and I have nothing to do with it?" Yuudai asks rubbing his chin. "I wonder why."

"I suppose, my lords, are nobles?" An old man asks stepping out from behind a tree.

The four turn towards him while Louise hides behind Yuudai. "Yes we are, what's the matter?" Montmorency questions.

"My lords, did you come to negotiate with the Water Spirit? If so, then we have been saved! Please, quickly make your negotiations and solve this flood problem!" The old man requests sounding very hopeful.

Louise, Montmorency and Guiche look at each other knowing that he must be part of the village that sank. Yuudai knows this too, but he just stares at the man. The guy reminds him of the farmers back in his world when he visited a family friend's farm in the country some years ago. He can see the fear and hope clashing in the man's eyes even right now.

"While that is not our direct reason for coming, I promise we'll do everything in our power to bring down the flood." Yuudai tells him.

"What?!" Guiche and Montmorency exclaim.

The old man's eyes light up happily. The fear has been beaten in his eyes. Hope is all that remains now. "Thank you so much, my lords! The lake has been slowly flooding for two years now. So please be careful." He says walking away.

Montmorency tries to smack Yuudai in the back of his head, but he moves out of range. "You I only said I'd help with this stupid cure, so if resolving the flood requires traveling more then I'm done." She states. She straightens herself up.

Montmorency summons her frog familiar scaring Louise. Seeing as Louise hates frogs, she gets right back behind Yuudai. The blond girl pulls out a needle from her pocket poking his finger enough for blood to rush out. She proceeds to let the blood fall onto the frog familiar.

"Listen Robin, I need you to contact the water spirit here. The spirit knows me and now should know you as well. Robin, please, in the name of the great spirits of the dead, seek the old Water Spirit, and tell her I wish to speak with her because of our alliance. Do it for me, understand?" She asks the frog in her hand. The frog nods before jumping into the water.

"I know this may sound crude, but why is your familiar a science project?" Yuudai questions jokingly.

The blond turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"In my world we would disect dead frogs to see their organs and whatnot. I don't know too much since that is a day I missed since I was sick." He explains.

"Your world is sick!" Montmorency accuses horrified at the mere idea of Robin being disected.

Yuudai shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sure that it happens here too." He says looking to the water. "Seriously though, this lake is beautiful." He sees the water glisten with an unusual glow. "Looks like the water spirit is here."

Out of the water rises a great mass of glowing water. Yuudai stares in awe at the amazing sight. Robin jumps out of the water as the mass of water comes their way. Montmorency thanks her familiar by petting its head with her finger. She then looks to the spirit.

"I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. User of water, member of the lineage of old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in a way and with words that we understand." She requests of the powerful being.

The water spirit's continuous changing finally takes the shape of a nude Montmorency. The only other difference is the fact it is changing its facial moods by the second. It finally settles on a neutral expression.

"I remember, human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed fifty two times since our last meeting." It answers with a feminine voice.

"I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?" She requests of the spirit.

"Hey Monty, I don't think hitting on the water spirit is a good idea." Yuudai comments deadpanning at her.

She whirls on him irritated by his comment. "I'm not hitting on it commoner! The tear is comes from its body." She explains to the now enlightened familiar. He nods in understanding. With a sigh, she turns back to the spirit that is now smiling.

"That smile doesn't reassure me in the least." Yuudai mutters to himself. The smile seems innocent enough, but he knows that nobody would smile about giving someone part of their body without something in return.

"I refuse, human." Sne tells her.

"Is that so? Well that's unfortunate. I guess we'll be on our way then." She says trying to leave.

Yuudai places another glare on Montmorency. "Not so fast Monty." His voice stops her in her track as he places his gaze on the spirit now looking at him. "I'm not going to lie, asking for some of your body is pretty stupid, but I'm not leaving without it." He states as if the spirit is another human.

"Shut your mouth commoner!" Montmorency exclaims.

"I think it'd be a good idea too." Guiche agrees backing away slightly.

The spirit raises an eyebrow at Yuudai. "Is that so?" She asks.

He nods his head. "Whatever you ask of me, make sure it lowers these water levels as well. These people don't deserve to have their homes flooded." He tells her.

"I don't much like your careless tone. However, I might think of something depending on one thing. Why do you seek a portion of my body?" She asks testing him.

"My friend had been given a potion that has changed her. I only wish to get her back to normal before something bad happens." He answers the water spirit.

She nods. "This is your lucky day, human. I shall give you what you seek if you repel those who attack me." She says making Yuudai feel relieved. He doesn't let it show though.

"I promise that we'll make those that attack you stop. I'm sure I know them too." Yuudai replies. He has a feeling Albion has something to do with this.

The water spirit smiles at him surprising Guiche, Montmorency and even Louise. "Then follow me. I shall show you where to wait."

Later

"Go to sleep Blanc." Yuudai orders her.

"B-but what about the G-Ghost ship?" She asks seeing the water in the night.

Yuudai sighs shaking his head. "Don't worry. I won't let them kill you."

"If you say so." She relents finally closing her eyes.

"Ghost ship?" Montmorency asks curiously.

"It's something I told her to scare her last night." He informs her. He hears Guiche start to sing to himself after taking some drinks of wine he brought. "So tell me, about the water spirit. She seems fairly weak if she is constantly being attack each night."

"The Water Spirit's movements are slow. If you separate the Water Spirit from her source of water, her magic will eventually wear out. Using a strong flame would make her evaporate gradually as well. It becomes impossible to change it back into a liquid again after being turned into gas." She explains to him.

"I see." He says listening to her.

"However, the Water Spirit's soul is like moss. Even after being torn to pieces, it can reconnect itself into one again, as long as it has all the pieces. It is a really complicated creature compared to us." She continues to explain. She leans against the tree more relaxed now.

"She seems weak without her water. Although, water makes up seventy percent of the human body, so I guess if one was to enter it then they would greatly suffer. That being the case, I can safely assume that it is an air type mage." He reasons. His senses tell him that someone is near and the person is not friendly. "Listen everyone, you all must stay here when the fighting starts. I'd rather not have you all in the way."

"I have no problem with that." Montmorency states.

Yuudai proceeds to watch the water's edges now. "It's almost time."

End

How was that? Pretty quick I'd say. I got the groove back! Yay!

Anyway, I don't want to say the next chapter will be release just as quick, but I am going to say that you shouldn't expect a chapter on a specific schedule since I long thrown out that idea. I post these when I finish the chapter.

I know a lot has happened in this chapter (Not), so let me know if you have questions about anything previous in the reviews or something. Without anything else in mind, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	29. An End To Her Love

Hey hey hey hey hey hey, what's up my friends? It's big bad Chsisanialation here with more of the goods. Don't worry, it isn't addictive. Psyche. It's very addictive.

Chapter 29: An End To Her Love

After an hour had passed, two hooded people arrive. Yuudai saw this happening as they arrived, so he activates his ring's power changing his some of his hair into light blue streaks and his eyes become light blue as well. Using the speed it gives him, he speeds closer behind a tree watching them walk to the edge. The two don't seem bad, but he isn't going to let his guard down like when he was electrocuted by Viscount's clone.

Guiche, having seen him leave, starts chanting a spell. Yuudai decides to leave his sword sheathed for now. He knows he won't need it right away. The moment Guiche's spell laches as a giant hand from the ground, Yuudai jets towards the two at an insane speed. At that point though, one had burned the hand with a fire spell.

Yuudai sees the smaller one start using the spell, but not with the intention of hitting Guiche. Seeing this, he summons his gun and jumps to the side avoiding an air hammer. In no time, six ice arrows was already flying at him. Yuudai shoots three of the arrows while easily dodging the other three.

The last of his black hair is now changed to a very ice-like color with his eyes taking on more of a colder gaze to them. Immediately, a giant fireball is coming at him. He easily jets around it as it explodes from an explosion from Louise.

"Don't you bully Yuudai!" She exclaims as Yuudai reaches the pair.

The teen covers his fist in a sheet of frost and sucker punches the fire user in the gut making the person fall to their knees. In the same flow of motion, Yuudai spins around throwing his leg out to trip their own. It connects making her fall on the person's back. Yuudai stands tall above the two looking with cold eyes.

"So how about explaining why you two are here? Perhaps to harm the water spirit?" He questions knowing that he has run. He looks at the face of the one on their back recognizing her. "So...Tabitha. I guess your partner is Kirche." Tabitha nods in confirmation. He holds his hand out for her. "Sorry about that then. I thought you two were someone else." He says dismissing all his power returning him to his black haired self.

She takes his hand allowing him to pull her up. He then looks at Kirche already shakily standing up. "You know hun, hurting me like that doesn't change the fact I want you so much more." Kirche states pulling her hood down.

Yuudai deadpans at her. "Pervert." He says.

"Kirche? Tabitha?" Guche asks walking towards the trio with the other two in tow.

"It was you all?" Kirche asks surprised.

A little while later, the five teens are sitting around a fire with Tabitha and Kirche roasting some meat. "So let's get straight to the point." Yuudai says preparing questions for the two. "Why are you two attacking the water spirit?"

"Here is a better question, why are you protecting it?" Kirche asks in response his own question.

Louise pulls on Yuudai's jacket sleeve trying to gain his attention. "Quit talking to those other girls Yuudai. Give me your love!" She exclaims surprising Kirche and having Tabitha raise an eyebrow.

"This is why." Yuudai tells her. "So that Blanc can go back to accepting that I merely exist as a friend and familiar." He then looks at Louise. "Go to sleep."

"No!" She retorts making the others laugh. "Unless you give me a kiss." She knows she won this. Or so she thought.

Yuudai turns back to the others comically. "Well looks like Blanc is staying up with us." The others sweat drop.

"Just one!" Louise begs.

"No." He states simply. "I'll gladly give you a hug though." He relents. Before he knew it, she had her arms around him getting comfortable in that position.

"I have to ask, how did you tame her so much?" Kirche asks curious about it all. "Actually, what made you want to?"

Yuudai laughs at the question. "Well I didn't and nothing can." He answers. "The reason for this ties into why I'm here to protect the water spirit. You see, blondy over there decided that payback was a good idea and gave Blanc a love potion. Since I was the first Louise saw, she fell in love with me." He explains.

"The tear." Tabitha says.

Yuudai nods in confirmation. "With it, I can get blondy to fix Blanc a cure for this stupid love potion." He takes some breaths from the cool night air. "In return for the tear, I must stop the attacks on it. Now that I told you, you must tell me why you attack her."

Kirche looks to Tabitha then back to Yuudai. "You see, the water levels have caused damage to the surrounding area. Tabitha's family has suffered losses because of the damage so we have been entrusted to get rid of it." She explains to him. "Otherwise Tabitha's family will be in trouble."

Yuudai sighs. "This is very troublesome." Yuudai mutters to himself. He looks through the many ideas his mind is giving him finally settling on one. "Tell you what, you two must stop the attacks." He tells them.

"Why?" Tabitha asks narrowing her eyes on him. This concerns Kirche since she isn't sure Tabitha liked being bested earlier and now he's telling her to go back empty handed.

"Because when I inform it that I stopped you two, I will demand the name of the others that attacked it." Yuudai replies.

"Others? Are you saying this is because someone else attacked the water spirit?" Kirche asks.

The black haired teen nods. "I know that two teenagers attacking it is going to anger it since it didn't even lash out at me for not showing it the respect one would give to a superior."

"That's true." Kirche says. She turns to her blue haired friend. "Is that alright with you?"

Tabitha nods. "Good. Now that we solved that, I'm going to sleep." Yuudai says laying on his sleeping bag while Louie refuses to let go.

Later In The Day Time

After summoning the water with Robin, it lets a thin strip of water into a vial being held by Guiche. It then looks to Yuudai surprising the others. They thought it would leave, but instead it looks at Yuudai slowly growing a smile on its watery face.

"You have kept part of the deal, human. Now, the final task is to retrieve my treasure that was stolen about thirty months before the moon's crossing." It tells him.

"Approximately two years ago." Montmorency mutters.

Yuudai nods understanding the length of time as well. "That is good with me. What am I going to be retrieving?" He asks.

"The Ring Of Andvari. It had been with me until that point." She answers.

"I think I have heard of it." Montmorency mutters. "A legendary magic item of the water system. It is said to give false life to the deceased."

"That is not incorrect, but death is a concept that I do not understand, therefore I cannot understand your description. The Ring of Andvari does not simply bring false life, it is the embodiment of the ancient "Strength of the Water", it is not simply a magical item." She explains to Montmorency.

Yuudai thinks to himself about the whole Wales situation hearing the false life prospect. He puts that to the back of his mind for later. Right now, he needs names. "So who was dumb enough to steal from you?" He questions.

"One of their names was Cromwell." She replies.

"If I'm not mistaking, that is the new emperor of Albion." Kirche states.

Yuudai smirks hearing that. "So I was right to assume they had something to do with it." Yuudai looks to the spirit with no doubt in his mind. "No worries then, I'll make sure you get the ring back. That's a guarantee."

To the others surprise, the spirit chuckles at him. "I believe you, human. You have until you die to return it." She states returning herself into the lake. Or at least tries.

"Please wait!" Tabitha calls out stopping it. "Before you leave, I wish to know why us humans call you the Spirit Of Oath."

"Mere human, my and your existence are completely dissimilar. I cannot understand your question completely, but I can speculate. My existence in itself is the reason for this name. I do not have a fixed shape, yet I will never change. For uncountable generations I have always been here with the water." She tells Tabitha.

"Because you are eternally unchanging, you will always carry our hopes," Tabitha mutters. 'Who had I made an oath to?' She wonders.

Yuudai sees Montmorency get after Guiche to make her an oath making him think. What oath should he make? "Make an oath to me." Louise tells him.

Yuudai smiles at the girl. "Alright then." He says making her eyes beam with happiness. He turns to the beautiful lake. "In the name of the Spirit Of Oath, I vow that I'll protect all that are dear to me in this world. No matter the cost." He vows.

The spirit smiles once again at Yuudai. "You are quite the human...Yuudai." She states disappearing back into the water.

"No!" Louise exclaims pouting. "You were supposed to vow your love to me!" She states.

"Good luck with that." He states making her start to cry, but Yuudai wraps her in a hug. In that moment, his feelings for the need to protect his new friends had grown. Knowing that this love sick Louise will be gone, it only filled him with joy. He likes normal Louise more since she is so much more fun to pick on. And treats him like a human rather than a poster of a boy band.

Later That Night In Montmorency's Room

"Here it is. Our cure to both our problems." Montmorency announces pouring the liquid into a big cup.

"Thank you Monty. I know it might have hurt your very soul, but I'll leave you alone at last." Yuudai says to the blond girl. He hands the cup to Louise whom is sitting on a chair in Montmorency's room. "Drink this Blanc." He orders.

She sniffs the liquid shaking her head. "No! It doesn't smell any good." She complains.

"That's an understatement." Yuudai mutters waving his hand in front of his nose to get rid of the smell.

"If you kiss me on my lips then I will though." Louise compromises.

Yuudai smirks at the idea. "Fine. I'll kiss your lips if you drink it. However, you must admit to wanting to kiss." Yuudai tells her. He said that because he knows the real Louise would never admit to wanting something like that due to her pride.

Immediately she gulps down the entire cup. She puts the cup down as the potion kicks in. "It might not mean anything, but she'll remember everything that happened even after being put under the potion." Montmorency informs him.

Yuudai turns pales at that. As if an evil spirit had been lifted, Louise returns to her normal casual expression. The familiar and master make eye contact. "So to be clear...Monty spiked it." He accuses.

"Hey!" Montmorency exclaims. Sadly, everyone ignores her.

As Louise sits there, her mind starts registering everything that had happened. All the times that she tried to get his love so openly. This sparked up her embarrassment and anger at herself. Then remembered it was all because he gave her that stupid drink.

"This doesn't look good for me." Yuudai states disappearing out of the room and down the stairs. However, Louise is almost as quick getting down the stairs.

After a few minutes of chasing, she expected him still resist and run, but instead he is just standing in the middle of the Austri Plaza. He slowly walks to a bench and sits down. Yuudai looks at Louise with a gentle look in his eyes.

"It's nice to have you back Blanc. I've missed you so much." He admits making Louise blush a lot. "Please, take a seat next to me. I'm sure you might want to explain some things."

Louise reluctantly walks over and sits next to him. They share a few moments in silence. She looks to Yuudai with surprise in her eyes. 'When was the last time she had seen him so gently? So nice? So...loveable?'

From a hold in the ground nearby, Kirche and Tabitha are watching the two. "I've never seen Yuudai like that before...I love it." Kirche says to herself while Tabitha only nods acknowledging that she heard her.

End

That's a wrap! Another chapter written so soon? How awesome is that?

I would like to thank you all for your time and mentality reading this story. I know you don't have to. Anyhow, I really don't have much to say. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	30. The Pain In Her Heart

Welcome peasants! I didn't expect to see you here. Or did I? Perhaps I should asks myself why I'm saying all of this. Answer is because I can. Do I need any better reasoning?

Guest: Well here it is.

Chapter 30: The Pain In Her Heart

"Y-you know that I wouldn't have done any of that if I wasn't under that potion's effect. Right?" Louise asks nervously. She is trying to save her pride, but it is not easy for her. Mostly because she is only making herself more embarrassed.

"Of course I know." Yuudai replies to her.

Louise looks to the ground wanting to ask him something. "Yuudai...why didn't you do something to me? Like that night when you tried to scare me. N-not that I wanted you to! I just want to know." She says blushing even more.

Yuudai laughs at the question for a moment. "First of all, you are like the little sister I've never had." He answers unknowingly punching her in the face metaphorically. "If I ever did something like what you are insinuating, I don't know what I'd do."

Her mind then remembers his vow back at the Ragdorian Lake. The one to protect all that are dear to him. "Back at the lake...when you made the vow...am I one of those that are dear to you?" She asks looking into his eyes.

"Much to everyone's surprise, yes. I just called you my little sister. You are one of the most dearest to me in this world of magic." He admits to her. To her, he had given her the verbal present she thought she'd never have. "Don't get used to hearing that though."

She laughs despite her embarrassment. This is the nicest he has been to her in a long time. "Speaking of the lake, I remember when I first went to the Ragdorian Lake." Louise says to her familiar.

"You too?" Yuudai asks without thinking. Louise narrows her eyes causing Yuudai's own to widen. "So...what if we were to forget I said anything?"

Louise points her wand at him. "Explain yourself."

Yuudai sighs knowing this had to happen eventually. "Alright then Wales. You can show yourself." Yuudai tells the soul. Her eyes widen in shock as Wales shows himself to her. He is stand by Yuudai's side giving Louise a smile.

"It's good to see you again Louise Vallière." He greets.

"Impossible!" Kirche exclaims jumping of the hole with Tabitha right behind. Wales, Yuudai and Louise look to the two with raised eyebrows. "I just saw Wales the other day! He was heading towards the capital of Tristain!" She continues.

"What?!" Wales and Yuudai growl out while Louise only is more shocked.

"Henrietta! She's in danger!" Yuudai exclaims suddenly realizing why Wales has been unable to rest. "We need to hurry!" Yuudai states using his ring's power to put streaks of light blue in his hair and eyes. "Let's go!"

Two Hours Later At The Castle

Before Sylphid can hit the ground, Yuudai jumps off landing on the ground with the streaks still in his hair. The same guard that had threatened him the first time here walks over, so he meets the guard halfway. "Where the hell is Henrietta?" Yuudai demands to know. "And don't give me any crap because I see this entire damn place in an uproar."

The guard sighs recognizing the teen. "I am not required to tell you anything, so leave. This place is off limits." The guard tells him.

Sylphid finally lands on the ground as Yuudai grits his teeth. He goes to release his anger on the guy, but Louise walks over showing her official paperwork. "I'm one of her majesty's court ladies, so in her name, I demand you tell me what happened." Louise states handing the paper to the surprised guard. After reading over it, he sighs.

"Two hours ago, someone enticed Her Majesty away. One of the guards was knocked down as they escaped with horses. The griffon squad is chasing after them. We were searching around here to find some evidence." He explains handing her the paper back.

Louise and Yuudai look at each other then back to the guard. "Which way did they go?" Louise questions.

"They went south over the highway. Apparently they escaped towards the district of La Rochelle. Without a doubt, Albion has a hand to this. Though the instruction to block the port was sent at once. Dragon Knight corps were almost annihilated in the last war. So the only way we can catch up with them are either by griffons or horses." He answers.

"Let's get going Blanc, we have no time to lose." Yuudai tells her getting back on Sylphid. As she does, Yuudai glares at the guard. "I'll kick your ass next time if you try holding us back." Yuudai threatens as they take off into the air.

After awhile of flying they finally see something bellow. "Oh no...drop down! I see bodies!" Louise exclaims shocked at this.

Yuudai stares in shock as well. All those magic knights...they are all dead. The shock then turns to anger. He jumps down to the ground before Sylphid can land again. He looks around the unit only growing angrier every second these people are lying dead in his sight.

"Hey everyone, I found a survivor!" Kirche tells them having jumped off right after Yuudai. The group, minus Tabitha who is still in the air on Sylphid, run over to her finding a guy with a deep wound in his arm. "Are you alright?" She asks him.

"I'm alright. Who are you?" He questions.

Yuudai grits his teeth. "That doesn't matter! We came to save Henrietta from the fake Wales!" Yuudai yells at the man. "Now where the hell did they run off to!?"

The man faints before he could answer though. Suddenly an attack from all sides was launched from the tall grass. Before Yuudai could react, Tabitha uses her wind magic to disperse the attacks. Everyone gets ready to fight seeing figures of dead noble from Albion rise from the grass. It seems they have been revived by the Ring Of Andvari.

Wales walks into sight angering Yuudai to the end of reasoning. "How dare you show yourself?!" Yuudai roars at Wales.

"Don't you remember me Yuudai?" Wales asks.

Wales, the soul version, appears by Yuudai's side in everyone's view. "This is who I remember!" Yuudai states trying to keep his anger under as much control as he can.

"Wales?" Henrietta asks seeing the one beside Yuudai again.

"Henrietta!" Louise calls out in relief. "That isn't the prince! This is!" She tells her talking about the one that is beside Yuudai.

"I'm sorry Louise. I believe you, but this Wales is alive." Henrietta states. "In my room, when this Wales and my lips met, I knew one hundred times over this wasn't the real one. However, still, I do not care. Louise, you haven't loved a person so strongly yet. When you really are in love you are willing to throw away everything. You want to follow him anywhere. Even if it is a lie. You cannot do anything else but believe. I swore, Louise. I made an oath before the water spirit saying 'I swear eternal love to Wales'. Even if the whole world says it is a lie, my feelings alone are not a lie. Therefore, let us go, Louise."

"Princess!" Louise pleas.

"It's an order, Louise Françoise. My last one, from me to you. Please, step out of our way." She orders.

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Yuudai roars finally letting go of the lid on his full hatred. Throughout the entire night, birds and animals start to flee away from that area. His voice echoes even to La Rochelle. "Your love is nothing more than garbage! In a trance that you think that he has your heart? You lie even to yourself!"

"Leave! That's an order!" Henrietta shrieks.

"Your orders mean NOTHING to me!" Yuudai then grabs his sword activating his other rune. In his other hand appears his gun of darkness. "SO DIE YOU FAKER!" Yuudai roars again as Wales jumps at him. Yuudai avoids the prince only to see water come at him from Henrietta's wand.

Yuudai shoots the water feeling the tranquility of the water flow through his mind. Anger still seethed inside him, but it became much more contained. His hair proceeded to lose the rest of its black as an aqua blue added itself in while his eyes only became much more blue. He looks to the queen expressionless while keeping Wales in the corner of his sight.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Wales!" She yells.

"How cute." Yuudai says in his tranquil state. "You think you have a choice in the matter." He jumps over another attack from Wales. As soon as Yuudai lands behind the fake prince he impales him. Yuudai then pulls the sword out kicking Wales in the back sending him flying right next to Henrietta.

That is when everything truly starts. The enemies start sending wind attacks only for failure. The group of teen mages and Yuudai start the game of defense. To Yuudai this is only a fluid dance. Every movement has a purpose and should be precise while each attack should be well place, but be able to flow with his dance. Truly, he has become similar to water.

Kirche throws a flame attack at a couple of them noticing that they are slowly being cornered. Immediately, the enemies start to burn leaving them truly dead. "They can be burned!" Kiche informs her group getting a nod from all of them.

Enemy after enemy begins to fall to Kirche's flame while Yuudai forces them into the flame. Once they realize the advantage they have, the enemies fall back to regroup. Yuudai finally stays still to look at them.

"Are you backing away?" Yuudai asks. "Well too bad." He flashes over to them in a mere second and starts slashing away.

The enemies unleash all their wind magic on him causing them their utmost downfall. Yuudai shoots all the wind magic absorbing it all. The very moment he does this, water starts to pour down. Yuudai ignores it slowly floating himself into the air. All the wind magic he absorbed has allowed him control over wind magic as well as his enemies.

"I can see that you don't need me right now partner, but unless we have that flame, we won't likely win without the other dying. Please, throw me over to Louise. I must speak with her." Derflinger tells Yuudai.

Yuudai does so allowing Derflinger to speak with her. He then returns his attention to the now fearful Albion soldiers. A grin forms on his face. The teen boy creates a giant axe made from air float behind himself easily making it bigger than a tree.

"You've caused so much trouble. Your crime is about to be parted by my giant axe." Yuudai says dropping his grin. "Was it worth going against us?" He swings the axe using the power he has over it cutting them all in half from the midsection.

Their bodies hit the ground in a bloody mess. Unfortunately, for them, their bodies pull themselves back together. The look of fear doesn't leave their faces though. Upon seeing them start to get up, Yuudai decides to replace the axe with a giant hame.

Yuudai feels a light tap of hardened rain start to hit him causing him to look at his surroundings. He looks to Henrietta and Wales chanting a spell. The spell creates a giant tornado tsunami mix that towers above him. It has the force to even destroy an entire castle if it was to hit.

"Can my bullets absorb all of that at once?" Yuudai asks himself. He steadies himself and creates a sphere of lashing winds around himself taking one look at his ring. "Wales...I promised to make sure you will rest in peace." He looks to his friends seeing Kirche and Tabitha waiting and Louise chanting a spell. "For you and my friends…"

Without thinking, he shoots towards the tornado of water pressing against the water tornado with the sphere while he is in the middle. Suddenly he jumps back to grab Derflinger letting the energy flow into the sword. "If this doesn't work then you will have to use your body to hold it back." Derflinger tells him.

"So you've assumed the same thing." Yuudai says holding Derflinger above his head now. "That the shot might not absorb it all in time to save them." Yuudai brings the sword down letting all of the wind and water magic into the attack creating the same thing as the tornado except meant to cut it in half.

He sees a temporary opening and decides to take it. "Don't do it!" The soul Wales exclaims already too late.

The moment he was in the middle of it all, the tornado becomes one again catching him inside it. His eyes widen in pain, but pushes through the pain trying to endure it. He grips Derflinger harder with both hands getting ready to cut his way out. Yuudai has already taken tons of cuts from it already in the mere moment he has been in it.

He spins around with the sword cutting the water for not even a moment before it becomes one again. Seeing this failed attempt, he bites his tongue to keep from screaming. With a little more effort, he pulls the trigger of the gun absorbing all the water making the tornado mostly wind now. This creates an opening for Louise to use her new spell, Dispel Magic.

She takes the chance and fires it at Wales. The moment it hits, his body crumbles to the ground losing his strength. This forces the tornado to disappear allowing Yuudai's bleeding body a reprieve while Henrietta falls to the ground unconscious from the strain of the powerful spell she helped unleash. His gun disappears and so does his power from the ring making him fall to his knees.

"That...hurt so much." Yuudai says panting. He drops Derflinger to the ground letting go of the last thing keeping him from feeling all the pain inflicted on him. This makes him nearly pass out from the pain that hit him much more potently than what it already was.

"Yuudai…" The soul of Wales trails off seeing what he has done to protect. "Thank you so much." He thanks standing in from of him. "Please allow me to take her to the Ragdorian Lake after this. That is my final wish before leaving this world."

Yuudai chuckles at his wish. "Sure. Why not?" He replies.

After some time has passed, Henrietta awakens from her unconscious state. She looks around finding Louise walking to her followed by a limping Yuudai. "What have I done?" Henrietta asks the two.

Yuudai sets a light glare on the queen giving her the feeling of more guilt. "Something stupid." Yuudai tells her bluntly. Louise looks at Yuudai giving him a silent look for him to back off. He sighs letting her handle this.

"Are you awake now?" Louise questions.

Henrietta nods in confirmation. "What should I say to apologize to you? What should I say in order to ask for forgiveness from the people hurt by me? Please tell me, Louise." She says looking for anything to apologize for all the trouble she caused.

Louise points at her familiar. "You may start with healing Yuudai. As you can see, he isn't exactly looking good right now." She states.

"Doesn't help that I have as much blood on me as a Charles Manson murder victim." He mutters. "Well actually he skinned them so...why am I thinking about this?" He wonders out loud. "The blood loss is getting to me I think."

Henrietta walks over to Yuudai and uses her magic to heal him of all of his wounds. "Sorry for inflicting so much pain on you Yuudai." Henrietta apologizes while Yuudai decides to sit on the ground.

Yuudai gives her a smile. "Don't worry about it. I know why you did what you did. Speaking of which, you have a visitor." He then looks to his side to find the soul of Wales standing there.

"Wales…" She says seeing the real him again.

"It's nice to see you again, dear Henrietta." Wales tells her lovingly.

"So you weren't just a vision I saw that day." She walks to Wales smiling happily at him.

"I have one last request for you. Please, let us visit the Ragdorian Lake." Wales says. She only nods knowing that he will be leaving soon.

Later At Ragdorian Lake

"How nostalgic." Henrietta comment seeing the beautiful lake after so long.

Wales looks around the lake nodding in agreement. "When we first met, I thought you were a fairy." He admits. He then points to a spot around the lake. "You were bathing around that area."

She nods at the statement remembering that moment as if it had only happened. She then looks to his smiling face. "Hey, I always wanted to ask you. At that time, why did you not say those kind words? Why did you not tell me that you love me? I have always waited for those words." Henrietta tells him (Seriously, I couldn't tell if Henrietta or Wales said this in the novel, so I figured it was her after some analyzing).

"I could not speak those words, knowing it would make you unhappy." He replies.

She gives him a look of surprise and sadness. "What are you saying? It would have been my joy to be loved by you." She says desperately wanting to be held in his warm arms.

He gives her a smile that could defy any unhappiness that would cross his path. "Well you are loved by me. Now I want you to swear for me."

"I'll swear anything for you!" Henrietta exclaims with her fist clenched in determination.

"Isn't that what got her kidnapped in the first place?" Yuudai asks himself from the treeline some yards away.

"Swear that you will forget me and find another man to love. I want to hear those words. At this Ragdorian Lake. In front of the water spirit, I want to hear you pledge that." Prince Wales tells her.

Henrietta shakes her head. "I could never do that. I can't swear a lie." She replies not wanting to swear such a thing.

Wales still keeps smiling at her. "Please do this. I don't want to continue living in another's body for the rest of their days unhappy knowing you won't ever be happy either." He reasons.

She thinks about it a bit coming to a decision. "I will only if you swear that you love me." She compromises smiling in victory.

He nods accepting the terms. "Then please, swear."

She takes a deep breath getting ready to say the one thing she never thought she'd never say. "I swear...I swear to forget about Wales and find someone else to love." She swears. "Your turn now."

He walks to the water edge while his smile fades into a sad one. She looks over the lake as well with the same sad smile. A few seconds pass by in silence. Henrietta turns to her side to see the crowned Prince Wales finish dispersing into small particles signaling his final resting place is at the lake.

She closes her eyes letting a stray tear fall down her face. "To his final moments...he never made the oath." She says out loud falling to her knees.

Yuudai walks over to the queen laying a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to him through her tears watching as he kneels and wraps his arms around her. His attempt at comfort don't go unneeded as she wraps her own around him. Henrietta continues to weep into his shoulder while Yuudai holds her knowing that he can only comfort her from her heartbreak.

He picks her up to stand up himself looking into her eyes. Yuudai doesn't say anything though. The boy may know what to do in many situations, but in this one, he can only be silent and supportive. He knows he'll have to comfort Louise soon, but Henrietta is his main concern right now. So he keeps hugging her without saying a word.

In the water, the water spirit watches this with interest. It has seen its fair share of romance and and whatnot, but this is something that it doesn't see. A male with the intent of protecting all those that are dear to him. The spirit thought only of the Louise girl, but it seems he isn't shallow minded. It then is reassured that the ring will be returned one day. By Yuudai, a magicless commoner. How poetic.

End

Finished the volume! That was a short volume in the books. And it seems the same for the next too. Oh well. I know you all love these adventures. Or at least I hope you do. Why else would you be on chapter thirty?

So I added a lot of lines from the story itself if you're wondering why a lot seems familiar. I may come back and fix up the mistakes in this chapter if I ever get back to doing that sort of thing. If I do, I'll start back at chapter eight or nine where I left off.

This has been Chsisanialation with the end of volume four of Fear Of Mages. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	31. Summer Break Begins With Charming Faries

Look in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No...it's a giant dragon made of void magic! Wait...that's a spoiler...bye!

[Volume 5] Chapter 31: Summer Break Begins With Charming Fairies

"Summer break is finally here." Yuudai states looking between Siesta and Louise from the top of a statue in the Austri Court. "And you two are already demanding for me to take sides."

"You are going to be coming home with me familiar!" Louise orders irritably. After all, he evaded her attempts to have his head beneath her foot. The reason she wanted to in the first place is because of Siesta's request.

"Why can't he take a break from you and come with me?" Siesta questions wearing casual clothes for once. The clothes consist of a green shirt and a black skirt. "You constantly try to overwork him."

"Oh right." Louise retorts sarcastically. "He makes it worse by avoiding it all!"

Yuudai deadpans at the two girls arguing. "Why don't I get a opinion in this?" Yuudai asks. He then looks up to the sun raining down an intense heat wave. He wipes his forehead with his arm. "Personally, I want to be in an air conditioned room right now."

Siesta suddenly gains a sinister grin. Louise watches her in distaste as she stretches her arms wiping her own sweat off her own forehead with a handkerchief. This causes her chest to push out a little bit trying to appeal to Yuudai's hormones. The Zero angrily looks to her familiar to catch him looking, but he is only looking in the opposite direction of them a look of longing.

Siesta notices this as well having heard him a minute ago. "What if I said there was an air condition back at the village?" Siesta questions. Yuudai's head spins at an impossible past to look at her with hope.

"You have one?!" Yuudai asks excitedly.

Not wanting to lose to a maid, Louise braces herself for her next lie. "So what? My family has a room full of the stuff." She brags nonchalantly.

Yuudai looks between the two comically. "Sorry Siesta, I'm her familiar and must protect her and the air conditioners before Albion attacks them. I might not even come back alive." He boldly tells her with a tear coming down one of his eyes.

"My village is giving our away." Siesta states feeling almost guilty for saying such falsehood.

"Sorry Blanc. If I don't go, Albion might attack killing her entire village this time." He quickly tells her.

A tick mark appears on Louise's head. "This is what sways you? A thing that doesn't even exist in this world?" She questions breaking Yuudai's happiness.

"Why would you two toy with my emotions like that? So mean." Yuudai says sighing. He returns to his normal personality. "Well either way, I might just wait hang out with Henrietta for a while." He says. "Best of all, her castle might be cool inside." Yuudai mutters chuckling evilly.

Louise hums in curiosity after hearing the flapping of small wings. She looks up to find an owl flying towards her with a letter in its mouth. Louise takes the letter once the owl was close enough. Once she looks at the seal on the letter she figures out who it was that sent it.

"Hedwig?" Yuudai asks jumping down from the statue. The owl seems to glare at him causing him to laugh nervously. "I suppose that is wrong to assume your name...do you know if Harry Potter is going be close behind you?" The bird only glares at him once more before taking off into the air again.

Louise becomes serious while reading the letter. He looks over her shoulder to read with her, but quickly remembers that he can't read their language. She sighs at the end of reading it all.

"Looks like going home is going to be halted for a while." Louise tells Yuudai.

Yuudai places a hand to his chin tilting his head. "Why is that?"

"Follow me if you really want to know." She tells him.

The teen boy gives Siesta a quick hug getting one back from her. "I'll visit if I have the chance, but no promises." Yuudai says to his friend.

Siesta looks at the scarf around his neck still smiling at it. "Alright then. Try your best to visit." She tells him.

He nods to her then proceeds to follow Louise to her room. She starts to unpack an entire bag getting rid of clothes starting to explain what is going on to him. "Albion has given up on a proper invasion until their fleet was rebuilt, so they were trying to fight in an irregular way. Or at least that's what the cabinet had predicted, with Mazarin on the top of them. They couldn't have them cowardly attack Tristain from the inside by inciting revolt and rebellion throughout the town. Because Henrietta and her men feared such conspiracies, she wants to strengthen the populace order."

Yuudai nods understanding everything she said. "So in order to do this, she wants you to go and gather information and rumors that may be fact and report it all to her. Is that correct?" He asks looking very serious.

"If you were this smart all the time, I wouldn't be so angry with you." She states smiling a little bit.

"If you didn't get angry at me then I'd be bored out of my mind." Yuudai retorts giving Louise a tick mark. "It's the only thing that keeps me from going nuts!"

She cools herself down before she snaps at him again. "Anyhow, her majesty wants us to go undercover in an inn without showing my social status as a noble." She informs him. "She suggested working as a flower girl or something."

The black haired teen walks to his seat at the window sill. "Then this will be more fun than I may realize." Yuudai mutters.

"Well let's get going then." Louise orders him. He takes off the scarf and lays it neatly on Louise's bed. "At least you won't die of a heat stroke now." Louise jokes.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor." He comments laughing at her joke. She blushes turning her face away from his view.

Later At The City

"So to blend in with the people here we should probably find a cheap inn." Yuudai says looking around at all the commoners walking around.

She shakes her head. "No. I refuse to sleep in a cheap room." She replies.

"Too bad Blanc. You need to quickly live like a commoner before you blow our cover." Yuudai tell her bluntly.

"Well at least we have the money given to us for the mission by her majesty and your own bag of money that has no end." Louise says.

A sweat drop appears on Yuudai. "Well you see Blanc...I kind of forgot it back at the academy." He admits scratching the back of his head. He sees her face go red in anger quickly thinking up an idea. "Let's go in there! They might have money!"

An Hour Later

"I will never let you gamble again as long as I breathe." Yuudai states sitting on a sidewalk.

The two had just left the shop he had suggested earlier. Without any of the money they began with. Louise gambled it all away with her horrible luck. She only nods her head in disappointment.

"Well this is just perfect." Yuudai mutters. "We are broke and have nowhere to sleep or eat." He looks to the fountain in the center of the town.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't leave your money behind." Louise accuses unhappily.

Yuudai sighs nodding his head at that. "That is true. I guess this is my screw up this time."

"Exactly!" Louise says proud of herself for winning an argument with him for once.

Yuudai observes the people walking around after her words watching them find interest in Louise. She is dressed up as if she was a country girl, but has the definite look of a noble. Pretty much a doll. His face then perks up in a smirk. He stands up in a grand way to show confidence confusing Louise.

"What if we were to have you work as a waitress Blanc?" He asks never losing his smirk. "With all these people's interest in you, we could work, garner more customers for them and then bam! We have ourselves a living and food arrangement."

"That's...not a bad idea." Louise replies hesitantly.

"Did I just hear a someone say they need work?" A feminine voice asks from behind Louise. Yuudai looks over her to see...a guy.

The man has black hair covered in oil, a sparkling, violet satin-earth shirt opened up at the chest with disheveled chest hair poking out. Under his nose is a magnificent split chin and a stylish mustache. A strong scent of perfume reaches Yuudai's nose making him almost want to gag. Despite all of that, Yuudai nods with a business-like attitude.

"Yes you did, sir." Yuudai answers. "My friend and I have just gone broke and we need somewhere to stay. If you are able to give us work and living arrangements then we would be deeply grateful." He says bowing afterwards. Louise gapes at her familiar never having seen this side of him before.

The feminine man smiles back at him. "Très bien! In that case, my name is Scarron and I run an inn. I'll prepare a room for you when we arrive. Follow me." He directs with a sway of his hips as he walks.

"Come on Blanc. I can guarantee he won't molest you." Yuudai tells her following Scarron.

"If anything, you're the one that needs the reassurance." Louise retorts jokingly.

Yuudai laughs once again at her jokes. "That is the kind of jokes that insult people so much...I love it." He states letting go of his anger at her blowing off their money.

At The Charming Fairies Inn

"Good words Fairies!" Scarron announces to a bunch of women with Yuudai sitting at a table close by.

"Yes Mr. Scarron?" All the girls say at the same time.

"Wrong!" Scarron shouts while moving his hips around extravagantly causing Yuudai to raise an eyebrow at him. "Not mister! Call me as Mi Mademoiselle, alright?"

"Yes Mi Mademoiselle!" They all reply.

"Seems like the french can't help but be a universal sign of the weird ones, even here." Yuudai mutters.

"Très bien." He trembles pleased while moving his hips from their answer. "All right, we'll start with a saddening notice from Mi Mademoiselle. Recently, the Charming Faeries Inn's sales have been dropping. A shop called a 'cafe' has been bringing out tea that has been recently imported from the East and are stealing our customers." He sniffs trying not to cry.

"Please don't cry Mi Mademoiselle!" One of the girls pleads.

Scarron stops the tear completely. "You're right. If we lost to their tea, the words Charming Faeries would cry." He then jumps up on a table making a pose.

"Oh crap...it's a Jojo reference." Yuudai jokes with himself.

"The Charming Fairies promise!" Scarron exclaims.

"To serve with a cheerful smile!" The girls exclaim too as if it is a phrase they have. Which it is.

Scarron nods with a smile proud of his employees. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have a wonderful announcement for you ladies." He starts. "We have a new comrade for you all! Come on out, Louise." Scarron calls to her.

With a huge round of applause, Louise comes walking out wearing a suggestively short camisole, sticking to her like a corset. It was open at the back, letting off an obvious charm. That appearance was very much like a lovely fairy.

"Louise here had been kidnapped and was about to be sold off to some noble, but thanks to her brother, he broke her out and was able to get away. She's a very cute girl, but she is also very poor." Scarron explains the lie that Yuudai fed him. Can't have anyone knowing too much. Just that he shouldn't be messed with.

Sadly, the two look nothing alike, so he told him that they were step siblings. After his explanation, Scarron accepted the lie and went back to walking. Honestly, it was almost too easy.

"Well then, Louise-chan. Greet the faeries that are going to become your co-workers." The man tells her giving her another flashy smile.

Yuudai notices her red face full of anger and embarrassment. He fully understands why though. The prideful Louise was being told to bow her head to commoners in revealing clothing similar to her own. Luckily for the two, Louise knows this is a very important mission from Henrietta herself. Meaning she can't screw this up.

Knowing this, she clears her throat. "H-h-hello everyone. M-my name is Louise." She stutters nervously. Without any approval needed from Scarron, the girls clap for her.

With a snap of Scarron's fingers, some dolls in the corner began to play a march tune. Yuudai nods in approval thinking it isn't half bad. "Alright girls, it's time to begin!" Scarron tells them all as the customers start to file in the inn.

End

There we go. Another chapter pumped out like a boss. I might have to slow down on the updates or else none of the other stories are going to be at the top of the most recently updated list. Maybe.

Anyway, the beginning of the fifth volume has begun and I'd like to know your opinions. I always like hearing about your favorite parts or just hearing you say something nice. Though constructive criticism isn't bad either.

I don't really have much else to say, so thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	32. Working In The Inn

I'd have a skit here, but then I remember...you're not here for the skits. Are you? You're only here for my talent! Which I may or may not have much of. Anyway, I don't know what to say today, so read on I guess.

Chapter 32: Working In The Inn

"This brings back memories." Yuudai says to himself seeing the massive pile of dishes in front of himself. After the doors were opened, Scarron handed Yuudai an apron and sent him to do dishes. "The only thing that would complete the memory is a bunch of relatives running around or talking."

With a sigh, Yuudai starts on the massive amount of dishes. His mind proceeds to wander as he quickly washes the dishes. Some time passes since he started, so he takes a look at all the dishes to find the same amount there as when he started. A tick mark instantly appears on his forehead comically.

"So you want to wage war on these hands? Bring it on!" Yuudai exclaims washing them quicker and with more focus.

"Not to interrupt your battle with the big bad dishes, but we are out of dishes." A girl says walking to his side. He turns to find a girl with long, straight black hair and the showy outfit he has quickly gotten used to seeing already. Seems the girl is close to his age.

Yuudai laughs blushing a small bit from being caught talking to inanimate objects. "Right right. I'll do that right now." He says starting on the plates.

She watches him wash the dishes surprised at the expertise he puts into it. "You sure have quite the skills in washing dishes. Did you ever have a job like this before?" The girl asks.

He shakes his head. "Nope. I was always the one cleaning dishes after family gatherings and since I hated how time consuming it always was, I eventually figured out a quicker way of doing them." He explains to her.

She sticks her hands in the sink helping out despite his handle on the dishes. "My name is Jessica. You're the new girl's brother, right?" She questions looking at him.

"Yes I am. My name is Yuudai." He tells her.

"Quite the name that is." Jessica comments on the name.

Yuudai shrugs his shoulders in response. "I guess."

Yuudai watches her from out the corner of his eye look around real quick. He prepares himself for whatever she has in store for questions. "About you two being siblings, that was a lie, wasn't it?" She questions surprising Yuudai.

He doesn't let the surprise show though. "Well I did say half siblings. Different fathers." Yuudai replies.

"You two's hair color, eye color, and face shape are completely different. If it weren't for you saying the half siblings part, there wouldn't be anybody who would believe you." She tells him bluntly.

Yuudai chuckles at her analyses causing her to give him a funny look. "You sure know how to call it as you see it." He states. "Seeing as you know this, would you mind keeping it down low because we have made enemies that we'd rather keep uninformed of our whereabouts." He explains not exactly lying.

She nods with a smile. "The girls here are all fine with any reason, so relax." She says. Yuudai lets out a sigh of relief. "But what is your relationship with her? Did you really escape somewhere with her? Please tell me!" She begs excitedly.

"I guess you can say is like my little sister. Not by blood though." He tells her. No need to tell her the actual reason why he is even in this world. "Well I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to the new guy here, so you should probably go and tend to…" He trails off giving a look to some guys that look to be drunk while others are just enjoying themselves. "The lively customers."

She giggles. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm a special case. I don't need to do any of the waiting." She tells him with a closed eyes smile.

Yuudai focuses on her looking for any telltale signs of a handicap or something. He does find something, but it has nothing to do with her health. "I guess that would be plausible when you are the daughter of the manager."

Her jaw drops for a moment before turning in a smile again. "It seems you're fairly observant." She compliments.

"I've only been told that a few times." He says trying to be modest. Too bad it looks like he is only bragging about it.

A bang sounds from out the area where Yuudai last saw Louise so he sighs turning to where she is. When he sees her, she is spitting wine on a guy that looks very upset now. Yuudai shakes his head knowing it'd happen eventually.

"She definitely full of spirit." Jessica states sweat dropping.

"I'm only surprised this didn't happen sooner." Yuudai replies turning back around to do more dishes.

Later That Night

"You all did your best this month. It seems we're in the green this month." Scarron tells the workers. They all give a cheer seeing as it is payday.

"Holy crap. We made it in time to actually be paid." Yuudai mutters pleasantly while standing next to Louise.

"And this is for you Louise and Yuudai." He says handing Yuudai a small pile of money while handing Louise a piece of paper. "I'm honestly impressed with your work ethic Yuudai, keep it up." Scarron tells him with another happy shake of his hips.

"Thank you, sir. I'll definitely keep it up." Yuudai replies sticking the money in his jacket pocket.

"Très bien."

"What is this?" Louise questions looking at the paper in her hand.

"That is a bill. Do you know how many customers you angered?" Scarron asks rhetorically. "It's ok this time though. Everyone makes mistakes at first. Just work hard to pay back the bill."

"Come on Blanc. We should be heading to our room for some rest." Yuudai tells her. She glares at him, but still nods. "Goodnight everyone!" Yuudai says loud enough for all the girls and Scarron to hear. They all repeat the phrase back giving a grin to his face as they walk to their new room.

"Why did you say that to them?" Louise asks suppressing her anger until they are able to be in their room in private.

"I'd rather have them think I'm a respectful guy rather than some perverted brother with a sister complex." Yuudai answers knowing how easily misunderstandings happen.

They finish their trek to their room by climbing a latter into an attic. From the looks of it, they usually put their junk in there. A lone wooden bed is sitting by the window. Yuudai deadpans at the arrangements thinking of how Louise would laugh at him if it was only him sleeping in the bed.

"They expect a noble to sleep here?!" Louise exclaims seeing it all.

"Good thing there isn't a noble to actually sleep here." Yuudai retorts walking to the window. "Just two regular people trying to get through life."

"Are you really going to keep this act up in public?" Louise asks as if it is a crime.

Yuudai opens the window then turns to her. "Why not? This was the way life worked in my world. Work hard for money, get sleep to rid yourself of some stress then go back to earn more money for your needs to survive." He says to her laying on the bed. "Now get some sleep." He tells her closing his eyes.

She sighs getting on the bed as well. "I suppose so." She mutters. 'At least the maid isn't here to try and steal Yuudai away now.' She thinks smiling at the thought. Louise closes her eyes after that thought cuddling against the sleeping black haired teen.

The Next Day

"Well this is boring." Yuudai says to himself looking around the bar at all the customers.

He has been doing this off and on for a while now. The reason is because he has been able to keep up with the dishes since he has become used to the rate they come in, so he goes faster and is able to keep up. It is tiring, but if he can catch some breaks in the process then he is all for it.

He watches the waitresses walk around conversing and serving all the people there. It seems to be male only place since that is all he is seeing. The only thing that has been irking him is some of the men's behaviors. Some of them have been trying to cop a feel even though they are told not to.

His eyes land on Jessica making him think. "What if I was able to turn her into an information gathering ally?" Yuudai asks himself quietly. "Since I am stuck here doing dishes and Louise is too busy getting herself in trouble, having an ally like her might do some good." He tells himself.

Out of nowhere a glass bottle comes flying at him. He raises a hand and catches it realizing it is a wine bottle. The teen boy looks around the crowd to find whoever did it finding Louise to be the culprit. Yuudai walks over to the table she was at and places the bottle down while Louise is pulled to the side by Scarron.

"I'm sorry about that, sir." Yuudai says to the man then walks back to his sink finding some more dishes. "Abmush I say!" He exclaims pointing at the accursed dishes.

"Excuse me, Yuudai." The voice of Jessica sounds from behind him. He turns to her. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that." He replies following her. She opens a door down upstairs allowing him to walk in. One look around easily shows that it is her own room. She closes the door as he turns around with a straight face. "What did you figure out this time?" He asks predicting her intention.

She giggles at his straightforward question. "Besides my theory of her being a noble?" She states thinking he'd get all flustered.

Too bad he expected her to figure that out already. "Try to keep that on an only you know basis." He tells her.

She walks up closer to him with curiosity shining in her eyes. "So you're not surprised I figured that out?"

"Nope. I suspected you'd find out with her attitude, horrible people skills and lack of basic chore based skills." He replies.

"I also seen your reaction to that glass bottle flying at you." She tells him. He raises an eyebrow. "That eliminated my small suspicion of being a noble yourself. There was no magic, a bored look when it happened and you brought the bottle back out to the man with the most respectful tone I've heard compared to Louise's entire time working with the customers. Another noble wouldn't have even bothered." She analyzes.

Yuudai laughs good naturedly from her analyses. "You are the first girl that has been able to figure things out like I do in so long if ever." He tells her pretty much giving her a compliment.

"Is that a compliment?" Jessica asks with a smirk.

"Sure is." He replies giving a small smirk too.

"Since it seems you gave up on hiding why you are here, why don't you tell me how you play into this little game?" She questions trying to push out her larger chest to entice him. Yuudai ignores the little gesture surprising her.

"How about this. I'll agree to to explain to an extent as long as you agree to help me in gathering some information." Yuudai suggests.

"So now you are bargaining with the manager's daughter?" She asks with amusement. "I'll accept that condition. Now tell me."

"I am a guy that has been helping Blanc as a guardian and need to figure out if someone in this town is planning a revolt or something." Yuudai explains to her. He gives her a death stare slightly making her uncomfortable. "Now I expect you to keep that to yourself and help out when you hear something like what I said."

She gives him a playful salute. "No problem! Now I'll need to talk to Louise about her problem with all the customers. So get back to work and I'll be sure to let you know if I hear something." She says putting a look of relief on Yuudai's face.

"Thank you so much Jessica. You are really saving me a lot of stress." He thanks. The teen boy walks to the door only to be stopped by Jessica with her putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So just asking, but you haven't been out on a date with a girl before, have you?" She asks getting a deadpan look from him.

"That is none of your concern." He answers bluntly.

"It will be if someone decides to ask you out soon. After all, you are too loveable to not yearn for." She tells him.

Yuudai opens the door giving her one final look. "I doubt it. Especially since I have no interest in dating right now. You see, I wasn't lying when I said there are people I'd rather not have know where Blanc and I are. If I let a girl in, they'd be in trouble." He admits shocking her. "Like I said, keep all of this to yourself." He then walks out of the room returning to the sink full of dishes.

End

Welp...this is done. I loved writing this chapter, but it is full of information and getting accustomed to things for them. I hope the next chapter will be more exciting, don't you?

I don't have much to say, so thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	33. The Noble That Disgusted Everyone

Monkey see, monkey do, monkey screw over all of you.

Ignoring the monkey trying to screw you over, welcome back! Another daily update it seems. Quite odd, am I right? Setting that aside, I'll let you get to reading.

Chapter 33: The Noble That Disgusted Everyone

"So today is the start of kind of tip competition?" Yuudai asks himself after Scarron had just explained it all. He is currently washing dishes again. "Using the human instinct called competition as a money gathering technique. Not bad." Yuudai admits. His face turns green though from remembering that nice outfit that'd be good on any girl on the middle aged guy. It was not a pretty sight.

"Are you alright Yuudai?" Jessica asks from seeing him about to throw up. She noticed it when it happened then walked over. It has been one night since their agreement and he knows she talked to Louise since she has been very angry and determined ever since then.

He throws away the mental image of Scarron and nods "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought of something disgusting. So please, get to your work." He tells her.

She just shrugs then walks back out to screw men out of their money. Yuudai knows she is because of how easy it is when a pretty girl like her appears with her being as smart as she is. It always ends in a girl like her making the guy feel like he is in love with her then all she has to do is swoop in for the kill. A very simple technique, but very effective.

"Yoohoo, Yuudai." Scarron calls for the teen making him moan in his head.

"Please don't be wearing that awful suit." He begs under his breath. He turns around seeing him wearing normal clothes making him so much happier. "What's up, sir?"

The middle aged man stands in front of him with a hand on his hip. "I've noticed yesterday something that quite intrigued me." He starts. "When you returned that bottle to the customer, I heard customers talking amongst themselves and heard some of them saying how it was nice to see another guy around. Some even wanted to served by you." He explains to Yuudai surprising him.

"Really?" Yuudai asks. "I honestly thought they were a bunch of perverts that only had near naked girls on the brain." He says bluntly causing Scarron to sweat drop.

"Well there are those kind of people around. Anyway, I want you to try conversing with some of the customers today. Depending on the response you get from them, I might just have you serving the customers." Scarron tells the teen. Yuudai smiles at the idea of not battling with the dishes once again.

"Sure. I can do that. I promise not to go around punching people in the face if they say something stupid. Too hard." He says the last part to himself quietly.

This is way too conveniunt to pass up. Conversing with the populace here means rumors will be told to him. He could do his job with ease while Louise got in trouble. She wasn't even trying at this point, so he has Jessica and himself working on it now.

"I guess I should get to stepping then." Yuudai states.

"Très bien!" Scarron says shaking his hips.

The next few days go off without a hitch for Yuudai. He even has collected quite a bit of tips from the guys that frequent the place. By the time the fourth days rolls around, Yuudai has become one of the top three most tipped. This has had Louise angered more than a little.

"How do you do it?" Louise asks suppressing the urge to outright try to kill him. She pulled him to the side during the fourth day.

"I'm going to assume you are talking about the collecting so many tips." Yuudai says thinking about it all. "I guess the first thing I do is walk up to them when they want something bring it back and just start chatting with them. Usually they want to hear a story or someone to rant to." Yuudai tells her.

Louise grabs her head feeling another migraine coming on. "That's way too simple. There has to be something more!" She exclaims.

"Nope. That's all I do." Yuudai tells his master.

"Don't they say mean things to you though? Disgraceful things?" She asks trying to find a ledge so that she knows she's not the only one having a tough time.

"Well yeah." He admits. She widens her eyes surprised he hasn't knocked someone unconscious yet. "I keep the emotion buried until I can leave and enjoy the town." Yuudai explains.

"Wait. You run around town? How and when?" She questions trying to figure out how he would do that without her knowing.

"Remember how I tend to disappear during the workday?" He sees the realization flash in his eyes. "I can get away with it since I'm not loud or destructive as you. Actually, because of that, I've been able to do it easily. For an half hour usually."

"So you've been ignoring the mission then?" She asks. She crosses her arms staring at him angrily.

"I've figured out a lot actually. Have you heard about Chulenne?" Yuudai asks smirking. Louise shakes her head. "Apparently it's Henrietta's tax collector. Very corrupt from what I've been hearing. Might be a reason that one would consider a rebellion."

Louise sighs angrily. "You are way too skilled at everything." She complains.

"Look Blanc, you can do this. Just try your best. I was summoned by you, remember?" Yuudai asks allowing her a moment to relive the moment.

"Back then I thought you were a complete dud." She states emotionlessly. "How wrong I was. You have done more good in your small time in this world than I've done in my whole life."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "If can summon me and use void magic then you can deal with some simple men."

"What if they were to try and grope you?" She asks with her hair shadowing over her eyes.

"Simple. I'd break their arm." Yuudai answer with a straight face. With that, he takes his hand off her shoulder going back to work. Unfortunately, that night someone had their arm broken for trying to grope Louise. She was then put on dishes for the next two days as punishment.

Last Day Of The Tip Race

"Sweet! I'm head to head with Jessica." Yuudai exclaims just having heard the scores.

"You know, I'm surprised." Jessica says walking to him. "You seem to be doing great as a waiter and a storyteller. Perhaps you are a traveler that tagged along with Louise for some reason."

"Perhaps I'm just better at getting tips than you." Yuudai suggests playfully taunting her.

That seems to get to her. "I won't lose to you." She states as if it is a proven fact.

"I've been told that many times before. Every time I've been told, I have beaten them soundly." He retorts seeing the customers rushing in. "So watch me win."

"I'd rather watch you do dishes." She says taunting him only getting a laugh from him instead.

"Not happening." He states starting his job. She starts not even a second after he does.

It is nearing the end of the work day for them when a fat man and some lackie looking guys walk through the door causing the whole place to go silent. Yuudai takes one look at the guy knowing exactly who it is. Chulenne and his noble followers. All of them are nobles, but very much hated.

Scarron runs over to talk to him, but ends up having the entire place threatened by his followers (Let's see. Who would you all follow? Me, Yuudai or Chulenne?). The inn is immediately emptied out of all customers. They take the middle tables for themselves getting a glare from him.

"I'll serve him." Yuudai states, but is beaten to the punch by Louise. He watches her walk out to the table of nobles.

"H-hello, sir. Y-you look g-great today." She compliments trying to finally earn a tip.

Yuudai deadpans at her. "Lying like that is so unbecoming of her."

"They employ children now?!" Chulenne shouts. "Wait a minute. You're not a child you just have small breasts." The man states angering Louise. "Now let's see how big they really are."

He starts to reach for her chest, but Yuudai is instantly in front of the man holding his own hand around his throat. Chulenne's eyes widen realizing this never being able to reach her chest. Yuudai's own eyes are full of burning hatred.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuudai questions with a dark tone in his voice. His little followers try to put up their wands to save him, but he just picks up the fat man and throws him at the others knocking them over and probably giving them a concussion. "That was a mistake." He says to the mages.

Louise stares at Yuudai with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to rush to her rescue so quickly. She watches as he walks to the group of nobles. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Chulenne demands to know.

"I'm the Grim Reaper to some, so keep your mouth shut before I become that to you." Yuudai says using his ring to put the light blue streaks in his hair. He does this to intimidate them. It works very effectively.

"Don't just lay there, attack him!" Chulenne orders his followers only to find them in the corner with bloody faces and Yuudai in front of them. "W-what?!"

Yuudai frowns turning to walk slowly towards him. The noble backs up on the floor against the wall. "Don't back away now. I'm going to show you why you should screw with me and the court lady of Henrietta you corrupted bastard." He tells him cracking his knuckles.

"Henrietta's court lady?!" He exclaims turning to Louise holding the note from Henrietta. It is the one explaining her role as court lady.

"I'm the one charged in helping her in her endeavors. That and the one breaking your skull open." Yuudai states.

"Please spare my life! Take our wallets! Just let me go!" Chulenne begs nearly crying in fear.

"Don't beg me. Beg Blanc over there." He orders him pointing at Louise. "You just might have better luck."

The tax collector immediately turns to her. "Please allow me to leave! I don't want to die!"

'He thinks Yuudai would kill him for trying to touch me? Wow.' She thinks with a straight face. "Fine. You may leave, but don't you ever talk about this to anyone. If 'Grim Reaper' there or I here about this from anyone, I won't stop him from killing you." She tells the fat man.

The collector practically wets his pants at that. "I won't tell a single soul! Not even my men will! I swear on her Majesty and the Founder himself." He then runs over to his fellow nobles to check on them. "Leave your wallets before that guy robs us while we are running!" He whispers so that Yuudai doesn't hear. They shakily get up leaving their wallets and stagger away as quickly as they could into the night.

Yuudai turns off the ring's power turning his hair back to normal. "Ready to be fired?" Yuudai asks Louise. To their surprise, the whole inn erupts into applause.

"That was awesome!" One girl cheers.

"I couldn't get enough of his face!" Another cheered.

The entirety of the workers surround both Louise and Yuudai. "How were you so fast?" One of them asks Yuudai.

"Lots of skill." Yuudai answers feeling unsure of their reaction. "So when are we going to be thrown to the street?"

"Don't worry about it." Scarron tells hims walking up to him.

"But don't you care I'm a noble?" Louise asks turning Scarron's attention to her.

"I've known about that for a while now." Scarron admits. Yuudai shoots his daughter a look. She shakes her head silently telling him she never said a word. "It's pretty obvious from your attitude and mannerisms. I've been working here for many many years. I can discern people easily."

"I guess that's understandable." Yuudai says.

"Seeing as all the customers have returned to their homes, it's time to announce the winner." Scarron looks to Louise with a smile. "I don't think I need to argue when I say Louise has won by a landslide."

"What?" She asks confused. He points to all the wallets they left behind.

"It is your tip." He says winking at her.

"Good job Blanc! I told you that you could do it." Yuudai tells her smiling.

She tries to laugh her embarrassment away. "I was simply waiting for my moment when every let their guard down." Everyone then deadpans.

End

That is the story folks! How was it? Pretty nice I'd hope. Much more exciting and easier to write than last time.

So yeah, I'm not sure when I'm going to stop uploading daily. It is just coming to me so easily while I read the actual book. So don't be alarmed if I stop writing for a while.

Anyway, without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	34. Annoying People Are Everywhere

Watashino Tomodachi o kangei shimasu! I typed this in to say, welcome my friends, but apparently it translates to, my friend will do my best. Huh. Google translate for you, am I right?

Anyway, how are you all doing today? I hope you are happier with these consistent updates rather than the nothingness for weeks on end sometimes. Though it'll likely happen again eventually. After all, consistency is not exactly my forte. I'm sure you don't want to hear me blab on and on, so please start reading.

Chapter 34: Annoying People Are Everywhere

"You look pale. What's wrong?" Louise asks her familiar while getting dressed for another day of work.

The two are still in their room that Louise had cleaned a week ago after she won the tip race. She made her and him dinner herself after having Jessica teach her. She tried wear Scarron's family heirloom, a erotic looking maid get up, to entice him since it has a magic on it to make one more attracted to the beholder. It actually made him see her as a beauty without contestants. It wore off once she took it off though.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Something very embarrassing." Yuudai replies to her peeking out the window.

Louise pales at that. "Your feelings have never been wrong yet." She says looking out the window as well. "What do you think it is going to be?"

Yuudai shrugs still alert. "If I had to guess, it is someone we know. The feeling is similar to times when we would be around them and they do something stupid." He tells her.

Louise shivers, but decides to steel herself. "I bet it's nothing. Let's head down and get to work." She states earning a nod from him. He wordlessly follows her out of the attic room to the workplace.

Once in the inn area, a few of the girl workers greet him and he returns the greeting with his own. This irks Louise, but she knows he wouldn't go around with any of the women here. Other than Jessica, but that is just her personal thoughts telling her that.

"Hey Yuudai." Scarron calls over to him catching his attention. "I want you to be around Louise today. Just to be sure her bill doesn't go up again."

"No problem." Yuudai replies hearing Louise grumble about not needing his watchful gaze always on her.

"Très bien." Scarron says going to finish up preparations for their opening.

"I want to laugh about this, but I feel so off right now." Yuudai mutters realizing the feeling is valid. "Which one will it be though?"

The hours go by quick enough with a few of his regular people noticing his strange mood. They'd ask him and he'd only tell them that it's nothing more than a bad feeling. Considering he was only their regular waiter, they never pressed him for more information. Jessica asked about the mood too, but he said the same thing to her getting the same reaction as the customers. Only difference being that she knows he can take care of himself easily.

Close to mid day, Yuudai is about to let go of the feeling. Until his eyes catch what is walking through the door. Or rather, who is. Kirche, Tabith, Montmorency and Guiche are walking into the one inn that he and Louise are in. The four walk to a clean table after being greeted by Scarron. Seems they think this is nothing more than a regular bar or something.

"As long as Blanc and I are don't reveal ourselves, we'll be fine." Yuudai says to himself. He deadpans at Louise walking to them without looking at who they. "Blanc, you idiot!" Yuudai accidentally shouts covering his mouth and quickly disappearing with his speed elsewhere.

"What did you say!?" Louise angrily retorts turning around at breakneck speed.

"Louise?" Kirche and Guiche ask at the same time.

Louise pales realizing why Yuudai said that. She wants payback against him for ditching her with them though. Louise turns around hiding her face behind a platter to face the quartet.

"What are you doing here Louise?" Kirche asks smirking.

"I'm not this Louise girl." Louise states trying to change her voice.

"I see. Looks like the familiar is flirting with girls again." Kirche comments. Louise's eyes narrow turning around to look for the idiot. "So what are you doing working here Louise?"

Louise sighs. 'I can't believe I fell for that. That idiot never flirts with anyone.' She thinks in her head. "Classified." Louise replies.

"Is that so?" Kirche asks. "Everyone grab her." He tells the other three. Before Louise can react, the four grab her arms and legs. "Tabitha. If you may." She wordlessly nods using her wind make to...tickle her. She starts laughing continuously being interrogated by them. She never lets a word of information slip.

Suddenly she is back on her feet on the floor and the others are laying on the floor unaware of what happened. "Now that I did my daily good deed, I'll be taking my break." Yuudai states having stood next to Louise now walking towards the door to the outside.

"Honey!" Kirche exclaims making a tackle for him. Once again she misses by him sidestepping making her fall on the floor again.

"No breaks today Yuudai!" Scarron tells him getting Yuudai to sigh.

"I blame you woman!" Yuudai accuses Kirche pointing at her.

"If that's the case, come over here mutt. Help serve these customers." Louise tells her trying her best not to smirk too much at his dismay.

He walks over while making sure Kirche doesn't try to jump at him again. She doesn't and decides to get back in her seat. Yuudai looks around the table until his sight lands on Tabitha. Her uncaring eyes are back to reading her book.

"If you're going to keep reading then at least read something like a book that enthralls you rather than creates a mindless doll who can cast spells." Yuudai tells her. Kirche sighs knowing how close he was to summing up her family situation.

"Bring me everything on your menu." Kirche tells them causing both Yuudai and Louise to deadpan at her.

"I don't think you have enough money to order all of that." Louise says having Yuudai nod in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing he's paying for me. Isn't it hun?" Kirche says.

"In what world do you think I'd do that?" He questions giving her a bored look.

"If you don't I'll just have to tell everyone in the academy." She threatens.

"People there still fear me for beating Guiche of all people. The only result you'd get is a, 'really? That's crazy! Let's not talk about this again.'." Yuudai says to her teenage girl voice.

Kirche unbuttons the top of her shirt slowly. "It really is hot here. If only my honey would by everything for me, I'd be ever so grateful." She makes a seductive face for him.

"I wonder if this counts as being molested?" Yuudai asks himself. He turns to Louise giving her enemy an incredulous look. "Does it always feel so invading?" He asks Louise.

"Always." She replies curtly.

"Well then Louise, you'll pay my tab, won't you?" Kirche says realizing it's pointless to try anything on Yuudai. Somehow. If he is to be honest, he had to force himself to ignore her seduction and hold in the nosebleed that follows the rush of blood to his head. "Unless you want everyone to know how the Zero worked at such a commoner filled place."

"Fine!" Louise growls not as uncaring about their social status as Yuudai is. She goes to get all the stuff from the menu leaving Yuudai with the four nobles.

"Hey miss." A noble from a table of noble with from the navaaru regiment of Henrietta's army. He seems to want to talk to Kirche. "We are the officers that belong to the Navaaru regiment. We were stricken by your august beauty and would like to invite you to our dining table."

"Sorry, but I'm having a good time with my friends." She tells the man calmly.

"I will plead you to ignore that. Please bestow a moment of happiness upon us who have nothing but unforgiving battle awaiting us." He persists. She just continues to wave him off sending him back to his table.

"I thought I would never see you turn a guy down." Yuudai says to her. Kirche gives him a closed lip smile.

"Don't you hear them? They talk about others behind their back. That and their being a bit racist." Kirche states getting Yuudai to listen to their comments.

"It's time to throw out some unwanted patrons again." Yuudai says about to turn around and do so.

"As much as I'd love to see my darling defend me, I'll handle this." Kirche tells him.

"Then hurry and do so. I don't exactly like that kind of filth in this inn." Yuudai says to her.

"I thought this was a bar." Guiche whispers to Montmorency.

"I did too." She replies to him.

Kirche stands up and walks over to the group of men. "So have you changed your mind and decided to accompany us?" The man that tried to invite her over asks.

"Yes, not with goblets though." She smoothly pulls out her wand. "With this."

The men immediately fall out of their chair laughing. One of them gains composure quickly though. "Don't even try, young lady. We are nobles and will not point our wands at women."

"Hurry up, Kirche. These guys are nearing the point of an ass kicking from me." Yuudai states crossing his arms. She finds Yuudai looking more comedically angry than actually angry.

"Draw your wands already. Or I'll make you." Kirche orders them. They only continue laughing, so she creates the exact number of fireballs as there are noble men there and incinerate their decorative feathers as a way of forcing them into a duel.

One of them gets up with an embarrassed expression from being showed up in front of everyone. "Miss, this joke has gone a little too far." He states.

"Really? But I'm always serious." Kirche replies. She goes to say more, but the only one brave enough to interfere speaks up.

"We all know it's already happening, so suck it up and get out there to fight!" Yuudai orders them. "I don't want this place trashed since I know the girls and I would lose a big sum of money in replacing things." He points outside.

However, Tabitha stands up catching their attention. "Sit down. I'll handle this in an instant." Tabitha tells her friend.

"This doesn't involve you." Kirche tells her.

"I owe you one." She retorts calmly. Kirche thinks about it then remembers what she is talking about. Regarding when they first met.

"That's quite some time ago." Kirche says. She then sighs knowing full well that it is pointless to argue at this point.

"What's wrong? Got scared? We will forgive you if you apologize now." One of them offers.

"You'll still have to pour drinks for us though." Another one says.

"You'll be lucky if it ends with you just pouring pour drinks." The first soldier states. Shockingly enough, that guy disappears from everyone's vision as well as Yuudai. The soldiers look around confused.

"Looks like he Reaper strikes again." One of the patrons say confusing the soldiers.

"If I was him, I would have too though." Another says.

Yuudai pops up behind Kirche again. "Hurry up and take them outside before that Reaper guy takes the other ones outside first." He tells her. They finally go outside to fight as Louise appears. "I'm heading back to the room. I need to get rid of my new migrain. " Yuudai tells her.

"Alrighty Grim." Louise replies adding an accent to the name as a way to mock it.

Somehow, ever since the day he ran those nobles out, whenever he'd take out trouble makers with his speed to stop a scene, people would call him that. Louise personally thinks Jessica was the one to spread the name around. Whether out of spite or something else, she just doesn't care for the name.

A few hours later, Yuudai comes back downstairs finding Louise, Guiche and Montmorency on a table beaten half to death. He deadpans at the three. The teen turns around to leave.

"Avenge us familiar!" Louise shouts.

"Do it Yuudai!" Guiche adds.

He sighs looking to the door finding an entire army of mages outside the inn and one of them inside. The one he took outside earlier and quickly beat down. The man still looks afraid, but very confident at the same time. Don't know how, but he just is.

"Come on out, boy. I have to thank you properly for-" The man is shut up by once again disappearing as well as Yuudai.

The army looks confused at first until the body of the mage falls in front of them with blood all over him from above. They look up to find Yuudai on a roof with the wind blowing his hair and jacket around. "I'm the hero that this town wants and needs." Yuudai states.

"W-who are you?" One of the army men asks. One of the others smack him in the back of the head.

"Shut up Tim!" The soldier tells him.

"I'm the night and day. I'm...not Batman!" Yuudai announces jumping down starting to beatdown an entire army.

End

That's how you end a chapter! A Batman reference! I have to make sure Yuudai retains some sort of humor and whatnot.

Anyway, what did you think? Did you think, "Holy hell! Another daily update!" or "This was awesome!"? Personally I said both.

Without anything else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	35. A Queen's Need For A Familiar

Who are you and why are you reading this? You're not welcome! Psych!

Nothing much to report right now. Other than a new reader that favorited this story! Let's show the person a great time!

Chapter 35: A Queen's Need For A Familiar

"I don't know how I never noticed how screwed up your days of the week, months, years and holliday names are." Yuudai says sitting in the attic again. It is, apparently, Rag day for the inn, so Louise is calling is it their Void day off thoroughly frying Yuudai's brain.

"They're not screwed up, mind you!" Louise retorts giving him a dirty look. "Since it's our day off...I want to see a play." She tells him growing quiet.

Yuudai hums to himself thinking about it. "It has been a long time since I sat down and watch some actors act out a good story." Yuudai mutters. "You know what?" Yuudai asks her rhetorically. She tilts her head assuming him to just say yes. "I'll pay for some tickets so that we can go."

A giant smile threatens to grow on her face, but she makes sure it is a small smile. "Good. It's going to be a date." She tells him.

Yuudai sighs. "I knew there was a catch." He says to himself. "Sure, why not. It's not like going on a date means you are in a relationship." He convinces himself. "If anyone asks though, I'm going to say I'm looking after someone's kid for a while."

Louise grows a tick mark and throws a wooden spoon at his head hitting it. He falls on his back laughing from the fact she actually hit him. She has been able to hit him once in a while lately. He allows her to since he knows it stresses her out more when she isn't able to. He wouldn't tell her that though.

'I can't believe he actually said he would!' She thinks happily in her head. "Meet me at the fountain then. I'm going to get myself ready." She tells him.

The familiar stands up nodding. "That seems pointless, but oh well. Just don't leave me there forever." He tells her leaving for the fountain.

Once there he sits on the edge looking into the water. In it, he sees his reflection. His hair has gotten longer in the longs months he has been in this world. His face has become more defined adding to his tough guy look. The teen has realized long ago he has changed from the guy that was always paranoid about things and people into what he is now. A worker in an inn.

"Time seems to fly by when you are waiting for others. Am I wrong, commoner?" A noble man with silver hair. Yuudai looks up to him and nods.

"Yes you are, Silver." He replies using the color of his hair as his name.

The man keeps his composure hearing the nickname from nothing more than a commoner boy. Another reason is that he's heard about a boy that has stricken fear in the hearts of many noble as of late. He doesn't want to chance it since this boy seems way too confident around nobles. In times of war, one can never be too careful.

"Well goodbye, commoner." Silver says walking away.

"He seems suspicious...oh well. It's my day off. Not going to trouble myself with conspiracies right now." Yuudai mutters uncaringly.

"You seems comfortable." Louise states looking at Yuudai. He looks at her finding that she fell victim to a disease called fashion trends. She is wearing a black dress adoring her body while a black beret sits on top of her head.

Yuudai stands up. "Not really. Kind of got bored waiting on you." Yuudai states bluntly.

A tick mark appears on her forehead. "Rule one of dating, never say that!" She yells at him getting a grin out of him.

"If I didn't do what I always do, you wouldn't want the date in the first place. Am I wrong?" He asks. She blushes and shakes her head. "What made you want to call this a date anyway?"

"Can't I just take my familiar out and enjoy our time together for once rather than yell and put our lives in danger for once?" She questions. A lot of what she said is part of the reason why she wanted to do this. Adding the fact that she actually likes him.

"I guess so. Never thought you would want to see a play though." Yuudai comments. He holds his arm out for her to hold surprising her. She takes hold of it hesitantly

"I thought such a mutt as you wouldn't know the proper dating etiquette." Louise admits. "Pleasant surprise."

Yuudai ignores her jab at him deciding to walk to the Tanaijiiru theater. "I know where we should go." Yuudai tells her. Louise looks at him with a curious look. "If you want to know, it is the Tanaijiiru theater."

Her eyes widen in excitement. "A royal theater? You actually do know something!"

"When you walk around enough you tend to remember places you pass by." Yuudai says taking exact directions.

"Have you...ever been on a date before?" She asks him now wondering if he has.

"I have not." Yuudai answers feeling like the question took a lot of energy out of him. Maybe the feeling of relaxation is finally kicking in. Or she needs to stop the questioning.

The rest of the walk was one made in silence. The both enjoy it up to when they finally arrive. Yuudai pays for the tickets and the proceed to walk in. They find their numbered seats taking them right away.

"So tell me, I understand this is supposed to be some type of holiday type play, but what is it about?" Yuudai asks already having an idea from the number of younger women are sitting around.

"If I must explain, the Princess of a certain country and the prince of a certain country come to Tristania secretly. The pair meet each other hiding their identities, however once they fall in love. They then learn each other's identities and separate. A sad story." Louise explains to him.

Yuudai's eyes widen hearing what most guys wouldn't dare do. "I just bought tickets to a holiday chick flick." He whispers wanting to find any way out now.

Next Day

"How dare you?!" A customer yells again at Louise whom is getting in his face as well.

"Time to go out the back." Yuudai says using the distraction to leave for his break. He can't go out the front door for breaks anymore since Scarron has learned of him doing it through there. Therefore, he goes out the back door now.

He walks out into the alley taking a big breath of fresh air before being ran into by a small girl. He staggers a bit, but the girl falls on the ground. Yuudai looks down to find Henrietta using a cloak with the hood over her head to hide herself.

"So how's the queenly business going, Henrietta?" Yuudai questions giving her a small smile.

She tenses up before recognizing the voice. "Yuudai?" She asks getting a nod from him. "I need a place to hide." She tells him.

"Come on in. I'll take you to the attic for a bit." Yuudai says opening the door for her. The two quickly make it to his makeshift room he shares with Louise. "So what's up Henrietta?" He asks. "Seems like you are safe now. I'll fetch Blanc for you." He says getting to the point.

"Wait. I not here for Louise." She admits holding her hand up to stop him.

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "Then what do you want with me?" He asks knowing there isn't any other reason for her being here.

"I came here to borrow you powers." Henrietta answers.

"Sorry, but why do you need me when you have an entire new group of fighter?" Yuudai asks seeing the surprise etched on her face. "I know this because I keep tabs on you once in a while to make sure you don't kill yourself like an idiot." He says bluntly. He seems to be brutally honest lately.

"Well because I can't trust anyone in the castle. I can only trust you. If it's alright, I'd like you to guard me for today and tomorrow." She hopes for him to say yes. She isn't expecting it since the last that they talked was when she help in being the first to injure him since Wardes' betrayal.

"This phrase is going to be the death of me someday, but sure. I have nothing better to do." Yuudai says hoping the phrase won't be. After all, it is a pretty good phrase. "Considering you need me, there will be some danger involved, right?"

Henrietta looks to the floor. "Yes." She replies.

"Alright. At least it won't be completely boring." Yuudai mutters. "I don't want anymore attention than what might already get, so here." He says tossing her an outfit from Louise's stash of commoner clothing.

"Thank you." She thanks turning around. She then starts undressing and dressing in the other clothes. What did Yuudai do during this? He looked away so that he couldn't be accused of watching the queen of Tristain dress herself.

He turns to find that the shirt is apparently super tight on her. Seeing this, Yuudai's mind figures her chest must be bigger than Siesta's own. Not by much though. She unbuttons the top buttons exposing the 'valley' between her breasts.

"Well you definitely won't be mistaken for a queen like this." Yuudai states trying desperately to keep his eyes looking into her own.

"We should hurry then." She says.

With those words said, the two sneak out the back. Once outside, they walk to the street. Never once did Yuudai think he'd be stuck with Henrietta sneaking her around. He throws the thought out in favor for looking around for any kind of unwanted attention.

"Put your arm around my shoulder and lean into me like a lover." Henrietta orders him making him blush. Without giving himself to time to use his head, he does what she says. To make it more believable, she moves his hand onto her chest.

"You're going to kill me." Yuudai whispers trying to keep his face as neutral as possible with a blush. They see guards and easily walk through them. After all, what guard would expect his own queen to let a so called commoner touch her like this while dressed in such a way. Once a ways away from them, she lets out a laugh. "So what now Henrietta?"

She quickly shushes him. "You can't use that name in public. Call me Ann." She informs him.

"You got it, Ann." Yuudai says. "That is the most normal name I've heard in forever."

"Well yours isn't normal, so guess it good." Henrietta replies.

"I guess we should find a hotel." Yuudai says knowing a cheap one. They arrive and pay for a room. They get the key to the room and they walk on to it. The second they open the door, Yuudai sighs. "Of course it would be trashed."

Nobody could deny what he said. The place is like an abandoned room with the lamp glass covered in so much dirt and dust. If you try to light it, it would no doubt be very dark lighting. Despite this, Henrietta lays on the bed that seems to be damp. The teen boy shakes his head sitting himself on a chair.

"Sorry Ann, this is a pretty trashy room." He apologizes.

She smiles at him. "This is actually a good room." She assures him.

"Don't try to give me that line of crap. I know how bad this is." Yuudai retorts laughing a little bit.

"I really do like the room. It has the feel of how civilians actually would live." Henrietta tells him. The two sit in the comfortable quiet for awhile after that sentence. "I want to thank you for comforting me at the Ragdorian Lake. It really helped my mind after everything that happened." Henrietta finally says breaking the silence.

"Don't mention it. I knew that nobody else would and that isn't right. Mourning is always done better with others, after all." He replies.

Her smile widens. "I see. I'd ask about Louise, but I know you wouldn't let her do anything that would put her in a dangerous position."

Yuudai laughs again thinking about that. "It's definitely a tough job sometimes, but it gives me purpose. Therefore, I will always do my best."

"Please tell me Yuudai...about your world." Henrietta requests. He thinks about how she knows, but can't remember if he told her or not. He nods his head deciding to talk about it. "More specifically, what were your wars like? Did the people talk badly about the government?"

"Our wars were always bloody and long. To answer your second question, yes. Everyday they talked and talked." Yuudai tells her. He knows why she is asking. He's heard some things said about her while there. "It's simply a part of times of war."

She sighs as it starts to rain outside. Yuudai looks out into the rain remembering how it rained on the night of the fake Wales' attack on them all. He then looks back to Henrietta finding her shivering. Knowing what he knows, he walks over to the bed and sits next to her waiting for her to get closer to him.

She does and grabs hold of his hand while still shivering. "Because of me everyone died that night." Henrietta says under her breath. "It's always on my mind when the rain starts falling. Can I ever be forgiven?"

Yuudai pulls her into a tight embrace. "There is one way. To never look back and strive for a horizon built from your loving hands." He tells her gently feeling a tug from his heart to help this girl forced into the crown not meant for her so early in her life. She looks up to him shivering still. She then lays her head against his chest for the comfort nobody could ever give her anymore.

End

There we are. The next daily update. I'm proud of myself. I really am.

Next thing is Yuudai going out with Louise. Like he said, they won't end up together. That's a fact. I don't know if he will end up with anyone else though. If so, it might be Siesta or Henrietta. Who knows. Maybe nobody.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	36. Rats Of Albion

Hello, is this the Krusty Krab? If so, then stop selling your own kind Mr. Krabs! It's totally balls to the walls crazy!

Heads up, the beginning might be a little...intense.

Chapter 36: Rats Of Albion

Two hours pass by with Yuudai comforting Henrietta silently. He has been holding her close without a single moment of releasing her. It was at this time that one could see that Yuudai really wasn't doing this because nothing else was going on. He saw a girl blind in a sea of pain and hand to attempt to pull her as far away from it as he could. Despite this, he would never say that.

"Sorry for dragging you here. I know it's selfish after you already helped me now you're doing it once again of your own free will." Henrietta apologizes feeling her fear slip away as the rain turns into a drizzle.

Yuudai smiles once again for her. "It's nothing. I only did what I'm meant to do." He tells her.

"No, it's not nothing. That night...thought it was rather…" She trails off trying to find a word for it. "Brutally honest, you told me what I needed to hear."

"Yeah, but I think I went a little overboard there." Yuudai admits laughing nervously.

She shakes her head. "Still, the foolish me did not awake. I tried to kill you. However, you stopped the foolish tornado that I myself unleashed." Henrietta continues.

"As much as that hurt, I stalled just long enough." He says happy he didn't stay in there any longer.

"No matter how harsh your words were, through my trance, I wanted someone to say those words." She admits. She turns her head to look at him. "Tell me Yuudai...if I were to do something foolish and be instigated again...would you use your sword to stop me?"

The teen boy stares into her eyes without a look of hesitation. "Yes I would Ann. No matter how many times, I'd stop you with my bare hands if I had to." Yuudai answers. He won't let anyone hurt the innocent or his friends. This brings a smile to Henrietta's face.

Suddenly three loud bangs sound from their door. The two look at the door staying silent. Neither of them has to tell each to wait until whoever it is to leave. They both know it could be a stupid idea.

"Open up! It is royal police! We are searching for runaway criminals hiding in this inn! Open up now!" The voice shouts. The two ignore the voice and stay silent. Still, the knob keeps turning trying to open the locked door. "Open up now! It's an emergency! Or I will break it!"

"Not good." Henrietta says under her breath unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hey Ann...what are you-" He goes to ask, but she captures his mouth with her own causing Yuudai's eyes to widen.

She wraps her arms around his neck pushing him against the bed. Without a second thought, she lets her tongue in his mouth shocking him even more. This kiss was very intense and unforeseen since Yuudai is obviously still caught by surprise.

At the same time, the royal guard kicks open the door finding two commoners...making out. Like a bunch of idiots, the guard stands watching them for a minute or two. Yuudai pulls out of the kiss for a moment taking the role as a normal guy would.

"Get the hell out of our room!" Yuudai yells at them then, surprising even himself, he goes back to kissing Henrietta. This surprises her as well, but she doesn't let it show.

"Er...of course. Sorry for the trouble." The leader of the group apologizes. It's no surprise they listened though. It's an unspoken code between most men that a man and his women should have privacy if they're about to get it on. The guards make their way out without delay while shutting the door after themselves.

Henrietta pulls away still looking at him with moist eyes. "Well...that was…" Yuudai strays off unable to find words for what happened.

She doesn't let him find words softly pressing her lips against his. Henrietta pulls away tracing his face with a finger. Yuudai looks into her eyes finding her looking into his too. She then leans next to his ear.

"Tell me Yuudai...do you have a lover?" Henrietta asks in a soft warm voice. This sends a shiver down his body. This has never happened to him before, so he has only a little information to go on.

Yuudai strolls through his mind never even finding anyone that he'd even consider. "No I do not." He answers.

"Then treat me as your lover." Henrietta tells him.

Yuudai strains to look deep into her eyes to read her mood. "Only on one condition." She hums in question. "Tell me that you want Yuudai the commoner from another world to treat you as a lover. Not a substitute for a man I will never be."

She strains to say those words, but they can never make it out. Henrietta lays her cheek on his chest. "You must think of me as a shameless woman. I'm the supposed queen after all. Yet, I still miss someone's warmth at night." She tells him.

"Listen Ann. You are an important person to me. If you ever need me to sneak in and accompany you for a few hours then send me some kind of notice. I promise that I will be there as soon as possible." He says to her without hesitation or doubt.

"Do you mean that?" She asks.

"Of course. I may be Blanc's familiar, but if you need me then I will be there. You know, as long as somebody isn't trying to kill someone else or me." He answers.

She hugs him very tightly as if letting go could mean death. "I haven't heard such a sincere promise in so long." She states.

"Sorry to change the topic, but who are trying to lure out?" Yuudai questions.

She tilts her head. "Not going to question how you knew, but I'm trying to lure out a traitor." Henrietta answers.

"I see. Then we should get some rest for a while." Yuudai states getting comfortable.

"That's a good idea. We'll head over to the theater right when we wake up." She tells him.

"Alright then."

The Next Day

"So I am face to face with this horrible place again." Yuudai says glaring at the royal theater comically. "I wish to burn it to ashes."

Henrietta laughs nervously. "I'd rather you not do that."

Yuudai spots Louise running at the two of them. "Isn't that nice to see. Blanc came to greet us." Yuudai says. Henrietta sees her best friend and embraces her as she nears.

"Princess!" She exclaims in worry. "I was so worried! Where were you?"

"I borrowed Yuudai and hid myself in the city. Forgive me for not telling you. I did not want to drag you into this. So, when I was informed this morning by Agnes that you were acting together, I was surprised. Yet, you are my best friend, so I guess we were destined to run into each other sooner or later." Henrietta replies. Louise doesn't even look at Yuudai making him feel...weary.

Agnes walks over silently and kneels in front of Henrietta. "Everything is ready. Just waiting on your orders now."

The two teen girls pull away from the hug. "Thank you, Agnes. You did really well."

"Did anyone order any manticores?" Yuudai asks pointing at the manticore corps of the mage guards. The three look at them standing in front of the theater.

They spot them running over. One gets ready to yell at Agnes, but his eyes catch Henrietta standing there as well. "Your Majesty! We were worried! Where were you? We were searching for you all night!"

"Have you guards ever heard of discretion?" Yuudai questions gathering their attention. "So keep it down before you cause a scene."

The guards want to talk back, they really do, but they have heard about him. Friend of the princess and one that got in one of their colleagues face without punishment. That isn't heard of from a commoner. They nod returning their attention to Henrietta.

"Sorry for the anxiety. I'll explain it all later, but right now just follow my orders." She tells the captain of the guards.

"What are they?" He asks.

"Encircle Royal Tanaijiiru Theater. Do not let even a single ant out." She orders without room for argument in her voice.

"As you wish." He says looking suspicious.

"I want to kick this guy." Yuudai states. He turns to Henrietta quickly pointing at the man. "Can I kick this guy?"

"No. You may not kick 'this guy'." Henrietta tells him suppressing the urge to laugh.

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to kick this guy!" Louise shouts at Yuudai. Usually Yuudai would stop talking, but this was her first words to him.

"For a minute there, I thought you weren't going to talk to me, Blanc." He says to her. She blushes then turns away from him with her arms crossed.

"Anyway, I'll go in." Henrietta states.

"I'll follow." Louise offers.

"No, you must wait here. This is something I should finish myself." Henrietta tells her firmly. "That's an order." She turns and walks into the theater as Agnes leaves on her horse.

Louise turns to look at Yuudai, but once again, he managed the disappearing act. Sadly enough, she knows exactly where he went. Knowing this, she sits against the wall to wait. No point in leaving yet.

Once inside, Yuudai finds Henrietta talking to the silver haired guy he met the other day. The black haired teen deadpans at him. "So I was right." He mutters taking a seat a little ways behind them. After a few moments, all the actors pull out wands and Silver laughs. "Sorry Henrietta, but this is a pretty bad situation, isn't it?"

Silver looks over immediately as well as Henrietta. "I told you to not come in."

"You told Blanc." Yuudai retorts. "So Silver, have you ever watched your men die?" Yuudai looks up to the actors on stage giving them an all too innocent smile.

"This isn't your show boy! So let us do our jobs in peace!" Silver, also known as Richmon, tells the teen boy.

"Cue the stage blood." Yuudai says calmly disappearing in a burst of speed behind one of the actors.

He quickly takes one of their wands and shoves it in one of their necks letting blood come out. He pulls out the bloody wand letting the guy fall to the ground holding his neck. Everyone stares at him in awe and a bit of disgust. Yuudai eyes the other actors with straight face.

"Do you like putting innocent lives in danger?" Yuudai asks slowly. He looks at the crowd of girls. "Please do your jobs then."

Knowing that he is the queen's friend, they all pull out guns and shoot the rest of the actors. Their bodies fall to the floor in a bloody mess right after they stop shooting. Richmon stares in anger at the boy and girls. The fencers. The group that Henrietta created made up of commoner women. They use guns and swords to win.

Yuudai starts to walk towards Richmon tossing the bloody wand to the floor. "Silver my dear enemy." Yuudai starts to say walking to him still very slowly. This unnerves the guy. "What could Albion have offered to make you betray my friend, Henrietta?"

Richmon pulls out a dagger holding it to her throat. Yuudai stops at that. Richmon smirks feeling victory even as the fencers pull out their own swords. "While having the money they'd be rewarding me will be a big pay off, being ruled by Albion is still better than by an ignorant girl on the throne." He explains.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. You have no right to judge who should or shouldn't be on any kind of throne." Yuudai states.

"And you think you know any better?" Richmon questions giving a cold laugh. "You're not much older than her majesty. All you know how to do is kill and follow orders."

"Following orders isn't my style." Yuudai's ring activates turning his hair into streaks of blue and his eyes become blue as well. Using his speed, he runs forth and grabs the dagger from his hand then puts in front of his own throat. "Unfortunately for both of us, I've become much more accustomed to killing idiots like yourself."

"How is it unfortunate for you?" Richmon asks hoping for some kind of miracle.

Yuudai deadpans at the guy despite the deathly serious atmosphere. "A teenager like myself shouldn't be so calm about this kind of thing." Yuudai states. He looks at Henrietta first. "What do you want done with him?"

Henrietta stares at Yuudai with cold calculating eyes. "Leave him here with us. You've done enough." She states.

Yuudai sighs throwing the dagger to the side.

"Fine then. I guess this was your drama to begin with." With that, Yuudai walks out of the royal theater leaving Richmon to whatever they deemed worthy of his crime. To others, he was known as a loyal person with dignity that betrayed the kingdom. To Yuudai though, he was just Silver.

End

And that's a wrap. Hope you all liked it again!

And before anyone says it, yes I know someone reviewed and I didn't answer it at the top. The reason being, yes. I skipped a few events that didn't happen to him because he isn't Saito. That and the fact I specifically said when I first started it's from the NOVELS and not the anime or manga. These author notes aren't always pointless, you know?

Anyway, sorry for the rant. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	37. Leaving For La Vallière Estate

I am back...from the deep dark depths of the netherworld. I bring you the knowledge of their ages. That is...read my story. Read it very well.

[Volume 6] Chapter 37: Leaving For La Vallière Estate

"I think I'll take a break in the workplace this time around." Yuudai says to himself taking a seat in the kitchen near the dishes. He looks at the vile things smirking. "Such vile objects. I'm glad I don't have to look at you all anymore."

Three days have passed since the end of his mission. Ever since, Louise has been giving him the silent treatment. The black haired teen didn't let it bother him though. He actually found a way to make it amusing. He'd say something from his homeworld that doesn't happen or exist here and she'd glare at him, but kept the silent treatment up. Each glare from her was another laugh for Yuudai.

Louise walks in letting her eyes land on Yuudai. He smiles at her. "I see you have found me again, Chinmoku no Josei." Yuudai greets using a phrase he knows she isn't familiar with.

This finally gets her to crack. "What does that even mean?!" Louise exclaims with tick marks all over.

"Oh? It seems that you can no longer be the Chinmoku no Josei." Yuudai says pretending to be disappointed. He sighs figuring there might be no need to antagonize her any further. He had his fun. "It means lady of silence or the direct translation, silent lady." Yuudai explains.

Louise balls up her fists glaring at him. "I should tell Scarron about your breaks that still happen against his orders. What could happen, I wonder?' Louise says letting the threat float inside his head.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Yuudai questions laying back in the chair. "You should relax a little more. I mean, nobody has tried to come for your life in some time now."

"How dare you talk about your master's butt so casually?!" Louise exclaims while blushing.

A light bulb, metaphorically, appears above his head. "Would you prefer I talk about your butt as if it is royal or talk down on it?" Yuudai teases grinning.

"Y-you insolent mutt!" She yells grabbing a frying pan from the dishes. Yuudai laughs a little bit until she closes in on his swinging the frying pan at his head.

He jumps to his feet trying to move, but it hits him in the side. A grunt of pain escapes his throat. He runs to the door looking at her looking proud of herself.

"If being happy means hitting me with frying pans then I hope you should stay silently aggressive!" He tells her.

"Nope. Mutts have to be punished." Louise replies walking towards him.

He quickly leaves the kitchen finding a couple people in cloaks. Losing fear of Louise, whom is right beside him now, Yuudai deadpans. "Do you know how old hiding in cloaks is, Ann?" Yuudai asks adding an emphasis on the name.

"Who is Ann?" Louise asks about to throw the frying pan at Yuudai. The queen walks next to Louise.

"Prepare a room on the second floor." Henrietta tells her friend in a whisper.

"Princess...If that's you then the other must be…" Louise trails off.

"Is me." Agnes says pulling off her hood since not many people know her outside of royalty.

In The Second Floor Room

"Now then, Louise. First of all, let me express my gratitude to you." Henrietta says to Louise. "The information that you have collected is really useful."

"Is it really useful?" Louise asks doubtfully. In her mind, it is nothing except for opinions and gossip from the commoners. Nothing of importance.

"This way I can see without pretending myself how I really look to others. I want to hear the true words. Even if they are painful for the ear." Henrietta explains to her. "I am still a greenhorn, thus I should accept the criticism, because it is necessary for future improvement. I also need to apologize. I am sorry for borrowing your Familiar-san without permission and not explaining the circumstances."

Louise nods. "Indeed. It was cruel to ignore me." Louise replies.

"You're one to talk, Blanc." Yuudai remarks. Louise and Henrietta ignore him, but Agnes gives Yuudai an odd look.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, familiar." Agnes states blocking Louise and Henrietta's conversation out to focus on Yuudai.

"What would that be, captain?" Yuudai asks focusing on her.

"Ever since I was told about what happened with Richmon and you, I wondered. What would you have done?" She questions. She eyes him carefully. After all, this is a commoner that can and has bested mages countless times and made it out without a scratch...unless you count the fight with the fake Wales.

"Simple. I would have killed him." Yuudai replies not surprising Agnes. "He was under the assumption that the fencers were innocent people. If he is willing to kill like that then I see no reason to give him any kind of kindness."

"I see." She says. "We will get along quite well, I believe."

"I'd hope so." Yuudai looks her in her eyes. Looking into for emotions.

"We've already met, princess." Louise tells Henrietta regaining Yuudai and Agnes's attention.

"She is right. Miss Vallière and I, we already had a relationship overnight." Agnes tells Henrietta correctly guessing what the conversation is about.

"I-it wasn't like that!" Louise states blushing.

"It was an unforgettable night. Wasn't it, Miss Vallière?" Agnes asks laughing at Louise's reaction.

"Unforgettable night?" Henrietta asks curiously. This could be interesting.

"Nothing, to trick the enemy's eyes we pretended to be lovers. We kissed! That was so funny!" Agnes explains laughing throughout the ending of her sentence.

Louise looks to Yuudai expecting a quick witted comment. However, he acts like it's a normal everyday thing. "You...you're not going to make fun of me for kissing another girl?" Louise questions. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Henrietta blushing.

Yuudai levels a bored stare at her. "It doesn't matter who you kiss. If it's a girl then more power to you. If a guy then oh well." Yuudai replies. He then lets out a sigh. "It's been a huge headache of a problem for my world. Who cares what gender you like? It's not your lives."

"I didn't want to kiss her!" Louise exclaims earning Agnes more bouts of laughing. "That being said, what you said is actually very true."

"Well we have some things to do, so we must be leaving." Henrietta states standing up.

"I thought we were going to have toasts all night long." Agnes says to the queen.

"I'm worried about your wounds." Henrietta tells her as an excuse.

When she said this, Yuudai takes a look over Agnes. There are burn marks on her body. Or at least her visible body. He shrugs deciding to not make a comment.

"Well if you have to leave then I guess we'll see you two later." Yuudai says standing up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Louise questions gently. The two leave the room as Yuudai turns to Louise.

"I don't know. Probably back to work. I've had a pretty extensive break at this point." Yuudai replies not seeing the point in giving her a lie.

"Tell me, Yuudai." Louise starts immediately putting Yuudai on edge. What could she be plotting? He hasn't done anything since the night he was away...oh.

"How about you tell me, Blanc." Yuudai retorts. "Are you worried that I kissed Henrietta?"

Louise stiffins pretty much confirming his idea. "Tell the truth. Did you kiss her?"

"No. I kissed a lost girl that thought I could be someone else." Yuudai answers. "I kissed her lips, but not her herself."

A click from the attic door sounds. This means it has locked itself. From Louise's magic. She gives him a menacing look.

"That is still too much for a mutt." She states.

Yuudai looks around finding the window open. "Is it? Weird." Yuudai says activating his ring's power. "I'll see you later then." He speeds past her out the window landing on the ground in front of Henrietta and Agnes making them jump back in surprise.

"MUTT!" Louise screams sending Yuudai into a run. Like he was never there, he disappears.

"Your trusted friend there is quite odd." Agnes states.

"I know." Henrietta replies smiling.

End Of Summer Break

"This isn't annoying at all." Yuudai mutters sarcastically. He is currently sitting in a carriage to Louise's home.

They had just arrived to the academy after a summer of work. Out of nowhere some older version of Louise, her sister, had arrived. Seeing as his opinion would once again not matter, he silently walked to the carriage. Her sister then decided she needed an assistant. Which brings us to the reason Siesta is now next to him in the carriage.

"Why the sarcasm? It's been so long since we've had some alone time." Siesta says wrapping her arms around his own. She pulls leans towards him forcing his arm to make contact with her breasts.

Yuudai sighs ignoring the skin contact. "Because I thought I'd get a break from troublesome things, but then I find out Blanc's family are stuck up idiots that want complete control over her." Yuudai tells her. "It's just a massive headache."

Siesta lays her head on his shoulder getting him to look at her rather than out the window. "Then just relax. It's just us. Your troubles can wait. Just enjoy the moment." She tells him. (One more note. Should I put up a poll for a lover for Yuudai?)

Yuudai gives her a small smile. "I guess I could do that." He says laying his own head on her head. Her happy mood skyrockets. Suddenly the entire roof of the carriage is blown off. This jolts Siesta to grip him tighter, but Yuudai doesn't move a muscle. His eyes widen becoming stiff after the roof is blown off.

"Don't try to save us, Yuudai. We'll be safe!" Siesta tells him.

"I didn't plan on it." Yuudai retorts. "I just remembered that when I came to this world, Kingdom Hearts three hadn't come out yet!" Yuudai exclaims. "Why does the universe hate me!?"

"May I ask what Kingdom Hearts is?" Siesta asks sweat dropping.

Yuudai slowly turns his head to her. "I'm about to throw some knowledge your way, Siesta." Louise from the other carriage growls seeing this didn't phase him a bit.

Two Days Later

"So I guess we are stopping at another inn." Yuudai mutters.

"I suppose so. It's be pointless to show up at the La Vallière estate late in the night though." Siesta points out. He nods knowing the truth in the statement.

The carriage stops letting the two exit. Louise's carriage stops soon after. Siesta quickly runs over to open her carriage door. Yuudai raises an eyebrow at this. He was under the impression that the two teen girls hate each other.

A crowd of people run out of the inn about to run over Yuudai. Without any effort, Yuudai avoids them by weaving through the crowd. This brings a smirk upon his face.

"My skill is simply amazing." Yuudai states flattering himself.

"I'm so sorry for their rude behavior! Please forgive them!" A worker from the inn pleads.

Yuudai waves his hand dismissively. "No need to forgive them. I'm not one to punish people for no reason." Yuudai tells her.

A smile appears on the worker's lips. "Thank you very much. Let us take your bags."

"Thank you." Yuudai says pulling out a few gold coins from his bag of endless gold. He had grabbed it before leaving the academy this time. He puts the gold into the worker's hand. "This is for the trouble and the no doubt headache you'll have for allowing those other two here."

Once inside, the two girls sit at a table that the villagers seem to avoid. The black haired teen boy looks around seeing for something of interest. His vision disappoints him. He pulls a chair out and sits at the table with Louise and her sister, Eléonore.

"This is a pretty nice place." Yuudai says offhandedly ignoring the silence that ensued after sitting down.

"Yuudai!" Siesta whispers urgently. "Commoners aren't permitted to sit at a table with nobles." Siesta reminds him.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Sorry Siesta, but I have no interest in sitting on the floor." He tells her. "If anyone has a problem with me sitting here then they should speak up."

The entire inn freezes in shock of what he just said. Nobody, especially commoner, has spoken that way without being thrown in jail. He even has the nerve to say this in front two nobles!

"I have a problem with it." Louise's sister states glaring at the boy.

He glares right back at her. "Then deal with it." He replies as a dark feeling encomposses the townspeople.

End

And that's all! That was pretty weird, huh? Sorry for the huge time jump. It means that is the border between the next volume.

I was writing then found that I'd have to write into the next volume as well. On the bright side, this is the longest I've ever worked on a story. Seriously, this is the longest and still counting.

The question I asked about the lover for Yuudai is a simple thought. I have a couple ideas if so, but if not then oh well. We continue as he is. It won't ever be Louie. Never.

Without anymore on my mind, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	38. The Estate Of A Respected Noble Family

No happy ending will ever find you. All of these ghosts are from deep inside you. Or are they? They could just be you overthinking things. Perhaps I could be your ghost. Or your demon...definitely demon.

Anyway, how are you all? I'd hope you are doing well. Otherwise you'd be unhappy. That'd be sad. Let's get happy while reading! Hopefully.

Chapter 38: The Estate Of A Respected Noble Family

"You dare talk back to a noble like that?" Eléonore questions in a dark tone.

Yuudai keeps his eyes narrowed on her. "I don't need to be dared to talk back to you." He replies.

"Just say sorry and get out of the chair." Siesta tells her friend. At this point, she is worried that he'll get himself killed. The fact her love is doing something this stupid is not sitting well with her.

He ignores her plea to stop. "I guess my little sister couldn't even discipline her own familiar." Eléonore states crossing her arms. This causes Louise to look down in shame.

Yuudai ignores the urge to grab his sword on his back. It is near pointless to fight in a room full of helpless people. "I could say the same about your parents." Yuudai retorts forcing a smirk to his face. He knows his taunt worked by the look of irritation pile up in her eyes.

She stands up slamming her hands on the table. "You best shut your mouth, commoner." She orders him.

Yuudai stands up as well refusing to back down. "You best close your own mouth before I close it for you." He threatens watching her pull out a whip at that threat.

"I know how to use this very well. Don't think I won't discipline you with it. Properly." She tells him. Yuudai can't help giggle rise from his throat rise into a laugh. It's been so long since a threat like that came at him.

"Sorry, but I can't help but laugh." Yuudai says. He cracks his neck letting out pops. Louise cringes at the loud pops. "You can try if you want. Don't be surprised if I fight back though."

She pulls the whip back to whip him, but stops at the sound of the doors opening. The color pink runs on in catching Yuudai's own attention. His eyes adjust to the color immediately, due to his experience with seeing fast movements, to find a face similar to Louise. He can tell she is older than Louise, but this girl doesn't set off Yuudai's irritation alarm.

She smiles at her older sister, Eléonore, about to greet her until she notices the tense atmosphere. She finds her sister's whip pulled back, but decides to ignore it. I noticed the strange carriage outside and came over here to take a look. I didn't think I would meet you!" She says to Eléonore.

"Cattleya…" She trails off putting her whip away. "I'll deal with you later, commoner."

"I'll be waiting ever so patiently." He replies sarcastically. This sets a tick mark on her forehead above her glasses.

Hearing the two quiet down, Louise looks up to find her other older sister. Louise's face brightens up happily. "Big sister!"

Cattleya looks to her smiling even brighter. "Louise! No way! You are not my Little Louise anymore! You came back as well!" She exclaims.

Louise jumps up from her chair and runs to her sister to give her a hug. "It's been so long, big sister!" She says. The two start jumping and squealing in excitement.

Yuudai deadpans at the scene. "This is so weird. It's like Blanc is hugging her future self. That and the fact I have never seen her happier."

Eléonore raises an eyebrow at him. "Why did you call my little sister Blanc?" She asks.

"It's a nickname I gave her the first moment I met her." Yuudai replies. "It's much more fun calling her Blanc."

"You know Blanc is in all three of our names, right?" She questions watching him.

Yuudai shrugs. "Oh well, I guess. No point in calling you all Blanc." He puts his hand to his chin. "You'll be Elly and she'll be Cat."

She pulls out her whip again. "Call me Elly again and I'll hang you with this." She threatens. Yuudai stifles a laugh. Deep inside Eléonore, she wants to laugh too, but she can easily suppress it.

He goes to look back at the two only to find Cattleya in front of him. "What?" He asks feeling awkward.

"Are you Louise's lover?" She asks bluntly.

Louise freaks out while Siesta grows a cold look. Yuudai sighs. Is that the question? How...surprising. "I'm not interested in anyone for many reasons." He answers.

"That and he's just my familiar." Louise states feeling saddened by his answer. Siesta doesn't know how to feel about his answer though. She shakes her head knowing that she must try harder for his affection.

A little while later they find themselves in a large carriage that belongs to Cattleya. They are apparently taking her carriage the rest of the way back. Yuudai is sitting on the seat close to the door with Eléonore right across from him. The two didn't like the arrangement, but neither cared enough to change the seatings.

Yuudai is mildly amused by the inside of the carriage though. It's like a small zoo inside. Cats, a tiger, a bear, some dogs and a giant snake. The snake scared Siesta so much that she fainted some time ago. He chuckled when it happened.

He looks out the window to see a beautiful field. It had no doubt been harvested recently given that is the end of the harvest season. A content smile crawls onto his face. "Such a beautiful field." Yuudai mutters. Louise and Cattleya are talking amongst themselves while the other sister is looking out the window as well.

Later In The Night

"Hey Elly, are we there yet?" Yuudai questions earning a glare from her. She nods nonetheless. He looks out the window again to find a giant castle looking building coming into view.

A owl flies in landing on Yuudai's head making a tick mark appear on his forehead. "Welcome home, Eléonore, Cattleya, and Louise." The owl greets bowing at the three.

Having just woken up, Siesta faints again. She must not have ever heard of a talking owl. "Crap on my head and I'll have myself some talking owl souffle." Yuudai threatens. The owl properly ignores the boy.

"Where is mother?" Louise questions the owl.

"Mistress is waiting for everyone in the dining room." It answers.

"And Father?" She asks hopeful.

"Master has not returned yet." It answers again. Louise sighs frowning. The reason for her question was so that she could find out if her father would let her go. Seeing as he isn't even home ruins that for now. Soon, they are crossing a drawbridge into the estate of her family's.

Once inside, Siesta heads to the attendants living quarters. Seeing as Yuudai is her familiar, he is allowed to follow her into the dining room for dinner. The moment he walked in the room he felt her mother's oppressive aura press against him. Yuudai pushes aside the aura to the back of his mind.

The three daughters sit down while Yuudai stands behind Louise. Eéonore raises an eye at him. She thought that he'd sit down again like earlier, but he isn't. She shrugs assuming he just knows his place here.

Yuudai looks around to find twenty servants around them. "That's ridiculous. Why does anyone need this many servants at this time of night. Not to mention the fact it's way too late to even have dinner. It's almost past midnight for crying out loud." Yuudai mutters to himself since the four seem to not want to be bothered. "I'm going to ask one of these people where my room is and leave. Think you survive until then?"

Louise looks at him with a look of plea in her eyes. "Stay here, please." She pleas surprising Yuudai.

"I guess I can stay." Yuudai relents. "Just know that if Elly talks crap about me I'm going to talk crap back."

Louise giggles softly finding that amusing. She has never met anyone that'd talk back to Eléonore like he does. Nor does she know of anyone that seems to enjoy talking back to her. Though, he is Yuudai and enjoys nobles' suffering.

"So...mother." Louise starts quietly looking to the duchess.

"Mother! This foolish child says she wants to go to a war!" Eléonore interrupts.

Louise stands up slamming her hands on the table. "I'm not a fool! Why would I be one for applying for her majesty's military forces?" Louise asks angered by her sister.

"You're a girl! War is men's business!" Eléonore replies just as angrily. Her anger is only doubled when she sees Yuudai rolling his eyes. "I'll beat you later!" She yells at Yuudai.

"Mind if I take it from here, Blanc?" He asks her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No. This is my fight." She tells him making him respect her a bit more. "Catch up with the times! This is a time and age where men and women are given equal positions! If positions were only given to boys in the Academy, even you, older sister, would not be able to become a chief researcher at the Academy!"

Eléonore shakes her head. "Do you even know what kind of place a battlefield is? It's not a place for women and children like you!"

Yuudai sighs. This is sounding vaguely like arguments in his world. "I thought Blanc was annoying, but Elly really takes the cake." Yuudai mutters looking to the side.

"But her majesty trusts me…" Louise replies losing her confidence.

"You are trusted? You? The Zero?" She asks as if it were a giant joke.

"Probably more than any man could trust you." Yuudai states standing up for Louise. A few tick marks appear on Eléonore's forehead. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit a sensitive spot? Must be the first time any man has done such." He smirks getting Louise's jaw to drop. That kind of jab...is very in between the lines.

"How dare you…" She questions suppressing her anger again.

"Eat, Eléonore." Her mother orders her.

"But mother-" She tries to say.

"We'll discuss Louise's problem later when your father comes back and you can do whatever you like to him later." She tells her leaving no room for argument.

Yuudai keeps himself quiet finding himself having respect for their mother. It seems to be something she gives off. He brushes off the curiosity of why. No point in thinking too much into it.

Later

Yuudai is laying on a bed in his own room prepared for him by the servants. He thanked them before walking in. The room looked like a spare one that was like some sort of big closet. This doesn't bother Yuudai one bit though. It's been a good while since he had the space to sleep by himself.

His mind wanders to the entire estate soon. The beautiful state it is in really impresses him. Then his mind falls onto Louise's family. She hasn't made one move to act like herself since leaving the academy. Only around Cattleya did she even act like she was herself.

A few knocks sound at his door. He sighs getting up. He walks over to open the door finding Siesta standing there.

"It's pretty late. What brings you here?" Yuudai question motioning her to come in. He isn't complaining since sleep isn't coming his way for some reason.

"W-well I couldn't fall asleep so I came here." She answers quietly. She walks in sitting on his bed.

Yuudai closes the door taking a seat on his bed too. She grabs his arm laying her head on his shoulder. He notices her red face. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

She looks at him innocently. "Of course. It's just that this is my first time I've ever been at such a beautiful castle. It's truly a maze." She says.

"You've got that right. I'm probably going to get myself lost in this place one of these days." Yuudai states laughing a little bit. She laughs softly as well.

"A friend at the academy kept telling me that the La Vallière family is one of the five most distinguished families in Tristain. To be living in such a castle, with titles, riches and good looks…miss Vallière can only be envied." She explains to him.

Yuudai shrugs. He keeps his opinion to himself at the moment. It seems she has something to get off her chest. "Why is that?"

"It's a very secure life. One can get whatever one wishes for, like…" She trails off. Yuudai raises an eyebrow. She looks up to him. "Yuudai."

"Let me stop you there, Siesta." He says holding a finger up. "She doesn't own me. I'm only her familiar."

"I understand." She replies slowly. "I don't understand why you are so abdoment about pushing people that love you into the friendzone."

Yuudai sighs. "I've told you plenty of times."

"Even then...you refuse to try for miss Louise. She is rich, beautiful and a noble." Siesta continues.

He lays a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to worry too much, but a war will destroy relationships without hesitation." He tells her. His eyes look to the floor. "Call me a coward if you wish. I just don't want the war to hurt a loved one."

A hiccup escapes her mouth. Yuudai smells the air smelling alcohol from Siesta. He doesn't make a sound. Let her have her say for now.

"I will win you over one day. War or not." Siesta states hiccuping again.

"I see. Why are you drunk then?" Yuudai questions. He doesn't intend to make himself sound upset. He isn't. He's just curious.

"I made dinner alone and they didn't even say, 'You had a long journey, thank you, please take some rest.'." She complains succumbing to the nonsense that alcohol makes you speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That sounds nice." Yuudai comments looking up. He finds her hand pulling out a bottle of wine from her shirt confusing him. "How did you even hide that there?"

She pulls the cork off putting the bottle to her lips. She takes to big gulps surprising him. Never took her for a drinker. Though she has been a bit stressed.

She pulls the bottle away becoming more red in the face. She offers the bottle to him. "Drink, Yuudai." She orders him.

"I'm not going to do that." Yuudai tells her. Her mood starts to go south. Before she can say anything, he thinks of a perfect plan. "I heard that if you went to your bed, you can date me in your dreams." He tells her. He knows the line sounds stupid to anyone. Except to a drunk girl.

Her eyes widen. "Really?!" She asks excitedly.

"Yup. You must leave the bottle here though." He replies. She leaves the bottle running out of the room. He closes the door looking at the bottle on the floor. "Now I have to hide a bottle of wine from nobles. So exciting."

End

That's a big ol' wrap folks! How was it? I personally find myself liking this volume more than the last.

Yuudai is a complicated guy sometimes, I guess. Just an observation. Do you all have any observations?

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	39. Disagreements With The Duke

I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for shirt, so sexy, yeah. Huh? Are you watching me get too sexy? Uh...you are probably telling me I'm lying. If so, thank you. Cause saying the verse is very odd...so very odd.

Anyway, we have a new follower and some new favorites! Celebrate! Yay!

I don't have anything else to say, so read my pretties. Read it all!

Chapter 39: Disagreements With The Duke

"That's done." Yuudai says proud of himself.

He had just tossed the bottle of wine out the window...he shouldn't be proud, but he just wants to get to sleep. The teen is walking back to his storage closet of a room until he hears the sound of footsteps. Doubting there are ghosts here, he turns to the direction of the footsteps to find Eléonore a few feet away. The two lock eyes.

"You shouldn't be out of your bed after such a long travel." She tells him. Her words puts him on edge since she sounds so calm.

He brushes it off opting to try being nice. "I know I should. I just had to look for a bathroom in this maze you call a home." He replies scratching the back of his head.

She grabs her whip on her hip causing him to notice she is still in uniform she had on earlier. "I believe I owe you a whipping. Are you going to make this hard or accept it?" She questions as a cruel glint shines in her eyes.

Yuudai sighs not in the mood for this. "I honestly don't want to deal with this right now. I'm just going to go to sleep and I'll let you attempt to do whatever you like afterwards or something." He tells her walking away.

The sound of the whip cracking makes him move to the side evading the whip in time. It hits the air as he turns to her. She is glaring at him. "I don't care if you're tired. You must be disciplined."

"I don't care who or what you are. If you pick a fight with me, I'll knock you out." Yuudai threatens. The two continue to glare at each other for a few minutes without either one moving.

Eléonore clicks her tongue. "We'll finish this later." She states turning away.

Without a word, Yuudai turns around to walk to his room. He makes it to his room shutting the door after walking in. The black haired teen lays on his bed sighing as the stress starts to leave his body. The relief stops leaving him once he hear his door open.

"Yuudai...are you still awake?" The voice of Louie asks shyly.

He turns his head to her. "For now." He replies. "What brings you to my humble little closet?"

Louise smiles at that. He still has that strange humor he refuses to get rid of. "I can't sleep." She tells him.

"Seems to be a common theme in this castle." Yuudai mutters. "Am I right to assume you want the presence of someone that isn't your family?" She nods in confirmation. She really doesn't want to admit it out loud to him. "Come on over then."

She walks on over sitting on the bed. "You are being very cooperative. Why?" She asks.

"When you are dealing with a drunk and a girl with a whip, it becomes much easier to just accept what happens next." He answers looking at the ceiling now.

"That reminds me...thank you for standing up for me." Louise thanks him. "I know you didn't have to."

Yuudai chuckles confusing Louise. "It kind of reminds me of my first words to Guiche in this world." He says.

She thinks back to it remembering him embarrassing the blond boy in front of the whole class. "I guess. It's obvious you didn't care at the time, but you did stand up for me in a way." She admits quietly.

"I've been your familiar for a long time now. I have grown to think of you as a good friend. Probably more like my family." Yuudai tells her making her blush.

"Y-you think of me as family?" She asks stuttering a little bit.

"Of course. We've argued, made up, had fun and got in trouble together so many times." He explains smiling. He then puts a hand to his chin. "I feel like we had a similar conversation before." Louise shrugs. She then cuddles next to Yuudai closing her eyes. He closes his eyes soon after. This is a moment where the noble sleeps in a closet...Harry Potter (Is it bad I thought of doing some Harry Potter fanfiction?).

Later In The Morning

"I think I am remembering why I never get involved with people's family problems." Yuudai mutters walking into the dining area behind Louise. She had been summoned by her father apparently.

Louise ignores his comment in favor for thinking of her meeting with her father. His word might as well be law in her home. She doesn't want to have to go behind his back to go fight for Henrietta, but she will if she has to.

Once the two arrive, she sits beside her older sister. Yuudai stands behind Louise unwilling to deal with any stress from anyone this early. It is only dawn outside. He and Eléonore look at each other with disinterest.

"Make this easier and meet me outside later." She tells him firmly.

"If it makes things less stressful, then sure." Yuudai replies. Hearing this, Louise starts to think that the two like each other. She then reasons that out since the two haven't shown anything besides hate towards to each other.

After their short words to each other, the table becomes silent. "Damn that bird brained idiot!" The duke shouts seeming to let his anger out through his words. Yuudai raises an eyebrow. Definitely gave his attitude to Louise through genetics.

"What is the matter?" His wife asks.

"After calling me all the way to Tristania, I was wondering what he was going to say to me. 'Organize one army corps,' he said! Don't joke around with me!" He tells her still angry.

"Did you do it?" She questions.

"Like hell I would! I already retired from military service! Why doesn't he command the soldier that took my place and let me stay with my family! Moreover, I'm against this war!" He replies shouting.

"Didn't the Cardinal's official notice state that right now, the fatherland has to unite in order to defeat our bitter enemy? A rumor that the La Vallière family is treacherous will spread, which will affect our social life as well." She reasons with him.

"You shouldn't call a bird-brained idiot like that a 'Cardinal'. 'Idiot' is more than enough. Even more, to take advantage of such a young queen." He states.

Yuudai sighs silently. "Did I really follow Blanc here to listen to her father complain?" Yuudai asks himself.

The table then becomes silent making Yuudai think everyone somehow heard him. He watches Louise steel herself for the question of hers. "There is something I'd like to inquire of father." Louise says.

"Formalities with your own family. Such a rich people thing." Yuudai says under his breath.

Her father eyes her intently. "Of course it's fine, but before that, won't you give your father, who you haven't seen in a while, a little kiss, Louise?" He says letting go of his anger for a regal tone.

Yuudai suppresses his urge to laugh. This earns a glare from Louise. She stands up walking to her father. Louise then gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Why is father against my decision to join the war?" She asks emotionlessly.

"Because this war is a huge mistake." He answers with conviction.

"It is a war against Albion, who invaded us in the first place. What is wrong with ambushing them?" She questions honestly curious.

"Attacking them from the side isn't something I would call an 'ambush.' Look here." He instructs her. The duke manipulates the plate and food on it and started explaining to Louise. "The thing you call an 'ambush' is having a military force so overwhelming that it can succeed from the first time. The enemy's army is about fifty thousand. Our army, together with Germania's, is sixty thousand."

Moving the knives and forks, with the help of the meat's fragments, the Duke created a simulation of the war. "Doesn't our army have ten thousand more men?" She reasons seeing no problems.

"If the attacking army was three times as big as the defending army, it would be a certain victory. Because their sky forces have been organized and they have good positions, with this number it will become a difficult battle." He explains to his daughter.

"He has a very good point." Yuudai comments. He gets a nod of agreement from both of Louise's sisters.

"Our siege is excellent. We will blockade that annoying continent from the sky and then just wait until it runs out of resources. If we do that, eventually they'll come asking for peace. The conclusion of the war will come just like that, just like blending white and black. However, what are you going to do if the ambush fails? The possibility for that isn't small." He continues explaining.

"I hope I'm not stuck in this mansion the rest life." Yuudai says to himself quietly.

"I hope so too." Eléonore agrees again.

"Because of the victory at Tarbes we've grown overconfident. Overconfidence leads to negligence. To make matters worse, taking the Academy of Magic's pupils along as officers? I can only say that that is stupid. What can kids do? In war, you know, you can't say you are strong enough just because you have greater numbers. Ambushing is an act that means you have absolute confidence that you will achieve victory from the first attempt. There is no way I'd let my daughter enter such a war." He continues to tell Louise.

"I take offense to that." Yuudai states to himself again. "I shot those fire breathing lizards myself and he craps all over my achievement."

"What?" Her father questions making freeze. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Louise looks to Yuudai with wide and worries eyes. She can't say anything in fear of her family speaking against her. Yuudai calms himself telling himself this guy is just another human being the same as him. There is truth in that thought. He lays his eyes on the duke.

"I laid waste to those dragons myself." Yuudai tells him having the guy narrow his eyes on Yuudai. "Everything you have said is very true and not much room for argument, but when someone as skilled I am gets his skills crapped on, it feels like I should've let them at you all."

The duke stands up surprising the family. The duke walks to the teen boy. The two stare each other down. "You are saying that YOU killed the majority of Albion's men at Tarbes?"

Yuudai doesn't back down. "I had a friend that lived there and I'd be damned if I let her and her village get massacred." He replies. A tense silence ensues.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He questions not believing him.

"All it takes is a quick trip to the academy. Ask Colbert about Yuudai's zero fighter." Yuudai answers without hesitation.

"No matter." The duke says walking away. "Learn to watch your tongue, commoner. Breakfast is finished." He gives Louise a stern look. "Louise. From here on out you are under house arrest. You won't be allowed to leave this castle until the war is over."

"Wait!" Louise shouts.

His look on her turns a bit more annoyed. "What? I told you that the talk is over."

"Louise...you..." Eleonore pulls on Louise's shirt sleeve. Cattleya watches Louise worriedly.

"To the Princess...no, to her majesty, I am a necessity." She admits proudly.

"What do you mean when you say that she needs you? Your ability with magic is..." Her father trails off. It is a topic that isn't much discussed for a few reasons.

"Right now, I can't say." Louise hesitates, but she brings up a triumphant face nonetheless. "I am no longer the me from the past!"

"Louise! What are you saying to Father?!" Eléonore questions with an intense voice.

"Big Sister, you be quiet! Right now, I'm leading a conversation!" She orders her acting like herself again. All the family members are very surprised by Louise's attitude. The Louise from the past would never go up against her sister in such a manner.

This brings a smile to Yuudai's face. "There is the Blanc that I have come to know." He says proud of her. His smile then drops. "Now she's going to say something stupid." He sighs knowing this to be true. She always says something stupid once she finally blows.

"I have always been treated like an idiot. I always felt regret when I was being compared to my sisters and was told that I have no talent in Magic. Now it's different. I was clearly told by Her Majesty that I am necessary to her." She tells him. With those words, the color of the duke's eyes change.

He turned towards Louise, went down on his knee and peered into his daughter's eyes. "You have finally realized what your dominant Element is?" He asks looking for any deceit in her eyes. She nods not exactly lying yet. "Which of the four?"

It is then Yuudai knows she's going to lie. He knows she doesn't want them to know that it's void yet. That and he isn't giving her that choice.

"Fire." She states hiding the lie deep in her head.

For a little while, the duke gazes at Louise's face then he slowly nodded. "You have the same element as your grandfather. In that case, it's only natural that you would be attracted to war. It's a sinful element. Truly, an element covered in sin." He says knowing that very well. "What a honorable thing. A terribly honorable thing. However, as I thought, there is no way for me to recognize this."

"Father!" She shouts feeling irritation rise inside her.

"Jerome, prepare me pen and paper. I will report to her majesty myself." He tells his butler. The butler nods leaving to prepare. "You have to choose a son in law for me." He states.

Yuudai walks to in between Louise and her father. Her eyes widen seeing him stand up to her father again. "This is where I am going to have to tell you to shove your forced marriage up your ass." Yuudai tells the duke in a displeased tone. The entire room freezes dropping in temperature. This is the reason why he doesn't involve himself in family matters. He doesn't let his friends be forced into anything.

End

That's all folks! I hope you liked this! I really do.

I used a lot of lines from the original light novel, if you couldn't tell. I am changing quite a bit though, having Yuudai stand up to the duke. What are your thoughts on it?

Anyway, without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	40. The Power Of Wind

Holy crap! It's chapter forty! Go crazy! AAAAHHHHHHHH! Just lose it. AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Seriously, I can't believe I have managed to go on this long. I had the feeling I would finish, but if I think that then I usually don't. It's just a habit I guess. However, all you beautiful people made it to where I did this. Kudos to you all! And another kudos to those new followers and favoriters!

Wishindo: You would? Huh, you are right about the never knowing until I try thing. I might just do a chapter on Harry Potter and see how well it works some time. I'm sure others would somewhat enjoy it. After all, it's like you said, it has over eight hundred thousand stories. There is bound to be some people that'd enjoy it.

Chapter 40: The Power Of Wind

"What the hell did you say to me?" The duke questions sounding pretty angry.

"I said to shove it up your ass." Yuudai repeats. "You could be god for all I care and I'm still going to tell you where to shove it."

"This is family matters. You have no place in getting involved." He states about to let his anger get the best of him.

"I'm her familiar, so I think this involves me quite a bit." Yuudai retorts. The two get in each others face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you executed." The duke of the La Valiére name says.

Louise's heart stops at those words. Her familiar's next words are going to determine his fate. She knows her familiar well enough to know he isn't going to respond well. Especially to a death threat.

"I'd kill anyone you try to accomplish that." He answers sending the entire room into even more shock.

The duke grips his staff from the side of the table. Yuudai activates his ring's power to change his hair into strips of light blue while leaving the rest black in response. The family, besides Louise, gape at the transformation. It is at that point, the duke looks at his ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" He questions adding more hostility to his voice. "That belonged to prince Wales of Albion."

Yuudai clenches his fists. "He gave me the ring when I met him." He answers making the duke's eyes widen. "He died in front of me after I took a near fatal wound for him."

"Show me this fatal wound then." The duke orders not wanting to believe him.

Yuudai pulls his shirt up showing the scar where he was impaled by Wardes. The man gapes at the scar. He expected a bruise or something, but instead it is a wound he should have been killed by. Yuudai lets his shirt back down wordlessly.

"You...you should have died from a wound like that." The duke, Centurion, claims. He steels himself. "Seeing as Wales entrusted you with the ring and you nearly died for him, I'll let you off the hook this time. Just don't get in the way again or else I won't so forgiving."

Yuudai says nothing glaring at Centurion walk out of the room. The room stays silent for minutes letting all the information sink in. This teenage commoner has met Wales, fought for Wales and earned the ring that Wales wore as a family heirloom. They never imagined the mouthy boy would have such a backstory.

He turns to look at Elèonore. The girl doesn't flinch, but there is obviously more respect in her gaze. "Do you still want to have a go at me?" He asks without any emotion in his voice.

She stays silent for a moment thinking about it. "No...if Wales trusted you then...I have no right in whipping you." She states.

"How disappointing. I was actually looking forward to showing you up." He says letting the power up go away. He starts walking out. "I'm going for a walk around the castle you call a home, Blanc. Want to tag along?"

Her heart beats faster than ever before. He stood up for her like nobody ever has before. Nobody ever did like him. Without speaking, she runs after him. Her mother and sisters don't attempt to call for her. It's not that they're afraid of him, but they would rather he not go off on them in case they provoke him even more.

Cattleya smiles at the boy though. She's glad her sister met him. Her theory of her love for him grows even more. Only an idiot wouldn't notice her love for him. She does, however, get up to follow the two.

After a few minutes, she catches up to the two. "Louise and Yuudai." Cattleya calls out once she sees nobody else around.

The two stop to turn around to her. "I was wondering when you planned on speaking up, Cat." Yuudai states attempting a small smile for her. There is no reason to be mean to the nicest girl in the castle.

"You two don't really have much time, but leave the castle grounds." Cattleya instructs them.

"Why?" Louise decides to ask.

Cattleya smiles brightly at her. "I know how much going means to you. I hate the war and am against you going, but you deserve to do what you want. You're not a little girl anymore." She explains to her.

"Assuming we decide to leave the castle ground, what would we do?" Yuudai questions.

"Once there, hide in from site in some bushes by the main road. I'll be sending a carriage driven by the maid brought with you." Cattleya explains to him.

"Got it." Yuudai says. "Thank you, Cat."

"Just make sure to protect my cute little sister, Yuudai." She tells him getting Louise to blush.

Yuudai laughs feeling amusement course through him even after what had just transpired. "Don't you worry about that. I have been risking my life for Blanc for months. I won't ever stop."

"Then may the founder's divine protection be with you and Blanc." She says smiling at Yuudai as if he is family himself. Yuudai raises an eyebrow as Louise blushes more hearing her nickname from Cattleya's own mouth. "I hope you don't mind me using that nickname."

"Actually, I don't mind." Yuudai replies. "You are going to be the only other one that calls her that though."

Cattleya giggles being pleased by his response. "Thank you so much, big sister. This means so much to me." Louise thanks sincerely. She then hugs her getting a hug back.

Yuudai stands back smiling at the scene. Two sisters that love each other enough to go to this kind of risk. It isn't very common since the rest of her family doesn't seem as nice. The two pull away from the hug. Cattleya then looks at Yuudai opening her arms.

His cheeks then blush a small bit. "Come here. You are my brother now." She states as if it is nothing short of the truth. He reluctantly hugs her as she hugs him back. Louise laughs at the scene since he looks so uncomfortable. The two pull away from the hug. "Now get going you two. I'll have the maid sent out soon."

The two nod rushing off. Yuudai picks Louise up surprising her jumping out the closest window. This shocks Cattleya causing her to run over. She looks out finding the two safe and carefully making their way to the road. (This is where the story takes a change. From love between Saito and Louise to unbreakable bonds between Yuudai and Blanc)

Later

The two near the drawbridge feeling relieved. They have made it safely. The two are about to walk through over until they notice it is up. A bad feeling crawls up down Yuudai's spine. He turns around to find the duke, dutchess, her sister Elèonore and a lot of the servants walking up to them.

"How did we not notice this sooner?" Louise questions getting a shrug from Yuudai.

"You directly disobeyed my order, Louise." Her father states stopping some yards away. "For that, you are to be locked up in the tower for five months. As for you, commoner." His voice takes a dark tone now. "You just tried to run off with my own daughter after my warning I gave you. For that, I'll have you beheaded."

Yuudai just sighs along with Louise at the same time. Louise seems to be picking up on his habit of sighing. "This seems to be kind of sudden." Yuudai states honestly. "I'll still beat you all down if I have to, but if anyone tries to kill me or imprison her I'll flat out kill you."

"You dare threaten our lives so blatantly?!" The duke questions finally aiming his cane at the boy.

Yuudai uses the ring's power and quickly runs at the duke without a word or threat. He then lands a punch against his chest sending him into others and backflipping back to Louise's side all in a second. The whole crowd erupts into an uproar. The boy physically assaulted the duke!

The duke gets up with a furious gaze directed at the teen boy. "You'll be pleased to know that you won't die yet. Not before I have you beaten for months until you beg for death." He growls beginning to chant a spell.

Yuudai puts his hand behind his back summoning his dark gun. Louise sees this not fearing her father's assault to come. The duke finishes his chant summoning a massive ball of fire. How ironic.

His eyes catch sight of the wind symbol on his gun. The memory of the birth of it comes back to him. He never did figure out what it does. Louise gives Yuudai a worried look fearing the incoming fireball now. Who wouldn't? It's as big as a boulder.

He wills the wind symbol to work making the gun turn into wind. The wind takes the shape of the gun. Using his Gandalfr power, his mind fills with information of its capabilities. He points it at the fireball then drops the gun. It turns into a gale of air manipulatable by himself.

He swipes his hand to the left telling the air to attack the fire from the side. From that move, the entire thing is put out in an instant. Everyone gapes at that as Yuudai grins excitedly. He now has a new toy to experiment with. He then pushes hand towards the crowd making the air knock everyone off their feet to the ground on their back.

Using the opportunity he created, he forces the air gun back into the rune and grabs Louise in one arm then uses his ring's power to boost his jump to the top of the bridge. He proceeds by jumping across the large gap landing on the other side. Yuudai doesn't stop to admire his work since Siesta is pulling up a carriage not driven by a horse. It is being driven by a dragon.

She is shaking a bit. "Hurry and get in!" She tells them seeing the two disappear.

He is suddenly next to her with his blue streaked hair taking the reins from her. "Sorry, but you seem too frightened to be driving a freaking dragon. Siesta looks into the carriage to find Louise sitting their not even phased.

He starts having the dragon fly into the sky. As he is having the dragon fly, he tries to figure out the dynamics of it all (Seriously, how would this work? If it walked on the road, it'd cause problems. If it flew, wouldn't the carriage fall due to it not having the proper aerodynamic properties? Oh well. Let's call it magic).

Siesta grabs hold of Yuudai in fear. She is looking down seeing the distance between her and the ground looming below. All that is between her and the ground is on the carriage, after all. Louise doesn't blame the girl. That doesn't mean she approves of it though.

She wouldn't mind holding onto Yuudai at that point. Her opinion of the situation is the same as Siesta's. Being so far up and Yuudai driving with his power active is not comforting. He's acting as if they could be shot out of the sky. She doesn't show her worry opting to act a bit more like Yuudai. In the fearless aspect.

"So I'm curious, what did you do back there." Louise asks Yuudai. In all the time they have known each other, she had never seen him do that.

"I used a power that I forgot I had. It's something from back when we first met Wales." He tells her. He then sighs. "I'll have to experiment with the power for a while to see its full capabilities, but other than that, it is still a mystery to me too."

"How do you know how to fly a dragon?" Siesta questions next.

Yuudai lifts his hand that has the Gandalfr rune on it. The rune is glowing signifying that it is telling him how to work everything.

"I thought it only works on weapons." Louise states.

"It is a dragon. It breathes fire, has razor sharp teeth and razor sharp claws. What part of that doesn't scream weapon?" Yuudai asks rhetorically.

"Then shouldn't you know about your new power?" Louise questions deadpanning at him.

He deapans right back at her. "Quiet young one. It's your bedtime." He tells her comedically.

End

That is done. Pretty quick if I must say so myself. What do you all think?

I finally gave a purpose to the thing from so long ago. I almost forgot about it. Did any of you? I hope it didn't disappoint you all. There may or may not be more plans to expand on it for. The air gun...let's see what it makes of itself.

Without much else on my mind, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	41. Boarding The Varsenda

What is happening my dogs, cats and inbetween? What kind of stuff have you been up to? Actually I shouldn't ask. It's your private business...tell me!

Anyway, how's it going? I hope it's going well for you all. We actually have some new friends/family with us. Say your greetings everyone!

I probably shouldn't banter like an idiot. Please read on.

Chapter 41: Boarding The Varsenda

"That should be about it." Yuudai says to himself. He is at the academy gathering some things.

After escaping and riding the dragon, Louise and him decided that gathering some supplies from the academy would be wise. It has been a month since then. They are also fly Zero, the jet, over and land it on the Varsenda. It happens to be the ship that is to carry the jet.

Originally, it was used to carry wind dragons, but since a zero fighter jet is better, it happens to be its own ship now. Yuudai is a bit skeptical about it though. If Albion got a lucky shot in, that could be the end of the jet. Despite this concern, he can't constantly fly it since it would waste precious fuel that he was barely able to get Colbert to create in the first place.

"Excuse me, Yuudai. Are you leaving?" Colbert asks walking to him. Yuudai turns to the man with a smile.

"Yes, I am." He answers.

"Very well. Will you head directly to the ship? Can you land this thing on the ship safely?" The older man requests. The ships, along with the ship that will carry Zero, have set sail that morning. "And worry not about fuel. I had five full tanks of gasoline put on that ship."

"Thank you, Colbert. You've helped out so much." Yuudai thanks bowing slightly to him.

"Now there is something I haven't seen." Colbert says chuckling. Knowing the haste Yuudai should be in, he pulls himself together. "Before you go, I need to give you this manual." He says handing Yuudai a manual. "It explains what the new weapon on your Zero is for."

Yuudai places it in his jacket pocket. "Thanks again. I'll have Blanc read it to me later." He tells Colbert.

Colbert grows a somber look. Yuudai tilts his head wordlessly asking what's wrong. "To tell you the truth...I do not want my student to ride in vehicle used for war." Colbert admits to him.

"Don't worry. I'll have Blanc off as soon as we land." Yuudai reassures the man.

"Not only her. I hope you do not mind, but I think of you as my student. Though you may not be noble, you have been around so often I found myself calling you my own student." He explains.

"I don't mind at all." Yuudai states. "If I was a student, you would definitely be my favorite teacher." Yuudai then looks deep into his eyes. "No matter the dark past you hide."

Colbert becomes shocked. It shows on his face. He shakes his head to rid himself of the shock. "How did you know I hold a troubled past?"

"I've seen that look before." Yuudai answers thinking of Henrietta's own troubled history. "Everyone who has a dark past has the look. It more than likely ended in flames. Am I right?"

Colbert laughs lightly. "One should never doubt your intelligence. Otherwise they might end up spilling their secrets with one sentence." He says. Yuudai chuckles as well.

"I'm ready." Louise informs her familiar.

Yuudai turns to look at her. "I thought I was going to grow gray hair waiting on you." Yuudai says.

"It can't be helped. A girl has like me has many preparations to make." Louise retorts crossing her arms.

Yuudai smirks at her. "Like braiding your hair? Putting on your makeup? Or even better, gossiping about the latest pretty boy in the country." Yuudai mocks jokingly. She puffs up her cheeks. Louise then climbs into the jet behind the pilot seat. "Sorry about cutting this short, but I have to be going now."

Colbert nods in understanding. Yuudai proceeds to get in and strap himself in. He puts on the goggles Siesta's grandfather had when he flew Zero. He gives a thumbs up to Colbert signaling him to start turning the turbine.

The teacher uses his wind magic to start spinning the turbine. It speeds up quickly as Yuudai switches on the engine. Colbert waves to Louise and Yuudai catching their attention.

"Do not die! Do not die! Even if it is hopeless! Even if you'll be called a coward, do not die! Never die! Return safe and sound!" The teacher tells them from the bottom of his heart and over the sound of the engine.

"I promise to return both of us alive!" Yuudai yells back.

He then starts the movement of Zero. The jet quickly takes to the air flying away. Colbert watches it go into the distance thinking.

"I wish you both mercy from the pain of loss." Colbert says as if they could still hear him. The memories he suppressed for many years. Ever since the fire…

Later With Yuudai And Yuudai

"So that must be the fleet." Yuudai says to himself starting to see some of the ships.

It has been two hours since they left for the fleet. The entire trip consisted of talking to himself. Louise wouldn't ever answer, so that is why he did so. With the words to himself, he always kept an eye out for anything unexpected. Nothing out of the ordinary from his observations.

As they fly further, much more ships come into sight varying in sizes. "This is a huge fleet." Yuudai states impressed by the sight.

"I guess." Louise mutters looking at the ships in a similar manner.

Yuudai looks around the fleet. "So how do we find the Varsenda?" He asks getting no verbal answer from Louise. Some wind dragons with men riding them, dragon knights, surround the plane putting Yuudai on edge. One of the knights wave to him as a way of leading him. "Allies it seems."

The knights proceed to direct him to the Varsenda. Eventually, the ship comes in sight. The deck is flat and very wide. It isn't a surprise since it is meant to carry dragon knights. Seeing as this is the case, there are no cannons or heavy artillery.

Yuudai looks around the deck trying to find a place to land. He finds nothing other than some mages carrying some rope. "You have got to be kidding me." Yuudai says.

"You know what to do, right?" Derflinger asks popping out of his sheath for the first time in a long time.

"I almost forgot you could talk." Yuudai tells the sword totally ignoring Derflinger's question. "But yes. I know what to do."

"You better." Louise comments crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks.

Yuudai motions the mages to get the ropes around Zero. The ropes carefully wrap around the wings and other parts using wind magic. Afterwards, Yuudai slowly moves Zero to the deck. He manages to land it without damaging it after a minute.

Yuudai unbuckles himself from the seat then jumps out of his jet. Louise follows suit not even a second later. They look around to get a look around and find an officer walking towards them. He stops in front of the two standing straight.

"Deck Officer, Kuryuuzurei." The mage informs them of his name and status.

Yuudai deadpans. "That name is too long." He states. "Your pet name is now Ku." The mage gives him a disapproving look, but stays quiet. Louise kicks him in the shin sending a brief shock of pain in Yuudai.

The officer starts walking away motioning them to follow. He takes them to a private two person cabin allowing them to drop off their luggage. Yuudai decides to keep Derflinger on him though. Since he is going to be in this war, he can't just assume his fists or gun can save him solo anymore. No more underestimating the enemy for the weakness of their past subordinates.

Afterwards, the two are lead through zigzags through the ship. They come to a door with voices coming from inside once their. Ku knocks on the door receiving a verbal answer. He opens the door motioning for Yuudai and Louise to walk in. The two are greeted by the sight of a line of generals with golden laced armor on sitting down.

Yuudai and Louise proceed to be guided to seats by another soldier. They sit down keeping quiet. The general at the topmost seat takes a breath getting ready to speak.

"Welcome to Albion Invasion Command Headquarters, Miss Void." The general greets pleasantly.

"Supreme Commander De Poitiers." She replies trying not to let her nervous demeanor show through her voice and looks.

"This is Chief of Staff Wimpffen." He introduces pointing at a small man with a deep wrinkles sitting to the left of the general. The man nods to her. He then points to another general. This one has a handlebar mustache and wearing a steel helmet. He nods to her solemnly. "This is the commander of the Germania army, Marquis Handenburg."

Yuudai looks around the generals taking in their appearance and movements. Looking for any sign of deceit. It might be just him worrying, but it's better safe than sorry. Especially since this ship seems to be the mother headquarters.

The supreme general introduces the rest of the crew and generals one by one. He finishes up looking around at the two waiting to see if there is any questions. Seeing none, he continues.

"Now gentlemen, this is the trump card her majesty kept. I introduce you to the void user." Poitiers introduces. Nobody even bats a brow at that. The generals only gaze at them suspiciously. "She is the one who destroyed Albion's fleet in the Battle Of Tarbes." Once he says this, everyone starts looking at her with interest.

"Henrietta is nice and all, but was it really such a good idea to tell all these generals?" Yuudai questions quietly.

Louise looks at him from the corner of her eye. "I'd answer, but I have no doubt that you know why." Louise says to him.

Yuudai sighs. "Unfortunately, I do." He looks around at the fake smiles adorning all of their faces. "Henrietta's loose lips better not jeopardize our safety." He states feeling no hostility towards the queen, but feeling protective of his friend, Louise. He was told to protect Louise not just by Henrietta, but by Louise's own sister. To him, a family request is more important. Meaning he won't hesitate to protect Louise from Henrietta if he must.

"You may think this is a hastily chosen headquarters, but I assure you that we are safer in the Varsenda than the others." The supreme general assures Louise.

"If I may say something, never assume that. Do you think that the enemy wouldn't suspect something like this?" Yuudai speaks up watching as the generals nod probably thinking the same thing now that it has been spoken. "I'm not saying they will, but if they do then what? Will you simply send me and her out in hopes that we kill them in time? Continue this council, but just remember that relying on two people will not end well."

He leans back in his chair. The council room stays silent with this thought in mind. It isn't exactly a nice thing to hear, but needed. A minute of silence passes before the supreme general begins to get back to the entire reason for the war council. How to deal with Albion's forces.

Soon the conversation leads to talking about deceiving the enemy into thinking they'll land in Dartanes so that they can Rosais. How to do it and whatnot. Until one of the noble staff speaks up.

"Can we hope for miss void's cooperation in either of the two?" He asks looking to the supreme general. He then looks to her. "Could you blow up the Albion fleet like you did to the Lexington?"

She shakes her head. "It's impossible. I don't have the willpower to cast such a powerful explosion. I don't know how many day, weeks, months or years it will take to regain it all." She answers.

"Then such an unreliable weapon can't be called a trump card." The man states rudely.

Louise stiffens up. Not only because of that comment. She's noticed Yuudai's protective nature rise up recently. It has become easy to know his triggers.

Yuudai places his glare at the one staff man. "Please talk like that much more. I'm yearning to use a real weapon on a useless idiot." He says simply making the man pale.

"H-how dare a familiar threaten a noble!" The man exclaims.

"We'll take over the fleet. Let's have Miss Void undertake the feint. Can you do it?" The supreme general asks Louise to prevent Yuudai from assaulting his men.

"Feint?" Louise questions tilting her head.

"We discussed it before. We only have to convince the enemy that we will land not in Rosais but in Dartanes. It should be simple for the legendary void user, right?" He asks again giving her a knowing smile.

Louise nods remembering Derf saying something to her. Something about spells coming to the book only when needed. "Tomorrow, I'll look for a spell that can be used." She replies.

"Alright then. Please leave the room to us now." Poitiers urges.

They both stand up. Louise bows to him in respect. The two then proceed to leave the room to the generals.

End

Finished! How was it? Pretty cool, huh?

So I've got a newsflash for those of you that are unaware. I've added to the Fear Of verse! The Fear Of The Kingdom! It's another spin off. It's a bit rough at the begging, just like this one, so you'd have to bear with me. Just a cool heads up.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	42. Mission Start

Hey you. What's your name? Tod? Leela? It's not? Well too bad Tod and Leela. It is now.

So how are all of you doing? I'm going to always ask because I care. Don't say I don't because I do. Probably...read! After a new review! And new followers/favoritier! Celebrate!

OechsnerC: Thank you very much!

Chapter 42: Mission Start

"That was disappointing." Yuudai says as they arrive back to their room.

"It was annoying!" Louise states annoyed at how dense and useless they all seemed. "If it wasn't for the fact their armies are our only hope for victory, I'd tell them to leave myself."

"They're a bunch of idiots." Yuudai adds. He leans against the wall looking at her. "I can't believe Henrietta gave them power over what happens. I'd be a better supreme general."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. You would be." Louise agrees. The both of them sigh.

"Hey, you." A male voice says to Yuudai.

Yuudai turns to the soldier. "What do you want?" The teen asks more rudely than he would have liked. Louise walks to his side not wanting to be alone.

"Come." The guy orders simply.

The guy leads them both to the deck where Zero is placed. It is strapped down to the deck. As if it was going to get up and kill them all. The black haired teen tries to be annoyed, but it's just the dumbest sight he's ever seen.

"Is it alive?" One of the nobles asks walking to Yuudai. The noble boy seems to be embarrassed for asking the question.

"If not so then what is it? Explain." Another noble tells him.

Yuudai sighs. "This entire ship is full of idiots." The boy states under his breath. "It is not a living thing."

The fattest noble on the deck suddenly jumps up cheering for himself. "Didn't I tell you all so? You all now owe me one écu!" He tells everyone. Everyone grumbles handing him the money.

"Is it just me or does it seem like anything I do or have gets a bet placed on it?" Yuudai asks deadpanning still.

"It's definitely a common theme." Louise replies remembering all the times bets were placed on him.

The fat boy walks over to them sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We were having a bet if that thing was alive or not. We thought it might be a dragon." The fat boy explains.

Yuudai shakes his head deciding to lighten up. "I can assure you. It is nothing like a dragon." He says to the boy.

"But there could be dragons similar!" The boy retorts.

"I can bet the safety of Tristain on this." Yuudai tells him.

"If it turns out there is, I'll kill you myself." Louise threatens glaring at him.

"I know this because this is a flying machine." He says to the entire deck. The entire crewmen listen up immediately. This brings a satisfied smirk to his face. People are willingly listening to him. "Allow me to explain."

Later

"We are Dragon Knights." One of the people tell them leading them. Specifically to the deck with the dragons.

Yuudai's explanation had ended leaving all the boys with sparkles in their eyes. Afterwards, one of them offered to show them their dragons. Seeing as they haven't seen a dragon that hasn't tried to kill them, they accepted.

"Under normal circumstances, we would need on more year of training to become true Dragon Knights. However, due to the battle of Tarbes, the entire squad was killed. That left us newbies with the job of knights." The fat boy explains.

"I guess we could have tried to save a few while there." Yuudai admits smiling sheepishly.

They arrive in the area where the dragons are kept after a moment. The boys and Louise walk in catching some of the dragons attention. They seem to be zeroing in on Yuudai. One of them is even glaring at him.

"That's odd." One of the other boys say. "They don't really glare unless the thing they glare at had a fist fight with a gryphon."

"How the hell would they know that?" Yuudai asks wondering how that is even a thing.

All the boys shrug their shoulders. "Beats us. It just seems to be instinct for them to know."

The one glaring at Yuudai stalks over to him. It tries to intimidate him by spreading its big wings, but Yuudai just deadpans. A dragon that shouldn't even know about something that happen almost a year ago is trying to intimidate him. In a way, it's kind of funny.

Yuudai raises his fists in a mock version of a fighting stance. The dragon's eyes narrow on him. "Are you seriously going to get in a fist fight with a dragon?" The boys all ask at the same time.

"Of course I am. This thing is asking for it." Yuudai replies. The dragon screeches for a second as if insulting him. "What did you say, you overgrown iguana?!" Yuudai questions ticking it off as well.

Louise tries to sulk, but how can one do so when this is happening? She was disappointed when it was a griffin, but now it's a dragon. The girl won't laugh, but she won't be disappointed. Who gets to say they fist fought a dragon?

He punches it in its nose nowhere near his full strength only for the dragon to deadpan. Its weird to see a dragon do such. It then hits him with its tail sending him skidding away. Yuudai jumps up onto his feet.

The teen runs at the dragon with a battle cry receiving one from the dragon as well. It runs at him too. Before long, everyone is betting on the winner. Louise sighs shaking her head. The pink haired girl walks away to their room.

Next Morning

"Wake up!" Louise yells at her familiar.

He was sleeping on her bed for the night. After fighting that dragon, the boys dragged him to his private quarters he shares with Louise. The reason being is that he fell asleep right next to the dragon. The dragon seemed to have grown some sort of respect for him since it didn't rip him apart.

Yuudai opens his eyes slowly. "I know for a fact it is early in the morning. Why am I awoken from my slumber?" He asks.

"If you must know, the battle operation is commencing. An enemy ship has been spotted!" Louise answers snapping at him. "Now follow me to that thing of yours."

Yuudai sighs grabbing his sword. He places it on his back like normal walking out of the cabin. The two arrive at Zero meeting with a deck officer. The officer has a goatskin map with him.

"Hey Ku. Are you going to be the one giving us the details?" Yuudai asks recognizing the officer from their arrival the previous day.

Ku sighs. He hates the nickname, obviously. He points at an area on the mop. "You must bring Master Void here. It is Dartanes. Don't do anything to mess everything up."

A shine of pride lights up in Louise's eyes while Yuudai narrows his eyes on the officer. "Hey! Screw you!" Yuudai retorts. The two deadpan at him. "It's too early in the morning to make good comebacks."

"The Dragon Knights will lead the two of you." Ku informs. "Just try not to lose them."

"Want to know a good comeback?" Yuudai asks. Ku raises an eyebrow in anticipation. Yuudai flips him off. "There."

"Why are you acting so childish?" Louise asks not exactly impressed.

"Too early in the morning for war!" Yuudai answers simply. His eyes stray away for a moment catching sight of odd ships. His mind then registers what they are. "Enemy ships over there!" Yuudai yells informing the entire crew.

"Deploy Void! Mission objective Dartanes is in full operational freedom! Second Dragon Knight squadron shall act as escort!" A courier informs running over to them as loud booms sound from the enemy ships.

"Got it." Yuudai says climbing into Zero. Louise follows in behind him quickly.

He waits on the plane looking bored. "What are you doing?! Have the guy start up the propeller thing you are oh so proud of!" Louise yells at him trying not to panic.

Yuudai smirks at her. "Why would I do that when I could use the enemy?" He asks pointing forward.

She looks to where he is pointing finding a flaming ship shooting for their direction. Another ship gets in between the Varsenda blowing up on impact. Yuudai's eyes widen figuring out what was in that ship. Nothing except explosives. In honesty, he was hoping it'd crash into the Varsenda, but this works too.

The shockwave of the explosion causes the ship to shake erratically. Zero is thrown off the deck from the rocking. The teen boy whistles a bit turning on the ignition. He gains control of the zero fighter jet easily.

Yuudai turns to check on Louise, but it seems she has taken to gathering his magical stuff. That's what Yuudai is deciding to call it. He can't seem to remember if he was told the proper name.

Once he is sure she isn't going to get the two of them killed somehow, he focuses on the airway. Around him are the Second Squadron of Dragon Knights he met yesterday. He waves at them until he notices one of the dragons they are riding is the one he fist fought. The two nod at each other.

Some time passes by before they finally catch sight of the land of Albion. Yuudai quickly looks over the land finding some Dragon Knights of their own getting ready to give chase. Yuudai puts a hand to his chin.

"Did I ever have Colbert make infinite ammo for this thing?" He asks himself. The boy just shrugs shooting at the dragons killing them before they can take flight. Some of the riders had been killed with the dragons. "Oh well. Doesn't matter now."

The escorts give him a shocked look. The boy only shrugs. His eyes widen in surprise making them suddenly afraid. If the boy that just killed so easily seems surprised, what could it be? They look to the front as well dropping their jaws.

Hundreds of Albion's Dragon Knights are coming right for them. Yuudai watches them all shoot wind arrows at him at the same time. Right for his zero fighter. He prepares to shoot his machine gun, but one of the knights get in the way.

"Out of the way, you idiot!" Yuudai orders loud enough to let them hear.

The guy turns smiling at him before the arrows pierce through him and the dragon. The boy and dragon quickly drop falling to the ground. Yuudai's jaw drops in shock. He knows exactly what's going on and hates it. They were told to sacrifice themselves for the mission if they have to.

A fireball swiftly comes for him next. Just like last time, another Dragon Knight sacrifices themself. Yuudai's eyes narrow in anger. People are dying for him. That's not going to be something he'll accept.

"Sorry, Yuudai." Louise says at the same time as Derflinger. Out of the back of the jet emerges a creation of Colbert. Pretty much a nitro boost.

Zero instantly shoots forward as if it was just kicked. All the Dragon Knights, friend and foe, fade as they continue on. Yuudai is staring in front of himself still angry. At Albion of those that are dead just to protect a stupid world war two zero fighter jet.

Tears slowly start to run down his face. "No...I'll kill those damn Albion murders. I'll kill them." Yuudai states angrily.

"Not all-" Derflinger starts to say, but gets interrupted.

"I know not all Albions are responsible!" Yuudai yells at his sword. "But those that participate in this war to kill are." Yuudai wipes the tears away with his arm. "None will die for our safety again. That's my job."

Louise stares sadly at Yuudai. She was broken from her concentration by Derflinger to make sure they got out. The both of them knew he wouldn't leave until the two dead wouldn't have that fate passed around. Even if it meant screwing up the entire mission.

Now that she has seen him even slightly sad, it upsets her. He is usually so composed. She doesn't regret getting them out of there, but it still is something he won't forget. 'I hope he won't ever blame me...please Brimier…'

End

There is the end of the new chapter! I know, you're shocked that this chapter finally came out. You were probably thinking it wouldn't see another one, but it did. I just had another brain fart.

I also have been working on a Rising Of The Shield Hero fanfiction called The Fear Of The Kingdom. Another Yuudai based story. I love using Yuudai.

Yuudai: I'm not being paid enough to do all of your stories!

Quiet my boy, you love it. You will always love it. Speaking of loving things, how was that throw back? I'm pretty sure it didn't hit the funny bone like the Griffin, but it was pretty good. In my opinion. What do you think?

Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	43. Return Of The Second Squadron

Want some steroids? No? Good. If you said yes then who do you think I am? I'm the writer! Not the dealer! Wait...yup. Not me. But that guy over there, he got some stuff. Avoid that guy. Why are you all leaving for him? Come back!

Anyway, welcome back my friends! How have you been? I hope you've been well. I have been good too. Before we start this, thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing! Before the reviews, I have something to say. Pay respects for our man, Colbert. I'd say press F for respect, but I don't think many will. Respect to our fallen Colbert. He died off screen...you know, while protecting the Tristain Academy girls.

OechsnerC: Thanks again!

Ju: Thank you, I reread it and I think it could have been delivered better, but it is nice.

Chapter 43: Return Of The Second Squadron

Minutes go by in tense silence. Louise has gathered enough will to use her spell by now. It's only a matter of when they arrive. Which seems to be now.

In their sights is the port to Dartanes. The reason for the deaths of the Dragon Knights. Yuudai only grits his teeth biting back the urge to open fire on the place. Louise gently taps on his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Fly up." She instructs.

He nods changing the position of the throttle. The jet flies straight up slowing down the nitrous. Louise proceeds to open the hatch being careful not to fall. She holds the Founder's Book in her hands starting the chant.

Yuudai looks down at the city awaiting the explosion. However, it never comes. He looks to his other side finding the entire fleet right there. The fleet that should be halfway across the continent by now.

Yuudai levels the jet letting Louise close the hatch. "What did you do?" Yuudai asks his master.

"All I did was cast an illusion spell. That way they will think we decided to attack Dartanes while the real fleet attacks Rosais." Louise explains to him.

Despite his bad mood, he smiles. "You managed to do something without making an explosion out of it." Yuudai says. "I'm proud of you."

A tick mark pops up on her forehead. "I should hit you for that, but since you complimented your master like a proper familiar, I'll let it slide." She retorts acting arrogant again.

"Remember who is flying this thing." Yuudai says. "One move and we both go down."

The two of them laugh a little bit in an attempt to regain a little bit of their past dynamic. Having amusing jabs at each other to lighten the mood. It isn't as easy this time though. People have died for them this time. Even Louise can't forget that easily.

"Colbert gave me a letter before we left." Yuudai tells Louise after a few minutes of silence. For some reason, his mind becomes sad saying the name. He doesn't know why yet. "Can you read it for me?"

Louise looks up. "Sure." She answers. Yuudai passes the letter to her reading through it. "Before I start, he mentions his invention that got us away from the other dragons. That and another invention we haven't used yet." (Sorry for the next long paragraph.)

[ _Yuudai, was my inventions useful? If it is so, then I am glad. For you…no, to all students, not just as a teacher, it would make me happy if it would be of any use to you. Very happy. Now, why did I decide to write this letter today – I have a request. No, nothing weird. And be relieved it is not about money either. As to what this discourse is about, it is some dream of mine. That things, which one can only do by magic, could be done by technologies that everyone could use. Have you seen? Happy Little Snake. Well, that certainly is not just a toy…I hope that there will be a use for every splendid technology some day. It is my dream. Let's get to it, though I'm still worrying whether to say it or not…In the past, I committed a crime. Too big of a crime. It is so big that it will never be forgiven. As a redemption for this crime I have devoted myself to research. Recently I realized something. No, my crime will never be forgiven. Even if my inventions are useful…it won't erase the crime I committed. Therefore, I want you to promise me one thing. Look, you will be facing a lot of difficult situations. And you will go into war, and you will see many people die. But…do not get used to it. Do not become accustomed to people's death. Do not think that it is natural. The moment you do that – something will break. I do not want you to become like me. Therefore, I ask repeatedly. Do not become accustomed to war. Do not become accustomed to killing each other. Do not become accustomed to death._ ]

Louise finishes for a moment feeling much more emotional than before. The end of it...she feels much more sad now like Yuudai. As if the very spirit of Colbert was with them (Let's pay our respects to Colbert, shall we?).

"Colbert...what is Happy Little Snake?" Yuudai asks deciding on the lighter topic first.

Louise opens one of the storage places in the plane letting a little snake pop out. It's a cute little thing with no real use. The two stare at the thing. Why?

"I love it." Yuudai states out of nowhere. His grim expression turns into an amused smile.

"I...I do too." Louise agrees giving it a small smile.

"When we see Colbert again, we must thank him for the snake." The teen boy says.

"Wait. There is a bit more we must read." Louise tells him.

[ _Well, my request is coming to an end. Remember, what you said to me once? That you came from a different world. In this world of yours, the flying machines that you use pierce the sky, and technology is much better developed than in Halkeginia, right? This is what I would like to see. I could use it in my research. Therefore, when you go east…I want you to take me with you. No, I am not joking. Seriously. Therefore, do not die. Return alive absolutely. Even if I can't go to the east with you. P.S. In that world, are there "cars" that everyone can use and they drive them on the roads? Are there little boxes with which one can communicate over long distances? Has a person really reached the moon? To be able to do that without magic, it must be really wonderful. I want to see that kind of world._ ]

Yuudai shakes his head with a smile. "He's asking such an odd question. However, he has done so much for me. I can't deny the guy." Yuudai reasons to himself.

"Wouldn't that mean going to your world again?" Louise asks fearing his potential departure.

"No. I already promised myself to not leave. I'll just let him go to my world before finding a way to close the gateway between our worlds." Yuudai replies getting rid of her fear. They fall into a much more peaceful silence after that.

Almost an half hour later, they finally catch sight of the Varsenda. It is dusk at the moment. Before he lands, Yuudai looks deep into the sun set of dusk. It is stunning.

"I can't believe this beautiful sunset is happening on such a tragic day." Yuudai mutters lost in the moment.

"Keep your mind on landing." Louise orders her familiar.

He brings himself back to landing the plane. The knights help him land again quickly. Once on deck, the both of them leave for their room without a word. Even to some familiar faces from when he fist fought the dragon. They just kept walking to their room.

[Volume 7] One Week Later

"So...about that so called, women need time to prepare, thing." Yuudai starts sitting at the corner of inside a tent.

It has been a week since their mission in Dartanes. During that time, they had taken control of Rosais turning it into an outpost. Seeing as most of Albion's fleet was still in Dartanes, it wasn't a difficult task.

The two are in a tent that one would consider luxurious. At least, to the fleet of theirs. Most don't even get one. Having a tent would usually go to someone of high regard such as a general. They gave it to Louise since she was their secret weapon.

"Don't you dare say it." Louise orders him shivering in the cold. Yuudai shrugs letting the chilled air say everything for him. The fact that she has nothing on besides her cape as a blanket. "Damn you, dog. Why didn't you remind me to pack pajamas?" She asks grumbling.

"Because I thought you would be a bit more thoughtful since you took so long packing." Yuudai replies not even looking at her. Though he might be in a war, he still has enough of respect to not take advantage and stare.

"If I had my whip I'd punish you right now." Louise states with a tick mark on her forehead.

Yuudai sweat drops. "I'd rather you didn't turn this into something weird."

Louise tilts her head confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't turn this into one of your ki-" He goes to reply, but the back of his head is hit by one of her boots. The familiar rubs the back of his now sore head. "I deserved that one."

"Admitting your mistakes? Maybe I knocked some manners into you." Louise says smirking.

It is moments like these that keep the two from falling into a deep depression. With all the death around them, it has been hard to joke around. Yuudai lets out a sigh.

"I wish there was something to do." Yuudai complains feeling bored.

Suddenly wind blows through the room surprising the both of them. Yuudai is quickly out of the tent with Derflinger on his back. Louise peaks out of the tent to find Yuudai staring is shock. A little past him seems to be some Dragon Knights.

She squints her eyes finding them to be familiar. Her mind races coming up with the answer. Louise's shock shows as well. It's the Dragon Knights from the Second Squadron that was supposedly all killed.

"How...are you alive?" Yuudai asks the group.

"It's a long story." The leader of them replies rubbing the back of his head. The boy realizes that Louise isn't walking out of the tent for some reason. His mind then assumes the most perverted possibility. "However, it seems you, my dragon fighter friend, was in the middle of something."

Louise grows another tick mark on her head. Yuudai shakes his head instantly. "I wouldn't even think of doing anything like your perverted mind is thinking to her!" Yuudai exclaims without hesitation. Louise grows even more tick marks. "Despite the long story, please tell me."

"Well...no...we aren't too sure how either. It's mostly blurry." The leader tells him.

This doesn't bother Louise since they are alive, but it bothers Yuudai. His memory of Wales becoming a walking slave to Albion flashes through his head. Yuudai's suspicion is already high now. He hates thinking this about them, but it's very plausible.

Some senior Dragon Knight officers walk out of their tent not even a second later. Upon seeing the 'dead' Dragon Knight squadron widens their eyes to the point of popping out. Their reaction isn't surprising since it has been a week since their death. That and they had been deep in enemy territory, they still are, and had managed to return.

The senior officers bring the group into the tent of Count Kirnumel, the commander of the Second Dragon Knight Group, in charge of all three dragon knight squadrons. The count is the first to open his arms and welcome the return of these warriors, who had miraculously survived.

"This really is incredible! A miraculous survival!" Kirnumel states happily.

However, the only one not excited stands right next to the now dressed Louise. Yuudai takes all he knows into account. Albion's deceit isn't exactly unknown and their brutality isn't exactly a secret either. Therefore, he keeps his thoughts unspoken for now. Just in case they are now zombies of Albion now.

End

There is the end! How was it? I hope it was good. I really do.

Sorry about the volume in the middle of the chapter. Once again, I found myself finishing a volume before a chapter. Tragic as it may be. If you have any questions, you know I answer every review or pm.

Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	44. Julio

Welcome one and all! To the smallest event of the day! A tale that follows the journey of a young protagonist! From hate to acceptance and most things in between! I give you, something better than the Twilight Saga or Fifty Shades Of Gray will ever be, The Fear Of Mages!

Guest: Update you say? Well, does this count?

Chapter 44: Julio

"Absolutely nothing, sir." The leader of the Second Squadron answers. Kirnumel has just repeated the question Yuudai had just asked. How they were able to escape and heal up completely. "Though, I can give you my narrative on what happened from my memory."

"That would be appreciated." Kirnumel says allowing him to continue.

"We were falling after the hundreds of Dragon Knights attacked us. Next thing I know, I'm on my mount coming here." The leader explains.

"You lost an entire week's memory?" The colonel asks disappointedly.

"I'm afraid that's the case, sir." He replies. Yuudai, still beside Louise close to the entrance of the tent, continues to frown. It just doesn't work like that. How can one survive like that? His only answer is they are possibly zombies to Albion.

"Is there anyone in your Squadron that remembers anything more?" The colonel asks. He looks around the returned riders still with a look of relief in his eyes.

The leader of the squadron looks around seeing nobody step forward. "It seems that way, sir."

Kirnumel hums to himself in thought. His eyes look over to the short pink haired girl. 'That's the girl that they want us to treat with great respect. The one that the queen has sent.' He thinks in his head. "I want all of you assigned to being guards for Louise over there. Except you." He points at one of the twin riders. "I want you assigned to the First Squadron."

Yuudai walks over to Kirnumel stopping right next to him. "I am glad they're back too, but is that smart? I don't think you should let him in the First Squadron." Yuudai whispers to not alert the possible enemies.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of these matters, familiar." The colonel replies coldly. "However, I can't deny that it might not be a smart idea. In that case, we will search them over for any enemy magic that might be influencing them."

Yuudai nods walking back to Louise's side. "What did you say to him?" Louise asks.

The teen looks to her. "I'll tell you when we are in private. Until then, just be happy I won't be mourning for their sacrifice." He tells her. He doesn't want her to worry or give away that he is suspicious. Not yet.

A group of mages walk over to the squadron quickly. They check them for any signs, but turn up nothing. Yuudai doesn't drop his suspicion though. It just means he needs to be very careful around them. Until then…

"I never told you my name, did I?" Yuudai asks walking over to them with a fake smile. He must act as if he let his guard down too. "It's Yuudai."

The leader smiles back at him in return. "My name is Rene Vonke. It's very nice to meet you."

Yuudai holds out his hand as well as Rene. They then shake hands. "It is nice to meet you, Rene."

Louise watches this happen noticing the odd smile from Yuudai. To those that don't know him very well, that is a picture perfect smile, but when you know him like she does, it becomes a different story. She doesn't know why, but she knows that he doesn't trust them.

"Would you all like to come to our tent? Celebrate your survival, perhaps?" Yuudai asks still with the fake smile.

"Of course!" They all answer happily.

Yuudai grins showing an excitement that's not there. "Meet me there. Me and Blanc have to talk." Yuudai tells them. They hurry out fetching some wine for the celebration. Once out of sight, Yuudai goes back to his frown. He walks over to Louise again. "I want you to be near me at all times for a while."

Louise's face flares up blushing. She still tries to look upset, despite the blush. "W-what? Why?" She asks. She notices the serious look in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Yuudai replies walking away. "Now hurry up. Otherwise we'll have a bunch of drunken Dragon Knights wrecking our tent."

An annoyed look appears on her face. "That won't be happening. Not in my tent." She mutters marching quickly towards the tent.

Yuudai follows after her keeping up easily. It's time to observe. Though he doubts he'll get an answer tonight.

The two arrive at the tent in less than a minute finding the knights already working on getting drunk. "Do you plan on drinking?" Louise asks Yuudai. He gives her a deadpan stare.

"I haven't drank a drop of alcohol since arriving in this world of yours. I don't plan on starting now." Yuudai replies also hiding his other reason. Being drunk and off guard is a horrible combination.

"That kind of back talk get punishment." Louise states tensing up her leg.

"Try to go for my boys and I'll make sure you go into battle naked." Yuudai threatens right back.

"Yay! He is protecting us!" The knights cheer.

"Not you! My boys are connected to me! I shall not let any harm befall them." Yuudai exclaims pointing out the intention of his statement.

"How dare you threaten your master in such a way, dog?" Louise questions with her eye twitching.

"You're just forcing yourself to threaten me these days." Yuudai accuses. She pales a small bit trying to deny this. "I mean, it makes for less boring moments, but we all know that we're friends."

Louise sighs in relief. She thought he was about to call out her love for him. 'Wait...he just friendzoned me without trying!' She thinks with her jaw dropped.

"So before anything, you all will clean up the mess that you make when you all finish getting white boy wasted." Yuudai tells the group of Dragon Knights.

The entire occupants of the tent stare at him in confusion. "What...what is white boy wasted?" Rene asks scratching his head.

"If these guys are being controlled then Albion's knowledge sucks." Yuudai mutters. He proceeds to clear his throat. "It means to be very very drunk, usually the drunkest as possible, and a couple other things. Since I doubt you all do drugs, you only qualify for the drunk part."

"Stop using terms from your world! They are annoying!" Louise orders him.

"Yeah dude. We're trying to get a buzz from the alcohol, not a vocabulary test." One of the twins adds.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you know what that is." Yuudai retorts throwing shade at him.

The Dragon Knights laugh at the underhanded jab. Even the twin is laughing. Yuudai sighs. He is realizing he might be wrong about his assumption. He won't let down his guard though.

A boy from the back of the tent, Fernand, looks at the teen boy. With a knowing look on his face. "E-excuse me, Yuudai." He speaks up. "May I speak to you in private?"

Yuudai looks at Louise and the other Dragon Knights. If it happens to be a way of luring him away, they would do better than this. "Sure." Yuudai replies. "Remember Blanc, explosions are useful."

With that, Yuudai is lead out by Fernand. They walk over to a spot where they won't be disturbed. The two then stare at each other.

"I can tell...you don't trust us. About our miraculous return." He says starting the conversation.

Yuudai sighs again. "Is it that obvious?"

Fernand nods his head. "I brought you here to tell you something that has been buzzing around my memories."

"You do? Well then let me hear." Yuudai replies interested.

The poor boy breathes in and out calming himself. "As you know, when I crashed, I was thrown off the back of the dragon. I laid on the ground for a while after that. Not able to move anything. My body was paralytic. I thought I was about to die honestly." Fernand explains. "I then...I saw a fairy."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow at him. "A fairy?"

"Yes! It was a Wind Fairy." He replies in a pleading tone to believe him. "She had beautiful blond hair and a shining body."

"That...would make sense, in a way." Yuudai mutters. "If a fairy were to appear then they would no doubt contain healing abilities. How do I know this isn't a way to mislead me?"

"I swear on Brimier's eternal soul that I am not lying." Fernand swears putting his hand over his heart.

Yuudai observes him for a moment. The teen familiar nods seeing no deceit in his body language, eyes or voice. "I'll believe you, but don't tell the others yet. I want you to take a week to remember more then speak to Ginnumer about it."

Fernand's face lights up. "So you'll stop suspecting us of horrible things?"

"I...I will stop thinking it as much." Yuudai relents. "Thank you for letting me know. It takes a load off."

The two walk back to the tent to find the Dragon Knights all knocked out. Louise is standing over the group looking very upset. Her head slowly turns towards Yuudai and Fernand.

"My underwear is private. You let them in. You shall be punished." Louise states in a scary tone.

Fernand looks to his side to find nobody there. Yuudai already bailed. He is hiding in one of the abandoned buildings. Fernand looks back to Louise noticing her slow deliberate steps towards him. It was at that moment that he knew the fairy wasn't going to save him this time.

Yuudai watches this happen from the abandoned building. Through the window. Yuudai shivers feeling bad for the boy. He could have taken him with, but that would mean Louise would run after them both. He was a worthy sacrifice.

One Week Later

"So what's up?" Yuudai asks walking into Ginnumer's tent.

He and Louise has just been called in out of nowhere. Side by side, Louise and Yuudai stops after a few steps. The Second Dragon Knight squadron is there. It looks like Fernand had told them since they all look a bit shocked.

There is also a blond boy there. Yuudai looks him over seeing his eye colors. One side is bright blue and the other is red. It catches him off guard for a brief second, but he doesn't let it show.

"I had Ginnumer call for you, familiar." The blond answers. "After all, I wanted to meet the rumored Yuudai. The human familiar."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow at the blond. "There are rumors about me?" Yuudai asks. "I thought everyone already knew of me, therefore, rumors about me would pointless."

"Oh there are much more rumors than that." The guy, Julio Cesar, says smiling. "Sorry. I was being rude. I am a priest of Romalia, Julio Cesar." He introduces himself with a grand gesture. He then lays his eyes on Louise. "And you are Miss Vallière. As rumored, you are very beautiful." He takes her hand and plants a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Give me the signal and there will be one more gun on the bus of never having kids." Yuudai tells Louise.

The two ignore him, much to his annoyance. "You shouldn't." Louise says shyly.

"It is inexcusable! To discover such beauty outside Romalia, in the middle of the war! I was born just to meet such beauty! Marvelous!" He continues to compliment.

"I'm going to beat him if you don't get him away from her." Yuudai threatens Ginnumer.

The man sighs. "Aren't priests supposed to not touch a woman?" He asks as a way to stop any further complaints from Yuudai.

"Since I was going into the war, I received a temporary secular life permission from the pope." Julio explains letting go of Louise's hand. "However, what you said is true." He then turns back to Louise. "Miss, I am sorry. My body was not contained by my priesthood, and reacted on its own after seeing a charming woman. I look forward to seeing you every day."

"Keep digging yourself a hole, Julio. You're only hurting yourself when I find out where you sleep." Yuudai states thinking up different ideas.

Julio chuckles at the threat. It seems he doesn't believe him. That will be his downfall. And it will be Yuudai's enjoyment.

He turns to Fernand. "About the fairy thing, were you telling the truth?" Fernand nods. "Can you show me where?"

The boy points at the spot on the map. Rene answers in actual directions though. "About a one hour flight from the continent border."

"Around Saxe-Gotha." Julio mutters in thought.

"Perhaps it's time for you to tend to your dragon." Ginnumer says to Julio. A way of telling him to leave.

The boy spreads his hands out nonchalantly. "I envy those that do not have to take care of a dragon." With that said, he walks out of the tent, leaving most people there with disdain for him.

End

There we go! Another chapter done soundly! It is really fun doing this story. Extremely!

So yeah, what did you think? I love opinions. Usually. Heads up, the next story I update will be The Fear Of The Kingdom.

Anyway, since I don't have much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	45. Start The Attack On Saxe-Gotha

Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me! We can't read the crap out of you without getting closer.

Jojo references aside, how are you all today? I hope it is going well. We have another review! Shall we answer?

OechsnerC: Yuudai having a harem...I've toyed with the thought. Yuudai has the personality of not wanting it, but that seems to attract the opposite. Meaning, if it all falls into place smoothly, I won't mind. If it goes smoothly, the pairing with Henrietta, I know a perfect place to do it. Though it is much later on, I can easily plan out Yuudai turning into a king by marriage to Henrietta.

Chapter 45: Start The Attack On Saxe-Gotha

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you know him." Yuudai says walking beside Rene.

The Dragon Knight sighs not exactly thrilled with the topic. "I wish it was otherwise. He is a priest from Romalia. A priest pretending to be a Dragon Knight." He explains.

Yuudai hums confusedly. "Well I have two questions. Aren't you supposed to summon the dragon as a familiar to be a Dragon Knight and what is Romalia?" Yuudai questions.

Rene stops causing Yuudai to stop too. "Well yes. That's the way I did it, at least. Then Romalia...you seriously don't know where it is?"

Yuudai debates telling Rene he's from another world. On one hand, it would save a lot of trouble, but then again, he doesn't know for sure if he won't tell every soul in the camp. "Well I come from a secluded area." Yuudai lies knowing Tokyo is not secluded in the least.

"It'd make sense you wouldn't know then." Rene says accepting the lie. "Romalia is a religious authority country, that manages temples in Halkeginia. It is a country where there are a lot of priests, who are domineering, even more than nobles. Romalia's priests, because of their status as servants of God, can travel abroad freely."

Yuudai puts his hand against his face. "So he is a religious idiot that has a flirt streak that comes from a religious country where priests are more stuck up than a high ranked noble." Yuudai sums up.

"That is pretty much the gist of it." Rene replies.

One of the Second Squadron people speak up. "About the riding dragons thing...he is unrealistically good at it even though he is just a commoner."

Yuudai's eyes fill with curiosity at those words. It sounds similar to his unnatural ability to use any weapon and know every detail about it and use it effectively. He decides that he'll have to visit the guy sooner than he thought.

"Instead of walking around talking, just hurry to your own tent! Your talking is annoying!" A random soldier yells at them. Yuudai looks at the guy with a bored look.

"How about you shut up. Your voice hurts everyone's ears." Yuudai retorts. Him and the Second Squadron, plus a dreamy faced Louise, continue to her tent. "Hey Blanc, stop dreaming of the idiot or we'll leave you behind."

She slowly comes out of her dreamy eyed state. The pink haired girl shakes her head to rid herself of other thoughts. "I'm hurrying, so quiet down." She says quickly catching up.

"Julio also happens to be a commoner." One of the other Second Squadron members adds.

"We are kind of done talking about him, but that is interesting. That is interesting." Yuudai says attempting not to offend the guy for not finding the interest in talking about Julio anymore.

Next Day

Rene and Yuudai are standing outside of the building of De Poitier's meeting place. A place for the generals to meet and discuss the war plans. The two are waiting on Louise.

She had decided to walk into the building with the same assumption that Yuudai has had since the moment of the Second Squadron's arrival. She started to get suspicious after one week of being here. She noticed they are way too relaxed.

She has heard about the fairy story already though. Yuudai informed her of it. In turn, she told him her suspicion. Seeing as Yuudai still didn't fully trust the group, he agreed that they should approach the Supreme General to request an investigation of the area in question, Saxe-Gotha.

Two minutes later, Louise comes walking out. She doesn't seem too happy. Yuudai walks by her side in a business like manner. Rene follows behind quietly.

"Are you are ready for the plan?" Yuudai asks his master.

She looks to him nodding. "Do I really have to do this? I could just ride in your Zero." She complains walking towards the other squadron's camp.

Yuudai shakes his head. "I want information on the guy. He seems suspicious. Seeing as he is flirting with you already, it isn't hard to manipulate him into giving information. Just act the way we planned."

She breaths in and out for calming breaths. This won't be easy. She puts on an uncaring face. Yuudai proceeds to make an irritated face.

They keep it up until their target is in sight. Julio. Yuudai suppresses the urge to smirk. This is going to be fun.

"Mister Cesar." Louise calls out to Julio.

The blond Romalian turns to her. The boy had been tending to his dragon. Upon seeing Louise, he smiles in the same pretty boy way as before. It really is like Guiche if the poor teen didn't suck at talking to women.

"Please inform me with an owl or pigeon next time. I would have escorted you had you let me know." The flirty Julio says to her.

She swallows down her pride for her role in Yuudai's plan. "No, I just have urgent plans for you and your wind dragon." She replies.

"Me and my dragon?" He asks acting confused.

"If you are free now then I'd like to fly with you." She states knowing his response without seeing it first.

He bows with a big smile on his face. "Not everyday one gets the chance to help such a beautiful lady! There cannot be any question about it! Really, this is an unexpected pleasure!" Julio says.

"What are you doing with him, Blanc?" Yuudai questions pretending to hold back his anger.

She looks down on him with the same look she used to use on him. When they hated each other at first. Like she was better than he'll ever be. Like she has done nothing wrong and he has done everything wrong. This irks him, but he knows it's just an act.

"Going on a flight with the handsome Julio Cesar. Not that it's any of your business." She replies as Julio gets on his dragon.

Yuudai's eyes stray to Julio for a brief moment finding an odd rune on his right hand. His eyes narrow noticing that his Gandalfr rune is similar to that design. Yuudai throws the argument plan out the window smirking at the blond.

"You may be taking Blanc away already, but I'd like you to take a piece of information, you Roman politician wannabe." Yuudai says holding up the hand with his Gandalfr run. Upon sight, the blond's eyes widen. This confirms Yuudai's idea that his rune is similar to his. "Tell you master that I'm not to be toyed with in now way shape or form."

Louise raises an eyebrow at Yuudai. 'What is he talking about? Julio doesn't have master.' Louise thinks in her head.

Yuudai frowns again turning around. "I'll see you again, fellow familiar." He says walking away.

Julio's dragon then takes off not even a moment later. Probably to get away from him. After all, Yuudai had just shown what he is as a taunt. Even if he already knew, it would hit him hard knowing the confidence Yuudai has.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Rene asks walking to him.

"Nope. That would be private business." Yuudai replies on his way towards his and Louise's tent.

"And you don't want to tell your buddy, Rene?" He asks blinking in a persistent way.

"It still isn't happening." He states not even looking at the Second Squadron leader. "Now that I have time to waste, I'm going to spy on the generals. Maybe spook them a bit."

After those words, his ring is activated and he disappears from sight. Rene stares in shock never seeing him do that before. The last he saw of him was his streaked blue hair.

Three Days Later

"So what you are saying is you want me and my familiar to go with your people to invade Saxe-Gotha?" Louise asks the supreme general outside Louise and Yuudai's tent.

De Poitiers nods in confirmation. "That is correct. We know of his achievements and intend to make the most use out of him while you prepare to use your own attacks.." He explains.

"As I expected." Yuudai says walking out of the tent.

Louise looks to him like he's a mad man. "You expected this?"

"Well it's more like I knew it. Quite easy when you are listening to them spouting off useless complaints after useless complaints. Eventually they decided on this course of action." Yuudai explains casually.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop spying on our meetings." The supreme general says.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting like a hypocrite, but we can't always get what we want." Yuudai retorts.

Louise bites her lip from her nerves going up. "Will I be able to accompany him on the battlefield?" She asks.

"You are our trump card. That being the case, you must stay with him at all times or stay on the ship." De Poitiers tells the pink haired girl.

Louise goes to protest, but Yuudai pats her head. This keeps her quiet, but she looks to him anyway. "Don't worry too much. I'll make sure it's over quickly enough."

"That's quite the big statement. Get to one of the ships. Prepare for the invasion." The general orders them.

Yuudai sighs. "Alright. We'll be ready soon." Yuudai states.

The general looks between the two. He then nods walking away. "Do you really plan on finishing this quick?" Louise asks still looking at him.

"Of course. The quicker, the better." He replies walking back in to get his things.

Later

Looking over the battlefield, Yuudai sighs. Ogres have started to pour out of the city. They are being shot down by a ragtag group of veterans. He has been waiting to run on in and now it's time for a real taste of war. The bloodiest part.

"Keep up with me, Blanc. Otherwise, stay here." Yuudai tells her blatantly. She glares at him.

"I should be the one telling you not to get in my way." She retorts crossing her arms.

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes. She has changed so much since he has met her. He can see it clear as day.

She used to be a little girl that was so insecure that one insult could send her spiraling into a depression once alone. Now she can take an insult, deal one and blow the person to pieces. She even has become easy to talk to and consider a friend. Someone worth protecting.

He brings a smirk to his face. "Is that so? Well then, find me in the middle of the city." He says letting his hair be streaked blue using the power of his ring. In that instant, he disappears from her sight.

Louise sighs. "Now all I have to do is walk into the city." She mutters knowing he won't leave many in his way alive.

With Yuudai, he has just arrived at the opening of the city. He halts there allowing himself to be seen by five fang bearing ogres and two trolls. "Y-Yuudai?" A surprised voice calls out.

He turns around with his smirk still there. "Well hey there Guiche. Surprise seeing you here." He greets the blond feeling the vibrations of the creatures coming for him.

Guiche, in his company commander outfit, is staring at him. "Where is Louise?" He asks feeling his nerves actually lighten up.

"Oh, she is out with the ship." He replies.

"Watch out!" The second in charge, Nicola, shouts at him.

Not even in a second, he has his sword out and the heads of all seven enemies are cut off. Blood spurts out for a moment before their bodies fall to the ground. "I'd think twice before worrying about me." Yuudai tells the shock stricken man. He then disappears speeding into the city.

"How is that possible…" Nicola asks in shock.

"He is just that good." Guiche replies feeling so relieved. "He always has been."

End

There we are! The beginning of the battle for Saxe-Gotha! I got a spoiler while searching stuff out and now know Guiche gets mortally wounded. However, I may prevent that and have the fairy visit Yuudai instead.

Anyway, what did you all think? The pacing is getting good and I'm really getting into this again! Give me a woop woop for number forty five! Woop woop! Seriously, at this rate, this story will actually be completed someday!

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	46. City Of Saxe-Gotha

I did an alien one already…so let's do something normal. How are you and the Wendigo behind you? Wait...you didn't know? Is there there one behind me? It was nice knowing you all…

Anyaway, how are you all? We got more friends, so let's celebrate with a new chapter! Yay!

OechsnerC: Thank you.

Chapter 46: City Of Saxe-Gotha

"So...I wasn't supposed to kill all these enemies right away?" Yuudai asks sitting on the body of a dead ogre. All around him, in the middle of the ancient city, are dead ogres, trolls and some regular Albion humans soldiers.

In front of him, Louise and Rene are staring at him in shock. The blood and dead bodies from him alone has frightened them a lot. Derflinger is laying on his lap and the hilt is in Yuudai's grasp still. Meaning that his Gandalfr rune is still active.

"The original plan was to frighten the enemy with the illusion of another army." Louise replies finding the strength to speak again. More than can be said for Rene. "However, this might have the same effect."

"What the hell happened here?" The voice of Julio asks landing his dragon next to the trio.

Yuudai smirks. "Well I just had to take care of some enemies. I think this is my minimum for now." He states underhandedly bragging.

Julio chuckles causing Yuudai to become curious. "For a while, I thought you were just trying to fake me out. Now I see you are no joke." Julio admits.

"If we keep going at my rate, we'll have this place liberated within the next twenty four hours." Yuudai says jumping off the ogre. He lands on the ground ready to rush in for another round of killing.

"Now wait a moment." Julio tells him. Yuudai gives him a bored look. "If you are this effective then why are you still sane? Most like you would enjoy this easily."

Yuudai sighs putting his free hand in his jacket pocket. "I do this because I swore upon the Ragdorian lake that I would protect the ones I care for. If it wasn't for that fact, I'd be somewhere else not caring about this war." He admits.

Julio only stares at him with a bit of respect in his eyes now. Twenty yards away, two trolls find the group standing there. The ogres then start screaming for backup. They know that if there are this many bodies to have numbers on their side.

"Would you look at that. More enemies." Yuudai points out. He cracks his neck bothering Louise again. "Time to kill them like the black plague."

"That's dark. Like, very dark." Louise tells him.

"Wait, that happened in this world too?" Yuudai asks slightly surprised. "Anyway, see you later."

He then disappears, once again, killing the two trolls. They don't see him though since continues on to kill the one on their way over. "Your familiar is quite skilled." Julio admits.

"Too skilled sometimes." Louise mutters almost jealous of Yuudai. He just gained the respect of someone supposed to be on his skill level. Though it is safe to say, Yuudai is on an whole other level.

Yuudai finally stops after a while staring boredly at an armless ogre. The armless part is thanks to Yuudai. "So tell me something, was it worth coming to this city just to fight an entire army?"

The ogre bares its fangs at him bleeding heavily from his stumps. "I fought no army! I fought one monster!" It growls at him.

Yuudai leans against a building. "I wouldn't even say that much. I've just been killing your friends and you wouldn't know if you were dead or not if it wasn't for the fact I decided to talk to you." The teen boy says sighing. "In light of talking to you, I'll name you Shrek."

"How do you know my name?!" It asks angrily.

Yuudai just deadpans at it. "Holy crap, that's amazing. Where's Donkey?" He asks feeling a joking grin pop up.

"Who?" It questions still angry.

"So close." He mutters. In that instant, he appears in front of the ogre while his sword has already impaled the ogre's heart. He pulls it out allowing the creature to fall to the ground. "Oh well."

Twenty Four Hours Later

In the short timespan of the day, they have managed to clear all Albion allies and gained the respect of city's inhabitants. They tried to take away all the supplies of them, but had managed to take nothing. The Tristain and Germania had stopped them with Yuudai to thank for most of it.

They had placed a platform in the middle of the city with the population there along with the combined army. The supreme general, De Poitiers, walks up onto the platform greeting the population. "I declare the city of Saxe-Gotha liberated. I give the limited self-government right to the Saxe-Gotha City Council under the supervision of Tristain and Germania governments." He declares.

Everyone in the crowd shouts happily. The general calls up some select people. Louise's face contorts into a surprised look when Yuudai's name is called up along with Guiche. She wasn't even aware that he was here let alone the leader of a battalion of his own.

Yuudai walks up to the platform giving a smile to Guiche. The blond smiles back at him. "I see you weren't slacking this time around, Guiche." Yuudai says to the boy.

"I'd say the same about you, but it seems almost everyone in the city knows you. I can't imagine you didn't do anything extreme." Guiche replies jokingly.

"Well I saved a good portion of them, so I'm not surprised." Yuudai states shrugging. He then sees Julio on the platform too. That doesn't surprise him though.

"The Beast Of Tristain, Yuudai!" Poitiers shouts as introduction. "He had fought much of the Albion forces, as you all may know. If it wasn't for him, I fear we wouldn't have liberated this city so quickly. Applaud him!"

The city people all clap and cheer for him giving the boy a sort of happiness. The feeling of being widely known and appreciated always makes him happy. The general proceeds to award the teen with the Medal Of White Hair Soul. The medal is placed around his neck making him feel lighter than his power ups ever have.

The rest of them, including Guiche, is also presented with the medal. Guiche's brother even came up to hug him. To congratulate him on such a great job.

Three Days Later

"So yeah, I'd like to buy this coat." Yuudai tells the shop clerk. He is in a shop in Saxe-Gotha buying a coat for a good reason. "Seriously, this weather is stupid."

He glares at the snow outside. The boy reaches for some of his gold, but the clerk smiles at him. "You can have the coat for free. After all, you saved my family." The clerk says.

The coat itself is just a plain black coat meant for harsh winters. It has to be in order to actually keep anyone from freezing to death in Albion. "Thank you very much." Yuudai thanks giving a quick bow to the clerk.

He puts the coat on walking outside feeling much warmer. A smirk runs across his face. The teen doesn't have to turn into a living popsicle now. He looks around seeing nothing to do. That wipes the smirk off his face.

"What to do now…" He wonders out loud. "There isn't even a can to kick around."

"Yuudai!" Someone calls out.

Yuudai grins turning around with open arms. As he suspected, Siesta jumps at him with open arm for a hug. He wraps his own arms around her in a hug then puts her on her feet. "What a surprise! Didn't think I'd see you here." Yuudai says smiling at her.

"I would have gotten here much later, but apparently the Beast Of Tristain cleared the city quick enough for my early departure." Siesta explains.

"Who did you find over here?" A familiar voice asks Siesta.

Yuudai deadpans knowing exactly who it is. He looks past Siesta and find Scarron and his daughter, Jessica, right beside him. Both are staring at him full of surprise.

"So...let's explain everything at a cafe." Yuudai suggests pointing in the direction of one he passed recently.

The three agree to this walking with him. Conveniently, the cafe happens to be the one where the three are working. They all sit down at a table ignoring all the other people there.

"We came here as part of the Consolation Corps." Scarron decides to say before Yuudai could ask anything.

Yuudai nods in understanding. "I can see why. The Albion army tried to run off with this place's food. With your corps here, there won't even be a need for worry." He reasons.

"Unfortunately, this place sells such an unpalatable beer. It is pretty much the same as drinking phlegm! Tristainian people with taste would never drink this! Therefore, Tristanian inns can earn much from such business trips. I want to open White Arrow's Inn here. This way Charming Fairies inn would establish next to royal families! The honor it would be!" Scarron rants wiggling his body again happily.

Yuudai deadpans at the feminine guy. "You came here for the business is the main idea." Yuudai states earning a nod. "Can't fault you. It is a good idea."

"Did you come here as a soldier?" Scarron asks leaning closer to him.

"Well not initially. I came to protect Blanc, but seeing as I'm now the Beast Of Tristain, I technically am." Yuudai replies grinning like an idiot. "On that note, why do Jessica and Siesta look similar? It is honestly scaring me."

"We are all relatives." Scarron tells him.

Yuudai's eyes widen considerably. He then looks between the two finding that it seems to be true. "From my mother's side…" Siesta admits looking slightly ashamed. She then looks him right in his eyes. "So the inn you worked at was…"

"Yup. It was your uncle's, apparently." Yuudai replies.

"It's how we got acquainted." Jessica adds in.

"It's how we learned I was a better waiter than she was a waitress." Yuudai says smirking towards Jessica.

Jessica cracks her knuckles glaring comically at Yuudai. "Careful, Beast. I'll force you to wash the dirtiest dishes at the dirtiest brothel." She states sending a shiver down his spine.

"I wish you luck in that endeavor." He retorts.

"On another note, the academy was attacked by an Albion burglar right after you and Louise left." Siesta tells him.

Yuudai's eyes narrow. "Nobody better be hurt." He says.

Siesta looks down at the table sad. "We did not understand what was happening when the lodging-house shook. Then there was a big uproar…a few died during the burglary." She explains to him.

Yuudai grits his teeth feeling anger trying to rise inside of him. "Who were the victims?" Yuudai asks hoping for nobody he knew to be listed off.

"As commoners, we were not told the details." Siesta replies still looking at the table. "Afterwards, the academy was immediately closed until the end of the war. I decided that I might as well help with my uncle's inn. I arrived there to find their luggage packed."

"Then you thought you might come here as well." Yuudai finishes off for her. He is pushing his anger down for the next time he sees an Albion soldier.

"That and I thought...I might see you here." She admits blushing.

"Are you two intimate?" Jessica asks growing a teasing smirk.

"Not in the slightest. I have a policy of not being intimate when I can put them in danger." Yuudai replies.

"So how's Louise doing?" Siesta asks tilting her head.

"She is taking the warfare much better than I thought she would, so that's a thing." Yuudai says thinking about it. "Want to go and see her?"

"Sure!" All three answer.

Yuudai catches sight of other peoples food becoming hungry. "As soon as I get some food."

Later

"Here, let me open the door for you all." Yuudai says about to open the door to his and Louise's room.

He opens the door to find the most intense thing he has ever witnessed. Louise is in a black cat outfit in an odd pose. It was a very revealing outfit covering the important parts.

"Today you'll be my master!" Louise shouts at Yuudai with her eyes closed and her face blushing.

The three guests stare in shock at this. Yuudai's nose starts to bleed, but the rest of his expression is deadpan. "This probably isn't the time, but when did you become an exabitionist?" Yuudai asks pulling out a napkin he kept from the cafe. He wipes away the blood as Louise opens her eyes.

In her sight is not only her target, but Scarron, Jessica and Siesta right beside him. Her blush deepens. "N-nooooooooo!" She screams in embarrassment.

End

There we go! The end of a chapter. Quite well done, if I do say so myself.

What do you think? The reason Yuudai got a medal was because the city people would notice something off when he was the one that did the most work. That being said, I finished the fight very quickly since he easily could.

Anyway, you will easily ask if you all have questions, so thank you for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	47. The Revolt

I'm running out of intros for chapters...after forty six chapters...I have a task for you all. Read chapter four then twenty and see if you get my joke. If you don't have to to know...I'm very proud.

Anyway, how are all of you today? Doing fairly well I hope. You all are such good people to read this, so thanks for reading, favoriting and following! Let's answer them reviews!

OechsnerC: I'm very glad! Here's the next chapter!

Guest 1: Calm down there Sonny Jim, we got the chapter right here!

Chapter 47: The Revolt

"Today is the start of the Advent Festival, huh?" Yuudai asks sleepily. He is still in bed at twelve in the afternoon. Louise has been up for three hours by that point getting herself ready for the occasion.

She shoots him a heated glare again. That has also been a common theme for her ever since he found her in that cat costume with the other three beside him. It didn't help his case that he asked a stupid question like he did, but he wanted to take the situation like he always does. Fairly immaturely.

"If you are going to just glare at me like that I'll just go back to sleep." Yuudai tells her. "Anyone that knows me knows that I will do it too."

She sighs irritably. "We are going to the Charming Fairies Inn tent to celebrate the Advent Festival. That being said, get out of bed, you lazy mutt!" She yells at him.

"Alright already, kitten." He retorts watching her go red in the face. "What was the point of that anyway?"

"N-none of your business!" She retorts very red in the face still.

"It kind of is." Yuudai says speaking the truth.

"Get out of bed!" She yells at him again.

Yuudai sighs sitting up. "The festival sounds like a reason for me to leave and investigate the place the Second Squadron's fairy story." Yuudai says standing up now.

She tilts her head. "You still remember that?" She asks thankful for the change in topic.

"Of course I do. I haven't forgotten at all. I just had no time to check it out. However, now that there is a ceasefire for a while, I might as well check it out." Yuudai reason with her. "I want you to stay here in Saxe-Gotha walls while I'm gone."

"Absolutely not! You are my familiar and I won't let you put yourself in danger." Louise states. She gives him a serious look indicating she isn't going to give in.

Yuudai gives her the same look. "You have to stay here. You being in potential danger is not on my list of thing to do." He replies. There isn't room for argument in his voice at all.

"What if you don't find the fairy?" She asks with her hair shadowing over her eyes.

"Then I'll come back and wait for tomorrow to search for it." He answers. The teen boy crosses his arms. "I don't expect to find it right away, but I can't relax when the enemy has used dirty tactics before and might again. Therefore, finding the fairy might be a way to win this war quicker, if not, then at least it might keep me on my toes until they come for us again."

"Fine. Go then. I'm going to the Charming Fairies Inn tent." She says sounding a bit upset.

She walks out the door slamming it behind her. It's not surprising she is upset though. She had wanted to spend the day with her familiar, but apparently Yuudai didn't want to. He has other plans.

Yuudai looks at the sword, Derflinger, leaning against the wall. "I know you are the reason she wore and said what she did."

"Hey, I thought it would help you to relax for a while. You know, without thinking of every bad possibility there is." Derflinger explains not sounding sorry.

"Anyway, that doesn't really matter. Let's get to searching." Yuudai states grabbing and putting on his new coat. He then puts the sword on his back like normal. The teen now wordlessly walks out the door leaving for the fields outside of the city.

Later

Yuudai walks past the guards into the city finally after hours of fruitless searching. He isn't exactly thrilled to not even find a clue or hint, but he knew that finding anything on his first search would be miraculous. That being said, he also came back since it was still too cold even with his heavy coat on.

"What to do now…" Yuudai mutters looking for anything else to do. He freezes up thinking something. "Am I acting like a workaholic?" He asks himself. The teen then waves off the idea. "Nah, couldn't be that."

"Why lie to yourself?" Julio asks walking over to him. Yuudai turns his attention to him.

"Why stalk me on your dragon?" Yuudai retorts knowing while he was searching Julio was watching from the sky on his dragon. It would be bad if he didn't know since he had to be aware of his surroundings to find the fairy or signs of Albion doing something stupid again.

Julio laughs amusedly. "I thought I could get some insight on what the Gandalfr was doing for training, but apparently that wasn't the case." He answers smirking.

Yuudai frowns at the Romanian priest. "Tell me the one thing I don't know, what is your title? Mine is Gandalfr, but I'm sure you have one yourself." He says serious.

Julio raises an eyebrow. "That's what you want to know?" He asks surprised. Out of all he could ask, that's what he chooses. "If you want to know, my title is Vindalfr."

"Quite the interesting name." Yuudai says to himself. "Julio the Vindalfr...I'll keep my eye on you...when I decide to waste more of my time."

A tick mark appears on Julio's forehead. "That is some underhanded insults you have there, Gandalfr."

Yuudai grins amused that the blond understood his insult. "See you later, Vinny." Yuudai says walking away.

"Call me Vinny again and I'll kick your-" He shouts, but a large pile of snow falls on him cutting him off.

Yuudai laughs happy to know Julio's trigger. The teen makes his way to the middle of the city finding a bench to sit on. After an half hour, Yuudai stands up again wiping all the snow that landed on him off. He thought something would come along to occupy him, but nothing did. It is unusual for him.

"Looks like it'll be a lazy day...so boring." Yuudai mutters walking away. His eyes then lock on to a store with several different items to sell. "I really am glad Viscount accidentally gave me the infinite money bag." He says walking into the store.

Later

"Are you back yet familiar…" Louise asks walking into the inn room they share. She trails off though upon seeing what became of the room.

In the middle of the room, there is five different blanket on the floor over one another. On top of them is Yuudai. On top of him is two more blankets while beside him is plenty of sweets, a few different drinks and under his head is two pillows. Yuudai slowly opens his eyes seeming very content.

"I almost thought today was horribly boring, but this...this makes life worth living." Yuudai says very contently. It's like he is in between sleep and being awake. He takes one of the sweets and puts it in his mouth eating it.

"I want to be so mad right now…" Louise states looking at his set up with envy. "I won't be mad if my familiar decided to let me under the blanket as well."

He lifts part of the blanket without the slightest hint of annoyance. This interests her seeing as he often finds that kind of questioning annoying. She gets under the blanket with him instantly feeling the comfort he has be feeling. Louise takes one of the sweets feeling it is instinct to do so. The girl eats it only feeling a deeper comfort than before.

"This does make life worth living...so comfortable." She says in the same state as her familiar.

"Until tomorrow, I don't plan on moving one inch." Yuudai tells the noble girl.

"Same here." She agrees closing her eyes at the same time as Yuudai.

Nine Days Later

"People look especially lifeless today, don't they?" Yuudai asks seeing many people walking around with blank looks. It's as if they are moving puppets.

Louise, walking right beside him, nods her head in agreement. The two are walking around outside again. It is now the tenth day of the Advent Festival, so they decided to just walk around doing nothing that day. Nothing new for Louise, but Yuudai had been investigating the field each day since the first day, so it is new for him.

He goes to make another comment about their looks until he notices they all have stopped. Most of them are staring at him or one of the inns just a few blocks away. Louise notices this as well stiffening.

"Let's get away from here, Yuudai. I don't feel right." Louise says quietly.

"Let's get moving then." Yuudai replies keeping an eye on all the city inhabitants.

A huge explosion comes from the close by inn sending pieces of bricks everywhere surprising him and Louise. Just as quick the building explodes, the townspeople pull out guns pointing them at Yuudai and Louise. Yuudai quickly activates his rings power putting blue streaks in his hair.

The people quickly start shooting, but Yuudai quickly grabs Louise and parkour jumps to the top of one of the buildings. The bullets just hit where they were as Yuudai sets her down. The familiar looks over to the now destroyed inn with a frown.

"It took this long to attack us." Yuudai mutters gritting his teeth. "Every interaction with Albion forces makes me hate them more and more."

"Let's get the others and quickly get out of the city! Fighting them will only waste time right now!" Louise tells her familiar knowing what he wants to do.

The teen boy reluctantly nods. "Fine." He grabs her again speeding away as another barrage of bullets hit the rooftop they were at.

He reaches the Charming fairies inn within a few seconds finding it being crowded. The people of the city are trying to assault the allied forces and workers. Yuudai puts Louise down again. This time, he doesn't say anything to her.

Yuudai jets through the crowd of city residents arriving to the workers inside. Siesta and the rest see him. They slowly realize they are safe now. Especially when all the people fall to the ground knocked out or with broken arms. The teen had done of that as he made his way in.

"Come with me if you want to live." Yuudai tells them. They don't know why, but the workers deadpan at the boy.

They shake of the feeling following after the boy. More city residents come out of the alley with guns. The Gandalfr quickly breaks their arms taking one of their guns. The exact details of the gun come to him with his rune telling everything about it.

Each time one of the enemies comes out, he shoots a non lethal point. That is until he sees Albion soldiers. He shoots them in the head while picking up whatever ammo he can grab from the bodies of people with guns. Eventually, Louise, Yuudai and the entirety of the Charming Fairies Inn workers make it out of the city.

Yuudai tries to go back in, but they had all been given direct orders to retreat to Rosais. He unhappily relents to this retreating with his friends. By the time they arrive to the other city, they only have about thirty thousand soldiers left. What leaves him boiling with anger is that some men had turned over to the Albion army's side. The others had been caught off guard untimely being killed. Even the supreme general had been killed, according to one of the rumors.

Yuudai and Louise are eventually alone in one of the tents. The pink haired girl is saddened by all the devastation to the horrible events that has recently gone down. Yuudai, on the other hand, is absolutely livid. The fact that everything they worked towards had been ruined in one day then cowardly retreating without many fighting back angers him to no end.

Yuudai isn't saying anything at the the moment though. He is simply pacing around trying to think through everything. That is, until a messenger comes to their tent later that day. It is in the evening at that time.

"The general wants to see you, Louise!" The messenger tells her in a hurry.

Yuudai and Louise look at each other. They then make their way to the general. She goes in while he stays out waiting for her. Apparently they wish to speak with her alone and Yuudai is too upset to sneak in. She finally comes out of the tent after a few minutes ghostly pale.

Her pale look puts her familiar on edge. "What did he want?" Yuudai asks.

She looks at him trying to accept what she had been ordered to do. She starts walking towards the horses with Yuudai right beside her the entire time. Louise looks at him again staring into his eyes.

"I...I have been ordered...ordered to stall the enemy army. An army with over seventy thousand soldiers." She answers. Yuudai's own face goes pale as well.

"You've got to be kidding me."

End

There we go! The end of a chapter! Sorry for all the time skips, but there were so many in the light novel and I couldn't write just boring stuff for the in between stuff.

Anyway, what did you think? She has just been ordered to fight the enemy army of over seventy thousand enemies. Ignoring that part, who else envied Yuudai's lazy moment? Those nice blankets...in a cold environment...I've gotta do it myself now.

I also didn't want to dwell too much on the revolt, but I focused more on it that the light novel did, so there is that. Well, in terms of the main characters anyway. Now that this is done, back to work on the other two stories for now.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	48. The Battle Of Yuudai VS Seventy Thousand

You are the champion. The champion of the world! Too bad the world is small and you're the last person. Then again, there might be others, though unlikely.

Anyway, welcome back my family! How have you been? I want to thank all my new friends and start on the reviews. Let's go!

OechsnerC: Thanks!

Last Admiral: That's very true. In all honesty, I never thought about that. I'll have to think on it, but even so, it will be quite some time before I get to where he becomes high in power. But when the time comes, I'm sure it will end great.

Chapter 48: The Battle Of Yuudai VS Seventy Thousand

Yuudai's jaw is slack. He can't believe what Louise had just told him. She looks down to the ground unable to look at her familiar. She can't remember the last time she has seen him stricken by shock like this.

"After everything we have done...he wants us to go out there and protect their sorry asses?" Yuudai questions unsure of who to be angry at. There is all the Albions and then there is the army that is too scared to fight.

"Sorry, but I'm going by myself." Louise tells him. She looks up at him, but doesn't find him trying to accept it.

"I don't think so." Yuudai says with his hair shadowing his eyes. "In fact, I don't see you going anywhere other than back to Tristain."

Louise grits her teeth feeling immediate annoyance. "You can't expect me to let you go, let alone go alone." She clenches her fists unable to find him even considering backing down.

"I'm your protector, Blanc." Yuudai reminds the short girl. "If I were to allow you to kill yourself like this then I'd be the biggest freaking idiot of an protector in history."

"If protecting me means letting you die in my place then I don't want you protecting me anymore!" She yells at him. Tears slowly start to fall from her eyes. Yuudai looks at her through his hair. It saddens him seeing her like this, but he can't relent on this. "You are one of the only true friends I have ever had. I can't let you commit suicide like this."

Yuudai sighs becoming solemn. "You are leaving me with no choice, Blanc. Please tell me one last request before I leave for my big fight." He says carefully.

Seeing no way around this, Louise's tears run down her face in streams. "Please...say my first name." She requests quietly.

He walks closer hugging her. She presses her face against his chest weeping heavier now. "I promise to come back, Louise." Yuudai promises. She looks up into his eyes.

"D-do you swear?" She asks sniffling.

Yuudai forces out a playful chuckle. With that comes his usual smirk. "If I didn't do that much then what kind of legendary familiar would I be?" He asks still smirking.

"If you die...I will never forgive you." She tells him through her tears.

"As I said, I won't die. Not before I see Albion regret ever killing Wales." Yuudai looks at the ring that had been given to him by the prince so long ago.

They seperate looking at each other for a few moments. He smiles at her one last time before walking off towards the army that he will be meeting halfway. Louise watches him walk off towards the enemy army seeing a brave, but very idiotic, familiar walk towards his almost guaranteed death. She tries to smile, but her mind doesn't let her. She can't let him go.

"I...I'm sorry, Yuudai." She says about to cast a sleeping spell.

Yuudai knew she would try this, so he quickly chops her neck. She then falls to the ground unconscious. "Make sure to take care of her until she gets back to the academy." Yuudai orders the one watching him.

"How did you know I was here?" Julio asks walking over to him and Louise.

Yuudai gives him a deadpan look. "Nobody else is making a sound and the only one I can imagine being around her, coincidently, is you." He answers. "Now please do me that much of a favor."

Julio looks into Yuudai's eyes looking for fear. Any sign to show why he is going to the trouble of going out to fight solo. "You are one of the bravest people I know, Gandalfr. I must know though, why do you want to do this?"

"Because I made an oath. If protecting my friends means fighting an army then I'll do it." Yuudai answers. As he says this, he realizes there is no single reason. He doesn't tell the blond that though.

Julio smiles at the black haired teen. "Then I wish you strength in your battle, Yui." Julio says in a teasing tone at the end.

Yuudai clenches his fist comedically. "Call me that again, Vinny. I promise it'll hurt." The two butt heads against each other, but after a moment it becomes the two laughing. The two share the laugh for a few seconds. Yuudai then goes back to his solemn look. "I must be off before they get too close." He says watching Julio nod his head. The teen then turns, starting his walk towards his destination.

It still is hard to think about for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would fight seventy thousand soldiers. If someone from his old world were to tell him he would, Yuudai would simply roll his eyes.

"Do you actually think you will get through this alive?" Derflinger asks catching Yuudai's attention.

Yuudai stays silent for a few moments thinking about it. "In all honesty, I believe I can. Then again, the moments I have been injured, I had been too reckless. I can only try to do everything perfectly to be successful."

"I think you will win. You have the will, courage and power to do so." The sword tells him confidently.

"I guess you're right." His smirk returns as he continues to walk. "I won't let their numbers intimidate me."

Next Morning

"There they are." Yuudai says looking on in the distance.

Far off, the enemy army is now in his line of sight. His eyes wander off the the morning dawn. The teen feels a tug at his heart seeing it. It is such a beautiful morning. The morning dew glistening beneath his feet from the sunlight peeking up from the sky. A cool breeze passes him putting him in a serene state of mind.

"This is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen." Yuudai admits smiling a little bit.

"Please partner, focus on the enemy army." Derflinger instructs him. It seems the sword is just as serene as its wielder.

Yuudai takes the hilt of the sword in his hand pulling the sword out. His Gandalfr rune shines telling him its power is working. He then activates his ring's power putting blue streaks in his hair as well as summoning his gun of darkness. The teen stands ready for anything now.

"How about we go and meet our guests?" Yuudai suggests cracking his neck.

In that single moment, he shoots off with the force of five lightning bolts. Within the second, he is already upon the army. The front of the army made of the artillery didn't even have the time to see anything. They only noticed something when the entirety of the artillery fell to the ground in bloody heaps.

Yuudai stops in the middle of it all to let the rest of the army see him. It was a moment of complete silence. Nothing and nobody made even the smallest sound. The first ones to attack were the Dragon Knight mages.

They all send different assortments of spells. Ice spears, wind slashes and fire balls. The barrage would frighten anyone, but Yuudai simply shoots them all absorbing the magic. In between the streaks of blue, ice blue fire red and light blue appear in it. His eyes become multicolored as well.

The entire army charges at him not wanting to watch this teenage boy get stronger. The next part of that army, Yuudai cuts through them as well. Cutting heads, stabbing through hearts, cutting off limbs and much much with his sword. All the while he is now avoiding magical attacks as he continues the massacre.

At this point, he has easily killed over five hundred enemies. Yuudai eventually directs his next assault on the aerial fleet. He turns his gun into his air manipulation attack. He moves constantly while cutting up dragons and the riders with the air attacks. The boy even sharpens the air enough to slice their thighs, chests, arms and head.

With The Commander

"What's with all that noise?" The commander of the army questions.

He has been hearing screams, orders of specific parts of the army and the aerial Dragon Knights attacking something. The messenger of the army is pale looking at his commander. "T-there is an enemy in our ranks killing everyone." The man answers.

The commander's eyes widen as his face pales to match the messenger's own face. "How many?"

"A-according to the reports...one boy." The messenger shivers.

"Send our most more troops at him." The commander orders.

With Yuudai

The boy strikes down another group of soldiers leaving a bloody mess around him. Yuudai takes a moment to look behind himself. The land one once beautiful, but now it is nothing more than a land with thousands of dead people. He sighs knowing that he has killed thousands by now.

"I thought my revenge would be sweet, but this...this isn't how I imagined it." Yuudai mutters.

A battle cry pierces the air as more of the army races towards him. This time the mages on horseback. They all shoot off their most powerful spells shocking Yuudai. The ground beneath him tries to swallow him whole, but he avoids it by moving to the side. Before he can even stop moving he is dodging lightning, fire, ice, water and all kinds of other spells.

Out of nowhere, a medium sized fireball hits Yuudai's back causing a shockwave of pain through his body. His back, covered by his jacket and shirt, now has a fair sized burn mark and a hole through the jacket and shirt. The teen doesn't stop dodging the onslaught, but he does look back while staying mobile.

The fireball came from a barely breathing mage with a missing arm and leg. The mage tries to breathe more, but Yuudai instantly is right beside the mage cutting the head off. Afterwards, he moves around keeping an eye out for anymore sneak attacks. If he were to think about it, he wouldn't be surprised that one of them may have hung on to attack him. After all, he has been busy killing thousands of others.

Yuudai uses his wind ability to cut open all of the mages throats while still on horseback. The teen starts humming a familiar tune from his old world. He is now standing still humming it. He then starts whispering the lyrics.

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster." He sings quietly

The army starts to retreat as he sings this song quietly. It seems like they have finally seen this fight as it is, a lost cause. He doesn't give chase though. He can't find the motivation now.

"You're not going to give chace?" Derflinger asks curious.

"You know...I think I've spilled enough blood for fifty life times, maybe more." Yuudai says sheathing the sword.

"So what now?" It asks while Yuudai continues watching the retreating army.

"I don't know. By now, the ships more than definitely left. I'm now stuck in enemy lands...maybe I'll roam the forest." Yuudai says walking in the direction of the closest one.

"Does what Colbert said make sense now?" Derflinger questions its partner.

"Too much sense." He replies going silent afterwards.

After turning off the rest of his powers, he feels his muscles start throbbing with an immense pain. His back starts throbbing with pain much more. It seems all of that effort he put in actually is taking a toll on him. He grits his teeth unwilling to let out the smallest sound of pain.

His legs go from walking like he was to limping a small bit towards his new destination. "If I'm luck, I'll be better by the end of the week." Yuudai assesses himself.

"Remember that fireball wound?" Derflinger asks. Yuudai nods silently becoming uneasy. "I may be wrong, but I think it might be burning your nerves in the area it hit."

Yuudai's eyes widen in shock. He quickly releases a small fraction of the ring's power to bring out his gun then shoots his back. All of the throbbing in that area stop, but the problem is there is no longer any feeling in that area. He looks to the ground shocked.

"How did I take so much damage?" Yuudai asks unable to accept that one attack from a dying mage damaged his nerve endings in his back.

"Be happy, partner. If gone unchecked, it would have made its way to your internal organs. It would have killed you over time." Derflinger bluntly informs him.

Yuudai continues to walk making the gun disappear again. "Of course there is a spell for that." He says shaking his head. A smile appears on his face. "On the bright side, I survived. I got through like we knew we could."

"If I am to be honest, I was worried." Derflinger admits. "I couldn't have thought you would actually kill thousands of soldiers."

Yuudai's smile turns a bit sadder. "I don't regret it, but it was so much more sickening than what I am used to." He states.

The two stay silent after that. He finally reaches the forest after an hour of limping. He makes it two yards in before his legs completely give out on him. Yuudai rolls over onto his back looking to the sky. It is now shining brightly on him.

"I think I'm going to hibernate now." Yuudai says out loud. He closes his eyes breathing in a steady rhythm.

End

There we go! The finale to this volume! Time to start on volume eight!

Wait, are you about to point out me uploading a chapter after one day of the previous chapter? Well I do that sometimes. If I am in the mind set and have the interest then I can write and put out so much.

I feel like I could have detailed the fight more, but oh well. Maybe I'm just underestimating myself. It wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, I'm sure you'll ask your own curiosities by the next chapter.

One more thing. About that song I mentioned earlier. That is called Monster by Skillet. Pretty good rock band.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	49. Help From The Half Elf

Heya buddies, what's up? Y'all ready for the next volume? I know I am! So why don't we get this terrible party started? Thank you all that read, favorited, followed and let's answer reviews!

OechsnerC: Thanks, I was thinking it wasn't done well enough, but it was.

Last Admiral: It not being planned as of the moment, but if things go the right way, as I have said before, then it might happen.

Guest: Hope this helps! By the by, if you haven't heard, there is two other stories with the spotlight taken by Yuudai. Might be worth checking into.

[Volume 8] Chapter 49: Help From The Half Elf

"Damn it." Yuudai mutters putting one of his hands against his head.

The biggest headache he has ever had is throbbing in his head. He still has his eyes closed seeing as he has just woken up. So his surroundings are a mystery though it doesn't really matter to him.

"Are you ok, mister?" The voice of a child asks.

Yuudai's headache stops as if it just became confused like Yuudai had just became. The teen opens his eyes to find a little girl (I have no idea what the child looks like, so I'm going to wing it). The girl has blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuudai answers attempting to sit up.

It barely works since the body pain spreads once again. All except the area where his nerve endings were burned. He doesn't show any pain though. It wouldn't be right to worry some stranger that is much younger...than him.

He looks around himself finding that he is still in the forest. "So why are you here, kid?" Yuudai asks not letting on that he is suspicious.

"I live only a short walk from here." The little girl explains smiling brightly at him.

Yuudai sighs letting go of his suspicion. "Well thanks for checking on me." He thanks knowing that others wouldn't be as nice.

"Wanna meet momma?" The little girl asks smiling brightly.

"No thanks. I don't want to be a bother." Yuudai replies politely. He tries to stand up, but apparently that's his limit. He falls right back to the ground face first. The teen looks up to the kid looking at him still.

"I'll go get momma and she'll help!" She tells him running off.

"Oddly enough, I think the kid knew I was bluffing." Yuudai says to himself.

"It isn't that hard to call that bluff." Derflinger says from its sheath.

"It's a good thing you waited for her to leave." Yuudai says. "Imagine the trauma a talking rusty sword could give the kid."

"Says the injured one carrying the sword." Derflinger retorts. If the sword could use facial features, it would be smirking right now.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. During the roll, he notices something wrong with his hand. The one with the Gandalfr rune. His eyes widen at the fading Gandalfr rune. It isn't fading before his eyes, but it is noticeable that will soon fade away like a marker on ones skin.

"Derflinger...we have a problem." He tells the sword unsure of how to feel.

"Here he is mommy!" The girl's voice yells to someone.

"Tell me later." Derflinger quickly orders Yuudai.

The teen stiffly nods. He then moves his head, feeling pain in the process, in the direction of the voice. Two figures come into his sight, one small and the other average height. He recognizes the small girl, but the other catches him by surprise.

It is a beautiful blond haired girl. If he is to go by appearance, she might be around his age. Yuudai's eye then catch sight of her pointed ears. This doesn't exactly surprise him, but it tells him one thing. That this girl is possibly an elf. Though, the most noticeable thing on her is her pair of plot (You know what I mean).

"Oh my, are you ok?" She asks seeing only the noticeable wounds.

"I'm afraid I can't say I feel great." Yuudai replies trying to make light of the situation.

"Go back and get him a room ready please." The older blond instructs the little girl.

The little blond nods running off in the direction the two came from. "Are you sure? I'm a complete stranger." Yuudai points out.

She smiles brightly at him. "Sorry, but I can't imagine you hurting anyone in the condition you are in."

"Ouch. That hurts more than it should." Yuudai says to himself.

The lady kneels on the ground looking over the teen boy. "How did you strain your muscles so badly?" She asks innocently.

"I don't think you want to know." Yuudai replies nervously laughing. It's not like he's going to tell this random girl he just killed thousands of people just recently. It wouldn't exactly make her enthusiastic about helping him.

She tilts her head in curiosity. "You do know what I am, right?" She questions finding his joking manner odd. Especially with her kind.

Yuudai just raises an eyebrow. "I'd assume an elf. Why?" He questions right back. To him, it doesn't matter who or what they are as long as they're not attempting to kill him.

"You're not scared?" She asks sounding fairly surprised.

"I've seen scarier things than you. You aren't even in the top ten." Yuudai tells her wanting to wave his hand in dismissal. He doesn't move his hand due to the pain it'd no doubt cause.

The girl smiles at him. "My name is Tiffania." She introduces.

"I'm Yuudai." He tells her. "Can we leave here now? I don't like the look that squirrel has been giving me."

"Squirrel?" She asks confused. She looks around finding the exact animal. It is giving them an unblinking stare. "Um...yeah." The stare is now making her uncomfortable as well.

It then starts making noises at them. "Why is it that animals feel the need to talk crap towards me?" Yuudai asks himself.

"If I help you up, do you think you can tough it out until we arrive to my cottage?" Tiffania asks him. Yuudai nods.

She gets a good grip on him then hoists him up. Yuudai grits his teeth to keep from shouting from the sudden shockwave of pain. He puts his arm around her shoulder as she does the same around his.

"I can already tell this walk will suck." Yuudai mutters.

Tiffania hears this and giggles a little bit. He looks at her, but doesn't find any amusement from his suffering in her eyes. It seems to be what he said. He finally realizes another thing about her at that moment, she is naive and caring. Caring enough to help a complete stranger.

The two start to walk towards her place while Yuudai grits his teeth the whole time. It's easily the most pain he has ever felt so far. They eventually make it to her contage. It isn't much, but it is enough to house her and the children, if they live with her.

"So where am I staying? Hay stack? Bed of sticks? The roof?" Yuudai asks expecting one of the first two. The last one was meant as a joke.

"You're coming inside to lay on a bed." She informs him. The girl had never even considered his options for anyone in need.

Yuudai smiles then looks around. There are many children staring at him. Some of them look at him with disdain and other seem curious. The two walk past them without a word taking him to an extra room with a bed and desk.

She lays him carefully on the bed making sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore. "There you are, Yuudai." Tiffania says smiling.

"Thank you Tiff." Yuudai thanks. She tilts her head feeling weird about that name. "So how do you plan on healing the damage? I would be lucky if all this got slightly better by the end of the week."

She raises her hand showing him her ring. It's an old silver plinth ring. It is clearly aged, but also clearly well kept. "This is an ancient elf treasure. It has water magic placed inside it, however, I do not know what it is. It was a keepsake from my dying mother."

"Then I don't want you wasting the ring on me." Yuudai tells her firmly. Tiffania's eyes widen from the firm rejection of her help. "If it's from your mother then I can't possibly take what's left inside it for myself."

Tiffania smiles wider placing her hand on his head. Her ring lights up as the water magic works over his body. Yuudai tries to move his himself to stop her, but his body isn't reacting to what his mind is telling it. It's as if his body wants it when his mind doesn't.

After some time passes, she pulls her hand away noticing that her ring looks drained now. Yuudai sits up feeling barely any pain. Except in the area of his back that had the nerves burned. It seems that she was able to heal it, but the nerves will have to heal over time to be back to normal.

"You know I didn't want you wasting power on me. Why did you do it anyway?" Yuudai asks looking into her eyes.

She only shrugs her shoulders. "It was a strong feeling I had. I can't describe it, but it wanted me to do it no matter what." She answers. The two share more silence with each other before Yuudai lays back down.

"Tell me then...what I need to do. What problems do you have around here?" Yuudai questions intending to pay her back.

She tilts her head. "Why would you ask something like that?" She asks. Tiffania never expects anything back, so his question has her surprised.

"You've healed me and saved the Second Squadron from death. I am going to repay you somehow." Yuudai informs her.

Tiffania brings her hand up in front of her mouth giggling. "Get some rest then. If you still want to help when you wake up then I'll think of something." She says turning around to leave.

"Again, thank you so much." Yuudai thanks again for what feels like the hundredth time.

With that, she leaves the teen to himself. Yuudai raises his hand to above himself. His gandalfr rune is now completely gone. It bothers him, but more than anything, it alarms him.

"Derflinger...what do you think the chances of fighting that big of an army again is?" Yuudai asks the sword on his back.

He takes the sheathed sword off his back leaning it against the wall next to the bed. "Sorry, but unless you manage to pull more miraculous wins out of nowhere then there is barely a fifty percent chance." The sword answers.

Yuudai laughs not knowing why. "I guess that's still a pretty high chance." He says shaking his head.

"Get some rest partner. We don't know what else awaits us." Derflinger tells its partner. Yuudai simply nods closing his eyes.

Three Weeks Later

"Seriously, you need a better hobby." Yuudai states looking at a random thief.

Behind him is one of the children that hang around Tiffania's house. In front of him is the thief that tried to steal what little money the kid had. Yuudai sighs clenching his fist.

"Now hand over all you money before I kick you from Tristain to Romalia and back here." Yuudai threatens. The thief wordlessly pulls out a knife. Before the thief could even blink, he is on the ground with a broken nose and several cracked teeth.

Yuudai calmly walks over kneeling over the thief. He takes the thief's money and gives it all to the child. "Thank you so much, daddy." The child thanks running off.

"Holy hell, you pervert." The thief exclaims tasting blood.

Yuudai turns around giving him a blank stare. "I'm not a pervert. The children just see me like a parent." He informs the thief. "Not used to it yet though."

The thief points a finger at the teen. "Pedophile."

Yuudai's ring activates and just as quickly he is standing where the thief was laying. The thief is already halfway to Saxe-Gotha and still flying at an impossible speed. Yuudai then deactivates the power.

"That should teach the bastard to assume things like that." Yuudai mutters sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure? He might be, oh I don't know, too dead to realize that." Derflinger speaks up.

"Hey." Yuudai stays quiet for a moment. "Shut up."

End

Hey everybody! How are all of you doing? We finished the next chapter! Three, hundred, cheers for me!

Sorry for how short this chapter is. I haven't had time for writing too much lately, but rest assured, I am still punching hard on this story. I have said it for many stories of mine, but this one is a fact, I will finish this.

One other thing, I've been thinking of Yuudai having the role of the villain. Anyone have any ideas on stories I can integrate Yuudai into seamlessly? If I haven't heard of what you suggest then I'll start trying to watch or read the manga, anime or light novel.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	50. Tiffania The Void User

Looks who's back. Back again. This crap intro is! Ripoff earlier introductions! I MUST!

Anyway, welcome back everyone! I know it's been a day or two, so it might be weird, I know. It won't be day after day updates at the moment though. I want to thank our new friends and whatnot, so thank them and we'll answer the reviews!

OechsnerC: Thank you! I know it was pretty uneventful though, so this should be better!

Chapter 50: Tiffania The Void User

"Hey Tiff, I'm back." Yuudai says carrying some firewood.

Tiffania had Yuudai go get firewood as a task. Mostly since she can't figure out anything else for him to do. He has done such a great job at everything that there isn't much left for him to do. She can't figure out if that's good or not.

Tiffania smiles despite that fact. "Thank you again, Yuudai." She thanks taking the wood and setting it all down.

"So how are you doing?" Yuudai asks while his hands stay in his pockets.

Tiffania puts a hand to her chin in thought. "I guess it's going fairly well. Nothing out of the usual, at least." She replies. Yuudai deadpans at her. In response to this, she sweat drops. "What?"

"You jinxed us." Yuudai states. He quickly looks around. "It's only a matter of time before something unusual happens."

Tiffania laughs at his overactive reaction. She is usually shy, but as the days go by, she keeps feeling calmer and calmer around him. The teen girl actually felt calm around him at first, but even more so now. It's an odd feeling.

Suddenly, arrows fly at them from above. Yuudai grabs Tiffania and quickly maneuvers around all of the arrows. Yuudai lets her go letting her stand on her own. From the trees, many mercenary looking men walk out with weapons.

"Hey you! Where is the village chief? Call him here!" The leader of the group orders.

"What for?" Tiffania asks not feeling afraid. Once again she doesn't know why she feels so calm.

The leader of the group eyes her growing a big smirk. "My, what a beauty. Here, in the middle of the forest, isolated from the world." The man is kind of short with a cut on his head.

"And who are you? Mercenaries?" The teenage girl asks trying to figure out the reason for them being here.

"Ex-mercenaries. Since the war ended, we returned to our original profession." The leader tells her. "Which is robbery."

Yuudai sighs. "Is that guy from earlier part of them?" He wonders looking over the group.

"Really, the easy wartime was over once we suddenly surrendered to Gallia. You see, we need compensation. So we're going back to basic business, to earn food." The short leader explains.

"Leave then." Tiffania orders them firmly. "There is nothing for you here."

All the men laugh at her. The short leader then eyes her again lustfully. "There is something here though." He lets out a short chuckle. "Even if the village looks poor, there are still some valuable things, I think. For me, a great treat would be a beautiful woman like you."

One of the others step forward. "I believe she would be worth at least two thousand gold."

The same one tries walking to her, but Yuudai pulls out his sword pointing the tip at the man. Yuudai is fed up with waiting now. "One more step and you'll lose your leg." Yuudai threatens.

The man snickers before him and his group starts laughing loudly. "What? Do you not value your life or something?" The man asks grinning.

"I'm going to repeat. One more step and you lose a leg." Yuudai repeats deathly serious. Tiffania stares at him in awe. She hasn't seen this side of him before.

"You remind me of someone, kid." The leader says as the one in front of Yuudai's sword lowers a spear. "You remind me of the one boy that stood between the Albion army and the forces of Tristain and Germania."

Yuudai uses his ring's power streaking his hair with blue again. "Then why aren't you running?" He asks.

All the men go pale immediately. "T-that b-blue hair!" The leader stutters.

"I-it's the Blue Devil!" The men yell quickly starting to run away. The only one left is the leader gritting his teeth.

"This is my chance to earn money on the-" The short leader is cut off from coughing up blood. His eyes refocus to find Yuudai with his fist placed against his gut. The leader stumbles back holding the area with his hand.

"Leave before I run you through with my sword." Yuudai orders without emotion in his voice.

"Not before you die." The leader growls steeling himself. Before Yuudai could move, a bright light flashes. The ex-mercenary looks around in confusion after it disappears.

"Your men are waiting for you over by Saxe-Gotha. Go to them." Tiffania advises the man.

"R-right. Thank you." He thanks running off.

Yuudai places the sword back in his sheath turning to his friend. "So Tiff, when were you able to access void magic?" He asks knowing it wasn't any other elemental magic. None that could seemingly erase memories.

"Void magic?" She asks curiously tilting her head

Later

After sending all the children off, the two decided to sit in her living room. To discuss her childhood. No doubt there is clues in her past as to why she's able to use void magic. She has bird meat cooking over a fire and wine in front of them.

"Sorry for the wait. I felt uneasy until now to talk about everything." Tiffania apologizes.

Yuudai gives her a small smile. "It's alright." He replies calmly.

Tiffania breathes in and out preparing herself. "My mother was the mistress of Albion's King's younger brother…the Grand Duke who was ruling over this whole land of Saxe-Gotha. My father was a Grand Duke of the royal family treasury, responsible for the management of the treasury. My mother used to call it 'financial supervisors' attention'." She starts explaining.

"So an elf was part of the royal monarchy?" Yuudai asks slightly impressed. "Didn't think people of this land were so accepting."

"I don't even know the reason why my mother, being an elf, came to the White Country to become father's. Mother never spoke about it…nonetheless, in Halkeginia, no one thinks of elves pleasantly, it must have been some really complex circumstance." She tells him lengthly.

"Probably has to do with getting more land." Yuudai suggests. He then sighs. "Each monarchy is the same in the idea of wanting more land.'

She nods taking it as a possibility. "My mother was a truly obscure person. She never talked in public and rarely went out. In the residence, she waited for my father's return for a long, long time, continuing that sort of life. I still recall it. The back of a mother who absentmindedly watched the door…since I had the ears of my mother, I was not allowed to go out as well." She continues to explain. "It's why I don't understand why I'm calm around you."

"It's actually common." Yuudai says rubbing the back of his head. "It's very weird."

Tiffania then looks down to the ground. "That sort of life with mother was not too difficult. Father, who came by occasionally, was gentle and mother told me various stories too. Mother taught me how to play musical instruments and read books." She tells him.

"The trumpet is best." Yuudai mutters under his breath.

Seeing as she couldn't hear him, she continues. "The day when that sort of life ended came four years ago. Father, with a changed look, came to us. He said, 'It is too dangerous here' and took us to the house of one of father's vassals."

"You escaped, right?" Yuudai asks feeling like he heard the story before.

She smiles sadly shaking her head. "Only I did. We were found the day when the Advent Festival started. Many knights and soldiers came to the house in which we hid ourselves. The noble who was father's vassal, however, desperately resisted...but was no match to the king's military forces. Once the knights' footsteps echoed in the corridor, my mother hid me in the closet and locked it. I was holding the wand given to me by father, and trembled for a long time. When soldiers entered the room, mother said…" She takes a deep breath. "'I will not resist. We elves do not want to fight.' Yet, magic was the response. I heard a frightening sound when one spell after another hit my mother. Then the chasers tried to open the closet where I hid myself…"

Yuudai's eyes become full of sadness. "So that magic earlier today...you used it. That still leaves the question, how did you first awaken the power?" He questions.

"In my house, there were a lot of valuable items as my father was a royal treasury manager. When I was small, I often played with them. There was an old music box among them." She tells him taking a sip from the wine bottle. Yuudai simply raises an eyebrow. "Treasure given to the royal family…however, it could not be opened without the ring. Yet, one day I noticed. That there was one ring similar to the lock in the treasury, and when I inserted it and opened the box, I heard a tune. It was a beautiful, somewhat nostalgic tune. Mysteriously, no one else but me could hear that tune…even if the ring still fit. Once I heard the tune, in my head…runes started to emerge. However, I did not say that to anyone, because I did not want them to find out I was playing with the treasure."

"I see. So the music box pretty much told you how to use the spell." Yuudai sums up. He then sets a stern gaze on her. "Don't tell another living soul about you void power."

Tiffania looks at him curiously. "Why not?"

"It's not safe. There are people willing to do everything in their power to use you for your powers. After all, your power is legendary in this land's eyes." Yuudai states remembering how Louise was almost killed because the replacement general decided to use her.

Tiffania can't help but laugh at his statement. "Me? Such a failure, is a legend? That's too weird!" She replies.

Yuudai doesn't let off his stern gaze. "Whether or not you believe me, you are." Yuudai tells her.

Seeing as he is dead serious, she gets serious too. "If you truly insist, I won't tell anyone. Or I could tell and just remove their memories." She suggests.

Yuudai deadpans at her. "I'd like to inform you about how bad of an idea that is, but I'm sure you know." Yuudai says laying back on the couch he is sitting on.

"You know...I'd like to have you hear the song I heard from that music box." Tiffania says to Yuudai.

He sits back up on the couch. "Then please, do play."

She smiles happily. The elf picks up a harp from beside her seat. "The left hand of God is Gandálfr, the ferocious shield of the lord. His left hand wields a large sword and his right hand wields a long spear, protecting me with endless vigilance. The right hand of God is Vindálfr, the kind-hearted flute of the lord. He dominates all beasts of life, leading me through earth, sky, and water. The mind of God is Myoznitnirn, the book that carries the crystallization of thought. It carries all knowledge and provides advice whenever I am in need. There is one more person, but remembering its name gives me trouble...taking the four disciples, I came to this land…" She sings in a beautiful voice.

Instead of awe, which he was in, the showing feature is surprise. Surprise that his former title was part of her song. So is Julio's title. The title of myoznitnirn though...he has never heard of such. The last one is a mystery too.

"So that means the other two are out there with their own masters…" Yuudai mutters evaluating the information. "Though someone likely replaced my role as gandalfr by now."

"You like to be brutally honest with yourself sometimes, don't you, partner?" Derflinger asks quietly while Tiffania plays the song again without words. "If that's the case, what do you plan on doing now?"

Yuudai gives his sword a disappointed look. "It's pretty obvious. I'll go out to find Blanc someday and then...protect her I guess." He answers.

"You still want to protect her despite no longer being tied down to her?" Derflinger asks surprised.

"I swore upon that lake I'd protect all my friends." Yuudai tells his sword. "Right now, I believe Tiff needs help. After all, Louise can protect the others until I get back."

"You put too much faith in that girl." Derflinger says jokingly.

"Sorry Blanc, I won't be seeing you anytime soon." He says to the girl he is so far away from.

With Louise

She has tears still running down her face. The poor pink haired girl is in her room at Tristain academy now that the war is over. Louise has been crying ever since she realized Yuudai had stayed to fight. Her faith in him can only stretch so far before she believes him dead.

It only got worse when she tried to summon a new familiar. Seeing as the ritual will fail if he is still alive, or at the least the magical contract, she tried it. The worst thing that could've happened did. It opened the gate.

She quickly closed it and began crying again. It hurt her in the worst way imaginable. Her friend that did so much for her is dead. "You said you'd come back...why aren't you back?! Idiot!" Louise screams out with sadness etched deep into her soul.

"Sorry Blanc, I won't be seeing you anytime soon." The voice of Yuudai echos in her head.

She cries even harder. She even has started hearing and seeing him when he isn't there. Louise curls in a ball on her bed, crying herself to sleep again.

End

There we go! Oddly enough, that was easy to do. I wanted to add the last part as an insight to Louise's sadness. I felt it would be disappointing to ignore her feelings again.

By the way, sorry for the super long paragraphs this chapter. It was one of those explanation chapters. I couldn't really escape the long paragraphs without seeming too forced.

I feel like I should say more...how about this, for those that read The Fear Of The Kingdom, the next update will be after this. I won't update this or The Fear Of Devils until that is updated. After all, I'm halfway through the chapter.

If I don't update anything for a week or two then it's because I have lots of things going on. The stuff that gives massive headaches. You know the feeling, I'm sure.

Before we end everything, let's hear cheers for chapter fifty! I wonder if anyone thought I wouldn't make it this far...I am one of those who didn't at first. So yay! We did it!

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	51. The Musketeer Commander Arrives

If Yuudai was a Disney prince, would he be the awesome hero or would he be the funny, fourth wall breaking, loveable idiot he always is? I think he'd be pretty awesome!

Sorry for the lack of a funny skit today, but I gave you something to think about, didn't I? How are you all doing? I hope good, since I feel sad when others are sad...except Louise...maybe…

Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Let's get to those reviews!

Bladeking: I actually have never thought about that. I'll have to watch through it all or read through it, but if I see potential in it, I might think over ways to put him in.

Jrn: Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you find this chapter well done as well!

Chapter 51: The Musketeer Commander Arrives

"Where is he?" A small brown haired child asks.

"I don't know!" A blond girl replies to him.

The two are referring to their pseudo father, Yuudai. They have been searching for him for an half hour now. In a game of hide and seek. They hid first, but he found them fairly quick. The hardest part though is that they're playing in the forest again.

From above, Yuudai is watching them. He's sitting on one of the tree branches. The teen has been for some time now. The ironic part is that he has watched them pass by his exact spot many times.

"Too bad partner is so good at this." Derflinger says from on his back loudly.

Yuudai sighs knowing what will happen next. The two kids look up finding him. "There you are! We found you!" The two shout joyfully.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, stay quiet until I win?" Yuudai asks his sword.

"Nope." Derflinger answers sounding proud of itself.

The teen jumps down with a smile on his face. "You found me, now what?" He asks.

"Lunch!" The two exclaim.

"I guess she should be done by now. Let's go." Yuudai says starting to walk back towards Tiffania's place.

They arrive just in time to find bread and mushroom soup in bowls around a table for them all. Tiffania smiles at them seeing them get there in time. "Welcome you three. Ready for lunch?" She asks.

Not only the two kids beside Yuudai, but all the others that are there cheer for the lunch before them. They all take their seats along with Yuudai and Tiffania. Yuudai has actually become accustomed to this lifestyle after being there for so long.

Other than the occasional disturbance, it is really peaceful. He still is himself, but he is now used to being a father figure to the children and Tiffania's roommate. Not in the same room, obviously, but living in the same home.

In his usual manner, he quickly finishes off his food before the others. "That was really good, Tiff." He compliments.

The teen girl blushes. "T-thank you." She thanks him. He doesn't understand why she blushed, but he just ignores it. It probably has nothing to do with him.

After lunch, Tiffania and Yuudai are left to themselves. She gives him a serious look. "Are you sure you don't want to contact your family? To let them know you are alive?" She asks him.

Earlier that morning, she had asked him about it. He only zoned out as if reliving something. Then he shook his head with a smile. She hasn't asked him about it since.

"Part of me wants to, but...I feel like I have been forgotten." Yuudai tells the elf girl.

"Then why not send a letter?" Tiffania asks curiously.

The black haired teen looks in her eyes ignoring her giant assets. "I don't have blood family in this world. I only have friends." He answers. "It doesn't feel right to leave yet, so until it does, I plan to stay.."

Tiffania smiles at him. As if she is relieved for some reason. "I'll be right back. I'm going into the house real quick." She says walking into the house.

As soon as she is in, he feels a presence behind him. "So who is it this time?" Yuudai asks in a bored tone. "Thief? Murderer? Or, my personal favorite, ex-mercenary?"

"None of the above." The person states. Yuudai recognises the voice faintly. He stands up turning around to find Agnes, the commander of the musketeers. The queen's personal non magic using group of fighters. "Why are you here?"

"Living somewhat peacefully. Why are you here?" Yuudai answers and asks.

The two stare at each other for a moment in silence. "Shall we discuss this inside?" Agnes questions pointing to Tiffania's house.

Yuudai simply nods. The two walk inside taking a seat on opposite couches. Tiffania walks over curiously looking at the newcomer.

"I am honestly disappointed. I thought it'd be much harder to find you." Agnes states bluntly.

"I can't imagine it was hard. I wasn't exactly hiding." Yuudai states relaxing on the couch now.

Agnes rolls her eyes at him. "I was going to enter the forest through the road, and search for you in all the villages that I walked past. Look, I came fully prepared for this. Since I was going to conduct a search operation in such a huge forest, I prepared at least two weeks of rations. Plus I brought items that could keep dew away as I stayed overnight. I've even brought along boots for me to change. And then I found you sitting around in the first village I reach...seriously, what an anticlimactic ending." She rants feeling more annoyed each moment she realizes Yuudai is finding this amusing.

Yuudai is trying hard not to laugh as Tiffania stands by the couch Yuudai is laying on. He then calms himself enough to talk. "Ignoring your anticlimactic ending, you are saying Henrietta believes me to still be alive?" Yuudai asks. "That's a real surprise."

Agnes sighs irritably. "Call her Queen or her majesty. And yes, it is a surprise. We can discuss it all as we leave." Agnes states standing up ready to leave.

"Or you can leave on your own." Yuudai states standing up as well.

Agnes looks at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Don't you want to be honored by her majesty and removed from the commoner list?" Agnes asks.

"I'm already a lord, so I'm already off the commoner list." Yuudai reasons shrugging. He then grows a suspicious look. "Unless those damn noble higher ups decided to be jerks and never remove me in the first place."

"Don't you want to see miss Vallière again?" Agnes asks believing that might do the trick.

"I will someday. It just so happens that now doesn't feel right." Yuudai tells her.

"Aren't you miss Vallière's familiar though?" She asks incredulously.

Yuudai sighs holding up both hands. Both of them are now blank. "I used to be. By some kind of twist of events, I am no longer a familiar with any power." He explains to Agnes. He glances at his ring. "Almost no power."

Agnes raises an eyebrow not knowing what happened either. She then looks to Tiffania. Tiffania doesn't seem to be anything more than a little shy. "Elf?"

"Half." Tiffania replies simply.

"Is that so?" She asks not feeling afraid at all.

"You are not scared of elves?" Tiffania asks curiously.

"I don't make a habit of being scared by those who do not show malice." Agnes answers. She then sighs as well. "That and it seems you befriended this idiot. He doesn't seem to make a habit of being friends with enemies."

Yuudai deadpans at the musketeer. "I'll take that as a compliment." He says.

"I guess I'll tell them you are still missing." Agnes relents taking a seat back on the opposite couch of Yuudai. "I guess I'll stay here for a while though. After all, there is no exact due date to be back."

Yuudai shrugs walking away to his temporary room. "Have fun with that then." He says waving as a way of saying bye.

Later

By this point, he has restlessly laying on his bed. He hasn't spoken much either. Just thinking things over now that Agnes knows where he is. The teen isn't afraid, but it is just surprising to say the least.

Unsurprisingly, a knock echoes from the door. Yuudai had assumed someone would come to his room. He is thinking it might be Tiffania since he said some things that might seem odd to the half elf.

Tiffania opens the door coming in and closing it behind her. The two share a look at each other as Yuudai sits up on the edge of his bed. "What would you like to know first?" He asks knowing the reason for her visit.

She sits on the edge of his bed beside him quietly. Tiffania then looks him in his eyes. "It may not be my place to question, but who are you?" She starts. "You wish to have no contact with Tristain at the moment and yet its queen is searching for you."

Yuudai quietly looks out his window seeing the starry sky again. This scene brings a smile to his face. It reminds him of every speech he has given under it. So much has happened under its beauty.

He then returns to looking at his friend. "I'm Yuudai, a war hero, your friend and am from another world." Yuudai answers her honestly.

Her eyes widen to their fullest extent. "How are you a war hero and from another world?"

"Well that involves the reason I became a familiar for a long time." Yuudai says leaning back while looking at the ceiling now. "I'll tell you some other day, but for now, just know that I live to protect anyone that I consider my friend."

"Can...can I tell you something personal?" Tiffania asks her friend. Yuudai nods to her. "I have always wanted to go to my mother's home, but I can't."

"Why not?" Yuudai asks becoming curious.

"In the lands to the east, elves dislike humans. If they were to see me, they wouldn't understand." She explains sadly. "Then the humans fear and hate elves, so they would hate me as well. I fail at being human...I fail at being an elf...I'm a failure in the end."

"You will never be a failure." She looks back into his eyes finding nothing but truth in his eyes. "You've healed me, you were able to survive an assassination, you have kept all those kids happy and you still find time to keep yourself looking amazing." He lists off unable to see how she is a failure.

Her eyes widen as well as her cheeks turn red. "Y-you think I look amazing?'

"Not to sound weird, but you are possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Yuudai states trying hard not to blush. "Don't get me wrong, it's just a personal observation."

"Please...don't call me beautiful…" She asks blushing much more.

"Alright then. How about I make a promise then?" Yuudai asks smiling at her. "When the day comes, I'll be at your side in your mother's hometown."

"But they wouldn't like me let alone a full blooded human like you." She points out sadly.

"I guess they'll have to get over it." Yuudai retorts smirking now.

"Aren't you afraid that they could hurt you?" Tiffania asks still in a downstricken voice.

"If I was afraid of what could hurt me, I would be be in my world unaware of the troubles of this world." Yuudai says. He lays his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Say the word and we'll leave for the east one day."

A small smile creeps onto her face. She then stands up after removing Yuudai's hand from her shoulder. Tiffania quickly walks out of the room without another word. Yuudai tilts his heads curiously.

"You surprisingly did good, partner." Derflinger compliments. "I can't believe you haven't had all the girls flocking around you."

Yuudai sighs ignoring his talking sword. Instead, he closes his eyes laying on his bed again. Eventually he falls asleep without any dreams. Such as most nights go.

Next Morning

Yuudai's eyes immediately shoot open as he moves his body to the side where there is a window on. He lands on his feet the moment a wooden sword slams onto his bed. The wielder of the sword is Agnes.

Her face lights up with surprise. "So you don't need your powers to dodge…" Agnes says offhandedly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yuudai asks feeling wide awake now.

Agnes ignores his question to jump over his bed straight towards him. She swipes again precisely, but Yuudai backs up quickly opening the window and jumping out of it. He doesn't want to fight in Tiffania's house since it would be very disrespectful.

Agnes comes out of the window quickly as well. She then keeps her eyes on Yuudai. "No using your power. Fight me on your own." She instructs him.

Yuudai sighs understanding what is going on now. "Next time-" He starts to say, but Agnes gets close to him sending another precise strike at him.

The teen slams his arm against Agnes's arm stopping the strike. Yuudai follows up with his shoulder striking her jaw making her loosen her grip on the sword. He then takes it out of her hand using it to hit the back of her legs. The older girl falls to the ground, but she pulls out a dagger from her boot pressing it against Yuudai's thigh.

This all happens in a few seconds. The two both look at each other coming to a realization at the same time. Yuudai holds his hand out offering to pull her to her feet. She grabs his hand letting him do so.

"I guess we both have something to teach each other." Yuudai admits finally acknowledging his habit to assume his opponent is done for.

"Yes we do." Agnes agrees. In her case, he could help her reaction time to attacks.

End

There we go! How do you all like it? I love it, so I hope you do too!

I should probably explain a few things, so here I go. The end is a good start. The reason is because Yuudai is a much better fighter with unreal reaction time that can be actually taught. He has, in a sense, gotten used to the speed his power gives him so that he can be at least half as quick without the power up.

What she can teach him is paying attention to all of his surroundings and if the opponent is going to pull out something he didn't expect. Which, might I add, is his current problem. He assumes too much I guess.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	52. The Myoznitnirn User

Welcome back one and all! I'm glad you could make it to my special treat! Would you like the double chocolate sunday or would you rather have a chapter of our boy, Yuudai? Personally, the Yuudai is my fav.

Anyway, how have you all been? I know it's been a month, but I just haven't been able to put in much work lately. I'm hopefully going to change that, but only time will tell.

Rmarcano321: That is something in don't even know. To be safe, I, fairly certain it'll be over one hundred. I will try when I have time.

Chapter 52: The Myoznitnirn User

Five Days Later

"This is almost disappointing." Yuudai states deadpanning at the captain of the musketeers.

The teenage boy is holding two fist sized stones while Agnes has dark bruises in a few places along her body. They have been doing a training game for her, but so far, she has only dodged a couple stones. The rest had hit her dead on.

"Shut up and keep them coming." She orders him without a second thought.

Yuudai chuckles darkly throwing the next stone. Without a chance of moving, the stone hit her in the gut. That would be the second time in the gut. She finally falls to her knees throwing up a little bit.

Yuudai's dark amusement turns into a grimace. His gut shot wasn't worth seeing her vomit. "That's all the training we're doing today." Yuudai tells her.

She grits her teeth and stands back up. "Throw that last stone." She orders him.

"As you wish." Yuudai replies throwing the last stone at her.

She draws her blade quickly and swipes the air. Just before the stone could reach her, the sword had cut the stone in two. The now split stone flies on either side into the ground. Agnes smirks at the teen boy.

"You never said I couldn't use my sword." She says to him thinking he is impressed.

"That's because I didn't think you'd want your sword to get dull so soon." Yuudai responds unimpressed.

She looks at her sword finding a small area of it less sharp than before. "I can easily fix that up later." Agnes says uncaringly.

"What if a rock creature or some magical monstrosity comes to kill you?" Yuudai asks hypothetically. "I'd be useless since my only advantage nowadays is speed, strength and skill."

Agnes simply rolls her eyes. "What are the chances of that happening?" The musketeer asks implying he is just spouting off nonsense.

"Dumb question." Yuudai replies. He watches her body tense for a moment knowing she is about to try something.

She forces herself to go forward quickly already precisely aiming for Yuudai's neck with her sword. The teen reacts by jumping back without even a look of surprise. It would be dumb to not expect something like it from her.

"Pretty predictable now." Yuudai states dodging another few quick swipes. He notices she has grown a bit impatient to prove him wrong making his point more than true.

"This coming from an idiot?" She questions never letting up.

Yuudai smirks causing Agnes to put her guard up instantly. "With all of this down time, you think I wouldn't think of different fighting tactics?" He asks still smirking.

She stays still keeping all of her senses up for an attack or trap. He moves forward and spin kicks her on her jaw. She falls to the ground with a loud thud. Yuudai sighs dropping his smirk.

"You'd have been right if you called the bluff." The teen boy says. "I did think of things, but I'm not a battle maniac."

Agnes chuckles a little bit while getting back up. She runs her jaw, but shows no sign of any other pain besides those inflicted earlier. "I never know what to think about you."

"Then I'm doing a good job." Yuudai says walking towards Tiffania's house. He soon finds Tiffania waiting for him outside of the house. Her face seems to be contorted by confusion. "Hey, are you feeling well?"

She looks at him nodding. "I have a question...did you really fight seventy thousand soldiers?" She asks looking him in the eyes.

Yuudai runs the back of his head sighing. "I did say I'd tell you someday." He breathes in getting ready to answer. "Yes. I believe I killed thousands and chased the rest off… " Yuudai states looking to the ground. "I can't even remember how many...I only shot off into battle so that I could save my friends and that army."

Tiffania's eyes are wide in shock. In all the time she knew him, she would have never guessed he had blood on his hands. He barely even shows sadness to signify what he did.

"It was horrible...so much blood…" Yuudai laughs humorlessly. "I became a monster for my friends…"

Tiffania wraps her arms around the teen surprising him. She doesn't even think of letting him go as she looks him in his eyes again. "You are not a monster. You did what you believed was needed."

"Thanks, but I am content with myself since my friends were able to escape." Yuudai says hugging her back.

The two break away from the hug giving each other a small smile. "Lunch is ready so come on." She tells him turning to walk away.

"Yuudai!" Two familiar voices yell out suddenly.

Yuudai stops dead in his tracks. Tiffania looks around confused as well. Without a word, Yuudai starts sprinting towards where the voices are coming from right after their voices became evident in his head. It was the voices of Louise and Siesta.

He spots them, but quickly stops before they can see him. Many yards away is a strange figure. It seems to be dressed in a black robe. Yuudai uses his power then dashes to the robed person.

Yuudai, from behind, wraps one arm around the hooded person's throat while the other is holding his wrist in place. He pulls back cutting off the air flow. "Before you try anything, tell me what is so interesting about those two girls."

Finally realizing what's happening, the person starts trying to pull on Yuudai's arm for some air to go through. The breathes being taken start to form muffled words. "P-please…I n-need air." The voice of a girl pleads.

"Hmm...should I let go of a random girl wearing black robes while stalking two innocent girls…" Yuudai sarcastically wonders out loud. "Absolutely not going to happen."

As if by wordless magic, the girl transforms into a doll creature that is coughing and wheezing. Yuudai pulls out his sword impaling it through the chest into the ground. Derflinger absorbs magic right as it becomes lifeless. Yuudai raises an eyebrow.

"A doll given life by magic...that's not good." Yuudai says to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Derflinger asks curiously.

Yuudai pulls up the sword taking the doll off then puts it in his pocket. "Blanc may hate me, but I am going to draw out her and Siesta's stalker by using them as bait." Yuudai answers his talking sword. Yuudai speeds over to Tiffania surprising her. "I want you to give those two shelter tonight. I have to draw out their stalker."

Tiffania laughs a little bit. "I should've expected something like this." She admits jokingly. "Leave it to me then." She instructs him.

Yuudai nods disappearing into seemingly thin air. Once away, a voice calls out his former title. "Gandalfr I presume." Another female voice questions.

Yuudai stops looking towards the sound. Standing around the girl, that also happens to be cloaked, are a dozen of those dolls. They all turn into spear and sword wielding enemies. The girl is smirking under her hood.

"Wordless magic...now this is a long shot, but would you happen to be the Myoznitnirn?" Yuudai asks not undoing his power up yet.

A loud laugh emanates from her. "It seems you are quite knowledgeable! Do you know what I, the Left Hand Of God, can do?" She asks.

Yuudai watches all the enemies closely before answering. "Using wordless magic is definitely part of it." He answers.

"Very close my dear Right Hand Of God." She replies. "I can use any magical item even though I can't use magic itself."

"How interesting. Shame that you refuse to meet me in person." Yuudai states pulling out his sword.

"Meet the Beast Of Tristain in person?" The fake Myoznitnirn asks shaking her head. "The real one knows better than to avoid direct contact with such an opponent."

Yuudai appears behind the body of the fake girl. All of the soldiers fall to the ground as their magic disappears leaving them dead. "Very smart." He says already shoving his blade into the fake doll.

They all transform back into dolls. He sighs placing them in his pockets. His plan is to intimidate the Myoznitnirn in person. It's not like she can know everything that the dolls do.

Later

Yuudai is now in a tree watching over Tiffania's house where Louise and Siesta are staying the night. He's making sure nothing happens and depending on what, he is planning taking good measures in stopping it. His eyes catch sight of a new Siesta walking into the house.

Yuudai watches patiently as her and Louise are running out of the door into the forest. He follows them effortlessly through the trees. "I really love this forest. It is amazing for tree hopping." Yuudai says offhandedly.

One minute later the three are in the presence of a tombstone with Yuudai's name on it. The teen rolls his eyes knowing he won't be dead for a long time. It also is a bit overdone in his opinion. Why scare the poor mage and maid so much?

"Dispel magic!" Louise tells after a chant. This catches Yuudai's attention after being lost in thought for a moment. It turns back into a doll like the others. "An Alviss?" Louise says as if it is familiar to her.

"So that's their name…" Yuudai mutters.

"Identify yourself!" Louise yells at a figure of the girl he had seen earlier. Or at the least imitation of her.

"Who do you think I am?" She asks Louise obviously taunting her. Louise simply raises her wand as a threat. Yuudai smiles proud of his former master. "You don't know me it seems. I'll introduce myself as Sheffield. Yet, it is not my real name." She introduces herself.

Yuudai pulls out one doll and tosses it at Sheffield catching her attention. She watches if fall to the ground with wide eyes. Louise takes this as a sign of reinforcements and immediately uses an explosion spell. As the dust subsides, she finds two dolls there showing that the girl was also a doll.

From below Yuudai, many different woman in that black robe appear. "Nice to meet you, Miss Vallière. User of the great Void." They all greet in sync.

"Gargoyle user?" Louise questions starting to feel nervous.

"I can use much more than Gargoyles, Miss Vallièr." They all respond.

Yuudai pulls out all of the dolls as they change into soldier gargoyle things. He drops them all in front of them catching them all off guard. Yuudai jumps over to the front of Louise already raising his sword to them.

"Able to use all magic items which are used by my dear Left Hand Of God, Myoznitnirn." He explains simply giving them a doll look. The expressions on their faces are showing that even dolls can sense danger. "As you can tell, you all stand no chance."

"Yuudai!" Louise exclaims with tears threatening to start running down her face. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Yuudai replies turning to her smirking. "I told you I'd see you again. I just didn't feel like going back yet. Now I know why." He explains to her.

Her eyes catch sight of three of the soldiers running at them at high speed only to be cut in half from head to crotch (we all know it's not head to toe, so this is how it really is). Yuudai had done this to all three of them before they could even attack him. Yuudai was able to hear them clearly causing him to react so well.

Yuudai eyes the rest of them smirking now. "This feels like old times, wouldn't you say Blanc?" He asks his friend.

Louise dubs her eyes quickly. "Of course it does. Nothing has changed except the location." She tells him regaining her normal personality for the moment.

"Except I'm no longer the Gandalfr." Yuudai admits quickly.

"What!?" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess my body was damaged so much that the magic contract decided I was dead." He answers still eyeing his opponents.

Louise sighs irritably. "I guess we'll fix that after this is all said and done."

"You're not underestimating me this time?" Yuudai questions almost surprised.

"If you managed to survive to fight off an army and survive this long afterwards then you can handle a few gargoyles." Louise tells him. "I'm trusting you can do that until I finish the chant."

"Your trust is well placed." Yuudai says immediately standing in front of the entirety of his enemies. He notices that two of them are already swing a sword and the other is thrusting a spear. He effortlessly dodges both of them, but he glares at the spear user the most. "For some reason I hate you more."

He runs to it then punching it so hard his fist goes right through its armor and out his back. Yuudai pulls his fist out blocking several sword attacks with his own sword. The teen continues his attacks and moving as more enemies start to appear one after another.

"What is this, Toys-R-Us?" Yuudai asks noticing the increase in opponents.

A dozen of them surround him in a circle starting to laugh menacingly. The teen observes the turning his ring's power on. Even though he doesn't necessarily need it, he doesn't feel like chancing anything. In barely a second, the whole group falls to the ground without heads. He had ran around decapitating them in that short time.

Finally, the gargoyles stop coming. Yuudai sighs with relief just as Louise uses her big magic dispel spell. "I guess I'll need lure her out some other day." He says going to walk to Louise, but she is already swinging her hand at him. A loud resounding slap echoes throughout the forest right then.

End

There we are! A chapter finally finished! Took long enough, I know.

So what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed this recent update. I know this was quite interesting to write when I finally got back to it. I don't think I have to explain anything though.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	53. Siesta And Yuudai

Hello world! Where were you? The club? I want to join the club! I believe it's called The National League Of Fanfic Writer Trash. You say I'm already in? YAY!

Anyway, welcome back! I'm glad to see you have returned. Not everybody returns to a fanfic. But you all have. So thank yous out to all those who have returned and have just joined! Reviews now!

OechsnerC: Thank you!

Rmarcano321: He definitely got this far because of it. I did too! They're fun. Indeed you have, thanks,

Forte De Tu: Thanks for voting! I hope whatever happens from here on will be a compliment rather than a disappointment!

Chapter 53: Siesta And Yuudai

Yuudai rubs his sore cheek gently. He, Siesta, Tiffania and Agnes are now sitting in Tiffania's living room now. After being slapped, he was dragged to the house to be questioned. Questioned by his two friends. That and to be returned to being the Gandalfr.

"First things first." Louise says in a business like tone. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She chants placing the sealing kiss on him.

Yuudai feels the pain like he did so long ago, but is able to handle it better. A large part of that is due to how much pain he has withstood in this world. His eyes watch his runes reappear filling him with a sort of relief.

"It's nice being back to my full power again." Yuudai says pushing some his rings magic power in his hand allowing his dark gun to summon itself. Tiffania stares in awe at it.

"What does it do?" Tiffania asks eager to learn about her friend's power.

He makes it disappear back into its rune. "It can absorb any magic and allow me to use it in any creative way I think of. Usually I just shoot it back. After I'm done with its attribute boost." He explains to her.

"Come Tiffania. The girls must have many questions for him." Agnes urges. The large chested girl nods following her away.

"I'll leave him to you for now, Louise. In exchange for my own personal time with him later." Siesta tells her leaving as well.

The only ones in the room are now Louise and Yuudai. Even Derflinger isn't in the room right now. The moment she was sure nobody is around, tears start to run down her face.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again." Louise admits in a sad voice. "You said we'd meet again, b-but you didn't come back." She wraps her arms around Yuudai crying harder now.

Yuudai wraps his arms around Louise comfortingly. "I'm sorry I didn't hurry back." Yuudai apologizes sincerely.

"You left me alone for so long…" She says through her tears.

"That's because I knew you would be safe." Yuudai tells her without a doubt.

Louise looks up at him. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I left you in the hands of our friends. Not to mention you are so powerful." Yuudai explains smiling. "Even though you don't believe what I did is right, you are a strong girl."

Her tears fall faster down her face from those words. "I'm not strong though...you're the only reason I was ever able to fight back." She admits. "So please, don't leave me ever again." She pretty much begs.

"Alright...I won't ever leave your side again." Yuudai tells her solemnly.

The two stay silent afterwards letting Louise cry against his chest. After a few hours have passed, Yuudai picks her up and takes her to his former room. The teen places her on the bed gently. He goes to leave, but Louise grabs his hand.

"At least for tonight...stay with me." She pleads quietly.

"It wouldn't be me if I didn't make a stupid comment, would it?" Yuudai asks jokingly. The pink haired girl keeps giving him the same pleasing look. "Fine...I guess it won't kill me." He says laying beside her on the bed.

That didn't last long since she rolls over holding onto him. It seems to calm her as she falls soundly asleep. Yuudai smiles at her as she softly snores. He lays there for a little longer awake though. Minutes pass then the sound of Tiffania's harp starts to play the Founder's Homesickness. He closes his eyes falling asleep to the beautiful melody.

Next Morning

"Looks like morning came too early." Yuudai says opening his eyes. A yawn escapes his mouth as he stretches his arms out. "As always."

His eyes look over the room he has become so accustomed to finding one thing out of place. There is a short pink haired girl in his bed. His mind quickly reminds him of everything that had happened the previous day. The teen can't help but feel a sense of happiness from being able to see her after so long.

Louise slowly opens her eyes catching an eyeful of Yuudai. He is the first thing she sees and it seems he is looking at her too. She'd be lying if she says upset about it. Seeing him look at her happily is the best thing she has seen in a long time.

"You're next words are, 'hello handsome'." Yuudai claims with humor etched in his voice.

Louise rolls her eyes feeling her lips curl into a smile. "In your dreams." She retorts letting a yawn out afterwards.

"I doubt my dreams would get that weird, but who knows. Anything can happen." Yuudai says slowly looking towards the wall. "Anything."

"Uh...what are you looking at?" Louise asks unable to understand what's going on.

He turns his gaze back go Louise. "I wasn't looking at anything." Yuudai replies still smiling.

"Right...anyway, I've been wondering...do you like big boobs or small ones?" Louise questions out of nowhere.

Yuudai deadpans at the short girl. "Why are you asking such a dumb question?" Yuudai asks. It just isn't something Yuudai cares too much about.

Louise face turns a deep red right after his question. "J-just answer the question."

"Well where I come from big ones are very lovable, but there was also the flat justice. If I had to choose, probably in between. Not oversized, but not too small." Yuudai reasons logically.

Louise looks down at her chest patting them. "Flat justice?" Several tick marks appear on her forehead. "I'm not flat."

"And I'm not here." Yuudai retorts getting himself ready to make a quick escape.

Louise grabs his wrist tightly. "You're not leaving until I hear you say I'm not flat." She tells him deathly serious.

He lays his other hand on her shoulder staring at her with a straight face. "You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" He asks getting a nod in response.

A Few Minutes Later

"You told her the truth?" Agnes asks her training partner. Yuudai and Louise are standing in the living room now. Agnes's gaze is fixed on the bright red handprint on his cheek.

"Of course." Yuudai replies without regret. Siesta, Agnes and Tiffania, who is in the kitchen beside the room, all sigh.

"Perhaps your next training session will be how to talk to women." Agnes states disappointed in her somewhat friend. She makes herself serious again putting on a business like face. "Who were you two fighting last night?"

Yuudai and Louise exchange a look. Both of them nod at each other. "That would be the Myoznitnirn. She was controlling a bunch of stupid dolls." Yuudai answers. The teen sighs. "Unfortunately I didn't get to find out anything except she is aware of me being the Gandalfr and Louise being a Void user. I'd assume she was after something."

Louise grows several thick marks then slaps him in the back of his head. Yuudai grabs the back of his head glaring at Louise. "The hell was that for?!"

"Stop joking around like that!" Louise yells at him. She quickly calms herself. "But she was after something. That much he isn't lying about."

Siesta giggles a little bit. It's been a while since she has seen him and seeing him as he always was is a relief. Agnes puts her hand to her chin thinking over the information.

"No matter what is joke and isn't, her retreat was too sudden. I wouldn't let your guard down until we are positive she is gone." Yuudai states seriously.

"Moving on to other topics…" Agnes starts growing a wide grin. "Was she good in bed?"

Yuudai's facial features don't change except for the red that is blossoming on his face. Siesta, however, looks like she is about to kill somebody. She marches to him smiling deceptively. She places one her feet on his own putting pressure on it.

"Do tell. Was she?" Siesta questions obviously not happy.

Yuudai sighs ignoring the pain she's trying to inflict. It's not even close to something he'd consider painful. "First of all, that isn't going to do anything. Second, she is like a sister to me. That's all." He informs Siesta.

Louise rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter if I'm his sister or not," Louise gets face to face with Siesta with her own angry look. "I'll break your foot if you don't take yours off of him."

"Oh wow. It sounds like she finally cares for me." Yuudai comments. Siesta takes her foot off of Yuudai's foot, but her glare is now placed on Louise.

"Food is ready!" Tiffania announces. In that moment, everyone loses all anger or jealousy in exchange for rushing into the kitchen.

Later

"Up, left, down and then finally upper right." Yuudai says mockingly.

Agnes narrows her eyes on Yuudai feeling annoyed. He had just correctly called her out on every attack she was about to use while effectively dodging them. Yuudai then decides to swing his sword not putting too much thought into it. Agnes notices the uncaring attitude of his parrying his attack.

She then throws a counterattack. Her sword makes it almost to his throat before Yuudai jumps back. He puts a hand to his throat definitely caring now.

"You really could have killed me if I wasn't skilled." Yuudai states refusing to move his hand.

Agnes only grins at his dismay. "The important thing is you didn't die." She retorts. "Besides, I was only aiming at your vocal cords."

"That'd still kill me!" Yuudai exclaims feeling nervous now. Agnes lets out a very amused laugh.

"Hey Yuudai." Siesta greets walking over to him.

"Hi Siesta!" Yuudai greets happily. "Well Agnes, I'd love to train more, but I must reconnect with Siesta. Bye!" Yuudai grabs Siesta's shoulders leading her away.

After putting two miles between each other, Yuudai sighs in relief. The two are now alone in a part of the woods Yuudai would visit when he wanted to get away from everyone. He sits on the ground leaning against a tree. Siesta does the same right next to Yuudai.

"Yuudai…" Siesta starts quietly. The teen turns his head to her silently asking her what she wants. "Do you remember what you said almost a year ago?"

Yuudai tilts his head in thought. He looks over her posture seeing it is nervous. It then dawns on him the war is now over. Meaning that other than the Myoznitnirn, he doesn't have to protect her from an army.

His lips turn into a small smile. "I'm actually surprised you remember…" He looks back in his mind at all of the time he spent doing things since he and her sat in front of the field in her hometown. "I can't believe I actually survived my war."

Siesta scoots closer to him giving him loving eyes. "I've waited all this time like I said because I knew you'd survive." She tells him.

"I almost died on a few occasions. Are you sure you want to waste your love on me?" Yuudai asks calling out the one thing he thought he'd never have the chance to experience.

"Of course! I'll pour my heart out for you!" Siesta claims sounding very serious.

Yuudai's eyes look into hers. "But what if-" Yuudai tries to say, but is shut up by Siesta placing her lips against his. The teen boy's eyes widen in surprise.

Siesta slowly pulls her head away from his. She smiles happier than she has ever been before. "You didn't resist." She points out giggling.

Despite the surprise, he smiles almost as cheerfully. "I guess I can't run from this, can I?" He jokes with her.

"Nope!" She replies.

He gently grabs ahold of her hand. She blushes, but never stops smiling. "I suppose we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." He says looking into the beautiful cloudless sky.

She puts her arm around his shoulder and in turn, he does the same to her. "This is the best thing ever." She says closing her eyes.

"I guess going back was never an option." Yuudai mutters. He never planned on going back either way. He has meaning in this world now other than protecting his friends. "I promise, from now on, nobody will hurt you on my watch."

"Please don't die trying." Siesta pleads adding a bit of humor in.

"No promises." He replies joking as well. Almost. He would, but why tell her something like that so early on?

"So what will you tell Louise?" Siesta asks curiously.

Yuudai simply shrugs his shoulders. "I'll probably just tell her I'm dating you. Or my favorite, 'stop trying to hit me'." He answers truthfully.

Siesta giggles again at her straightforward answer. "I love you." She tells him.

Yuudai looks around nervously. "Give me some time to get used to this. I...don't use that phrase, so just...give me time." He admits.

She kisses his cheek lovingly. "Of course. Take all the time you need." She says still smiling. "At least kiss me though."

His checks flare red right then. "R-right." He goes to kiss her cheek, but she turns her head making him kiss her lips. Yuudai's eyes catch movement to his left making him move his head quickly.

It's one of the kids. The little girl he saw when he awakened in the forest. She points at him casually. "Pervert."

A large tick mark appears on Yuudai's head. "How am I the pervert?!" He yells at the girl.

Siesta laughs but points to where his hand is. Even though his around is around her, his hand is a few centimeters away from touching her boob. He looks back to the little girl trying to keep his dignity intact.

"At least I'm not spying on people!" He yells blushing like mad. He also moves his hand away to retain his status as not a total pervert.

Japan

"Just one squeeze!" The boy known as Saito pleads almost crying.

A girl with straight black hair sweat drops. She has been going out with him for a few weeks and she has teased him many times. It is almost like torture to him and she knows it.

Suddenly Saito pauses feeling as though he somehow, once again, is missing out on something he was meant for. "Damn you cruel world!" He screams.

"By the way, my family is moving soon." She tells him seriously. "I don't like long distance relationships, so...sorry."

"I wish there was a way for me to go to another world." Saito states comically.

Hours Later With Yuudai

Yuudai is standing next to Siesta while looking at Tiffania, Louise and Agnes in the living room now. "So we are together now." Yuudai states plainly. It felt like a bad idea to lead it on to that simple information.

All three smile at him confusing the poor teen. "Congratulations Yuudai!" Tiffania says happy for him.

"I thought you'd end up with short stack here, but I'm pleasantly surprised." Agnes admits smirking. After all, once upon a time, she was simply a commoner too.

Louise walks up to him with an unreadable face. "Treat her well, dog." She states giving him a small smile.

Yuudai's jaw drops at this. "You're not mad?" He asks.

"I'm not pleased it's her, but it isn't Kirche, so I can live with it." She explains actually surprising him. "Just don't forget who your master is."

He laughs happily. "Hear that Siesta? No repercussions." He points out. She smiles too wrapping her arms around him.

"No weird noises at night." All three of the girls order the couple.

"Never intended to make any." Yuudai replies seriously. Siesta nods in agreement.

Everybody went to bed shortly after that. Yuudai and Siesta decide to share a bed that night. Fortunately for the house dwellers, the two never made any sounds or movements. Nothing at all happened. Except for sleep.

End

There we are! The end of the chapter! Honestly, never thought Yuudai would get together with anyone. Pleasant surprise.

Anyway, I guess I should explain the end. I phrased it like that because nothing really did happen. Yuudai is a very respectful person, so he'd wait for a while at first. Siesta is a pervert sometimes, but I don't think she'd try to start that so quick either.

I hope you all enjoyed this change. I know this isn't a romance story, but this is now a thing. I won't focus on the relationship too much, but it will affect some of the story I'm sure.

This chapter is long because I haven't updated regularly in a while now. Plus this is a special chapter for Yuudai. Why shorten in? One more thing, I uploaded early because it seems that most of you all want this.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
